Pretending to Hate
by TabithaHallows
Summary: Valentine Lestrange is the only child of Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange. When they're are sentenced to life in Azkaban, Valentine is placed into the care of the Malfoys. She couldn't have imagined what would become of the day when she is approached by Dumbledore himself. That day changed her life and gave her a purpose that became her greatest secret.
1. Prologue

For some people lying is an easy way out. For some people, it's the most simple thing ever. But for Valentine Lestrange, it was her entire existence.

 ** _\--_**

Valentine Lestrange hummed contentedly as she stared out the large window of her bedroom. The grey clouds loomed above the manor and its large green grounds. Not only was it always gloomy there, but the air was always cold and the sky was always dark. This was something that was simply expectedby the residents of the manor. Besides, a place like Malfoy Manor was hardly worthy of sunlight.

The small girl who sat upon the window seat turned her head to the several suitcases carrying her belongs that sat beside her grand four-poster bed.

This year she was eleven years old, this year she would attend Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry for the first time. This year her work would truly begin.

She'd been waiting for almost three years for the day her life would take a drastic change of pace. The emotions mixed together in her chest, making the distinction between excitement and anxiousness impossible.

Valentine was pulled from her thoughts when she heard a knock at her door.

"Who is it?" She called from her place at the window seat. Her voice carried a remarkable concoction of boredom and malice. A mixture she'd perfected over the years.

"It's Haley, Miss!" Her maid called back to her through the wooden door.

"Come in."

 _Showtime._

There were certain things Valentine had to do to fool everyone who met her beyond the shadow of a doubt. Friend, family, foe. It didn't matter who they were for her mission was of great importance. It was easily the most important thing she would ever do. Even then, before she had begun, she knew.

The dark-haired maid entered the room and shut the door behind her, arms full of freshly washed linen.

"I thought you were supposed to have that done hours ago." Valentine stood with her hands on her hips and a blazing glare in her electric blue eyes as she looked upon the older girl.

"Well, Miss, it's-it's just that..." The maid stuttered, frozen in fear of the small girl, fearful of what she might do to her this time.

"Haley..." The girl scolded darkly, taking one small step towards the maid. "Do you need me to remind you of what happens when you fail to perform your duties properly?"

"No, Miss." The girl mumbled, completely frozen with dread.

"Are you sure?" Valentine asked, suddenly right beside her and brushing her dark hair aside, whispering darkly up at her.

 _It has to be done. This could save her life, this could save a million lives._

The maid jumped, her heart pounding harshly against her rib cage, her skin cold to touch and covered with goosebumps.

 _If I succeed it will save millions of lives._

"Y-y-yes, Miss."

I have to save those lives.

"Then you better get to it, Haley," Valentine whispered dangerously, her electric blue eyes telling a silent story of hate and loathing.

 _I have to succeed._

Haley rushed to replace the linen on her bed, her hands still shaking.

 _It's all for the sake of my reputation. All of this madness._

"Oh, and Haley?"

Valentine could feel the guilt hidden far at the back of her mind. She ignored it as she had for years and hoped it would stay there, fearing the havoc it would play on her mind if ever unleashed.

"Yes, Miss?"

Valentine smirked coldly and placed her fingertip lightly on the edge of a vase sitting on a small table by the door. She gently pushed it over the side.

The maid jumped as the vase crashed to the hardwood floor with a sickening crack, ceramics shattering in every direction.

"Clean that up."

 _I'm so sorry._


	2. Valentine

Valentine stood in her newly tailored Hogwarts robes, surrounded by other students and parents at platform nine and three quarters.

She narrowed her eyes at a small boy with strawberry blond hair as he bumped into her. The scathing glare she sent had the child huddling into his mother side, who stood oblivious to the entire exchange.

Valentine sniffed in indignation and looked out into the bustling crowd around her. So many people with one destination.

She watched silently as mothers and fathers bid good by their children and as other first-year students looked around themselves with the wonder that Valentine fort to contain.

"They'll just let anyone in here, won't they?" Draco Malfoy sneered coldly at the bustling crowd around him, the parents and children both. He wrinkled his nose in the way he'd been taught to at those he considered to be below him.

"That does seem to be the state of things." Valentine arched a judgemental dark brow as a large familybustled past noisily. "How revolting."

"Now, you two remember our discussion, I trust?" Lucius Malfoy, Valentine's uncle and Draco's father asked, towering above them with like the imposing force they both knew he was.

"Yes, sir." Valentine and Draco answered in perfect unison.

Valentine's mind drifted back to a night-time discussion just over one week ago when her uncle had called both her and her cousin into his office.

'Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer.'

This is what he had told them both. Valentine had caught his meaning, Draco, however, needed some further explanation.

He wanted them to become friends with Harry Potter. That was his cold request, no room to deny it.

Draco hadn't dared to ask why but Valentine had. This seemed important.

Lucius had revealed with a dark grin that if Harry Potter had been strong enough to do away with Voldemort himself once before, that could only mean he was incredibly powerful. His eyes had glimmered with future plans. He hadn't said anything else, leaving Draco confused and for Valentine to explain in full once they were alone.

Draco's chest had puffed out with pride at a mission from his father while Valentine had stayed up late to think about this.

She wasn't sure how this would fit into Dumbledore's plans, but there wasn't a great deal she could do until the time come. If she had to act alone, then Potter wouldn't be joining them as a friend. If he was truly meant to end Voldemort once more, he was better off doing it from the other side.

Valentine's aunt, Narcissa Malfoy smiled elegantly down at them both. She was a tall woman with stormy silver eyes settled into a stern gaze. Her fine, thick coat and perfectly styled hair gave her a regal, untouched appearance. She looked every bit the aristocratic woman she was.

That was how she had always looked to Valentine and despite her austere appearance, both Valentine and Draco knew how loving she truly was, especially in contrast to her husband.

Narcissa reached out a gentle hand, caressing Valentine's raven curls and then brushing away imaginary dust from Draco's shoulder.

"And most importantly do not in any way disgrace the family name," Lucius added, his icy blue eyes burning through them both, hand tightening on his walking cane. "Or the repercussions will be severe. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir." Draco and Valentine answered in perfect practised unison once more.

Neither of them was fond of drawing negative attention from the harsh man, especially given his usual choice of punishment. Valentine knew that she had typically little to fear other than guilt when it came to such things.

"Good." Lucius tapped his son's cheek once, and a little too roughly Valentine suspected from Draco's flinch.

Draco knew better than to back away and Valentine knew better than to voice her displeasure at seeing her cousin be treated as such.

"You know your place, Draco," Lucius said. "You be sure that others know their's."

"Of course, father." Draco nodded eagerly.

Valentine fought the urge to roll her eyes.

Draco was always vying after his father's harsh attention and she could never quite figure why. She certainly found no need to search for it so fervently. She usually tried her best to avoid it.

Lucius didn't say anything to her as he turned to his wife.

"Say your goodbyes. I can't stand another second in this place." He spat.

"Yes, dear." Narcissa turned to Valentine and Draco once more.

"Bye now, my love." She kissed Draco's forehead and he weakly pushed her away, not wanting to be coddled so in public. "Promise you'll write as soon as you can. And look after Val and Leah."

"I will, mother." Draco stepped back so she couldn't kiss him again.

Narcissa just sighed and shook her head. She touched his temple lightly, watching him quietly for a moment.

Valentine supposed she was already feeling forlorn at having her only child taken from her, and for so long. Valentine had read about that kind of thing in books. A mothers love was often seen as an unfailingly powerful thing.

Narcissa then moved her sliver gaze to Valentine and she took a quick step back, almost running into someone else on the platform.

"Now, Val." Narcissa tutted and reached for her all the same. She pressed a kiss to the top of her head like she had her son. Then she pulled back and brushed a thumb under the girl's eye, other hand organising stray locks of her wild curls. "Oh, you've both gotten so big."

"Have I?" Valentine said drolly, knowing that she was in fact, quite small.

"Do try and keep out of trouble, my love," Narcissa said seriously.

"Why do you always assume the worse of me?" Valentine quipped.

"I know what you're like." Narcissa let her hands drop, with a knowing, serene smile. "Remember to write. And try not to tease Leah to harshly."

"I would never." Valentine let a small, devilish grin form on her lips.

"Dear," Lucius spoke up again, pocket watch gripped in one hand, tone impatient.

"Of course." Narcissa sighed and reached for Draco one last time.

Both Valentine and Draco immediately backed away them.

"Go on then." The woman sighed and gestured to the large scarlet red locomotive behind them. "I love you."

Valentine and Draco stared at her for a waning moment.

"She's talking to you." Valentine leaned in and whispered to her cousin.

"Oh for the love of-" Narcissa rubbed at her eyes. "Get on the train."

"Yes, mother," Draco said quickly, snatching up Valentine's hand and starting to pull her towards the Hogwarts Express.

Once aboard, the two immediately begun sought out an empty compartment but found most were already full.

They both glared at an older boy who hurried, barreling down the narrow aisle, pressing themselves to the wall.

Students laughed and talked amongst one another loudly, Valentine often had to tug Draco out of peoples way.

A mother stuck her hand in through an open window holding a book.

"Don't forget this!"

"Crap!" A girl in blue, grey and black robes leapt forward from a compartment to grab at them. "Thanks, mum!"

"You'd lose your head if it wasn't for me!"

"Love you too!"

Valentine and Draco had to wait for the girl to go back into the compartment before moving on.

"Val! Draco! Over here!"

The two turned back the way they had come and as a student moved, they revealed a to flailing arms attached to a tall girl with long caramel waves of hair reaching her waist.

Draco's hand tensed horribly in Valentine's.

"Look! Here! I'm over here!"

"I say we go the other way." Draco made a face.

"She's already seen us."

"I'm just saying we should run before it's too late."

"And don't even think of running! I know where you live!" The flailing girl added, one arm smacking a passing student in the face.

"Do you ever regret every decision you've ever made?" Draco sighed.

"Only when she's around."

"Guys! I can literally see you standing there! My grasp is not one that you can escape!"

"Well, she's not wrong." Draco huffed and started towards the girl.

"That's the way!" She cooed at them. "That's a good Val and Draco!"

"I say we wedge her under the wheels," Valentine spoke decidedly.

"I was thinking more along the lines of just pushing her in front of it."

"Simple and elegant." Valentine shrugged. "It'll do."

"Oh my god! I've missed you so much!" The girl exclaimed, attacking Valentine first.

She wrapped her long, rope-like arms around Valentine in a tight embrace and squeezed with more strength than a girl so skinny should have reasonably had.

"We saw you only last week, Leah." Valentine shoved her away none to gently, something she would have felt worse about if Leah's hugs weren't so life-threatening.

"I know. I mean, weeks practically forever!" Leah insisted brightly, dark brown eyes warm and sparking with an asine kind of innocence.

Draco scoffed and then froze in terror as Leah's attention immediately switched to him.

"Draco!" She threw her arms around him next, ruffling his hair. "I missed you!"

"Yeah, well, that makes one of us." Draco tried his best to push her away as Valentine had but Leah was quickly restricting like a hungry snake.

Her impossibly long arms held him tightly in an inescapable grasp. She nuzzled her cheek against his affectionately.

"Let me go, idiot!" Draco brought up a hand between their faces to push her's away. "I can't breath!"

"Leah." Valentine snapped at her and the girl promptly froze. "You can kill him later."

"Okay!" Leah them unentwined herself from the gasping Draco, big happy grin on her face.

Leah Lovat was Valentine's and Draco's closest friend, besides one another, of course. Not that one could tell with how they tended to interact. But, they'd, in fact, known each other since birth.

The Malfoys and Leah's family, the Lovats had maintained a close friendship over the last several generations. Neither Valentine, Draco or Leah could recall a time before they had known each other.

Being born only weeks apart meant they were as close to triplets as they would ever get. Not that they could have passed for triplets or even siblings for that matter. Each one was a world apart in both appearance and personality but despite that, they had formed the kind of friendship that came with being forced together whether they liked it or not. They were simply doomed to be a trio.

"Oh! Follow me!" Leah clicked her fingers, seemingly remembered something. "I'm already making friends!"

Leah looped one arm around each of their shoulders and lead them into the compartment they'd found her shrieking from.

Inside the compartment, were two boys and a girl that turned to look at them.

"Val, Draco. This is Crabbe, Goyle and...Fiona?" Leah says, first pointing at the two chubby boys, then to the girl.

"Pansy." The girl corrected. "Pansy Parkinson."

"Oh, wow." Leah blinked. "I was way off. Anyway! This is Valentine Lestrange and Draco Malfoy! We're best friends!"

"I would prefer it if you didn't associate me with this idiot," Draco said smoothly and sat.

Valentine sat beside him, ignoring the others across from them.

 _Just remember, you're not nice or kind or friendly. If someone's not uncomfortable, then you're not doing it right. You've been working on this for two years! There's no way you can screw this up._

Then she noticed the girl staring. She had black hair cut into a bob and a nose so upturned it looked as though someone had thrown her into a wall at birth.

"Hello." Valentine nodded to the girl, eyes cold and penetrating without much effort. "I'm surprised you never bothered to fix that."

Pansy touched her hair and face self-consciously, unsure of what Valentine was pointing out.

Leah then wedged herself between Valentine and Draco, immediately launching into a story nobody was listening too.

Soon after they felt the train lurch forward as they began to move.

"What kind of names are Crabbe and Goyle?" Draco sneered at the two boys across from himself.

"There are family name's." Goyle explained, seemingly too thick in the skull to be insulted by the obvious jab.

"My names Gregory and Crabbe is Vincent. I mean, he's still Crabbe, but he's Vincent too. Not like they're different, they're the same but..."

At that point, both Valentine and Draco had lost interest in the boy's verbal diarrhea.

Valentine sincerely hoped that these were not the kind of friends Leah would insist on keeping around. She could already tell that she would get tired of them quickly.

"Hey, I heard that Harry Potter is on this train." Said Crabbe, suddenly gaining their attention, leaning in towards the middle of the compartment as if he was telling a very important secret.

"I heard the same thing." Goyle agreed.

"Do you think he really has the scar?" Leah whispered, her own story forgotten, big brown eyes glowing.

"Perhaps. We'll just have to wait until we see him," Draco said with an indifferent shrug of his shoulders. "See how the reality compares to the legend."

"Poorly, I would imagine." Valentine scoffed cynically.

At that moment compartment door slid open to reveal a pretty girl with a head of unfortunate bushy brown hair.

"Excuse me, but has anyone seen a toad around? A boy named Neville, a few compartments down, lost one." She asked with a polite smile.

"Nope." Said Leah with a decisive nodded. "Not me."

"Does it look like there's a toad around here?" Said Pansy sneered at her lightly.

"Exactly. So move along." Draco waved coldly at the girl, earned a blush from Pansy as he agreed with her.

"Yeah, move along," Crabbe grunted.

"You're quite rude." The girl frowned, polite demeanour forming into something more like an annoyance.

"I've seen a toad," Valentine leaned forward with a smile just a bit too sweet. One that Draco and Leah knew not to trust.

"Where?" The girl asked, her eyes filled with hope that maybe one person in the whole compartment was of decent character.

"Why standing right in front of me, of course," Valentine replied innocently, the sugary smile faded to a smug one.

Around Valentine, the compartment burst into rumpus laughter.

The girl turned bright red in embarrassment and then turned away, grumbling something about beings of low intelligence.

"That was awesome!" Cried Leah, laughing loudly, before she abruptly paused and pursed her lips. "I don't get it."

 _That was cruel._

"Nice one, Val." Draco shot her an amused smirked.

 _No, it wasn't._

"Thanks." Valentine returned indifferently.

 _Lie._

 ** _\--Pretending to Hate--_**

Valentine sat in the small boat beside Draco, Leah, and Pansy, who now seemed to be following them.

Although the other students had been so mystified by the boats that moved by themselves through the night or by a half-giant man named Hagrid who had collected all the first years at the station, Valentine found herself with her eyes glued to the glittering surface of the water watching the ripples go by softly.

It seemed more beautiful to her than all the trinkets of Malfoy Manor and she couldn't help but wonder what was beneath that glistening layer of liquid. She'd heard all the tales about mermaids and other mystical underwater creatures, this caused her to internally battle with her curiosity.

"Oh, my, God! Val! Look, look!" Valentine looked up from the water at the shouts of her friend, who was currently shaking her arm hard enough to dislocate it.

"Leah, stop shaking the bloody boat!" Draco hissed at her.

"What is it?" Valentine asked, looking into her friend's shocked face, her voice laced with biting annoyance.

Leah stretched out her arm forward wordlessly, eyes wide.

Valentine then found her own eyes migrating up the other girl's arm to the very tip of her finger. Then they landed on the biggest building she'd ever seen.

It was a castle sitting high atop a hill looking down over the lake. The way the windows glowed with warmth and the stars and moon framed it from behind, it was practically storybook. Valentine had never seen anything like it.

 ** _\--Pretending to Hate--_**

Once inside the castle, the cool night air had seemed to disappear completely. Despite the stone structure, it held a kind of warmth the Malfoy Manor simply didn't.

The first years had been directed up a flight of steps and Valentine walked with Draco and Leah on either side.

Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle trailing behind them like lost strays.

They rounded the corner and were faced with a woman, standing before a set of large dark wooden doors.

Valentine took a moment to study her.

She was a tall, elderly woman in a long dark green cloak. Her greying hair was pulled back tightly beneath a black pointed hat. Her face was hard as the stone they stood upon that night. She watched them calmly, pursing her she waiting for them to come to a halt. Contrary to all that, her soft blue eyes told another story of misunderstood kindness.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." The woman began, her voice firm and authoritative. "Now, in a few moments, you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you can take your seats you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin."

As the woman mentioned the last house Valentine and Draco shared a knowing look.

Slytherin was a word they are heard often enough throughout their childhood.

"Now, while you are here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn your house points. Any rule-breaking, and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup."

"Trevor!" All of a sudden a boy with dark hair jumped forward from the crowd and wrapped his hands around a toad lying at the woman's feet.

The other students giggled to themselves as the boy flushed bright red in his embarrassment.

He looked up at the woman, freezing for a moment from her unimpressed gaze.

He quickly apologized and moved back into the crowd.

The woman seemed to roll her eyes without even doing so and then cleared her voice again.

"The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily." She then turned from the first years and entered through the door behind her.

Valentine scanned the crowd of her new classmate's cooly. She had never seen so many children her own age in one place before. She wondered how she would feel about them once they became more than just nameless faces.

Then her eyes landed on a boy with glasses and messy black hair standing at the front. She knew instantly who this boy was. Unlike the others, he wasn't nameless for she already knew it. In fact, they all knew it.

Dumbledore had told him what he looked like when they last spoke two years ago, that way Valentine would know who she was looking for.

He was rather ordinary looking, she decided. Circle frame glasses and all. He didn't look like a grand messiah, but then she supposed she didn't look like a secret protector. Appearances could be deceiving that way.

Draco seemed to realize who it was she was staring at because he stepped forward.

She then remembered her uncle's request and moved to follow just behind him.

"It's true then, what they're saying on the train." Draco's confident tone drew everyone's attention, eyes trained on the other boy. "Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts."

The students turn to each other whispering about the famous 'Boy Who Lived'.

"Do you think it's true?"

 _It is._

"Do you think that he really has the scar?"

 _You bet._

"Sounds like a load of bull."

 _Wrong._

"This is my cousin Valentine and that's Leah." Draco continued, gesturing to each girl. "And I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

The red-haired boy beside Harry Potter snickered at his name, barely biting back a smile.

"Think my name's funny, do you?" Draco immediately snapped, sounding every bit the condescending rich boy. "No need to ask yours. Red hair and a hand me down robe? You must be a Weasley."

The red-haired boy's eyes lowered, almost ashamedly at the ridicule.

 _Honestly Draco, your all bark no bite._

"You'll soon find that some wizarding families are better than others, Potter," Valentine added, stepping up beside her cousin, taking the stance of some sort of dangerous guard dog and glaring down at the red-haired boy. "You wouldn't want to go around making friends with the wrong sort."

"We can help you there," Said Draco, extending a hand to the other boy with a thin smirk.

Harry didn't even give the hand a considering glance.

"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks."

Valentine wanted to laugh. She hadn't been expecting such a strong response to bite back at them.

 _I'm impressed._

His clear blue stare suddenly seemed less young and mystified. For a moment she thought, that maybe, just maybe, this boy could really make a difference.

Draco glared darkly and Valentine's eyes narrowed into a vicious glower. The

temperature in the room seemed to drop several degrees.

"How dare you-"

Valentine's voice was cut short by a tap on her shoulder.

She and Draco looked up the woman returned who had returned.

One last heated glare, and then Draco grabbed Valentine's like he was afraid she would attack the boy none the less. Then they stepped back into the group beside Leah.

Valentine could tell that she'd already left a lasting impression by the way students were eyeing her nervously.

"We're ready for you now." Said the woman as she turned to lead them through the grand doorway into a large room with more faces then Valentine thought she had ever seen.

The first thing that Valentine noticed wasn't the roof of the hall that had been enchanted to appear to look like the night sky or the vast amounts of students all around her sitting at four long tables stretching across the room. No, the first thing she noticed was the table at the back of the room where two familiar men watched.

Her eyes lightly glanced over the teacher's faces, not stopping even a fraction when they passed effortlessly across the two familiar faces of Professor Albus Dumbledore and Professor Severus Snape.

Only once Valentine had finished scanning the teachers and the rest of the hall did she notice her friend clinging to her arm beside her.

Valentine looked down at Leah's face to see her biting her bottom lip, her eyes squinted with harsh, unyielding concentration.

"Leah," Valentine arched a brow at her. "what the world are you doing?"

"I'm trying to hold in all my excitement." She answered through clenched teeth as though the words took a great effort, not to the scream instead of whisper.

Valentine just rolled her eyes and shoved the girl off her arm.

 _Leah, I swear you're from another planet._

"All right, will you wait along here, please?" The woman directed them. "Now, before we begin, Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words."

Then all eyes in the room were glued to one man who stood from his chair and flashed everyone a smile unbefitting the stories that surrounded him.

"I have a few start of term notices I wish to announce." Professor Dumbledore began, his voice effortlessly filling the hall. "The first years please note that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also, our caretaker, Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you."

 _I feel like I should be more surprised that he said that, but I'm really not._

The students all turned to each other, eyebrows arched with an unasked question that not even Leah dared to ask.

"When I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses." The woman spoke up once again to begin the sorting ceremony. "Hermione Granger."

Valentine watched as the girl with the memorable head of hair step forward from the crowd and sit upon a stool.

The girl sported a slightly worried expression as an old weathered hat was placed upon her head and then begun to talk aloud.

"Ah, right then...hmm...right. Okay..." Once the hat had finished with it's mumbling and chuckling it announced loudly; "GRYFFINDOR!"

The hat continued on sorting. Student after student joining their houses.

Valentine wondered if the older students ever got tired of clapping for every first year.

 _Are they really that excited for every student?_

The hat continued with its placing, sending students to one of the four tables to join their new houses.

"Ow." Suddenly Valentine's ears picked out a sound of distress a few students in front of her.

 _What was that? Is someone hurt?_

"Harry, what's wrong?" She heard the Weasley ask Harry.

"It's nothing. I'm fine." Harry insisted.

 _It's Harry Potter? What's going on?_

Moving as covertly as she could Valentine moved closer to The Boy Who Lived. Once Valentine had a good view of Harry Potter's face she found him staring directly into the eyes of Severus Snape, who was staring straight back at him. This was not an ideal event in Valentine's book.

 _Well, that's a bloody fantastic way to start things, isn't it? Snape looks like he wants to vomit._

Thinking quickly, she crushed her foot down upon the student next to her. The brunette cried out in pain and turned to glare angrily at Valentine.

"Oh, so sorry," Valentine said, flashing the girl a smile too sweet to be truthful.

The girls hazel eyes widened ever so slightly at Valentine's dead-eyed gaze and quickly averted her eyes.

Valentine looked up to see the staring contest between Harry Potter and Professor Snape had stopped but instead found the Professor now looking directly at her, dark eyes brewing with irritation.

"Val, what was that?" Draco murmured in her ear.

"Nothing important." She shrugged him off.

She titled her chin to the stewing Professor and proceeded to ignore him.

She was watching Leah trying to tie two long locks of her hair into a bow from the corner of her eye when she heard her name being called.

"Valentine Lestrange."

The room was now completely silent as she moved swiftly up to the wooden stool and sat upon as if it were a throne.

She made it look easy and nonchalant, but that was because she had taken care to hide how she had used the momentum of moving up the steps so quickly to subtly fling herself upwards. As scary as she was, she was still at least two inches shorter than everyone else in her year.

Her eyes scanned the vast crowd of students with cold eyes. They stared back, watching her nervously in the quiet.

She didn't blame them for staring at her so obtusely, she did, after all, have a widely known and widely feared name to live up to. A name she would most certainly live up to if things went according to plan.

Then she felt the old hat touch her head and shout, 'SLYTHERIN' without a seconds deliberation. She had already known what it would say.

Valentine let a light smirk drift on to her face and climbed down from the stool before making her way down the stone steps and to the only table cheering and clapping.

She glanced down at the green and sliver serpent crest now embroidered on the breast of her robes.

And that was it. She was now a Slytherin student as her entire family had been before her.

"Leah Lovat." The next name was called, almost directly after her own.

Valentine's head snapped up to watch.

"Oh! OH! That's me!"

Valentine watched Leah's arm stick up far above the first years, waving wildly.

The girl quickly bound up the steps, long legs taking them like they were nothing and despite having no need to like Valentine, she half catapulted herself on to the stool, almost taking the whole thing down with her.

Several students giggled at her antics, but Leah seemingly took no notice in her excitement, getting comfortable as the hat was placed on her head.

A streak of dread bolted through Valentine. If Leah was placed somewhere other than Slytherin, things could turn very sour for her.

The hat hummed in contemplation before scowling.

"Good Merlin, girl! Could you at least attempt to calm your thoughts!" It scolded her. "It's like a maze in here..."

Leah snatched the hat off her head and held it in front of her with a frown.

"What would you know?" She pouted. "You're just a hat."

Valentine fought the urge to march up there and slap her. She loved Leah, she truly did. But she had one of those...unique personalities that rendered her a rather acquired taste and Leah's particular flavour happened to be a moron with a side of lunatic.

"Excuse me." The woman grabbed the hat from her and gave her a steely, level stare. "Shall we continue?"

"Um," Leah swallowed. "Sure."

The woman placed the hat back on her head and the hat sighed gravely.

"This may take a while." The hat grumbled. "I've never seen such a mess."

Leah stuck out her bottom lip and slouched in the chair, waiting.

At least a minute passed before the hat growled in annoyance.

"Oh, to hell with it! SLYTHERIN!"

The Slytherin table gave a rather unsure round of applause as Leah skipped towards where Valentine sat with a wide grin.

"There's always at least one nut..." The hat grumbled to itself, earning a disapproving stare from the woman.

"Look!" Leah grabbed the front of her robes and thrust them at Valentine. "Hiss, hiss!"

"Sit down." Valentine yanked her harshly on to the seat beside her. "Your mother would slaughter you if she was here."

"Well, she's not, now is she?" Leah beamed before striking her fist up into the air. "Freedom is mine!"

"Shut up!" Valentine growled, forcing her arm to drop.

"Draco Malfoy."

The name announced drew the attention of them both, even Leah turning to watch her friend be sorted.

Draco made his way up confidently to the stool, chin tilted upwards, shoulders square.

His father could never bear to see him slouch.

Valentine didn't even blink when the hat had shouted out 'SLYTHERIN!' before it had even touched his head, just like it had with her.

Draco hurried towards him but Valentine could tell he was fighting to keep his pace casual as to not seem overly excited.

"Draco!" Leah was standing again waving his arms.

He almost looked as though he wanted to sit at another table to simply avoid her.

"Leah." Valentine hissed low and threatening and she quickly dropped back into her place.

Draco stepped past Leah, purposefully sitting on the other side of Valentine.

He shot her a proud smile. As far as he knew, they were right where they were supposed to be. He was at least half right.

His smile quickly faded and turned to a hateful glare as the next name was called.

"Harry Potter."

 _Here we go._

Suddenly once again the hall slipped into a heavy silence, even Leah didn't dare to break it.

Valentine sat and watched. Instead of looking towards Harry Potter as he made his way towards the stool and the sorting hate, she watched Snape's eyes as they narrowed and Dumbledore as he openly leaned forward in his seat.

The secret the three of them shared was far more important than what house Harry Potter was to be sorted into.

The boy with glasses sat upon the chair and listened as the hat began to mumble.

"Hmm...difficult, very difficult. Plenty of courage I see, not a bad mind, either. There's talent, oh yes, and a thirst to prove yourself. But where to put you?"

Valentine's ears twitched as she heard older students a few seats down, betting on what house the Boy Who Lived would be placed in.

"Not Slytherin, eh?" The hat asked the boy.

Draco scoffed under his breath at that.

"Are you sure? You could be great, you know." The hat continued. "It's all here in your head. And Slytherin will help you on your way to greatness! There's no doubt about that! No? Well, if you're sure. Better be...GRYFFINDOR!"

The hall erupted into thunderous clapping as Harry made his way to his house table.

Valentine could hear someone smugly saying 'pay up' and another person giving a pained groaned.

"Bloody typical," Draco sneered beside her before his eyes begun to cloud over with worry. "Val, fathers not going to like this, you know.

"I'm afraid he'll have to get over it." Said Valentine, sounding more confident then she felt. She didn't want to bring down her uncles wrath any more then Draco did.

"Like he'll just accept that," Draco grumbled.

Valentine grabbed his cousins face in a firm grip and pinned him with her gaze.

"We're not at Malfoy Manor anymore, cousin." She hissed lowly. "While we're here, he can't do anything to us."

Draco nodded shakily and she let go.

Valentine turned back to watch the sorting process continue. She never liked intimidating Draco so, but it was part of who she was trying to be.

While she watching a short boy being sorted into Hufflepuff, she became faintly aware of a pair of eyes looking directly at her from the teacher's table. She didn't bother to look their way. She already knew who it was. They'd been shooting each other looks at night, after all.

 ** _\--Pretending to Hate--_**

 **Snape's P.O.V**

I watched in silence as more and more of the brats I would have to deal with this year were sorted into their houses. Hufflepuff, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor again.

And this year among all the other brats was that boy. Potter.

The boy was the spitting image of his infernal father, except for his clear blue eyes. His eyes were just like hers...but thoughts like that were dangerous, deathly even. The Potter's were all useless ingrates. Yes. That was a far more comfortable way to look at it. Useless and lazy, letting others do the hard work for them. And now I would have to teach one. Just the thought was infuriating.

If Dumbledore really wanted the boy safe he should have just locked him up somewhere. But, no. Of course, that would seem inhumane, not that there was anything an ordinary human could handle in this situation.

"Ow! Hey!" All of a sudden my thoughts are interrupted by, surprise, another first-year brat.

I look to the student who had screeched so abruptly to find them glaring at girl with startlingly vibrant eyes.

It was obvious that she had stepped on the other student completely on purpose, this I could tell by the smile on her face that she didn't even attempt to make apologetic. But it wasn't what she had done that caught me off guard it was how she looked.

This was not the first time I had seen the girl and it still took me aback, even for that brief moment.

I had seen her several times when she was too young to remember such things and again two years ago when Dumbledore had recruited her to aid in Potters protection. Even then she had looked reminiscent her mother, but now no one could ever argue that she was not the child of Bellatrix Lestrange, even with her father's strikingly electric blue eyes.

"Valentine Lestrange."

She stepped forward from the first years, an air of control and ease about her. She was making her first impression but the hat did it for her.

"SLYTHERIN" It cried as it barely grazed the top of her curls.

Seemingly pleased with the result, she headed for the Slytherin table.

It felt like Rodolpus Lestrange was right there in the room and not in some cell in Azkaban. There was no resemblance, no slight familiarity. Those were his eyes and yet they were on the face of an eleven-year-old girl.

If it hadn't been for those eyes, she wouldn't have looked like anything but a Black. Just like Bella, she sneered at each and every Gryffindor, each and every Muggle-Born. A perfect little spoiled, prejudiced, brat emulating the parents she couldn't remember.

Rodolphus, her father, was a silent and plain man who had only been married to Bellatrix for social purposes, there had never been any kind of romantic element to their partnership, but I'm sure their obsessive love of violence and devotion to Voldemort helped to some degree.

And then there was Bella. Sadistic, blood-hungry, certifiably insane Bella. From the moment I'd met her, she been nothing but a psychopath.

Their daughter, however, was undoubtedly different, for all her looks, for all her act of sneering. Father's eyes, mothers hair, none of that matter once her mask dropped.

Although her performance as the only daughter of two psychopaths and the niece of one of the oldest names in the wizarding world was going exceeding well, as it pained me to say, I still carried doubts that the girl could continue with the role until the plan was completed. In this matter, I had no choice but to take Dumbledore's word for it.

If he believed the girl could do it, then there was some kind of merit to it. That didn't make my teeth grit any less. She was entitled and far too outspoken for one to young. Just a few minutes with her served to make my blood boil. Her and her stupid snide comment about everything and anything.

My hands tighten into fists on the tabletop. There was nothing to be done. She was involved and that was the end of it.


	3. Slytherin

Valentine followed the crowd of Slytherin first years as they were led deeper and deeper into the depths of the school by a tall blonde girl, the Slytherin prefect.

The Slytherin dorms and common rooms were in the dungeons of the castle and Valentine briefly wondered how dramatic Salazar Slytherin really needed to be.

Valentine's aunt had said the common room was amazing. She had described the place as being wrapped in a cloak of shimmering silver and green with a roaring fireplace coloured a brilliant Slytherin emerald.

Valentine could hardly wait to see it for herself, walking silently with the Leah and Draco at her sides, who were most certainly not silent and were bickering between one another about nothing important.

Valentine had already begun to map the castle out carefully in her head as they steadily descended. It proved to be even larger than the outside had suggested.

After a time of walking and only vaguely listening as Draco did his best to describe all the ways Leah was an idiot, the Slytherin prefect turned and smiled at the group.

Behind her stood a plain brick wall.

 _What's going on? It's a dead-end..._

Even Draco and Leah's quarrel fell away to nothing.

"What I am about to show must never be shown to any member of any other house," Said the girl, her words stern and serious, a contrast to her smile. "You must all promise to never tell a soul."

The students around Valentine nodded sincerely, eyes wide, all watching closely at the girls every move.

She placed her palm against the stone wall and spoke firmly and clearly.

"Pureblood pride."

Then all the students looked in baffled amazement as the stones began to move and shuffle, rearranging themselves into a large archway.

They all turned, whispering excitedly to each other.

 _It's just like the secret tunnels back at Malfoy Manor..._

"Awesome." Valentine heard Draco mumbled beside her, keeping his voice low.

"Oh. My. Gosh. That was so cool!" Leah exclaimed excitedly, practically jumping on the spot, tugging hard on Draco's arm.

"Is it?" Valentine stared at her plainly.

"Are you kidding me? Where's your enthusiasm? That was one of the best things I've ever seen!" Cried Leah incredulously.

The prefect clapped her hands, pulling everyone's attention once more.

"The password changes once every term. You must remember the password." She continued. "Nobody wants to be stuck out in the halls all night, especially with Flich stalking about."

The girl turned with a flick of her ponytail and motioned the first years to follow her into the tunnel that lay beyond the archway.

"I heard he's a Squib," Draco whispered to Leah.

"Huh? Who?"

"Flich."

"Oh. Gross."

The two snickered to one another.

The students scrambled excitedly behind the girl, all wanting to get to the common room as quickly as possible.

They walked down the short hallway, fire-lit torches on the walls igniting to light their way.

Soon they reach a set of dark wooden doors and the prefect knocked three times upon it. The doors swung open with great force and Leah gave a little squeak.

What lay before Valentine was not what she had pictured but did not pale from the description her aunt had given her.

The fireplace stood tall and proud, the stone walls were the home of emerald and silver tapestries. Several leather couches were spread out about the large room and on the other side were two stone archways. And, of course, since they were in the dungeons and underground the windows on the far wall displayed a murky, midnight blue view of the lake.

The first years were completely silent in their obvious amazement, even Leah was at a loss for words.

Valentine looked about, her face as neutral as ever. It was grand. As grand as the manor, she'd grown up in. If she was entirely honest, she didn't feel the striking thrill she should have had.

It was the prefect's voice that called out to the other students and pulled them from their daze.

"The doorway on the left leads to the boy's dormitories and the girl's dormitories are on the right. All your luggage has already been placed in your dorm rooms. There are three students to each room, there will be no room changes, so get used to sharing. Lights out at nine o'clock. Be proud that this is your house and enjoy your first night as a member of Slytherin." With that, the girl turned and left the common room.

At first, all the students stood, softly whispering to one another like they were afraid to shatter the quiet the prefect had left them in.

That was only until Valentine spoke up.

"Well, then. I'm not going to just stand here gawking." She stepped apart from the group, her voice a cold vice.

She nodded to Draco.

"Don't die while I'm gone."

"Same to you." He scoffed.

Valentine then turned on her heel and headed for the doorway on the right.

"Oh! Wait for me!" Leah cried out quickly stumbled forward to follow her.

As they started up the steps Valentine could hear the first years immediately grow louder. It seemed that Valentine had broken the seal of their nervousness.

The stairs veered off further to the right, tilting upwards higher. Beacons of fire attached to the wall lit one by one as they passed to lit their way.

"I hope we're in the same room together." Said Leah. "Like, seriously. I'm going to cry so much if we aren't. Oh, God. Val. What if we really aren't?"

"Then maybe I'll actually get a decent nights sleep."

"Don't be mean!" Leah pouted and looped her arm with Valentine's. "I just want us to spend as much time together as possible!"

"Of that, I am painfully aware," Valentine said snidely as she elbowed her away.

They reached a long, wide, nondescript hall lined with wooden doors. Each door had a piece of parchment attached to it, each bearing three names.

Valentine quickly began the scan the one's closets, planning to work her way along.

Leah, instead, rushed up and down the hall, peeking at the pieces of parchment at random.

Surprisingly, Leah found their names first.

"YES!" She announced, triumphantly falling to her knees, fists raised over her head. "YOU! ME! SAME DORM! I SHALL SHED NO TEARS TONIGHT!"

A handful of girls turned the corner and stared at Leah in shock and confusion.

"Leah," Valentine shot her a glare. "Get up or you'll regret saying that."

Leah stuck out her tongue childishly and instead of getting up, she grabbed the door handle go their room and twisted it. She pushed the door open and then threw herself sideways off her knees into the room with a loud 'thunk'.

"What the...?" One of the girls asked aloud, questing hanging unanswered in the air.

Valentine glowered at the girls darkly and they all seemed to back up as a unit.

Valentine tossed a curl over her shoulder went into her dorm.

The rooms' furnishings were simple yet still rather lavish. It consisted of three four-poster canopy beds lined up across the back wall, draped with sheer emerald green curtains. The sheets and pillows were silk and velvet, a few shades darker than the curtains. The tall headboard of each one carved with the Slytherin crest.

There were dark wood bedside tables at the head of each bed with a lamp sitting on each, the glass lamp shades a marbled opaque malachite.

There was a large desk and vanity mirror against the wall beside the door and a large trunk at the foot of each bed that Valentine and Leah were yet to find had been charmed with an undetectable extension charm.

The room seemed to be washed in the same dark green as the common room had been, having no choice being completely windowless.

Leah scrambled to her feet and catapulted herself onto the bed furthest away.

"Mine!" She claimed happily.

Leah then rolled off the bed with a loud 'thump' and then started to crawl across the floor to get to their trunks sitting near the door.

Valentine watched her plainly for a moment and then sighed.

She kicked the door shut behind her and dragged one of her trunks towards the bed furthest from Leah, leaving one unclaimed in between them.

Leah set to work laying out her brightly coloured bed sheet over the ones already there and placing her stuffed animals in order, all thirty-one of them, while Valentine unpacked her clothing and school books.

She had never cared much for trinkets that had no meaning to hear. The little she did own had been left behind at Malfoy Manor. What she did take with her were books, all of her favourites.

They went about their work without talking, Leah humming to herself a rhythm that made no sense.

A knock at the door caused the two girls to exchange questioning looks.

"Oh. Right." Leah blinked. "Three to a room."

"Did you read her name?"

"Nope." Leah's shrugged, dropping herself heavily back onto her bed.

Valentine rolled her eyes and moved over to the door. She opened it, revealing a small girl with shoulder-length brown hair and pretty lime coloured eyes that were almost as bright as Valentine's own.

"Um...good evening. It seems I'm your roommate." The girl answered her voice small and meek, like a shy little mouse.

"Oh, you're so pretty!" Leah launched herself off the bed and towards the girl. "Hey there! I'm Leah Lovat, the one and only. And you are?"

At first, the girl jumped, stocked at Leah's sudden outburst.

"O-oh, I do apologize. I'm Olivia Benson." She held out one small hand. "Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Leah."

Valentine almost wanted to laugh at her shy reserve.

 _Maybe she's in the wrong house? What was she even apologizing for? She might just get eaten alive in this house._

"OH. MY. FREAKING. GOD. Aren't you just the cutest thing ever!" Leah exclaimed throwing her arms around the other girls tiny frame. "I could just eat you up!"

Olivia gave out a startled shout as Leah almost vaulted her over.

Valentine had already decided that she liked her. She had never met a girl so meek that it seemed to impact her physical appearance, making her seem even smaller. It was the kind of demure, timid character she had only read about.

Valentine's only real experience with another girl her own age was Leah and this girl wasn't anything like Leah. Valentine felt the indescribable need to protect this little mouse, even if she herself, was a cat.

"Your soooooo adorable, Olivia! Like a doll almost!" Leah squealed, her arms entirely wrapped around the complete and utter stranger.

Valentine then realized that her friend seems to be accidentally choking their new roommate.

"Leah." She said firmly, as of she was scolding a misbehaving dog. "Let her go."

"B-b-but." Leah pouted, like a spoiled child.

"Leah," Valentine repeated staring down her friend, her bright blue eyes cold and commanding.

"Fine!" Leah huffed, ran over to her bed and buried herself amongst her pillows and stuffed creatures.

"Ignore Leah, if you can. She's an idiot and harmless at the best of times. But if she gets too much, she responds best to threats of violence." Valentine threw Olivia a glance as she went back to her belongings.

"Oh, um, okay...yeah...no, it's fine..." Olivia gushed, turning thirty different shades of red at once.

"Well, are you going to come in or not?" Said Valentine. "Close the door."

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Olivia hurriedly stepped into the room, shutting the door as asked.

"Um, sorry. I didn't get your name?" Asked Olivia, tucked both hands behind her.

"Lestrange."

The girl fell silent. Frozen where she stood, her lime green eyes wide with surprise.

"Is something wrong?" Asked Leah out of nowhere, now leaning over Olivia, seemingly done with her sulking

Olivia jolt on the spot from Leah's sudden appearance.

"No! I mean..." She trailed off nervously. "So, is...Bellatrix Lestrange your mother?"

"She is," Valentine answered, casually, shutting the lid of her trunk.

"And you live with the Malfoys?"

"Yes."

 _I guess with a family like mine would seem interesting if you were on the outside looking in._

"Your like...pureblood royalty," Olivia whispered in complete and utter disbelief.

"I suppose we are." Valentine shrugged, where the barest hint of a smirk.

"Anyway, this will be your bed! Right next to mine!" Leah beamed happily as she guided Olivia to the other side of the room. "I'll help you unpack if you want."

"Oh, no. It's fine. Please don't trouble yourself."

"You are just too cute! Like a polite little bunny rabbit!" Leah squealed loudly.

Valentine rolled her eyes at Leah as she put several books in the drawers of her nightstand.

Leah went on to introducing Olivia's plush teddy bear to all thirty-one of her own stuff animals and Valentine easily slipped out of the room, unseen by the two of them.

She had a meeting to attend and had to make her leaving the common room either unknown or easily justifiable.

She went the way she had come, older students now milling about also.

Stepping into the common room, she heard a familiar voice call out to her.

"Val!"

Valentine turned to find her Draco, standing amongst a group of students.

 _Probably boasting about his impressive family lineage again._

"Draco." She said greeting her cousin, who had broken away from the crowd and been followed by Crabbe, Goyle and a dark-skinned boy she remembered vaguely from the sorting.

"Val. This is Blaze Zambini." Draco introduced. "He's in my dorm."

"Nice to meet you." The boy said with a kind and cheerful smile.

"Hi," Valentine answered simply, purposely giving the boy minimal attention.

"Does anyone know what it is time?" She asked, and the group began to look around the room for a clock.

"It's about seven-thirty." Answered Blaze helpfully.

Valentine shot him a passing glance, not exactly one of thanks but a glance all the same and then turned to her cousin.

"I'm going for a walk before lights out."

"Don't be caught out after nine." He warned quickly

"I won't be." She answered flippantly.

"I'm serious, Val." He said firmly, attempting to stare down his cousin.

"So am I." Valentine shot back. Her own gaze defiant to her cousins.

How could she convince him that this wasn't Malfoy Manor? They didn't need to be so wary of Lucius Malfoy anymore.

There may have been rules here too. It was a school, after all. But Lucius Malfoy was not the one enforcing them and she considered that to be a decent change in status.

Draco, however, thought differently, always too busy trying to find ways to impress and unimpressible man.

"Um...Draco, how about a game of chess?" Blaze interjected, obviously trying to relieve the building tension in the room.

"Sure." Draco agreed.

He knew he couldn't win against her and she knew that he knew. With one last glance at his cousin he turned and walked away, the group following behind him.

Valentine turned on her heel and promptly left the common room.

She made her way through the many corridors of the school's dungeons, students still awake and about, although starting for their common rooms.

Her mind floated to the time she'd been within these walls before. A time when she'd been welcomed into a secret only shared by three.

 **Two Years Ago-** **"Val! Mother said its time to come inside!" Draco Malfoy called out to his cousin from the front steps of the Malfoy Manor. "Val! Where are you?"** **He came down to the edge of the garden, scanning all he could see for her.** **Normally Draco wouldn't be worried. Both he and his cousin had spent their whole lives at Malfoy Manor and Valentine was outside in the gardens almost every day, and by now she knew them like the back of her hand, but as he looked up into the darkening grey sky his panic grew.** **If Valentine did not return soon his father might take it out on him and once Valentine did return, most likely on her as well. That all depended on his current mood and if he was satisfied with just one of them.** **"Val! It's not funny!" Draco continued to call for Valentine. It wasn't rare for her to purposely do things to frighten him. "Come on, it's going to rain!"** **If he had gone into the gardens himself to find her it would take far too long. Then he could be punished simply for that.** **Then Draco, with no choice turned away from the front lawn and started up the front steps of his grand home.** **Meanwhile, far from Draco's earshot, Valentine Lestrange was out in the gardens.** **She ran down the cobblestone walkways, her boots thudding loudly as she went, just enjoying the freedom of being able to act her age and not a single year older. Then she stopped abruptly in her tracks mid-step and looked down at where she was about to place her foot.** **A snail. Moving slow and leaving a slick and shiny trail behind it.** **Valentine suddenly jumped back, afraid she might lose her balance and crush the snail beneath her boot.** **She crouched down on her hands and knees, studying the bug up close.** **Then Valentine thought about how she had almost stood on the living creature without even knowing.** **Anyone could do what I just did, but they might keep walking...** **Valentine reached down and plucked the snail up from the ground by its shell.** **"Don't worry, Mr Snail." She whispered as if she was worried about scaring it. "I'll find somewhere safe for you."** **Valentine scanned her surroundings looking for a place where the snail wouldn't be in danger of being squashed.** **She spotted an empty stone vase sitting beside a stone bench along the walkway. It was purely for decoration and so never actually used for anything.** **Valentine walked slowly in small steps as if she was worried about dropping the snail. Then she placed the snail on the rim of the vase and smiled as she watched it start to move again.** **"I wonder where it's going?" Valentine asked to no one, which is why she jumped when she heard a response.** **"Perhaps it does not even know itself."** **Valentine turned to find and old man with a long grey beard and kind wrinkled face standing before her.** **He was familiar. She had seen his face only this morning at breakfast. Her uncle had been reading the Daily Profit and the man's face had been on the front page.** **"I know who you are," Valentine said, her back straightening as she took several steps back, her words clear and clam. "Your Albus Dumbledore. Head Master of Hogwarts."** **"You are correct, Miss Valentine." The wizard said smiling. He paused for a moment as she stared back at him before speaking again.** **"Are you not going to ask how I know who you are?"** **"Forgive my words, sir," Valentine's words dripped liquid sarcasm that was strange to hear so vividly from the lips of a nine-year-old. "but I'm not in the habit of asking stupid questions. Everyone in the wizarding world knows the Malfoys and Lestranges. It wouldn't be difficult for you to find out who I am."** **At that moment, gone was the young girl concerned with saving a snail. Instead, she had been replaced by a sharp-eyed being with an even sharper tongue.** **"Indeed. You do come from a famous lineage." The old man appraised, eyes twinkling from behind spectacles.** **"Did you come here to talk about my family or is there another reason?" Valentine crossed her arms over her chest, not softened by his politeness. "Because I'm sure you know you're trespassing. If my aunt or uncle finds you here, there will be trouble for you."** **"Getting straight to the matter at hand then." He nodded, seeming to become somewhat more serious than before. "I have a proposal for you."** **"A proposal?" Valentine repeated in reply.** **"Yes. This is something only you can do." His eyes sparkled all knowingly.** **"What is this proposal?" Valentine asked, her eyes narrowed, however heryoung curiosity more than peaked.** **"Just like walls, trees can also have ears. Perhaps we should talk about this elsewhere." The wizard extended his hand out to Valentine.** **"Disapparation?" She asked plainly.** **"Yes, indeed, my dear."** **"My stomach doesn't exactly handle it...well." She said, making a face at a memory.** **The man laughed at her almost comical display.** **"Well, it is the quickest way to get to Hogwarts."** **"Hogwarts?" Valentine's eyes widened but only a fraction.** **Dumbledore nodded and took a step towards her.** **She held her ground.** **"Take my hand." He commanded gently.** **Valentine looked at it. She was far too intelligent not to be suspicious of this famous elderly wizard who had appeared in the gardens looking for her. And she was far too intelligent not to be confused as to why she felt she could trust him. After all, knowing a person and knowing about them was certainly not the same thing.** **She knew this could all be a horrible idea, but her curiosity mixed with confidence had always been something of a welcomed curse.** **Valentine reached out gingerly, biting her lip and as soon as her hand made contact with his they disappeared.**


	4. Attitude

That morning when Valentine woke in her bed she had a moment of confusion as to where she was. She blinked up at the sheer green curtains on the bed and frowned. This wasn't her bed. Hers had no curtains nor was it suitably sized for one person. She blinked again and the memories came flying back to her. She found herself wearing a faint smile at the thought of her first day. She really was there. At Hogwarts.

After that day two years ago when she first met Dumbledore in the gardens of Malfoy Manor, she had learned to live two different two lives. Trained herself into a dangerous beast. When she was alone she could be as she was and when in the company of others, she pressed her mask to her face as if it was her own until it was all the world could see.

It wasn't so easy at the start. Book smarts she had always attained with ease but this was an entirely new subject. There were no books to inform her and certainly no tutor to lecture her. She was on her own.

She would choke on her insults and fail to keep the sneer upon her face. But gradually she learned to put up an act of true loathing. She found that it was like she was pretending to be someone else. Someone who hated Muggles, Muggle-Born's and anyone who dared to stand with them. She learned to be rather like her mother, or so her aunt had remarked, the woman she had no memory of.

Her uncle and aunt were shocked the day nine-year-old Valentine asked them about her mother, what she was like. She'd never asked before. Narcissa had told her things, of course, in an attempt to keep the name Bellatrix relevant in Valentine's life, but the young girl had never held an interest for a woman who wasn't there, nor a father who was the same.

As strange as that likely would have seemed to an orphan child somewhere else in the world, Valentine had never yearned for her parents. She'd never wanted to know them or, she never wanted them to hold her or protect her. They were murderous villains, after all, truly repulsive in her actions. Why would she want to involve herself with that? As far as she had always been concerned, her parents had gotten what they deserved. But those were thoughts that she was far to smart to speak aloud.

She knew her aunt and uncles view. She watched the way Draco and Leah simply accepted their word as fact. Something about that had never quite made complete sense to Valentine. How could she judge so harshly upon people she didn't even know anything of? How could she treat them different to any of when they were all human in the grand scheme of things? Hadn't the history of the human race alone showed repeatedly how wrong and awful that was? Again, these were thoughts better left unspoken.

Valentine was yanked from those thoughts when she heard Olivia yawn on the other side of the room.

Olivia sat up in her bed then looked down as if she was wondering why there was a strange weight on her legs. The girl looked down and gasped at the sight of Leah curled up in a ball at the foot of her bed.

 _Seriously?_

"She likes you alot if you hadn't noticed."

Valentine said sitting up in bed, her words kinder than her cool tone.

"Oh! I didn't wake you up, did I? I'm so sorry." Olivia gushed, turning red.

Valentine had never met anyone so easily embarrassed.

"You didn't. I was already awake." Valentine stated, pushing back the dark emerald covers off herself and sitting up. They were a little too silky for her liking but she was sure she would get used to it.

"Do you...really think so?" Asked Olivia, shyly.

"Hmm?

"Think Leah likes me."

"Believe it or not Leah wouldn't just sleep at anyone's feet. Nor would she allow them to touch her stupid stuffed animals."

"Well, she's really nice." Olivia smiled lightly.

"And loud." Added Valentine with a droll expression.

Olivia giggled softly at that.

Valentine had never heard a laugh so wholesome. Draco and Leah's ridiculous, childish giggling had nothing on the sound she had produced.

"And that too."

Valentine stood up from her bed, flicking knotted ringlets from her face. Her hair never behaved and she was long past trying to tame it.

She dug through her trunk for her Slytherin robes and set them out on the bed.

"Oh." Olivia flushed bright red and covered her face in her hands.

Valentine bit back a laugh. She and Leah had never been bashful about dressing and undressing in front of one another, growing up together as they had.

She quickly dressed and pushed her hair back over her shoulders.

She was shoving her feet into boots when Olivia hesitantly uncovered her face.

"Welcome back." Valentine scoffed under her breath and made her way to the door.

"It may be too early for breakfast." Olivia piped in quietly, cheeks still dusted pink.

"Oh, I'm not going for breakfast." Valentine's eyes lit up in a mischievous glow, far to fox like to be innocent. "I'm a little bored actually. And Draco's not used to waking so early, so I think I'll kill two birds with one stone."

"Were not allowed in the boy's dorm. It's against the rules." Olivia said, seeming to be honestly concerned for her, brows creasing sweetly. "You'll get in trouble."

"You'll quickly learn that rules mean nothing to me." Valentine sent an all too confident smirk over her shoulder as she continued out of the room and down the hallway.

She had to go down to the common room first and could see that she was the only one around.

She glanced around at the finery decorating the room. She stared up at a large banner hanging from the ceiling for a moment. It matched the room with it's deep green and sliver crest emblazoned on it.

She thought she saw a flash of something moving out of the corner of her eye and looked towards the windows.

She stepped around a long leather couch and stepped right up to the glass, peering inside.

Last night she'd wondered what things would be beneath the surface of that water and now she was staring right into it.

It was a murky blue, almost black mass of nothingness. She saw nothing that could have suggested the movement she'd seen and frowned.

 _Oh, well. Whatever._

She shrugged and stepped away heading through the doorway of the boy's section.

She started up the stairs and as they curved further left, she passed two older boys. They stared back down at her but didn't say anything.

The hall lined with doors was completely identical to the girl's dormitory and the slips of parchment were still attached to the doors.

She found the one baring her cousin's name with ease and knocked firmly. Upon receiving no answer, she simply pushed the door open.

The room itself looked identical to her own just as the hall had been. Three four-posted beds against the back wall, the room awash in greens.

She spotted Draco's blond hair peeking out from the covers of the bed on the far left and shut the door behind her.

The middle bed belonged to a boy completed hidden under his blankets and the bed on the right belonged to Blaze Zambini, who was sprawled out, mouth wide open like a dead fish.

She moved towards Draco's bed, not making a sound exceptthe light thuds of her boots.

She shook his shoulder gently, waited and then did it harder.

Draco just grumbled something under his breath and waved a hand at her weakly, eyes still tightly shut.

Valentine sighed and then leaned down to whispered a single sentence into his ear.

His eyes flew open and he immediately sat up, throwing off his covers.

He bolted to his feet and out the door faster then Valentine had ever seen him move.

She watched him go with great satisfaction, moving to follow him.

"Um…?"

Valentine turned at the new voice.

The boy who had been buried under his sheets was now awake and staring at her in utter confusion.

"Who are you?" He asked nervously, face turning pink, pulling his blanket up over his chest despite the fact that he was completely clothed. "What are you doing in here?"

"What's going on?" Blaze sat up as well, squinting at her tiredly. "Lestrange?"

"Lestrange?" The first boy's eyes widened in shock.

Valentine studied them both for a moment.

The first boy had shiny dark hair, dark eyes and fare skin. His ears were a little too big for his face, although he had plenty of time to grow into them. He was clearly taller then she was, though that was no great feat. Overall, she found him close to what she expected boys her age to look like.

Blaze was closer to her own height. His dark eyes and close-cropped dark hair matched his complexion. His nose was unfailingly straight and Valentine thought she remembered her aunt and Leah's mother once saying that it was a favourable physical quality.

However, Valentine was no great judge of beauty and never had been. To her, people tended to look like people.

"Your name?" She coldly asked the first boy.

"Liam." He swallowed visibly.

"Liam what?" She pressed with an air of annoyance.

"Highcourt."

Valentine recognised his last name as one belonging to an old Pureblood family, one she'd heard Leah's parents and her own aunt and uncle toss about over dinner.

"Aren't you going to tell us why you're here in the first place?" He asked, slight arrogance drifting into his tone.

"Excuse me?" Valentine bristled, glowering darkly at him. "I do not have to explain myself to anyone."

"Uh, yeah." Liam nodded hurriedly, small streak of arrogance completely gone and seemingly shrinking back into his sheets. "Sure thing."

"You learn quickly." She tilted her chin slightly upwards. "A decent quality."

She then turned on her heel and marched from the room.

"She's a scary one." She faintly heard Blaze remarking with a yawn.

 _Well. They think I'm crazy. Good thing that's not far from what I was going for._

Going through the common room, she could see more students milling about now, all in various stages of tired or far too perky.

Once she reached her dorm room she was met with a sight she had not been expecting.

Draco stood, holding his cheek, while Olivia apologized fervently.

Being the smart girl she was, she caught on quickly on what had happened in her absence.

Olivia, cute, polite, no-danger-to-anyone Olivia punched Draco the face!

"I'm so, so, so sorry! I-I didn't mean it I swear! You j-just came in so fast and I just...My gosh, I'm so sorry!" The girl gushed while Draco stood there silently.

He rubbed at his face, glaring at the girl fiercely.

"My, my cousin. Hit by a little mouse and with nothing to say." Valentine said smugly as she entered to room.

"Shut-shut up!" Draco said stumbling over his words in embarrassment. "This is your fault!"

"Huh? What's Draco doing in here?" Leah said, sitting upright and rubbing at her eyes. "And why aren't I in my own bed?"

 _She doesn't even remember falling asleep on Olivia's legs. Really, Leah?_

"Leah, you missed Olivia here punching Draco in the face," Valentine explained.

"But I didn't mean to do it! I swear!" Olivia insisted.

"Don't worry!" Leah laughs, pulling herself up off the foot of the bed, long hair wrapped around her neck loosely like a scarf. "Trust me. Draco can take a few punches. Or more than a few if you'd like. Maybe we should see how many he can take. Unless he's feeling dizzy. Are you feeling dizzy Draco?"

Valentine sighed and took a hold of her cousin's arm before Olivia died in her shame and Leah punches him for fun.

"Bruises heal. Get out so Olivia and Leah can change." Valentine pushed him out the door and closed it in his face.

Leah stood there giggling to herself like a madwoman, Olivia looked worried like someone might punch her back as punishment and Valentine forced down her own laughter at the entire situation.

 ** _\--Pretending to Hate--_**

Valentine sat at the Slytherin table, Draco to her left, Leah and Olivia to her right. Blaze Zambini and Liam Highcourt sitting across from them.

As they had walked up from the dungeons that morning, Valentine had heard Blaze and Liam asking Draco, in hushed voices, of course, what exactly was her deal.

Draco had acted outrightly offended at their phrasing and Liam hurried to clarify their meaning. After all, she had just waltz into the boy's dorm, invited and certainly not allowed.

Draco had asked them point-blank if they were going to talk to her about it.

When Valentine heard the silence that followed she felt a small beam of pride within herself and for the imposing image she was displaying.

Now, she sat in The Great Hall, listening again as they others talked around her.

Leah was telling Olivia that even how she eats is cute, Draco, Blaze and Liam were talking about the upcoming Quidditch trials and all around her students were talking about Harry Potter.

She could hear the whispers of his name drifting about the hall. He was a legend, after all. Even if he had only recently become aware.

"Awe." Leah lent forward on her hands to watch Olivia nibble away at her food. "You eat like a little mouse."

"Do I?" Olivia paused, looking down at the toast in her hands.

"Shouldn't you be eating your own food?" Draco arched a pale brow at Leah.

"Don't tell me what to do." She purposely avoided his gaze.

"What are you, six years old?"

"No. What are you, four?"

"Recycling comebacks like that isn't as smart as you think it is."

"I'll believe what I want."

"Yes, and that's why you'll die alone."

"Same to you, only with more bleeding and screaming involved."

"Wow." Liam laughed awkwardly. "That escalated quickly."

"Yeah, you two argue like a married couple." Blaze snickered.

 _Oh, dear God._

Draco promptly choked on his eggs and Leah regurgitated a mouthful of something indescribable into a napkin.

"Take that back!" She pointed an accusing finger at Blaze.

"That's is absolutely revolting." Draco was paler than usual. "Oh, God. I think I'm suicidal. I want to die so bad right now."

"Woah, damn, okay." Blaze threw up both hands. "Didn't realise those words should have come with a trigger warning."

All of a sudden Valentine felt as if eyes were boring holes in her face, she looked up to find that it wasn't Snape or Dumbledore, but the eyes of three Gryffindors. Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and the boy everyone was whispering about.

Valentine glared across the room at them. For a moment, she made eye contact with The Boy Who Lived.

Harry stared back emotionlessly for a moment before he and his friends turned back to their meals.

Now, with their eyes averted, Valentine was surprised to still find the feeling of being watched upon her skin.

Her eyes drifted covertly up to the left end of the teacher's table where Severus Snape sat staring not so covertly back at her.

 _Must everyone stare today? Is this some kind of trend I've missed?_

Valentine arched an eyebrow at the Potions Professor.

He scowled at her, as if mad that he had been caught staring and like the three Gryffindors, turned his attention back to his breakfast.

"-Val! Val! Are you listening to me?"

"You don't have to shout in my ear, Leah," Valentine grumbled, pushing away her friend, who was practically sitting in her lap.

"Well, then try listening to me next time," Leah said, sticking out her tongue.

"Your such a child," Valentine said dismissively and carried on eating.

Then the sound of loud flapping wings sounded out through the great hall, capturing their attention.

"Mails here!" A girl shouted out from across the room.

Immediately students begin to chatter as owls of every size, shape and colour began to drop letters into the hands and breakfasts of excited students.

A pale yellow owl dropped a letter into Leah's porridge and she quickly opened it before the letter its self could be defiled by the morning meal, humming happily as she went, Blaze's slight against her and Draco forgotten.

Several students gave a cry of awe and fear as a huge dark shadow descended over the hall and a loud menacing 'hoot' sounded out.

 _Ah, Darcy's here._

The large black owl swooped down above the Slytherin table where Valentine sat. The sheer force of its wings pushed against the air, blowing Valentine's curls back over her shoulders.

She held out her hand before her, attention still on her breakfast.

The owl sent another terrifying 'hoot' thought out the hall and the crisp white envelope dropped into her hand.

Then the bird was swooping back through the hall.

Valentine opened the letter in silence, pretending not to notice how half the room was staring at her.

 ** _V. Lestrange,_**

 ** _I hope you have remembered my warning considering the family name, for although you do not wear the name of Malfoy all your actions will repeat on to us._**

 ** _I have given you everything you could ask for and more. All I ask is that you not disappoint me._**

 ** _L. Malfoy_**

 _As kind and loving as ever my dear uncle._

Valentine pulled out another letter from the envelope and begun to read that one also.

 ** _My dear niece,_**

 ** _I hope this letter finds you in good health. I'm so glad you were put in Slytherin, your uncle and I are so proud of you, my love._**

 ** _Remember to study hard and to make sure Draco does his homework, you and I both know how long he can procrastinate._**

 ** _Also, don't forget to brush that hair of yours every night before you go to sleep, and on that note do make sure you go to sleep at an appropriate hour every night. And once the weather gets colder make sure you wear a coat, both you and your mother were never bothered by the cold, but that's beside the point._**

 ** _Please for once take my advice. I can already tell you're going to ignore all of it, but I promise one day when you're a mother, you'll understand why I nag so._**

 ** _Yours,_**

 ** _Narcissa Malfoy_**

"What did father say?" Draco asked as soon as he saw Valentine had finished reading.

Valentine simply handed Draco the letter and finished the last of her breakfast.

Then, for what seemed like the hundredth time that day, she felt the eyes of someone upon her.

She looked up to meet the wide eyes of Liam and Blaze from across the table.

"Yes?" Valentine asked, arching a single eyebrow.

 _Seriously. Did everyone just decide I was some attraction to gawk at and no one bothered to tell me?_

"That bird was huge..." Liam whispered in a rather shell shocked manner.

"Yeah..." Blaze agreed, eyes glazed over as if he was in a daze.

"He was my fathers," Valentine said nonchalantly, placing her aunts note back in the envelope.

"Your fathers..." Mumbled Liam, eyes dull and unseeing.

"That was a bloody big bird..."

Blaze continued to mutter.

"His name is Darcy," Valentine added.

"Your father?" Liam blinked.

"No, you fool," Draco interjected, rolling his eyes. "The owl."

"Darcy...well, that's not threatening at all," Blaze says, his voice lifting with relief.

"It means 'dark one'." Valentine clarified.

"Of course it does." Blaze groaned in despair, dropping his face into his hands.

She had always known that her father had only left her two things when he was shipped off to Azkaban. His owl and his eyes.

"Darcy is a rather menacing creature, I suppose. As for his size, he's Blakiston's Fish Owl, which, of course, is the largest living species of owl. That fact that he could slice your throat open with one talon before you could blink plays a part in his intimidation, I'm sure." Valentine shrugged casually.

"Yeah...I'm sure it does..." Liam whispered, staring across the table at her nervously as if he was about to make a run for it.

By the time the first class rolled around Valentine and Darcy had a quickly growing reputation and not many dared to even cross the girl's eyes though she might sicher owl on them.

 ** _\--Pretending to Hate--_**

Valentine sat in Professor McGonagall's first year Transfiguration class and was happily surprised when she realized she already knew what was being taught to her.

Those years of study magical theory paid off, even if the tutors were annoying as hell and constantly estimated theirabilities, it had certainly given both Valentine and Draco a leg up. Though she doubted Draco would keep up without some prodding.

The whole class had gasped in astonishment when their elderly professor had transformed into a silver tabby cat and jump on the teacher's desk as an example of transfigurations. Most had never seen a complete transformation like that before, including Valentine.

The class sat in silence taking notes in their books when thundering steps broke though the quiet and earned the classes attention.

Valentine twisted in her seat to watch as Harry Potter and Ron Weasley ran though the room only stopping when they reached the front desk.

"Whew, amazing." Said Ron between laboured breaths. "Can you imagine the look on old McGonagall's face if we were late?"

 _Oh, boy._

The cat then swiftly leapt off the desk and transformed into Professor McGonagall mid-jump.

The two boys stood there, completely and utterly amazed with the sight before them, not lacking a small bit of horror at the realization of what they had done.

"That was bloody brilliant." Remarked the ginger boy

"Thank you for that assessment, Mr Weasley," McGonagall said with a sigh. "Maybe if I were to transfigure Mr Potter or yourself into a pocket watch, then perhaps one of you would be on time."

"We got lost," Harry admitted, still out of breath.

"Then perhaps a map?" The woman replied testily. "I trust you don't need one to find your seats."

With that, the two quickly found two empty spots and the back of the room.

Valentine heard Draco chuckling under his breath as he scribbled on a scrap piece of paper and then carefully slipped it on to Leah's and Olivia's desk behind them.

They'd been passing a note back in forth, smirking at one another in belief that they were completely unseen, for a few minutes now.

Valentine hadn't contributed. She had no doubt that they'd been seen. 'Old McGonagall' as the Weasley had called her, had eyes far too keen to miss something like that.

"Give me the note, Lovat," McGonagall ordered sternly, suddenly in front of Leah's desk.

Valentine turned in her seat again and Leah looked to Valentine as if asking for confirmation.

It was a side effect of her control. Even when they'd been young children, Valentine had always been the one in charge. Draco and Leah needed someone to keep them from doing stupid things, after all.

Valentine nodded, glaring up at the teacher coldly.

McGonagall was utterly unaffected by her scowling and held out her hand expectantly.

Leah hesitated for a moment then gave the woman the note.

McGonagall gave it one glace and then sighed, crunching in her hands and returning to her desk.

 _I think she's my favourite Professor so far._

 ** _\--Pretending To Hate--_**

When Transfigurations came to its end, Valentine found herself back in the chilly residency of the dungeons.

She sat with Draco, Leah and Olivia in potions class, Liam and Blaze sitting with Crabbe and Goyle in a row in front.

Students chattered to one another, contently awaiting the arrival of their Professor.

From her seat, Valentine could see the back of Harry Potter's head. She was just glad no one particularly tall was blocking her view.

To Valentines left, Leah complained about Professor McGonagall, grumpily crossing her arms and pouting. To her right, Draco boasted proudly to the boys in the head ahead about the long history of his family.

Surely they must be sick of hearing that by now.

"Yeah, my grandfather has definitely mentioned the Malfoy's," Said Liam. "but I don't think he's been in contact in years."

"I mean, my parents went to school with yours so." Blaze just shrugged.

"Then it's kind of cool how we've all met then." Liam smiled.

"Hmm. It's probably our superior breeding." Draco hummed proudly.

Valentine wanted to scoff.

 _If by superior breeding you mean a disturbingly long history of inbreeding to keep bloodlines pure._

"I don't think I've heard about the Benson's though." Liam threw a curious glance at Olivia.

"Oh, uh." She flushed bright red and looked down at her desktop. "We're not rich or anything. But, ah...well, are all Pureblooded, of course. And my mother says it's never been any other way."

"Awe, it's okay." Leah cooed and threw her arm around the younger girl. "You don't have to be rich. We all have enough money to make up for it!"

"At least your not some filthy half breed or some Mudblood." Draco sneered his words, but Valentine knew it was his poor, misguided attempt at reassuring Olivia.

"Yeah, and my grandfather says that money doesn't mean anything when compared to breeding away." Added Liam quickly. "So, being rich doesn't even matter if you're heritage doesn't match up."

Olivia spared him a small, grateful smile.

"Besides, you could always be worse off." Blaze shrugged.

"Yeah, you could be a Weasley." Draco snarked with a grin.

They all laughed at that, even Valentine chuckled, not that anyone would be able to tell that it was fake.

She saw Ron Weasley turn around in his chair to glare at them but when he saw her looking and immediately twisted back around.

"Yeah, you'll always be better than a traitor," Draco said, again, another poor attempt at being comforting.

 _I think our isolated childhoods may have somewhat stunted our social growth._

Then the classroom door slammed open loudly and Snape cames storming in like a dark cloud descending over the school, causing all to become dead silent.

 _Drama queen much?_

"There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to enjoy the subtle science and exact art that is potion-making." Snape says, droning on in a low monotone voice that Valentine knew was natural for him, however, for a moment, he did seem truly enthralled in is own words. "However, for those select few, who possess the predisposition, I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper in death." Then something caught the Professor's attention as his eyes gaze hard and dark, not going unnoticed by Valentine. "Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough to not...pay...attention."

From the back row of the class, Valentine watched Hermione Granger elbowed Harry pointedly.

The boys head looked up from his desk to see his Professor staring him down harshly, the emotion of stone-cold hate clear in his eyes.

"Mr Potter. Our...new... celebrity." Snape glared dangerously. "Tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Hermione's hand shot up into the air as if answering the question was the one thing she was born for.

"You don't know? Well, let's try again. Where, Mr Potter, would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?" Snape continued his berating.

Once again Hermione's hand flew above her hand desperately and Snape utterly ignored her.

"Honestly, what a know it all." Draco scoffed under his breath.

"I don't know, sir," Harry admitted, voice filled with defeat.

"And what is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?" Snape adds, clearing enjoying embarrassing the boy to no end.

 _What a goddamn sadist. He didn't even know magical existed until a day ago! You can't possibly expect him to know, but of course, he knows that and obviously revels in humiliating Potter. That's so very typical of him._

"I don't know, Sir." Harry was forced to repeat himself in shame.

"Pity. Clearly, fame isn't everything, is it, Mr Potter?"

 _Jerk._

"The rest of you," Snape turned his cold eyes on the rest of the class. "get out your books and turn to page seven."

The professor then continued on with his class, ridiculing students and absolutely ignoring others just as he had done with Hermione.

It had quickly become apparent to Valentine that Snape heavily favoured anyone from his own house over the other students. He'd called a Gryffindor boy a'snivelling, ignorant mess' and reduced ten points because he dropped his quill, while Leah and Blaze kept drifting away from their works to bicker and Snape was completely deaf to it.

Valentine finished her work quickly, of course, she hadn't realized just how quickly and was left glancing around the others, still halfway through their work, Leah and Blaze even further behind that.

"Sir." Said Valentine, raising her hand.

"What is it, Lestrange?" Snape didn't even look up from his desk, regarding her with cold black eyes.

"I'm finished."

At that, the other students all turned to stare at her in disbelief.

 _Was there really that much work? Was it really that difficult?_

"What I would do for your brain." Leah sighed, poking at Valentine's forehead with the feathered end of her quill.

"Stop that." Valentine battered the quill away irritably.

She hadn't noticed him get up but now Snape was then snatching her book off her desk and scanning the pages. And when he was done, he did it again.

"Problem?" Valentine arched a critical brow at him.

She knew that there was nothing wrong with her work and all his bullying had already soured her attitude towards him for the day.

"Watch your tone." He snapped.

"Excuse me?" Valentine immediately bristled. "You don't get to throw a tantrum simply because you couldn't find fault with my work."

Several students gasped. Not only was Valentine Lestrange scary and smart, but she also had seemingly no problem challenging the schools own personal tyrant. That was a deadly, deadly combination.

"Val, don't!" Draco hissed at her, grabbing her knee under the desk.

"Miss…Lestrange." Snape ground out threateningly. "This isn't your manor with your servants. No one will be at your beck and call, no one will make excuses for you and I will most certainly not put up with your attitude."

 _What is his problem? I didn't choose how I was raised!_

"Then I suggest we make a deal." Valentine stood from her chair, knocking Draco's hand away in the process. "You won't have to put up with my attitude and I won't have to put up with yours."

"I seldom have to take points from my own house, Lestrange." Snape hissed darkly, slamming his hands down on her desk and making Leah yelp in fear. "But I will if I must."

 _JERK!_

"You, sir, can take your house points and give them to the bloody Gryffindors for all I care but I will not be pushed around by the likes of you."

"Do you know nothing of respect?" He snarled.

"Do you?" She challenged without missing a beat.

"That is it!" Snape seemed to loose what hold he had over himself. "Get out!"

"With pleasure!" Valentine sneered at him. "As if I could learn anything of worth for you!"

Valentine grabbed the ink well from her desk and threw it at his chest, black ink further darkening black clothes. Then she turned from him before he could even react and marched to the door.

She threw it open and left with a thunderous slam.

Valentine stormed down the hall, not looking back. She couldn't remember the last time she'd been so furious and quickly fought to get a grip on herself.

He had been ridiculous from the second he'd stepped into the class. A great, big, ridiculous bully. And yet, as much contempt as Valentine held for the man, there was secret admiration that she would never admit to. For no matter how smoothly her insults left her mouth, she still saw the expressions from injured self-worth's and they were stored away in her mind as reminders of all she said and did.

Although she hated him, thought him a senseless bully, she couldn't help but sometimes wish for his unfaltering coldness. To have his horrible ease that she had spent two years perfecting. She was a perfect, practised, tyrant and he was a natural-born ass. She could hardly believe that she would have preferred, even for a moment, to be more like him. She pushed that thought far back into her mind to sit alongside the expressions from injured self-worth's.

 ** _\--Pretending To Hate--_**

 **Snape's P.O.V**

I could practically feel my eyes burning a hole in the place where that girl had been. That entitled, little brat! Who did she think she was? Coming into my classroom and disrespecting me like that? Humiliating me in front of the other students!

I noticed the eyes trained on me and growled.

"What are you all looking?" I snapped. "Back to work before I give all of you detention!"

The student quickly straightened in their seats and returned to their work. Only Lestrange's little friends turned to whisper to one another.

I moved back to my desk, ready to set it on fire.

That brat! That heathen!

The class had started off decent enough. The room had become silent the moment I had shown my presence. And after shamelessly ridiculing James dim-witted child, I started the lesson just as I have for years.

I knew where she was the second I stepped into the room. How could anyone miss eyes like that? Where she sat surround friends and fellow Slytherins, silently assessing my every move. Her startling blue eyes narrowed slightly as if studying me thought strands of her mother's dark wild hair.

I couldn't tell what she's thinking. And I didn't really care enough to wonder.

Intelligent though she may be, she lacks any sense of respect.

This is who Dumbledore thinks can make a difference? A lazy, good for nothing, pampered princess? No doubt Lucius and Narcissa have spoiled and her cousin to insurmountable leagues. How else would she be so arrogant?

I sat back in my chair, daring another student to make a peep. I began to drum my fingers on the surface of the desk, a repeated pattern of four fingers. It's familiar and makes me remember the first time I had seen Valentine Lestrange as anything ever than an infant.

 **Two Years Ago-**

 **When Dumbledore had told me that he had found the perfect candidate to our plan I had been hesitant at first. Knowing him, it could have been quite literally anyone. Even the bloody giant squid from the Black Lake wouldn't surprise me at this point.**

 **He had said that this person would not be suspected in any way. They would, in fact, be one of the last whom anyone would think would aid in the fight against the Dark Lord. And even though he had warned me beforehand that this new addition would surprise even the likes of me, when I saw the child before me I was shocked beyond imagination.**

 **I had been sitting in a chair beside Dumbledore's desk, my fingers drumming upon the dark wood and when Dumbledore appeared with the girl.**

 **It was no giant squid, but it was equally as ludicrous.**

 **I jumped to my feet thinking that he couldn't have been serious. Just what the hell was he thinking? Was he thinking at all? Had the great wizard finally lost the small amount of sense he clung to?**

 **A child?**

 **"Evening." The girl said, tipping her head in greeting, a smug smile upon her pale features.**

 **It had admittedly taken me a moment. I hadn't laid eyes on her in many years, but those eyes were unmistakable. It was true that most babies eyes changed in colour as they grow older, but her's were just as they always had been. She could belong to no other family.**

 **"A child?" I asked hissed, incredulously. I thought he must have gone completely mad to involve a young child in this. "You endeavour to stop the greatest magical threat in centuries and you believe the child of two of the Dark Lord most trusted servants could aid in that?"**

 **"Yes, I do." Came Dumbledore's simple reply.**

 **Well, I guess this is it. He's lost it. The world is doomed.**

 **"I'm glad that you have such faith in my abilities." The girl eyed me with faint distaste.**

 **I sneered at her.**

 **The only child of Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange is the one who he chooses for such a task? She has the blood of both Black and Lestrange, two of the most notorious pureblood families and has been raised in the Malfoy household, also an extremely notorious family. This sounded horrible and smelled even worse.**

 **The girl herself had a strange manner very unlike a child. She held herself tall despite her lacking height. Shoulders back, chin raised. Every flicker in her gaze served a purposed like she was mentally categorizing the room and its contents.**

 **I spent ten months out of the year surrounded whining children and yet she was so unlike any I'd come across, it was practically painted on her skin. She was different. In the way Dumbledore was different. In the way the smart ones, the powerful ones, always were.**

 **Regardless of whatever strengths she might have had that we could have used, being so unlike other children her age made her unpredictable, dangerous even. She could have been sided with Voldemort already, ready to run to her aunt and uncle and tell them of this scheme. Was she really worth the risk? She could easy upturn all of this.**

 **"Now, Miss Valentine, the proposal I mentioned before." Dumbledore began sitting at his desk. "To make a long story short, you will, along with myself and Professor Snape will be charged with the task of protecting Harry Potter."**

 **"Harry Potter?" The girl arched a brow questioningly, voice firm and to the point. "Why?"**

 **She didn't seem outwardly surprised by this request or at the very least she didn't show it.**

 **"Harry Potter is the only one who can defeat the Dark Lord once and for all, and to do that he must be protected." Answered Dumbledore.**

 **"And you pick me because it would not be suspected?" She leant forward slightly, keeping pace with the old wizard.**

 **She hadn't even blinked at the mention of Voldemort's possible defeat and it didn't go unnoticed by me.**

 **"Indeed, my child. You come from an old, proud and exceedingly prejudice family and are one of the last who would be suspected."**

 **"My cousin comes from the same family, but you didn't ask him."**

 **Only nine years old and yet so perceptive. She speaks with exceeding mature words, yet in the chair of which she sits her feet don't even touch the floor.**

 **"It was simply a matter of parenting. I feared that your uncle would already have completely convinced his son of where his loyalties should lie, and I highly doubt those such loyalties would fall into the same category of preserving the life of Harry Potter."**

 **"Yes," Valentine sighed, somewhat in defeat. "Draco listens and does whatever my uncle tells him to do. Not that he's given much choice. But what makes you so sure that Voldemort will come back?"**

 **"Do you truly believe that a being as powerful as Voldemort would be complacent with his current position?" I ask.**

 **"No," She sighed once more. "Someone...something as powerful as Voldemort cannot be destroyed completely, not by an infant. The stories grand, sure. But the likely hood that it got rid of him forever is highly unlikely and frankly wishful thinking."**

 **"Then you see why we have asked for assistance, my dear. When Voldemort does come back I'm sure he'll pay his followers a visit. You aunt and uncle are two such followers." Dumbledore said. "You alone will have an inside view on what's happening at Malfoy Manor at that time, as well as you will be enrolling at Hogwarts in the same year as Harry Potter and so your involvement is necessary to keep him safe."**

 **"I understand that I will have knowledge on some of Voldemort movements and that I'll not be suspected, but...how do you know I can even do it?" The girl asked with a hint of uncertainty. "How do you even knew Harry Potter could do what you say? Simply because he did it once before?"**

 **"My dear, you underestimate your own abilities. Not only are you extremely intelligent and have already shown signs of high magical strength, but you have lived in a home of overwhelming darkness and prejudice and have remained utterly unaffected and objective to your family views. You alone have seen through the veil of hate that is your families legacy. My child, you are far more powerful than even you think." Dumbledore spoke with serious words but a light smile. "And as for the boys part in all this, you have my complete assurance that he will be the one. I swear it to you."**

 **I wondered for a moment how he knew all this but knew there was no point in resting on it. 'How' didn't matter. If Dumbledore was so certain that she needed to be involved, then what could I say? I could say no. That she's a child and a possible liability, but Dumbledore would not have brought her here if he was not wholly certain.**

 **"And do not make the mistake of thinking this to be an easy task." Dumbledore continued. "I have faith in your abilities and your character, but agreeing to join us will be a dangerous affair. I need you to fully under the gravity of this situation. Before the Dark Lord is gone for good, more lives will be lost."**

 **"I understand." The girl nodded, appearing to be deep in thought.**

 **"Your own life could be at risk," Dumbledore added. "This is a dark path to take."**

 **"Are you in or out?" I spoke up, knowing full well how much Dumbledore enjoys to ramble.**

 **For a painstakingly long moment, the room is so silent one would think all its occupants dead.**

 **Then she looked to me, then to the old wizard sitting before her, her face set in hard determination, those eyes glowing with a power someone so young shouldn't conceivably have.**

 **"I'll do it." She said. "Voldemort should never be allowed to take control. This isn't his world."**


	5. Idiot

So far during Valentine's brief time at Hogwarts, she had been able to establish quite the reputation. She wasn't just a Muggle despising Slytherin, but a frequently violent Muggle despising Slytherin. Such a short time and everyone already had heard wind of her habit of pushing students in the halls or stepping purposely on their toes. Now naturally such things as stepping on other's toes is not the height of violence, but even a push can seem like a challenge to battle in the young eyes of an eleven-year-old. And it often was her eyes that allowed her to get away with what she pleased.

Her dark glare was practically unmatched unless you counted the steely stare of Severus Snape. Despite her Pureblooded Slytherin status, the two openly despised each other and it had become quite the dramatic affair. Snape may have hated Harry Potter for existing, but he most certainly despised Valentine for opening her mouth whenever she pleased. Which was often.

The other students were sure Snape had never singled out two students so immediately before. They had no idea what Harry had done to deserve it. But in Valentine's case, they weren't nearly as sympathetic. If Hogwarts biggest bullies wanted to bully each other, who were they to say otherwise? Absolutely no one if it meant becoming a target themselves.

Whenever Valentine found herself in the position of abusing a fellow student she was quick to corner off the sections of her brain that would have her feeling pity for her unfortunate victims and when she saw the tears brimming in their eyes she immediately plastered her face with a look of satisfaction before the pesky emotions could arise. So far, she had done what she'd been training herself for and from what she had observed, she had done a pretty decent job.

It was with the same students they were making enemies of that Valentine and her group of old and new found friends made their way to the inner courtyard of Hogwarts where they would have their first flying lesson.

Valentine reacted to most of her classes with hidden anticipation. She wanted to see what she had already learned and what she hadn't. If anything, her ego certainly delighted in seeing how her intellect compared with others her age. She'd had years with only Draco and Leah as a comparison, by now she had met those much smarter and those much duller. But flying lessons were not Transfigurations or Charms or Magical History. Flying was flying and flying was not typically her strongest of skill sets.

The students grouped in the courtyard, chattering among one another.

"This will be easy." Draco boosted.

"I've never actually flown before." Blaze threw a hesitant glance at the two lines of brooms.

"Hmm. Me neither." Liam nodded.

"Father says my skill is very impressive for my age," Draco added.

 _When did he say that? If I recall, you got a solid 'Well done'._

"My parents wouldn't even let me learn." Leah pouted.

"That's because they didn't want you to die." Draco poked at her shoulder. "Their mistake."

"Your so mean!"

"And you're so stupid!"

"Please, don't fight." Olivia grabbed Leah's arm tenderly.

"Then maybe we should gag her." Draco sniffed and looked away with a scowl.

"I'll gag you with my foot!" Leah shot back

"Good afternoon, class." Said Madame Hooch as she strode onto the field, giving Leah and Draco a look.

She was a tall woman with bright golden eyes, hawk-like eyes and short silver hair.

"Good afternoon, Madame Hooch." The students answered her in perfect unison.

"Good afternoon, Amanda, good afternoon." Madame Hooch repeated, as walked down through the two lines of students.

Then she turned on her heel to face the first years.

"Welcome to your first flying lesson. Well, what are you waiting for?" She gestured for them to take their places. "Come on now, hurry up."

Everyone stepped up to the left side of their broomstick.

"Stick your right hand over the broom and say, up!" Said Madam Hooch.

The air was immediately filled with multiple cries of 'up!' and followed several shouts of success and failure. At everyone held the aptitude.

Valentine looked down to the left to see a plain wooden broom laying on the ground parallel to her.

"With feeling!" Madame Hooch's added as she studied the many attempts.

"Up! Up! Up, up, up!" Leah cries beside her. "Arg! Stupid thing! Up! Why won't it listen to me?"

Beside Leah, Olivia stands shyly, meekly holding out her small hand.

"Up! Please up!" Olivia says uncertainty colouring her soft and frustrated voice.

"Up...please?"

Valentine turned to Draco who was also surveying the other students. Draco and herself had already learned how to fly a year ago on her uncle's wishes. Draco had taken to it immediately, but it had taken Valentine a few more lessons before she had been able to control the broom. It was one of the few things that had actually taken her effort. She had been glad that Draco had had something all to himself, something to impress his unimpressible father with.

When she caught her cousin's eye, he smiled and gave her a knowing look. It may not have been her finest area of expertise, but she could certainly command a broom to listen.

"On three?" He asked.

Valentine nodded in response.

"One..." Said Draco.

"Two..." Added Valentine.

"Three..."

"Up!" They shouted together, voices firm.

Both handles flew directly into the palms of their hands. They turned to each other, Draco's face plastered with a self-satisfied grin, even Valentine spared a smug one of her own.

Liam and Blaze were standing parallel to the two of them. Liam looked rather impressed while Blaze seemed almost bitter.

"Oh, hey!" Liam grinned as his own broom shot up into his hand. "I did it!"

"Oh, come on!" Blaze whined, frowning down at his uncooperative broomstick. "What the hell is wrong with this thing?"

Leah laughed and pointed at him, finding great amusement in his struggle.

"Oi! I don't get to be all superior when you broom hasn't moved an inch!" Blaze shot back at her.

"It seems I'm not having much luck either." Olivia laughed nervously.

"Don't worry!" Leah bumped her should against the other girl's. "I'm sure you'll get the hang of it."

"How come you're so nice to her but you treat me like dirt?"Blaze frowned.

"That's because Olivia is special and you're just annoying."

"Leah Lovat," Blaze gave her a level glare. "I barely know you and I already want to beat you to death with this broom."

"Hmm. Yeah, that feeling doesn't go away." Said Draco.

"Now, once you've got hold of your broom, I want you to mount it." Madame Hooch instructs firmly. "And grip it tight, you don't want to be sliding off the end. When I blow my whistle, I want each of you to kick off from the ground, hard. Keep your broom steady, hover for a moment, and then lean forward slightly and touch back down. On my whistle...three...two..."

Suddenly Neville Longbottom's feet left the ground and he gave a startled 'oh'.

"Mr Longbottom." Madame Hooch warned.

"Neville, what are doing?" One girl cried out.

Neville Longbottom had been a name Valentine recognised. It had been her parents who had tortured his own into insanity. Now, he was being hit with another bout of serious misfortune.

"M-M-Mr. Longbottom." The teacher stuttered worriedly. "Mr Longbottom!"

"Ahh!" The boy cried out, his voice filled with horror as he rose higher and higher.

"Mr Longbottom!" Madame Hooch shouted for him again.

"He can't even hold the damn broom straight." Draco laughed to him beside Valentine, seemingly unconcerned with the other boy's safety.

"Neville!" Cried, Harry Potter.

"Help!" The boy pleaded, as his broom shook hazardously.

 _At this rate, he's going to fall!_

"Come back down this instant." Madame Hooch demanded but it did no good.

All Valentine could do was watch with the others. It wasn't in her reach to help.

Neville soared through the air wildly, broom threatening to throw him off at any second.

Valentine felt her heart drop into her stomach. The boy had no control and no idea how to get it.

He collided with a stone wall, bashing his broom along it and then swooping off again at incredible speeds. He screamed loudly as he was thrown around in the air like a rag doll.

Valentine thought that at any second, he was going to fall.

The broom took him lower and was suddenly flying back towards the group of students.

"Help!" The boy screamed again, but they were all quite helpless to do much more than jump out of his way as he parted the crowd.

Valentine grabbed Liam's and Draco's arms as they were the closest to her and pull them to the ground. She felt Draco grip at the back of her robes as they fell and she heard Leah cry out in shock somewhere behind her.

Neville zoomed up the side of another building, screaming the whole way.

"Are you alright?" Both Draco and Liam asked Valentine at the same time.

"I'm fine." She said plainly, looking over at Leah, Olivia and Blaze who were picking themselves up off the ground unharmed.

Draco's hand was still fisted in the back of her robes.

Then Neville's broom was suddenly gone and he's falling.

Valentine's heart dropped again. From that height, be could have broken his neck and died.

But then his robes caught on a statue and it held in there, danglingly hopelessly.

"Help!" He shouted down at them, looking every bit as frightened as he should have been.

There was the sound of tearing fabric is heard as his robe ripped and he fell further.

Again his clothes caught on a metal torch bracket and held up for a moment. Then he was falling again and hitting the ground with a pained cry.

They all rushed towards him, crowding around the fallen boy.

Valentine could hear Draco, Liam and Blaze snickering to each other behind her.

"Did you hear how he was screaming?"

"What a bloody wimp."

"Everyone out of the way!" Madame Hooch shouted. She pushed through the group of students and hunched over the boy, speaking gently. "Come on, get up."

"Is he alright?" Asked Hermione Granger aloud.

Neville let out a pained hissed as Madame Hooch examined his arm carefully.

"That looked painful…" Olivia murmured.

"You think?" Liam scoffed under his breath.

"I dunno." Leah shrugged. "Looked kind of fun to me."

"No." Liam shook his head. "It really didn't.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh dear. It's a broken wrist." Madam Hooch deduced quickly. ''Good boy, come on now, up you get."

"Look at this," Olivia spoke up again, yanking Valentine's attention away from the injured Gryffindor and holding up a clear ball in one hand. "I found it on the ground."

"It's a Rememberall." Said Valentine, aching a dark eyebrow.

Suddenly Draco snatched the ball out of the small girl's hand, his face showing a smirk both Valentine and Leah knew all too well.

"Uh oh." Says Leah, in a sing-song tone.

"Why 'uh oh'?" Olivia asked nervously.

"Draco, what are-" Valentine was cut off by Madame Hooch, who was carrying the injured student away.

"Everyone's to keep their feet firmly on the ground while I take Mr Longbottom to the hospital wing. Understand?" She ordered. "If I see a single broom in the air, the one riding it will find themselves out of Hogwarts before they can say Quidditch."

"Watch," Draco said simply.

 _I do not like where this is going._

"Did you see his face?" Draco chuckled cruelly, speaking loud enough for the entire class to hear. "Maybe if the fat lump had given this a squeeze, he'd have remembered to fall on his fat ass."

"Give it here, Malfoy." Harry stepped forward and demanded boldly, glaring at the blonde through his round glasses.

"No. I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find." Draco leapt up onto his broom leaning against it. He flew it in easy circles around the group, quick and precise.

 _And now he's just showing off._

Then he mounted it properly and soared off above the group.

 _Bloody hell._

He stopped to hover high above the ground, looking down at them all far to arrogantly for an eleven-year-old.

"How about up on the roof?" He shouted down.

"What's the matter, Potter?" Liam scoffed, standing at Valentine's side. "Bit beyond your reach?"

"You should just let it go," Blaze added. "That idiots stupid trinket is hardly worth it."

Harry's eyes narrowed into a glare at their words.

Harry grabbed his own broom readying himself to take off.

Hermione spoke out in protest.

"Harry, no way! You heard what Madam Hooch said! Besides, you don't even know how to fly." She warned sternly.

"You so eager to die, Potter?" Valentine arched a brow up at him, bright eyes piercing and sharp.

 _God, I hope not._

Harry ignored Hermione's pleading and Valentine's jab. He mounted his broom and raced off after Draco.

By now, Valentine's heart was firmly nestled in the back of her throat. Her anxiety pushed back against her surprised that Harry had gotten off the ground at all.

"What an idiot." Hermione sighed.

 _I'm with her._

Valentine felt fear coursing through her veins and knew it was not for her cousin. She knew full well that Draco could get out of anything if he had a broom. It was the boy who had gone after him that she was afraid for.

Dumbledore had given her one task: Protect Harry Potter. And yet there he was, only days after finding out that magic even existed, flying after her cousin.

 _What can I do? Everyone is here and watching. Neville got off easy, this could kill someone._

"Give it here, Malfoy, or I'll knock you off your broom!" Harry threatened loudly.

 _I've got to do something._

Draco said something that Valentine couldn't hear and threw the Rememberall towards a stone tower across the courtyard.

Harry raced past Draco, his figure blurring with speed. He zoomed towards the tower, not pulling back until he was mere inches short of the wall. A clenched his hand around something. The Rememberall. He had caught it.

Valentine swallowed and could vaguely hear Liam cursing under his breath beside her.

Harry was good. The kind of good that people noticed. He clearly had some kind of innate skill like Draco, but it didn't make her worry less. Natural ability couldn't save him every time.

She pursed her lips hoped Harry didn't have a penchant for getting into reckless situations. She didn't want another occurrence like today.

 _Nicely done Potter, but is there really a need to give me a freaking heart attack?_

 _ **\--Pretending to Hate--**_

"Hey, Olivia?"

"Hmm? Yes?" Olivia looked up at Leah who was half hanging out of the tree.

"Can blind people see their dreams?"

Olivia blinked in surprise. She opened her mouth and then closed it again unable to find an answer.

"Leah," Said Draco, sitting in the branch above her. "Could you please, for once, not ask stupid questions?"

"That's a stupid question!"

"Only in response to your stupid question." Draco hissed.

"You're both stupid." Valentine cut in from where she was sitting at the base of the tree besides Olivia. "And supposed to be studying."

At that Leah made a loud, horrendous groaning noise.

"But I don't wanna."

"Fine." Valentine shrugged, still not looking up from her book. "Remain stupid forever. It's what we'd expect from you two, after all."

"Hey." Draco frowned.

"You could very well do better if you actually put in the effort."

Draco just grumbled under his breath and huffed about for a little bit before he dropped down beside Valentine and Olivia.

"Give me my damn book."

"You're so very welcome, dear cousin." Valentine handed him his notebook.

Draco just took it sourly and sat down.

They were sitting in one of the school's courtyards, monopolizing a large tree. They really were supposed to be studying, or at least the others were. Valentine had begun to find some forms of study redundant if they were simply going back over what they learnt in class. Typically she could remember the lessons just fine without further memorisation. But the others hadn't been blessed with her memory, not that it made Leah or Draco anymore interested in their studies.

Olivia was the only one who actually seemed happy to sit and work through her work. As for Blaze and Liam, the former certainly drifted into Leah and Draco's lane while the latter did actually but in the effort. The only reason they weren't here right now, either studying or suffering, was because they were serving out the detention McGonagall had given them for talking in class.

Valentine couldn't quite figure when they had formed their little group exactly. They just seemed to fall together as the days roll on. Even Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle had noticed and stepped back as though they weren't welcome. And Valentine supposed that at the end of the day they really weren't. They cowered from her a little much, stiffened when she stood near. The others were certainly wary of her but not in a way that kept them away. The group they had created was rather exclusive that way and everyone seemed to know it.

"Hey, Olivia?"

"Yes?"

"Have you ever thought about how if there was a misspelled word in the dictionary, we would never even know?"

Draco leaned forwarded and pressed his face disparately into his open book.

"I've known her too long to still be so annoyed by everything she does but it just never stops."

Valentine lifted one hand and patted his shoulder lightly.

"There, there." She said emotionlessly.

"Why are you always so mean?" Leah dropped down to the ground, lowering herself to her hands and knees. "You've always something rude to say!"

Draco blinked at her plainly as she crawled towards him, having to pause and hiss when she trod on her own hair.

"Have I ever been any other way?" Asked Draco.

"No." Leah flopped onto her back in front of Valentine and Draco. "But that doesn't mean you got to keep it up forever!"

"Are you ever going to be less of a moron?"

"Hmmmmmmmmmm." Leah hummed loudly. "I don't think so."

"Then get over it."

"Your such a jerk!" She glared at him. "I hope you get eaten by rattlesnakes!"

"I hope you get set on fire in your sleep."

"I hope you fall down ten flights of stairs."

"I hope you choke on your breakfast."

"I hope you get boiled alive."

"I hope you get drowned by the giant squid."

"I hope you get crushed by an actual giant."

"I hope-"

"I am this close to snapping." Valentine cut Draco off, slamming her book shut, eyes glowing irritability.

Both Draco and Leah froze and glanced at her, Leah visibly swallowing.

"Leah started it." Draco looked away with a scowl.

"Well, I-"

Valentine then cut Leah off with a vicious glare.

Leah gulped and flipped onto her stomach.

Valentine felt Olivia's gaze on her left and shifted her vision.

"What?" She bit out.

"Nothing!" Olivia's eyes widened and she quickly looked back down at her book.

Valentine buried and sigh and looked out at the courtyard. They weren't alone, of course. Other students sat about, talking and making a poor attempt of studying.

One group was beginning to be particularly loud. They were other first years, Valentine recognised several of them, a mix of Gryffindors and Ravenclaws she noted from their robes.

They had been keeping to their own space but we're slowly getting a little too confident with their merriment for it not to be just a little obnoxious.

"Someone needs to shut them up," Draco growled under his breath. "I can barely hear myself think."

"Woah!" Leah gasped. "I didn't know you could think!"

"That's it!" Draco snapped his book shut and smacked her on the forehead with it.

"Ouch! Draco!" Leah rubbed at her forehead. "Val! Did you see what he just did!"

"You're making me wish he knocked you unconscious with your whinging." Valentine's brow twitched irritably. "Go cry to Olivia."

"I will!" Leah sat up with a deep pout. "Oliviaaaa!"

"Oh, dear." Olivia sighed and smiled ruefully as Leah dragged herself across the grass to the girl.

"I sat next to Harry Potter in class, you know!"

That name caught everyone's attention and they looked back to the rambunctious group.

"What? Since when?" A girl eyed the boy who had spoken dubiously.

"When you were sick."

"Uh-huh."

"It's true! Ask Ryan."

"What's he like?" Another boy asked. "He doesn't look all that special to me."

"What does it matter what he looks like!" A small girl exclaimed. "He's The Boy Who Lived!"

"Yeah, can you imagine defeating You-Know-Who as a baby? No one normal can do that."

"Oi!" Draco was already on his feet before Valentine saw him stand. "Would you keep it down? Some of us are actually trying to study!"

"Shove off, Malfoy!" The first who had spoken, a Gryffindor shot back.

"What did you say to me?" Draco spat.

"Chris stop." A Ravenclaw boy grabbed the Gryffindor's arm.

"Yeah man," Another said. "It's not worth it."

"Haven't you lot got anything better to do than gossip about that simp, Potter?" Draco glared over at them.

"Just mind your own business!"

"Maybe I could if you weren't practically screaming!"

"Draco." Valentine stood.

She didn't raise her voice. She didn't have to.

Draco just barely glanced over his shoulder at her as she approached.

The loud group had fallen silent, watching her with apprehensive eyes.

Valentine crossed her arms over her chest, eyes glowing murderously.

"Here I am trying to studying and all I can hear is a swarm of rats screeching about Harry Potter." Her tone was too casual to match the venom in her gaze. "Believe me when I say that there isn't anything about that idiot that warrants your attention. I suggest you find a better use of your time."

"We can talk about whatever we want." The Gryffindor boy bit out, not sounding nearly as brave as he likely intended.

"Bloody hell, Chris, stop." The Ravenclaw hissed.

"Let's just go somewhere else or something." Said a girl.

"Actually," They all paused when Valentine spoke again, taking a measured stepped forwards. "he's right. You can talk about whatever you want in the technical sense. But that doesn't mean I'll allow it."

Valentine took a few more steps and several of the students inched backwards as if afraid sudden movements would cause her to attack. But that Gryffindor, Ryan, was caught like a screaming rabbit in a snare. He couldn't have moved even if he tried, the body is rigid, eyes wide.

Valentine stepped closer. Now she was toe to toe with the boy. He had inches on her but seemed so incredibly small, dwarfed by her mere presence.

"I'll only tell you once," Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "shut your goddamn mouth. If I hear one more word about bloody Potter and you'll wish you'd of stayed home with your mummy in whatever rat hole you were born in."

Ryan swallowed hard and seemed to suddenly regain the ability to move. He half stumbled back, crashing into one of his friends.

"You're insane!" He shook his head and pointed at her accusingly.

The courtyard slowed and stopped to watch the commotion.

"You might want to run then." Valentine lifted both her brows in light suggestion. "Wouldn't want to be around when I snap and kill someone, now would we?"

"Let's go." The Ravenclaw insisted again, grabbing Ryan's arm and hauling him away, the others quickly following after them.

Valentine watched them go, dropped her arms back to her side.

"I had it under control, you know," Draco grumbled sourly behind her. "Father said it was my duty to remind people of their place."

"Your father would also beat you half to death if he saw your grades in their current state."

"He would never kill me!" Draco stared at her incredulously. "Why would you say that?"

"Because he would?" She turned to him.

"He's the head of the house, Val. How else is he supposed to keep order?"

"Whatever." Valentine sighed heavily. "I'm not in the mood for your 'Daddy, please love me' crap."

"Why are you like this?" Draco shook his head at her. "He's still your family no matter what you think of him."

 _I suppose we're not counting the vast number of relative's that the family has outright disowned and abandoned, then?_

"Draco." Valentine hissed up at him, low and dark. "I said I'm not in the damn mood."

She saw the fear in his eyes as he backed away slightly. She then shoved past him, heading back to the tree.

Olivia and Leah were still sitting there, having watched the whole thing.

Leah grinned up at her.

"You scared them out of their shorts."

"Are you sure they won't tell a teacher?" Was Olivia's question.

They said blood is thicker than water and while that may be true technically speaking, Valentine didn't believe she should love her family indiscriminately because of it. Some of the people in her family weren't worth her love. She didn't need the kind of family bound by blood. To her, it seemed fickle and restricted.

She threw a wry smirk at Leah as she sat.

"It's hardly difficult to frighten a bunch of cowards."

No, she had the family she chose. Blood played no part in the people she chose to love. It never had.

Draco dropped back down beside her, still with an expression like he had swallowed a lemon whole. He was still close enough that their shoulders and knees touched. He didn't look at her but he didn't move away.

They rarely apologized to each other for anything. They'd been taught that being sorry displayed a weakness that could never be shown to the world. They'd been told that succumbing to such base notions as apologizing was not appropriate for their stature. But they didn't need to apologies to say sorry.

Valentine didn't shift away either and stayed where she sat, because they didn't need apologies they just needed to know that the other was there. Because down in the core of their being and their human instincts, they knew that if the other was still there, things were alright.

Leah swung her long legs over Valentine's crossed ones, her feet in Draco's lap, head in Olivia's. It was like she was saying 'don't forget about me, guys! I'm here too!'.

Valentine would have smiled had her situation allowed her.

 ** _\--Pretending To Hate--_**

Valentine paused at the fork in the hall. It only took her a moment to remember which way to go and then she was on her way.

It was far into the night by now and the only thing that lit the halls was the moonlight streaming in through the windows. Of course, this couldn't be said for certain hallways that had no windows and were just long streaks of pitch black.

Valentine was lucky that she had never been afraid of the dark as a child the way Draco and Leah had. The darkness had always been there. In their lives, in their families and it wasn't going away. Fearing it seemed rather pointless.

Valentine peaked around a corner before stepping out and continuing. She hadn't been caught so far and she very much wanted to keep it that way. Prefects, professors, Flich and his cat. They all were all possibilities and she didn't want to discover any of them.

This is just what some of her nights are like. Creeping through the halls to the Head Masters office. He'd promised her the meetings would get less frequent lest a situation arise. She didn't complain even if it snatched away her sleep. It felt like a petty thing to bring up when she knew how important this was.

She made it to the office without any complications, the door opening for her before she reached it.

 _I'm late._

"You're late."

Valentine rolled her eyes heavily at Snape as she entered and shut the door with her foot behind her.

"It couldn't be avoided. Leah's stolen a tooth from somewhere and insisted on staying up to catch the tooth fairy."

"That's is..." He blinked in mild confusion. "...rather disconcerting."

"Yes, well, that's Leah for you."

"Did she say where she took this tooth from?" Dumbledore spoke up from his desk, clearly curious.

Valentine shoved past Snape quite literally and headed towards the large desk, moving up the steps to the raised platform boarded by curved staircases and walls line with books.

"Whenever we asked she just told us that it was a gift from the heavens or something like that," Valentine said flippantly. "It's honestly quite normal for Leah."

"Yes, she does seem to possess a rather unique spirit." Dumbledore chuckled.

"To her parent's dismay, yes."

Dumbledore just laughed again. He always seemed to find her words amusing whether she was making a joke or not.

"I heard Potter's being made seeker of the Gryffindor quidditch team." Valentine dropped into a chair in front of the desk.

"He is," Dumbledore confirmed. "Professor McGonagall was extremely impressed with his abilities."

"As am I." Valentine sighed, slouching lower in the chair. "But that doesn't mean I'm going to enjoy watching him dangling a hundred feet in the air. Once was more than enough."

"Then perhaps you should have acted." Snape sneered at her.

"Oh, please do shut up, sir." Valentine didn't bother to look at him. "There was nothing I could do that wouldn't raise suspicion."

"You forget where you are, Lestrange." He growled lowly. "This world isn't yours to command."

"And neither is it yours." She answered swiftly. "Professor."

"Do you see how she disrespects my every word?" Snape turned to Dumbledore, pointing accusingly.

"Severus, I do believe Miss Lestrange is simply standing up for herself." Dumbledore peered over his glasses at him.

"Am I not afforded some form of respect as a teacher?" Snape gritted his teeth.

"You're hardly a teacher." Valentine scoffed. "You're just a big bully in a position of minor power."

Snape sent her a scathing look of hatred over his shoulder, his hands gripped the corner of the desk tightly.

"You talk too much."

"You don't like it, do you? Someone putting your sorry existence into words?"

"How can you except this?" Snape turned back to Dumbledore incredulously. "I knew bringing her into this would be a fool's decision!"

"Severus, despite your reservations about Miss Lestrange's behaviour, I do still firmly believe that her involvement will be extremely beneficial," Dumbledore replied with perfect measured words.

"Well, I do not." Snape hissed and turned on his heel, sending Valentine one last glare before he stormed from the room.

The door slammed behind him like thunder and Valentine sighed contemplatively.

"You know," She said. "I'm starting to think that he doesn't like me."


	6. Fluffy

The moon hung high in the sky above Hogwarts that night and while Valentine's schools mates laughed, played cards and did homework she occupied herself with following Harry Potter.

They'd passed her outside the library, not noticing her without her loud and constant companions. They'd been too busy locked in conversation.

Dinner was near finished and she supposed they'd be going to their common room. This, she had thought, would be an excellent opportunity to check in on Harry Potter. Make sure he was staying out of trouble and living his life as carefree as could be possible in his position. And it was a better alternative than seeking out her loud, almost constant companions and listening to them whine about blood status and Harry Potter for hours.

Dumbledore had been asking after Harry as he usually did when she met with them. Perhaps this time she would actually have something to remark other than 'he seemed fine when Draco called him an attention-seeking priss this morning at breakfast'.

Draco, so far, had beenthe only one to question her sudden habit of being absent during meals or at night. When he had confronted her she had quickly shut up his questioning altogether. Her business was not his to dig around in. A well-placed glare made saw of that.

Draco acceptedher answer with a grain of salt and let it lie. What could he have done otherwise? His cousin was a terrifying being and she was right, his father wasn't here to watch his every move. Now it was just her.

Valentine knew all this and it made her chest ache in a way she didn't fully understand. It reminded of how she felt whenever she watched Draco punished by his father for his misdeeds. That horrid clenching in between her lungs. She ignored it and pushed it away. She didn't need to be distracted by her own guilt. This task of hers wasn't purposeless.

They were in Gryffindor tower now and Valentine kept herself at a safe distance and unseen. Ron seemed like he could have been danced around, but Harry and Hermione were much sharper than that.

"I'm telling you, it's spooky." Ron insisted. "She knows more about you than you do."

"Who doesn't?" Harry replied.

Valentine knew they would need to watch the staircases closely, knowing their penchant for changing whenever they wanted.

"Ah!" There was a shout.

"What's happening?" Asked Harry.

Valentine peeked around the doorway as the very staircase the three Gryffindor's were on shifted and connected to another platform, cutting Valentine off them following them.

"The staircases change, remember?" Hermione answered.

"Let's go this way." Said, Harry.

"Before the staircase moves again," Ron added.

 _Well. I guess my road ends here. It's not as though they've done anything suspicious or strange. They'll probably just find another way around._

As Valentine stepped out from hiding place, the three were opening a door and disappearing inside it.

 _Is that...? That bloody better not be._

Valentine bit her lip in annoyance. She had yet to ask Dumbledore why exactly the third floor was forbidden and now she was cursing herself for it. Was it something dangerous? Could she take that chance?

Another staircase connected with the platform she now stood on. She followed it with her keen eyes. It would take her to the three Gryffindor's but she would have to be quick before the path was altered.

Valentine stepped out onto the ledge and hurried up the steps after them, keeping her eyes fixed on the door.

It only took moments of scurrying to reach them and now she was more cautious than ever, the three stood so close and she realised her mistake. If they decided to turn around, they'd see her. She could play it off like it was nothing, of course, but she would have rather not been caught at all. Luckily for her, they did not turn and only took tentative steps further into the darkness.

"Does anyone feel like we shouldn't be here?" Harry spoke out, voice echoing through the dark and dusty corridor.

"We're not supposed to be here." Hermione reminded him tersely. "This is the third floor. It's forbidden."

As they moved in further still, Valentine saw an opening. She would have to be quick and silent as a corpse.

So, she held her breath and slipped in through the doorway, immediately pressing her back against the wall. She could feel the spider webs clinging to her hair and clothes, dust swirling in her lungs with every breath.

It was so strange to be standing so close to other people and yet them having no clue that she was there. Even a heavy breath could give her away.

She was suddenly regretting following them in.

 _I should have just spoken up or something. Started a fight and gotten them to stay away. But, no. I just have to do things the hard way._

A torch bloomed with firelight on the other side of the room. Then another and another, illuminating the space.

Valentine pressed herself back further and as the three Gryffindor's stared at the torches for a moment, she flicked the hood of her robe up over her head, completely covering herself in black.

A sudden cats meow echoed down the hall and Valentine, hidden in the shadows froze as the three jumped and turned to stare at the animal.

It sat in the doorway, watching with blood-red eyes, just feet from where Valentine stood.

"That's Flich's cat!" Ron exclaimed, voice quaking with panic.

"Let's go," Harry said immediately. "Run!"

The three took off down the corridor, leaving Valentine and the cat.

Mr's Norris didn't seem to realise that she was there at all and it took fighting her instincts not to move just yet because where Mr's Norris was, her owner was not far behind.

"Anyone here, my sweet?" Flich appeared as if on cue.

Valentine closed her eyes and for a moment she pretended she was Leah pretending she was a wall.

Leah had done that for six hours straight once when they had been five. She'd been quite convincing until she opened her mouth.

Flich glanced up and down the hall, seeing nothing. He then looked back down at his cat with a lecherous smile.

"Come on."

Flich moved back at the door, cat on his heels, shutting the door behind him.

Valentine immediately let out a great heave of a sigh.

 _Too close. Way too close._

She stepped out into the middle of the hall, pulling her hood back off her face but not her head.

 _It's too late to walk away now. They're here in an area that's forbidden for whatever mysterious reason. I can't just leave._

So, Valentine headed off after them, staying near the walls should she need to hide again.

As she came closer to the end of the hall, she could hear frantic shuffling and hissed words that slowly made themselves clearer.

"...we're done for!" Ron exclaimed in despair.

"Oh, move over!" Hermione groaned in frustration and more shuffling was heard. "Alohomora! Get in!"

Valentine listened to a door swing open and the three stumble quickly inside. She arrived just in time to witness the door closing behind them.

Valentine kept still for a moment, wanting to be sure that she was completely in the clear.

Silence.

She dared to step forward and press her ear to the door's surface. She could hear muffled voices but nothing else.

She frowned and took her head away from the door, contemplating her next move.

"AHHHHH!"

Valentine immediately jumped back against the wall in shock just as the three Gryffindors came bursting through the door.

She stared eyes wide as she watched the three struggle to close the door against what looked like the head of a huge dog.

Her heart thumped against her rib cage. She could hear what sounded like multiple dogs growling and snapping their jowls at the door.

 _What the hell? Is this the reason why this place is off-limits? Why the hell is something like that in a school! Whatever! That doesn't matter right now. I need to do something._

If any of them had turned even a fraction to where she stood, there was no possible way she wouldn't have been spotted and it was certainly too early in the game for her risking the secret. Not if she could help without doing so.

Valentine pulled her wand from her robes and gripped it tightly.

 _"Colloportus,"_ Valentine whispered as she gently flicked her wand at her side and begged God that the three Gryffindors hadn't heard her.

The door abruptly slammed shut against the dogs huge head and the Gryffindors didn't stick around to see if the door would hold.

Their thundering footsteps echoed down the hall as the three abandoned the third floor without a second thought.

Valentine held her breath and counting to ten before gasping for air and stepping back out into the corridor.

That had been the very definition of a close call. If she followed the three again, she would need to be much, much more careful then she had been tonight, but that wasn't the thought that occupied her mind.

"It worked..." Valentine mumbled in disbelief before it gave way to genuine and unbridled happiness.

 _It worked on my first try...the door shut on my first try! Bloody hell, I'm brilliant!_

Giddiness bubbled up in her chest like fireworks. She couldn't recall another time when she had been so absolutely proud of herself. Even if she had gotten herself mired in a less then favourable situation, she'd pulled through. And boosted her ego a little while she was at it.

Loud growling rumbled out behind her and Valentine's head snapped back around to the door, wand at the ready.

 _Well, then. Dumbledore has a lot to bloody answer for._

The growling only grew louder and it sounded as though the dog had head-butted the door with a loud thump that echoed down the hall with the tail end of a whimper.

 _At this rate, someone is going to hear it. How has it never been discovered before? And again. What the hell is it doing here?_

There was another thump and the door rattled on its hinges. The spell was holding but that didn't stop the growls and shuffling.

 _It seems my options are leave and hope that if someone hears it'll be after I'm gone, or deal with it myself. I suppose I am involved in a way. I did have the chance to stop them, after all. Goddamnit. What can I even do about a giant dog?_

Valentine glanced down at her wand.

 _I could always try. I already know I can lock the door again and I'm going straight to Dumbledore after this anyway._

Valentine raised her wand and cast;

" _Alohomora."_

The lock on the door lifted and her ears were filled with the sound of feral snarling as the door creaked open.

From where she stood and could see that the dog hadn't been a singular one. In fact, it almost was. What she was was one massive, three-headed beast.

Saliva dripped from its terrifying jaws as it barred all three sets of fangs at her.

She saw it lunge for the doorway and her wand was slashing through the air again.

 _"Lumos Maxima!"_

The creature immediately cowered from the burst of white light, completely obscuring it from Valentine's view. If there was one thing Valentine knew about magical beasts with tangible intelligence, it was that they knew to be wary of witches and wizards.

Valentine bit her lip and willed herself to move forward while keeping the spell steady.

She passed through the doorway and now could only hear whimpers.

She dropped her wand hand, the tip going dark.

The ginormous animal had huddled itself against the back wall, timidly, eyeing her with an air of nervous.

Valentine felt a stab of guilt at its fear but figured it was better it be afraid of her then letting it turn her into a snack.

"It's okay..." She told the creature calmly. "It's okay...those noisy kids are gone now."

She glanced around the nondescript room. Other then the three-headed dog, there was a golden harp standing off to the side and a trap door in the centre of the floor.

 _It is guarding something? Is that the reason the floor is forbidden?_

She shut the door behind her with her boot and then eased forward slowly, step by tiny step.

It was clearly still wary of her but if it decided to attack, that would be it.

She glanced at it and then at the harp and then back at it again.

 _Something tells me that wasn't a random decorating decision._

She took only the smallest of steps, her arms held out in front of her, wand held tightly.

"It's okay, boy...or girl...or both...it's okay." She couldn't tell if her words calm it at all, the centre heads ears perking up slightly as if listening.

"I'm going to play some music, alright?" She gestured to the harp with her free hand. "Would you like that?"

It gave a low growl, showing large, menacing teeth.

 _It's like it knows I can barely play._

"No, no. It's alright." She shushed it. "It's fine. You're alright."

She slowly eased over to the instrument, not breaking eye contact with the heads.

Her aunt had suggested she and Draco learn instruments in their spare time. She played it off as a fun hobby although Valentine suspected that it had more to do with having things to brag about.

After Valentine had failed miserably at the flute, her aunt had moved her on to the harp, which she hasn't been much better at. The only instrument she'd ever had the taste or talent for was the violin, but that didn't seem to be something that would help at this point. There was no violin in the room, just a harp.

She let out a breath and placed her fingers on the strings lightly, earning another growl from the beast.

"No, it's okay...it's alright...I'm going to play you a little something and hope you don't try and eat me because of it, alright?" Valentine swallowed, prepared for this to go very bad as she pocketed her wand. "Now, don't judge me too harshly. Animal taming through the art of the harp isn't exactly my speciality."

She ran her fingers across the strings again and animals three pairs ears perked up instantly, a look of interest shining in its eyes now that it saw she was going to play.

 _At least it's not a bloody flute._

She began to play a simple lullaby that she had learned, restarting whenever she messed up, which was often.

Harp had truly not been meant for her. Draco had been lucky and found his particular instrument on his first try. He'd picked up the piano almost as quickly as Valentine had picked by the violin.

Despite her lacking natural talent, soon she was able to play the few notes repeatedly without making the same mistakes over and over again.

Her fingertips were starting to sting a little and her brow twitched at this. The harp she had once practised on had been pushed down Malfoy Manors main staircase.

Her eyes flicked over at the animal, that had been largely silent given its three heads. For a while it watched with rapt interest before, eventually, the animal began to blink its eyes tiredly.

 _It's...falling asleep?_

Yes. It was doing just that, she realized as it organized its many limbs into a comfortable order.

It then rested it three heads on its three pairs of paws and steadily fell into a peaceful sleep.

Valentine played for a few more minutes before finally deciding it was safe for her to leave.

She slipped out her wand once more just incase and crept over to the door, opening it as quietly as possible and locking it once again.

Valentine let a great sigh leave her body as if she'd been holding it in all day.

 _That was...interesting? I have so many freaking questions._

With those questions fresh in her mind, Valentine took off down the dusty corridor, torches lighting her way with each step.

 ** _\--Pretending To Hate--_**

 **Slytherin common room, half an hour ago-**

"Oi, Draco, I'm sure she's fine," Blaze assured his friend who sat on the leather couch in front of the fire, a grim look on his face.

"Yeah, this is Val we're talking about," Liam asked, plopping down beside the worried boy. "What could happen to her?"

"Exactly. So, stop worrying. You're going to give yourself wrinkles, you know." Laughed Blaze.

"I know she can handle herself, but my father made me promise to keep her out of trouble. He said as a Malfoy it's my job to protect my family." Draco answered seriously.

"Look, I understand that comes first. My grandfather says the same kind of thing all the time, but I think you're overreacting." Liam chose his words carefully.

"Awe, come on you two! Don't be so serious." Blaze scoffed. "Like anyone going to mess with Valentine Lestrange."

"Yeah," Crabbe grunted as he and Goyle finished off a pile of snacks they'd stolen from the kitchen.

The two seldom came too close when Valentine was actually around. It was clear she found them to be an utter nuisance and by now they knew who people she didn't like were treated.

"I know that," Draco growled under his breath.

"Anyways, when was the last time you saw her?" Liam added, plucking a cookie from Crabbe's grasp before he could take a bite out of it.

"Before dinner, I saw her walk off to the girl's bathroom with Leah and Olivia, but she didn't come back with them. She didn't even eat." Draco said with a sigh.

"Well, here's your chance to ask them, because there walking right towards us." Liam nodded over his shoulder.

"Yeah, and brace yourself because Leah looks freaked!" Blaze said, whole-body going rigid in preparation for the incoming storm.

"DRACO! DRACO!" The girl screamed, her caramel coloured hair flying around madly, drawing the attention of everyone in the room. Her words escaping her mouth so rapidly that they seemed to fly together. "DRACO!-DO-YOU-KNOW-WHERE-VAL-IS?-SHE-CAME-WITH-US-TO-THE-BATHROOM-AND-TOLD-US-TO-GO-AHEAD-AND-WE-HAVEN'T-SEEN-HER-SINCE!-THAT-WAS-AGES-AGO!-WE-HAVE-TO-FIND-HER!"

"Did anyone understand any of that?" Goyle said as he crunched down on something in his mouth.

"I've known Leah my entire life and I've never understood a single word out of her mouth." Draco rolled his eyes.

Leah tried to speak again but was so completely out of air that only a mere squeak escaped her.

"Think she said that dragons are attacking Hogwarts and that we must make a contract with an ancient tribe of fairy's to destroy them?" Said Liam, cocking his head to one side in confusion. "That's what I heard anyway."

"Knowing her, that's our best bet," Draco grumbles.

"Fairy's seem like they's be too normal for her." Said Blaze. "Demons perhaps?"

"Um, excuse me?" Olivia spokeup meekly. They all looked to her and she cleared her voice. "She said that Valentine came with us to the bathroom before dinner and told us to go ahead to without her, she said she wouldn't be long, but that a decent amount of time ago."

Everyone blinked at Olivia in shock, save for the hyperventilating Leah.

"You understood that?" Liam was utterly bewildered.

"DON'T-JUST-STAND-THERE!-WE-NEED-TO-FIND-VAL!" Leah burst, catching her breath and wasting it all again.

"Wait, you said she's been gone since before dinner?" Asked Draco, standing from his place on the couch.

"I'm sure she'll be alright though." Olivia nodded in reply, biting her lip, worry in her creased brows. "What could happen to her?"

"My point exactly." Said Liam.

"I'll be back." Draco stood.

"Draco, where are you going?" Liam asked quickly.

"To find her." He said in his usual arrogance, as though that was obvious.

"But what about the curfew? It's almost nine." Olivia added, a little tremor to her voice.

"Mate, really." Said Blaze. "She's fine. And she'll probably bite your head off for thinking otherwise."

"Who cares! Something could have eaten her!" Leah exclaimed throwing her arms in the air.

"Like what?" Asked Crabbe.

"Does it matter?" Leah shouts. "We have to save her!"

"Olivia's right, Draco. You really want to get caught by Flich and his creepy cat?" Liam reasoned. "Just wait it out and she'll walk through that door any minute now."

"We can't wait that long! What if she's been abducted by aliens! What if she was eaten by werewolves! What if she drowned in the toilets! What if she-"

"Can you even hear yourself?" Blaze cut her off mid-rant.

"Leah, nothing like that is going happen." Liam sighed.

"Yeah, Valentine's way too scary for a werewolf or an alien too attack her." Said Crabbe, Goyle nodding in agreement beside him.

"You guys are missing the point!" Cried, Leah.

"There's a point to this?" Blaze arched a brow at her.

"Come on, Olivia! Come on, Draco! We have to save Val! She could have become a slave to werewolf aliens that live in the girl's bathroom. Quick! let's go before it's too late!"

"Stop screaming, Leah!" Draco hissed at her. "I can find Val on my own."

"Do you really think there's such thing as werewolf aliens that live in the girl's bathroom?" Goyle wondered aloud.

"In Leah's head, maybe." Blaze snorted.

"Stop being so mean! This isn't about me! This is about Val!"

"Well, you've never gotten all bent out of shape all the other times she's up and disappeared!" Said Blaze. "She does it quite regularly if you haven't noticed!"

"Fine! Don't help then! I'll just tell Val that you don't care about her!"

"Have you actually met Val? She'd probably prefer that!"

"Would not!"

"Would too!"

"Would not!"

"Would-"

"SHUT UP! Shut up everyone, okay? Please." Olivia seemed to snap like a taunt cord breaking, eyes scrunched shut tightly in frustration, fists held stiffly at her sides. "If we go looking for Valentine now we could all get in big trouble for being out after curfew. So, please. Stop arguing. There is no such thing as werewolf aliens that live in the girl's bathroom and Val is probably fine but that doesn't mean that we shouldn't be at least a little concerned."

Olivia sighed heavily as everyone once again just to stared at her in total shock

"Did Olivia just..." Draco's words drifted off.

"Raise her voice?" Finished Blaze.

"No...that couldn't have been her," Liam says quietly in disbelief, squinting at the girl in question.

"She told us to shut up, too." Draco frowned.

"Olivia...are you mad at me?" Lead asks, her eyes wide and her bottom lip trembling.

"Oh, no, Leah, um..." Olivia stumbled over her words, reverting instantly back into her timid self at the sight of Leah's puppy dog eyes. "No, of course not! I mean...um."

"I'm sorry! Don't be mad at me!" Cried Leah, who captures Olivia in a suffocating embrace.

"You know, my grandfather told me to choose my friends well…" Liam sighed.

"I don't think he counted on Leah being such a spaz." Blaze patted his back sympathetically.

"Trust me." Draco rolled his eyes. "She's just getting started."

 ** _\--Pretending to Hate--_**

Valentine had almost run square into two prefects on her way to the Head Masters office. She'd been so focused on what she wanted to know that she'd nearly waltz right into their path.

Lucky for her, they had been thoroughly distracted. Unlucky for her, they had been distracted by each other and spent a straight five minutes snogging before moving on.

 _Disgusting. Who wants to slurp up another person's saliva? Revolting._

Once the perfects had left, Valentine kept moving unencumbered, until she reached her destination.

"Wait right there, sir," Valentine said as she marched into the room.

The room was dark and Dumbledore was clearly dressed for bed, hand paused over the door nob of his private room.

"Miss Lestrange?" He blinked blearily over his glasses at her.

"I have some questions that are not going to wait." Valentine stood before the large desk and gestured to the chair behind it. "Professor."

Dumbledore simply stared at her for a moment, as if testing her resolve. After all, if she decided to leave her queries for another time, then he could go to sleep.

"Very well." Dumbledore sighed tiredly, doing what was asked of him. "What are these questions that are important than sleep?"

"When was someone going to mention the three-headed dog?"

"Ah. So, you've met Fluffy."

"Fluffy?" Valentine stared at him incredulously. "You have got to be joking me."

"I'm afraid not, my dear."

 _It's got a bloody name. And it's bloody name is Fluffy. Why? It isn't even actually fluffy!_

"Well, what the hell, is Fluffy, doing in a school?"

"Miss Lestrange, may I first ask how you came about the creature?" He shot her a knowing look. "That third-floor corridor is out of bounds for students, as you well know."

Valentine frowned and ground one heel of her boot into the floor. She wasn't in the mood to be questioned herself but it wasn't as though she had anything to hide.

"Tell that Harry Potter and his little friends. They're the ones I was following." Valentine gripped the edge of the desk. "They ran straight from Mrs Norris into that room. I'm surprised they didn't get their heads bitten off by that thing."

"Then I would say it is lucky you were there." Dumbledore nodded thoughtfully.

"Lucky or not, you still haven't answered my question, sir." Valentine pressed, eyeing him sternly as though he might make a run for it, or more likely, would dodge the topic. "Something tells me that Fluffy isn't the reason that corridor is out of bounds. It's there for a reason. What's under the trap door, sir?"

Dumbledore blinked and then gave a merry sort of laugh.

"My dear, you have so far continued to impress me with your astute nature. It truly seems that nothing gets by you."

"Yes, yes. I'm amazing, I know. But the trap door?" She brushed off his praise, welcome as it was, she wouldn't let it distract her. "What's it hiding?

The mirth in Dumbledore's gaze settled and he gave her an even look as though deciding whether or not to say.

"I've already got one decent-sized secret, professor." Valentine snorted at his hesitance. "One more will hardly weigh me down."

Dumbledore chuckled and leaned against the high back of his chair.

"Sir," Valentine spoke again. "I had to put the damn thing back to sleep myself. I think I'm owed some sort of explanation."

Dumbledore seemed to study her for another long moment before sighing.

"Then I suppose you should have it." He said, almost gravely. "My dear, have you ever heard of the Philosophers Stone?"

"As in Nicolas Flamel's stone?" Valentine's eyes widened.

"Yes. The very same that had the extraordinary ability to transform any metal into pure gold and produce the Elixir of Life to make its drinker immortal."

"That's what the dog is guarding? But why is it here?"

"There are few places safe enough for such a dangerous object," Dumbledore explained. "Up until recently, it was secured in a vault at Gringotts, but after I received some intelligence, I thought it better removed. And not to boost my own steadfastness, but a robbery was attempted that very morning."

"So, you've put the stone in school." Valentine frowned.

"I can assure you that the stone is well guarded." Dumbledore quickly added. "If one was to try and take it, Fluffy would not be the only obstacle they'd have to pass. The stone is quite safe."

Valentine stared at him for a moment before letting out a breath and dropping into a chair by the desk.

"I suggest the door to that corridor be locked."

"Yes, I do think that'll be beneficial."

"Sir?"

"Yes?"

"You said you received some intelligence and that there was a robbery?" Her gaze darkened. "So, someone is definitely trying to steal the stone."

"Mostly certainly."

"Do you believe Voldemort could somehow be involved with this?"

"Now of that, I cannot be certain."

"I really hope he isn't."

"In that hope, you are not alone."

 ** _\--Pretending To Hate--_**

Valentine quickly made her way back to the Slytherin common room, thankful that the prefects from earlier were nowhere to be seen. She didn't need another unfortunate, kissing roadblock. She doubted her stomach could take it.

Instead, she ducked into the girl's bathroom as Flich passed and stared dully at the row of sinks as she waited for his doddering footsteps to fade.

She yawned and found that she was thoroughly ready for bed. Far too much had happened in one night.

She reached the common room and tipped toed through the darkened doorway aware of the lateness of the hour.

Being this late, Valentine knew her friends would have had all turned in by now, but the same could not be said for her cousin.

She thought she had been alone which is why she almost jumped when Draco stood from the chair seated near the dying fire.

"Where have you been? Do you know how late it is?" Draco demanded.

 _Dammit..._

"Well, aren't we in a giddy mood." She grumbled, her heart pounding in her ears.

"You haven't answered me, Val. Where were you?" Draco pressed.

"Walking." Said Valentine.

"For that long? What if someone saw you!"

"Nobody saw me," Valentine said firmly, meaning for that to be the end of it.

She turned away from him and begun to make her way to girls dorms.

"Do you really expect me to just accept you acting like this?" Draco said bitterly, his voice shaking slightly at the end. "Val. What if father finds out?"

Valentine stopped, frozen in her tracks.

Her cousin's words hitting her like a ton of bricks and she wanted to pick up every brick and throw them at Lucius Malfoy's face.

 _What will it take to show him that Lucius Malfoy doesn't matter here? How do I even handle this? This is Draco. I just need to do something to keep him off my case._

Valentine turned slowly to face her cousin, her eyes glowing murderously.

The tenseness in his face immediately fell away to nervousness.

"Watch how you speak to me, cousin." Her voice was so quiet and yet it travelled through the room like rumbling thunder. Her bright eyes narrowed, staring directly into the boy's pale blue ones. "Your father isn't here to control us. When will you understand that? We get ten months a year to be free of him for the next seven years. You should enjoy it instead of acting like you have any kind of authority over me."

"I...I-I." Draco stuttered helplessly under the girl's dangerous gaze.

She rarely treated him like this. He usually knew better than to set her off. This was the way she treated the outsiders in her life that were bold enough to speak out of term in her presences. He looked like a poor defenceless creature, backed into a corner with nowhere to run.

"Don't worry so much, Draco. I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself." She said, her voice carrying a sudden casualness and her lips curving into a cruel smile. "You should get some sleep."

 _Please forgive me._

She turned and left the boy standing all alone, trying to stop his hands from shaking.


	7. Gryffindor

If Valentine had thought that she had heard the last about her disappearance last night then she would have been completely and utterly wrong.

Olivia and Leah were the first to thoroughly investigate her, that morning when they woke and found her in her bed. A few not so lightly veiled threats and they were obliged to look the other way.

Then came Blaze and Liam at breakfast. Liam had been particularly concerned about her but Valentine was quickly realizing that he was likely the most submissive of her new friends, and even if he didn't believe her, he wasn't about to go against her.

It was Draco who hadn't spoken to her yet. He'd even chose to sit across from her as opposed to beside her where he typically sat.

Valentine felt that like a blade in her windpipe and yet she couldn't blame him.

"So, Liam," Blaze spoke with a mouth full of toast. "You gonna try and sign up for Quidditch? My brother says that first years almost never make the team though."

"I'm not all that athletically talented," Liam admitted. "But I'd never pass up a chance to watch. Two years ago, my grandfather took me to Bulgaria to watch their national team go up against Italy. It was just about the coolest thing I'd ever seen. What about you girls? Any of you play?"

"No." Olivia shook her head. "I'm not so co-ordinated in the air."

"Nope!" Leah shrugged. "I think I like watching better as well. All the cheering gets me hyped!"

"What about you Val?" Asked Blaze.

"I've no interest in something like that," Valentine said dismissively. "Draco, however, would be a very good fit for the team."

Draco's head snapped up in surprise at that.

"Yeah?" Said Liam, looking over at Draco.

"Yep!" Leah nodded enthusiastically. "Flying is about the only thing Draco is really good at."

"Shut up, Leah," Draco growled at her. "You're not good at anything but being loud."

"How dare you!" Leah clapped a hand over her chest dramatically, jumping up from her spot. "I'm not just good at being loud! I'M GREAT AT BEING LOUD!"

"Oh, my, God." Blaze hissed at her, looking around at all the attention she was attracting. "Would you sit down you nut?"

"Never!" Leah declared, stepping up onto the bench. "Unlike you, I'm a free spirit!"

"Be careful!" Olivia warned her.

"Lovat!" They heard Snape shout from somewhere across the hall.

Leah promptly let out a startled shriek and wobbled forward. Her hands shooting in front of her to stop herself and landing directly into Liam's breakfast, sending it all over both Liam and Blaze.

"Oh, my God!" Olivia gasped.

 _Leah, you are a freaking mess._

"Dammit, Leah!" Liam groaned.

"That's why I told you to get down!" Blaze looked down at his uniform in disgust.

"Why are you like this?" Draco rubbed at his face, seeming utterly exhausted with her existence.

Valentine heard scattered laughter across the hall and quickly silenced it with a dark glare.

"Ewwwww," Leah whined, sitting back down and looked down at herself, also covered in a decent amount of food.

"Awe, man." Liam frowned. "There's cereal in my hair, isn't there?"

Liam probed around in his dark locks reluctantly.

"I currently have an entire plate of eggs and bacon in my lap." Blaze picked one up and dropped it onto the tabletop.

"You want any salt with that?" Liam chuckled.

"Very funny." Blaze rolled his eyes and grabbed a handful of the scrambled eggs from his robes and threw them over at the other boy. "Here. My mother always said sharing was caring."

Draco sild away from the two of them to avoid getting involved.

"Please, don't make more of a mess." Olivia pleaded gently. "I don't want to get in trouble."

"It's not so bad." Leah shrugged, taking a long lick from one of her hands.

"Okay, now that's just foul." Blaze balked at her.

"I'm getting hints of bacon, orange juice, pepper, sausage and…yeah, that's definitely milk." Leah nodded thoughtfully.

"Are you mad? We don't want to know." Blaze picked a cornflake from behind Liam's ear.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Liam clapped a hand over his mouth.

"Clean your hands." Olivia passed Leah a napkin.

"Hmm. That seems like it would be kind of a waste."

"Leah." Valentine shot her a steely gaze and she quickly compiled. She then looked over at the others. "I hope you realize that means you're all going to start smelling like rotten milk and eggs in an hour."

"Now, I'm gonna be even more sick." Liam promptly turned a pale shade of green.

"Not on me you aren't." Blaze quickly stood, all kinds of breakfast foods falling at his feet.

"That is disgusting." Draco actively adverted his gaze.

"You guys are so dramatic." Leah rolled her eyes at them.

"Us?" Blaze gaped at her. "We're the dramatic ones?"

"You heard me." She sniffed.

"Well, I'm not so sure about that considering the fact that I have jam in my ears!"

"Please, stop talking." Liam moaned miserably.

"Stop being so mean to me!" Leah pouted.

"Maybe I would if you hadn't given us a breakfast bath!" Blaze spat.

"Oh, I'll give you a breakfast bath!" Leah grabbed her goblet of juice and threw it at him.

Blaze looked at his drenched robes in startled disbelief.

 _Oh, come on!_

"Oi!" A student who had been walking behind Blaze cried out, wiping the juice from the side of his face.

"Sorry!" Olivia immediately apologized but the others ignored him altogether.

"Leah, stop!" Olivia urged her.

Instead of listening, Leah grabbed a handful of toast and threw that as well.

Both Liam and Draco hurriedly jumped up so they wouldn't become a target.

"You are so dead!" Blaze screamed and scooped Draco's breakfast plate.

"Guys, stop it!" Olivia tried again. "You're really going to get in trouble!"

"Aren't you going to stop them?" Draco looked over at Valentine, taking a step back from the scene as Leah and Blaze begun chucking handfuls of food at one another that were starting to splattered over the people outside of their little bubble.

"Lovat! Zambini!" Snape growled in rage as he stormed across the hall.

Sure, he tended to turn a blind eye towards any Slytherins causing trouble but this was too much to ignore, even for him.

"Not my problem." Said Valentine, taking one last bite of her breakfast and getting up.

"I'm with her." Liam nodded.

"Come on." Valentine grabbed Olivia's arm. The girl was still desperately trying to calm both Leah and Blaze down.

"But-"

"They're a lost cause." Valentine cut her off and started pulling her away.

Snape arrived as they hurried off.

"Lestrange!" He chose to snap at her in particular but was then hit square in the face by a flying piece of bacon. It seemed to divert his attention.

"Just ignore him." Valentine led the others through the doors swiftly.

"Wow." Liam sighed. "So, it's safe to say they're goners."

"I feel bad." Olivia frowned.

"Shouldn't we have stayed with them?"

"God, no." Draco scoffed. "You're too nice to them. Especially Leah."

"I feel sticky." Liam peeled a cornflake from the side of his neck.

"You look sticky," Draco confirmed. "Honestly. My father would never have put up with that behaviour."

"Neither will Snape by the sound of things." Said Olivia and they paused to listen to the tortured screaming echoing down the corridor from the Great Hall.

"Hmm," Liam bit his lip. "That doesn't sound good."

"I hope they're okay." Olivia wrung her hands nervously.

"I don't." Draco scoffed.

"Either way, they deserve it." Valentine shrugged and then cast a glance at Liam "You should probably get changed."

"I'm not a violent guy, but if I smell like bacon and milk all day, I'm going to bury Leah alive."

"I'll help you." Said Draco.

 ** _\--Pretending To Hate--_**

Valentine crossed her arms over her chest and stared the stuttering man down.

"N-now, Miss-miss Lestrange..." Quirrell did his best to stand his ground while meandering his way through his speech.

"Yes, Professor?" Valentine arched a brow at him.

"I-Ihave asked-asked you if you w-would c-complete the work like e-everyone else."

"But it bores me," Valentine answered plainly. "It's honestly baffling how you are so incapable of creating any sort of interesting lesson, let alone make it to the end of your sentence before night comes."

Valentine's friends have half-smothered laughs at this.

"You-you will do-do-"

Leah let out an uncontrollable bark of laughter at that.

"He said do do!" She bent over her desk, trying to breathe through her giggles.

"You're such an idiot." Blaze shook his head at her, although he was laughing also.

By now, other students in the class were chuckling to themselves. At the end of the day, an eleven-year-old was an eleven-year-old.

Quirrell swallowed visibly, clearly embarrassed by this.

Valentine let a cruel smirk drift onto her features and he bristled further.

"You will do..." Quirrell paused for a moment to steady himself. "...as you-you are t-told."

"Will I?" Valentine sighed, almost pityingly. "Will I, sir? Because at this rate, I learn just about as much as when you are silent, as when you're stuttering along."

"Maybe that wouldn't be the case if you actually did the work." Hermione Granger didn't turn in her chair when she spoke, but Valentine knew she could feel her stare. The stiffening in her shoulders gave it all away.

"You do want her to bloody kill you?" Ron hissed to the girl.

"What was that Granger?" Draco said loudly before Valentine could speak. "I didn't quite catch that."

"Hermione, don't." Harry hissed at her.

Hermione twisted around in her seat, expression creased with irritation.

"Just because you find the lesson boring does not give you the right to take a learning opportunity away from others." She said haughtily.

For a moment the room was silent. The tense was thick and heavy, no one seemed to breathe. Even Quirrell had stepped back to watch them, nervously fiddling with his own hands.

"A learning opportunity? Is that what you want?" Valentine shifted to sit straight in her chair, bright eyes wide with deceiving innocence. "Hmm, little toad? You want to grow up to be smart? You want to grow up at all? Then maybe you should keep your damn mouth shut because there is no value in words that come out of a mouth like yours."

Hermione's lips moved uselessly for a moment, not knowing how to rebut her.

Valentine hoped she had enough wits to realise the falsehood in her words. That listening to a tyrant was a waste of her time.

"Take that back!" Harry suddenly snarled, glaring her down fiercely.

"What?" Draco was half out of his chair. "What did you say, Potter?"

"I said to take it back." Harry punctuated every word like each one would slap the other boy.

"Watch who you're talking to," Blaze growled from somewhere behind Valentine as her shoulders shook.

"Val?" Leah whispered over her shoulder.

Valentine let out a loud burst of laughter, making several people, including Draco, jump.

She smiled widely like Harry had told a hilarious joke, eyes glittering and alive.

The room liked at her like she was mad as she chuckled, curls bouncing as she did.

"What's so funny?" Harry dared asked, gaze hard and unyielding.

Valentine's laughter stopped immediately. Her eyes locked with Harry's again, matching his hardness yet with a glint of something more sinister and amused.

The tension that had filled the room before was nothing to what it was now. Valentine proved to be an ever-evolving monster.

"You chose the wrong side, Potter." She said simply, eyes flickering over to Hermione and Ron.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hermione narrowed her eyes, but Valentine was certain she could figure out the answer on her own.

"Ah! P-professor Sn-snape!" Quirrel cried out suddenly.

The class turned in their seats do look to the doorway. All except Valentine. She was too busy cursing his existence.

 _Why? Goddammit, why?_

There were several, hesitant footsteps as though Snape wished to be anywhere else.

"Quirrell?" He drawled darkly.

"It's-it's M-miss Lestrange." Quirrell eyed the girl carefully as to stepped around her desk to the back of the room.

"When isn't it?" Snape sighed.

Valentine glared at Harry as he caught her gaze again. He seemed almost smug. Who knew any kind of justice could be served by one such as Severus Snape?

"What has she done now?"

"She-she is re-re-refusing to-to-to-" Quirrell paused again and took a breath. "Refusing to do...do her w-work. I have asked her repeat-repeatedly to do...so."

"Lestrange." Said Snape, no room for warmth in his voice.

"Yes, Professor?" Valentine said, far too pleasantly to be genuine. She still kept herself facing front.

"Must you cause trouble wherever you tread?"

"When it suits." She answered swiftly. "Sir."

"Get here." Snape ground out harshly. "Now."

Valentine didn't move.

"Val," Draco whispered and nudged her foot under the desk with his.

"Lestrange!" Snape growled and Quirrell gave a small yelp.

Valentine remained where she sat, still not turning to look at him.

She heard heavy steps thunder up between the desks and steeled herself.

She felt his hand seize her upper arm and immediately tried to wrench herself away. But she was a girl of eleven without a single measure of muscle, and he was a fully grown man with over a foot of height to tower over her.

"Don't touch me!" She hissed like a rabid cat, knocking her chair onto the floor. "Let go of me!"

Snape just tightened his grip and darkened his gaze, yanking her out into the aisle.

"I said, let me go!" Valentine tried to fling herself from his grasp but only succeeded in throwing herself off her feet so that Snape was literally dragging her.

"Stop this now!" Snape snarled at her, pulling her so she was back on her feet.

"Sir, she doesn't like to be touched!" Leah cried out, watching the scene with a look of worry.

And Leah was right. Valentine had always much preferred for people not to touch her unless she allowed it. That's what made it so strange that it was Leah who said that, seeing how she touched Valentine whenever she liked.

"Let me go!" Valentine continued to struggle as Snape hauled her out the door. "Let me go!"

"You may continue with your class," Snape said to Quirrell as they left.

"Ye-yes." Quirrell watched in bewilderment as Valentine growled and hissed like a feral animal, momentarily grabbing the door frame.

Snape ripped her away from it and out into the hall, shoving her away from him.

"Keep your damn hands off me!" She bared her teeth like fangs as she grabbed for the wall to keep herself steady.

"Must I remind you of where you are?" Snape glared, black eyes burning into hers. "This is not your mansion where some simpleton will wait on you hand and foot. There are rules that you are not above and you will abide by them."

"It's not my mansion." Was all she spat as she fought the urge to kick him.

 _Screw him._

Valentine turned on her heel and started walking away, stepping out into the small courtyard.

"I did not excuse you!" Snape exclaimed, hurrying after her.

"There's no need, Professor." She waved a nonchalant hand over her shoulder. "I can excuse myself."

"Your disrespect will not go unpunished!"

Valentine just rolled her eyes, only pausing when she heard a distant muffled giggle coming from...With a frown, she turned to look up at the second-floor hall out looking the courtyard.

The Weasley twins ducked back when they saw her.

 _Okay?_

"Lestrange!" Snape growled as he came closer.

Valentine backed up with a grimace not wanting to be grabbed again.

"Just leave me be, you old bat."

"I will not put up with your insolence!"

"I'll let you know when you have a choice!"

Valentine watched from that upper corner of her eye as the Weasley twins appeared again, this time carrying a decently sized cauldron.

She saw Snape lunge forward to grab at her again and she snapped her teeth at him viciously.

Snape pulled back immediately in faint shock, right beneath the window the Weasley twins stood in.

Valentine saw them give each other a quick high five, both wearing large grins.

"Oh, no, Professor." Valentine's sudden pout caught him off guard. "I think it's going to rain."

"What are you-?"

At that moment, the twins tipped the cauldron forwards. Valentine stood back to watch the bright orange slime gush over the edge and land directly on Snape.

She heard the twins laughing roariously at their work.

"One out of two ain't bad, eh Fred?"

"Not bad at all, George!"

Snape looked down at himself. The front of his usually, impeccable black robes were dripping with bright orange sludge. It dribbled down his face and his shoulders and Valentine couldn't not laugh.

 _This may be one of the best days of my life._

Snape looked up above and Valentine doubted he could have seen the twins clearly with the orange oozing from his hair over his face.

"Weasleys!" He howled, utterly outraged.

The twins immediately took off, dropping the cauldron out the window.

Snape quickly sidestepped before it could hit him.

Valentine was still laughing, shoulders shaking controllably.

"Professor," She had to take a breath between her chuckles. "do you suppose you qualify as a Weasley yourself now?"

"You little demon!" Snape's black eyes glowed with uncontained hatred. "You planned this!"

"Me? Don't be ridiculous!" Valentine objected, still laughing. "I'm fairly certain they were trying to get me too. You just happened to be terribly unlucky today. And unsurprisingly, what's unlucky for you is vastly amusing for me."

"I am sick of you, Lestrange." Snape gritted his teeth hard enough to break them, those black eyes blazing. "First you and your little followers disrupt breakfast like toddlers throwing tantrums and now this. You are disrespectful, destructive and ignorant. Dumbledore was a fool to bring you into this."

Valentine just smiled.

"That may have stung a little." She shrugged, not bothering to bite back another laugh. "If you weren't currently covered in bright orange slime. Which is starting to harden by the way."

Snape's eyes widened in very real panic, looking down at himself.

"Hmm. I wonder how they made something like that?" Valentine hummed, speaking mostly too herself. She took the chance to burn the image into her mind before turning away. "Have fun getting that off, Professor. Now, if I remember correctly then I have Charms next..."

She walked from the courtyard, leaving Snape to stew in his own boiling anger.

 ** _\--Pretending To Hate--_**

"One of a wizard's most rudimentary skills is levitation, the ability to make fly. Do you all have your feathers?" The short wizard, Professor Flitwick, stood upon the tall stack of books before them, ready to begin his class with a giddy smile. "Good. Now, don't forget the nice wrist movement we've been practising, hmm? The swish and flick. Everyone."

He gestured for the class to repeat.

"Swish and flick." The students spoke, copying his movements.

Valentine didn't bother to participate.

"Good." Said Flitwick. "And enunciate. Wingardium Leviosa. Off you go then."

The students set to their work, moving their wands over their feathers. Again, Valentine did not participate.

From her position in the room, she could see everyone. She sat with Draco on at the highest desk adjacent to the side where most of the Gryffindors had chosen to sit. This choice had a purpose. In the desk just before them, Liam and Blaze had taken seats and beside them was Olivia and Leah.

At first, the boys had gone to sit somewhere else, but once they saw Valentine was not following, they quickly changed their path.

Valentine could see every move Harry Potter made from her vantage point. She liked the security that came with having nothing but the wall to her back. No one could sneak up behind her. She decided that this would be her seat for charms from then on.

Across the room, she could hear Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger arguing about how the spell was pronounced. It reminded Valentine of how Leah and Blaze had already taken to quarrelling despite only knowing one another for a short time. Unlike Leah and Draco who had been arguing since before they could do little more than babble.

"You do it then if you're so clever." Ron frowned at the girl beside him. "Go on, go on."

The girl beside him straightened her back and flicked her wand, looking quite well assured.

"Wingardium Leviosa." Hermione said clearly.

With her words, the feather sitting upon her desk rose high above her. She shot a triumphant look over at the boy.

Ron dropped his head into his arms in obvious defeat.

 _Hmm. She's a smart one._

"Oh, well done! See here, everyone!" Professor Flitwick exclaimed joyously. "Miss Granger's done it! Oh, splendid!"

"Hey, aren't you going to try? If that Granger can do it, I'm sure you can." Draco asks, pulling her from her thoughts.

"The stupid thing won't work for me." Liam turned around in his seat.

Valentine had studied this spell, in theory, many times before. It was simple. There was a reason it was a first-year spell. The only way she could conceive that it would go wrong was if she either mispronounced or didn't perform the movements correctly.

Valentine had only just readied her wand to perform the spell when a thunderous boom sounded out from across the room.

Professor Flitwick cried out in shock and Leah yelped.

Valentine's heart to leapt up into her throat.

 _Potter!_

That was her first thought.

She looked to find a Gryffindor sitting next to Harry Potter, who she recognized as a half-blooded Irish boy named Seamus.

She knew he was a Half-Blood because Draco and the other boys had commented on it. They'd made a cruel game of finding out students blood status so they could treat them accordingly.

Seamus's face was covered in soot, his hair was shooting up in multiple demented angles.

Even Harry hadn't been untouched, a smudge of soot had been left on his cheek and in front of him, a brunt feather slowly fell from the air, still sizzling.

"I think we're going to need another feather over here, Professor," Harry said quietly, looking somewhat shell shocked.

 _You think?_

"Are you okay?" Liam asked, looking up at her in concern.

"Excuse me?" She arched a brow at him.

"You just look a little startled." He said jokingly.

"Of course not." She said, stiffly. "I was just surprised how by utterly moronic Half-Bloods can be at times. Honestly, only someone with muggles blood can screw up something so simple."

"Can't argue with you there." Liam shrugged.

"Really." Draco huffed. "What was father thinking? Sending us to a place like this?"

After the explosion, the rest of the class was thankfully uneventful. They'd spent the entire time focusing on the Levitation Charm. Valentine had impressed them all with her easy demonstration.

Flitwick had commented that it was so exciting to have two young witches who were both so talented in his class. At that, Valentine had sneered directly over at Hermione.

Of Valentine's friends, Olivia and Liam made the most progress. Olivia was proving to be quite talented herself and Liam seemed to have the concentration and relaxed composure that the other boys often lacked. It was coming increasingly apparent that Draco, Blaze and Leah were not the best influences on each other when it came to academics.

After class, Valentine walked through the courtyard, the others at her side. They were heading to their next class, Muggle Studies and complaining rather loudly about it.

"Muggle Studies?" Liam groaned.

"Who cares what Muggles do." Blaze frowned down at his schedule. "Why should it matter to us?"

"What a waste of time." Draco scoffed. "Just wait until I tell my father about this."

"There must be a million other things we could be learning." Valentine agreed coldly.

"They're so insignificant, why do we need to know anything about them? I certainly don't intend to associate myself."

In reality, Valentine thought the class might actually hold some interest for her. There was an entire thriving civilisation out there that she knew so little about and it was rare that she knew little about anything. Not that you could tell any of this past her sneer.

At that moment, Hermione Granger hurried on past them.

"Oi! Granger! Done showing off yet?" Draco couldn't help himself from saying, not that he would have tried very hard.

But the girl completely ignored the boy's insults and kept her sights on the group of Gryffindors, who Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were with.

She also heard what flew from Ron Weasley's lips. They all did.

"It's Leviosa, not Leviosar. Honestly, she's a nightmare. No wonder she hasn't got any friends!" The boy said and was immediately surrounded by the laughter of the other boys.

They were suddenly all silenced as the 'nightmare' in question moved on past them quickly, keeping her head down.

Valentine frowned.

 _That was rather cruel of him. He's lucky that I don't have the luxury of telling him off for that._

"Trouble in paradise?" Liam snickered at the Gryffindors.

"Watch your mouth, traitor. Girls have claws." Leah said smugly, her heavy words betraying her happy go lucky persona.

With a girl like Leah, it was easy to tell that she had heard such words from an adult in her life and was repeating them like an obedient little parrot.

Valentine doubted she fully grasped how ignorant that way of thinking was. Leah wasn't exactly forward-thinking, or much into thinking at all.

"Claws or not, anyone could take him down," Blaze added with a laugh.

"Leah. Blaze." Valentine said, several meters ahead of the two who had stopped to reticule the ginger boy. "They're hardly worth our time, wouldn't you agree?"

Valentine's eyes locked with Harry Potter's. He was annoyed and confused. After all, Valentine had clearly thought he was worth her time in Defense Against the Dark Arts.

 _Looks like he's trying to figure something out. Like he's trying to figure me out._

"Val's right." Olivia nodded. "Let's get going."

 ** _\--Pretending to Hate--_**

Valentine's eyes snapped open abruptly in the darkness. She rubbed her eyes and yawned, assessing the familiar surroundings.

Leah had finally begun to sleep in her own bed after almost two weeks of being overly attached to her new friend and now she lay buried beneath a mountain of stuffed animals that slowly rose and fell with her light snores.

Olivia herself lay tucked away under her sheets, sound asleep.

Valentine looked around and yet found nothing that could have awoken her. She sighed and pulled herself up into a sitting position, pushing her curls out of her face as she did so. With another sigh, she dropped back down on the mattress and attempted to fall back to sleep.

Several minutes passed and she found herself groaning in defeat. If she was going to sleep tonight, it wasn't going to be anytime soon.

She'd been at Hogwarts for almost two weeks and it had been exhausting, difficult and probably the most fun she had ever experienced. Two weeks and she already had gained new friend's and added more knowledge to her arsenal. This was the world outside of Malfoy Manor that she's been thinking of for years.

Her new friends weren't the most morally strapped. To be frank, they were utter bullies and snobs but who else would cosy up to someone like her? No one ordinary would do something like that. She supposed that's why they were little nuts in their own ways. And Draco never would have accepted them as friends if their views had strayed too far from his own.

That was why, of all their new companions, Olivia was the only one not of aristocratic birth. She had been Leah's wilful addition, who, if not for her Pure Blood status, wouldn't have been so welcome by the rest of them. But she was sweet and the others seemed to covet that.

 _Perhaps that's why Olivia is so meek and humble? Because she hasn't had someone telling her that she's better than a certain group of people for reasons they can't control._

Upon sending letters home, they had discovered that Valentine's, Draco's and Leah's parents really did have a bit of overlapping circumstances from when Blaze and Liam's parents had attended Hogwarts.

Lucius hadn't seemed overly pleased by Olivia and her low social status but Lucius Malfoy had known Leah since the day she was born. There was no way Leah was giving up her new favourite person at this rate, even he knew that.

These friends certainly weren't perfect but they were Valentine's and she found herself becoming increasingly fond of them. They walked around like they owned the Earth and put on airs because they'd been raised to, but they were also the most ridiculous people Valentine had ever met. The kinds of people who have food fights and argue about nothing and who pass notes to another in class with nothing but crude drawings on them.

They were idiots and they were at her every command. They were Slytherins and they had already laid claims to their loyalty, drawn in by Valentine's raw power and presence. It was very Slytherin of them and very Slytherin of Valentine to capitalise on it, but, of course, when it came to the pure, unfiltered facts, Valentine wasn't a Slytherin at all.

 **Two Years Ago-**

 **"Now, my dear, first we must find out what house you'll be in. Normally this would take place upon your first arrival at Hogwarts with the other first year's students, but I am obliged to bend the rules on this instance. Severus?"**

 **Dumbledore motioned for the Potions Professor to retrieve the sorting hat.**

 **Valentine felt a prickle of excitement shoot down her spine.**

 **"This is the sorting hat that determines what house you will be placed in based on your values." Explained Dumbledore, taking the hat from Snape. "For this plan to work we will assure your placement in Slytherin."**

 **Valentine nodded, showing her understanding as the old wizard reached out and placed the ancient leather hat upon her head. Even if she was to be placed in a certain house no matter what, she wanted to know what the hat thought was best for her.**

 **"Hmm." A voice spoke out from the hat. "Most intriguing...I haven't sorted a Lestrange in quite a few years...always interesting you are...Yes, most intriguing indeed..."**

 **"And what do you find so intriguing, may I ask?" Valentine asked.**

 **The hat shook with laughter.**

 **"Certainly an interesting young lady we have here, Albus." The hat mused. "I always like a challenge. Enough traits of Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor to be placed in any of the three, but only one will suit."**

 **"What? Not Hufflepuff?" The small girl asked with a smirk upon her lips.**

 **The hat laughed once more.**

 **"I'm afraid you have a few…attributes that overwhelms your chances of ever finding a home with the Hufflepuffs." The hat replied. "Your sarcastic nature, for example, it is quite a prevalent trait of yours."**

 **Snape scoffed and rolled his eyes at the hats comment.**

 **"It just so happens to be not so different from the reason why our esteemed Professor Snape here was not placed in Hufflepuff also." The hat leered at the man in question.**

 **Valentine snorted at that.**

 **"Why you-!" Snape began, only to be cut off by Dumbledore.**

 **"Now, now, everyone. We are here on the account of Miss Lestrange, let us not forget that." He chuckled, his eyes twinkling with amusement.**

 **"Yes, of course." The hat said quite smugly. "Now, Miss Valentine Lestrange...strange indeed...intelligence, bravery, cunning and naturally that attitude we have already discussed. Hmm...where shall I put you?"**

 **"We do not have all day," Snape growled.**

" **Hmm…I think I may need some time to consider…"**

 **"We do not have-"**

 **"I know..." The hat interrupted Snape once more. "Gryffindor!"**

 **In normal circumstances, the hats shout would be met with cheering and thunderous clapping, but this was most certainly not normal circumstances, so instead of cheering and clapping, silence filled the room.**

 **Valentine felt as if all the warmth in her body had left her. That was certainly unfavourable and she found herself pondering the connotations.**

 ** _Gryffindor? My entire family has been in Slytherin. I can't think of a single Lestrange, Malfoy or Black who has not been in Slytherin. My uncle…_**

 **"Gryffindor?" Valentine says breathlessly, her eyes narrowed, focusing on the stone floor with a furrowed brow. "That's enough to warrant me disowned."**

 **"That will not happen," Dumbledore said firmly, taking the hat from her head. "Now, old friend." The man addressed the hat. "We appear to have a situation on your hands, and so I must urge you to place this child in Slytherin. Not, that I mean to sound so drastic, but these are drastic times."**

 **"…Are you sure, Albus?" The hat mumbled after a moment of thought. "I have never betrayed my judgement before. This is most irregular."**

 **"I assure you that this particular situation is both crucial and irregular. Two years from now, when Miss Lestrange begins her first year at Hogwarts, I must ask you to look beyond your judgment and put her in Slytherin."**

 **"Is it truly needed, Albus?" The hat gave a grave sigh. "The sense of justice I saw within her. It'll never get the nurturing it needs in Slytherin."**

 **"I'm afraid this goes beyond the need to nurture a single student." Dumbledore nodded.**

 **The hat sighed once more.**

 **"Then it shall be so, old friend."**


	8. Halloween

Valentine sat amongst her friends, talking and taking their fill of the Halloween Feast. The ceiling rumbled lightly with thunder, lighting striking amongst the Jack-O-Lanterns that hung suspended in the air. The tables were stocked with candy and deserts that had the students in a, particularly good mood.

"Olivia, have I ever told you that your so cute when you eat?" Leah asked, scooping a spoonful of jelly into her mouth.

Olivia blushed an alarmingly bright red, matching the toffee apple in her hand.

"You've told her that every day since we've been here, Leah." Liam chuckled. Of them all, he seemed to find Leah's infatuation with Olivia the most amusing.

"And I'll say it again and again and again!" Leah cried happily, throwing a handful of chocolate sprinkles in the air.

"Leah," Valentine said warningly, remembering the last time a food fight had erupted because of her.

"Sorry." Leah smiled sheepishly, dropping her arms.

"Olivia, I pity you," Draco says with a heavy sigh. "Take it from me. It doesn't get better."

"No, really, it's okay. I'm getting used to Leah's personality." Olivia insisted.

"Oh, that's positively tragic." Draco frowned. "Val, she's taken a victim."

"Hmm." Valentine hummed. "Perhaps we should have done more than fantasied about pushing her in front of the train."

"What!" Leah gapped at them.

The group laughed, even Olivia was trying to hide a smile.

Leah didn't join them for once, pouting and burying her face in Olivia's shoulder.

Valentine was enjoying herself. Not only for the food but because how fun it was to just be with her friends, even if they liked a side of her that she had personally fabricated. That was okay for now. She would take what she could get. She wouldn't ask for more.

"Hey, Val. Pass me a slice?" Draco asked from her right, gesturing to the cake sitting in front of her.

She did as he asked and passed it to him. Draco had quickly seemed to forget how she had treated him or at least decided to ignore it. Every now and again she'd catch him looking at her apprehensively, but other then that, Draco appeared to hold no grudge. Things had gone back to the way they'd always been and it gave Valentine hope that things would always defuse between them so easily. For all his numerous faults, Draco was her best friend, not counting Leah, of course. She couldn't imagine her life without either of them.

The thought made her feel cold. Growing up in the manor by herself. No one to play tricks on, no one to argue with. That would have been a bleak childhood indeed. Valentine blinked the thoughts away. She didn't need to worry about things like that because Draco and Leah were here and they were not at Malfoy Manor.

The entire hall seemed to be in just as good a mood, although more openly then she could ever be. Everybody was calm and happy with the satisfying treats, laughing and talking in the carefree manner all children should. It wasn't perfect, but it was damn near to it. That's was until Professor Quirrell ran in screaming bloody murder.

"TROLL! IN THE DUNGEON! T-TROOLLL IN THE DUNGEON!"

Valentine's eyes immediately narrowed at the sight of him. Seeing the professor out of sorts wasn't an odd sight to say the least, what struck Valentine as odd was the fact that he was shrieking like someone had slammed his fingers in a door. This fumbling man had never screamed like that and was usually a timid, stuttering mess.

The man froze as the room grew so silent you could hear a pin drop.

As Dumbledore stood from his chair, the Halloween festivities halted.

"Thought you ought to know." The professor promptly fainted sending the students into an immediate uproar.

Screaming filled the room, people jumped up from their seats and ran for the doors in a wild craze.

Beside Valentine, Draco cried out in terror and flew to his feet. Olivia and Leah clung to one another. Blaze and Liam were trying to stuff their robe pockets with as much food as possible.

Valentine sat still as the chaos raged around her. She kept her eyes trained on Dumbledore, trusting him to handle the situation.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore's voice echoed throughout the Great Hall and just like the word he spoke suggested, all lips fell quiet and all movement ceased. "Everyone will please, not panic. Now, Prefects will lead their houses back to the dormitories. Teachers will follow me to the dungeons."

"Where do we go!" Draco exclaimed.

"Is he forgetting that our dorms are in the dungeon?" Liam frowned confusedly.

Just over the crowd of rushing students, the voice of Slytherins Prefect carried over the noise. She told all the Slytherins to stay put for the time being, but the students were in a panic.

Valentine's gaze shot over to the teacher's table, searching for some higher instruction, just in time to see Professor Snape disappear through a door beside the staff table.

 _Where is he going? Does he not realize he has an entire house of students that he is responsible for? Or that Dumbledore said for the teachers to go to the Dungeons? He's needed and he's not even going to help!_

Valentine looked to her friends and saw they were all preoccupied with one another. Leah and Olivia stood together, chatting nervously. Draco, Blaze and Liam were harassing the Prefect. It was perfect.

With nobody paying her any attention she began to slip through the dense crowd of terrified students towards the door she had seen her Potions Professor disappear through only moments ago.

She reached the door and with one last look at the Great Hall, she stepped through the door, completely unseen.

The hall she was met with was dully lit by several pillars and had the same cold atmosphere that was found in the dungeons. It was a stark contrast to the havoc of the Great Hall.

"Where did he go?" She asked aloud.

She moved down the hall quickly, hoping to catch up with him. Picking up the pace she found herself running, her footsteps echoing her air. So far, she hadn't been in this particular part of the castle and trusted her memory to stop her from getting lost.

 _Where is he? He couldn't be that far ahead could he?_

Suddenly a hand swung out from an oncoming corner. It took hold of her robes and hissed as Valentine's foot connected with its shin. It was then when she looked up at her attacker to find the very man she'd been searching for.

"Professor..." She said breathlessly. Physical exertion was not her strong suit.

"You idiotic child!" The man growled furiously. "What are doing?"

"Following you obviously!" Valentine shot back. "You do know you're going the wrong way, don't you? I don't recall this being the way to the dungeons. There is a troll in the castle, I should mention encase you've somehow forgotten."

"Go back to Great Hall now, you stupid girl!" He ordered, obsidian eyes glowing with unchecked anger.

"I will not!" She said stubbornly. "Tell me what's going on."

She searched his eyes. There was something he wasn't saying. Something he didn't want her in particular to know.

"What is it? Do you know something about the troll?"

"Stay out of this Lestrange."

"It's has something to do with Potter, doesn't it? If so, it's my right to know!"

The professor glared harshly down at Valentine, who returned his stare with a look of pure defiance. His silence was practically an admission of guilt and she wasn't willing to give up. If this did, in fact, have something to do with Harry Potter then she wasn't going to turn her back on it.

"We don't have time for this!" Valentine exclaimed in frustration. "I'm involved whether you like it or not."

Snape was silent for a moment, she could see the brief flickering of warring emotions in his dark gaze.

"Fine!" Snape roared. "I believe Professor Quirrell is after the Philosophers stone."

 _Bloody hell._

"And he's using the troll as a distraction." Valentine nodded, the gears in her mind already turning. "He won't have much of a trial getting past Fluffy if he has knowledge of how to subdue him either."

Snape blinked at her, clearly surprised by her sudden change in demeanour.

"Do you believe it's possible that Quirrell is somehow involved with Voldemort? Or that he wishes to harm Potter?" Valentine asked seriously. "Dumbledore is certain that Voldemort will find a way to come back, he of all people would benefit from immortality."

"Yes." Snape nodded. "He intends to steal the stone and give it to The Dark Lord. I am sure of it."

"Then we have to go now. We have to protect the stone."Valentine turned to continue down the hall when Snape grabbed her shoulder and held her in her place.

"Like hell we are. You will go back to the Great Hall, now." Snape commanded coldly.

"I will not." Valentine shoved his hand roughly from her shoulder. She did not like to be touched. "This is my mission."

"I do not need your help."

"Well, you have it regardless."

"How could you possibly help me in any way?" He spat cruelly.

She pulled her wand from her robes.

"Do not underestimate my abilities, Professor." Valentine wasn't discouraged by his words, bright eyes glowing in determination. "I'm not some helpless little child that you can brush aside. If Voldemort comes back the first thing he'll do is kill Potter and we, the people who tasked with his protection, are standing here doing nothing. Don't see something wrong with that picture?"

She glared sharpened daggers at Snape and for a moment there was complete silence between them.

"Fine!" He growled again, finally caving.

With one last glare, the two took off down the corridor, pillars of fire guiding there steps. They didn't speak. What was there to say? They both had a mission and the objective was to beat Quirrell to the stone or risk the life of Harry Potter.

Their footsteps echoed along the walls as the two ran onwards.

 _What was his problem? I already agreed to help. I'm involved. No ifs, ands or buts. So, why throw such a grand hissy fit? He's been against me from the start, but why? I've never done anything to warrant that kind of treatment from him. Alright. That may not be entirely true, but he has treated me like crap from the beginning, although it's plain to see he rarely treats anyone the way they should be._

 _It was my decision and I know I made the right one. It's been two years. He can't expect me to sit back and act like a normal student, because I'm not one. Like I would let him dictate my actions to begin within. I don't listen to him in class let alone when it comes to things like this. He won't get anywhere by making an enemy of me, we're supposed to be on the same side._

At the pace they were going, they both came to stand before the door that Valentine had watched three Gryffindors disappear into and soon after bolt out screaming, before too long.

"What should happen if Quirrell already has the stone?" Valentine asked, still out of breath and brushing locks of her hair from her eyes.

"He won't. Not yet. There are several obstacles he'd have to make his way through first if he managed to get here before us." Snape answered.

"Then we still have time. The last I saw of him he was lying face down in the middle of the Great Hall." She nodded. "Are you ready, Professor? We both know what's on the other side of that door."

"Yes, Dumbledore told me about your little adventure." He said stiffly, regarding her coldly. "Let's get this over with."

Snape pulled out his wand and in a swift movement of his arm, the door slammed open.

The open door revealed nothing but what Valentine had seen before. Fluffy slept peacefully, the harp in the corner playing a soft melody.

"I'm surprised that didn't wake him," Valentine mumbled to herself in relief, she'd already put him to sleep once and the harp really wasn't her thing. "Quirrell hasn't been here."

"Which means he's still coming," Snape added, turned his back to the door and with another flick of his wrist it shut.

Valentine gripped her wand firmly, scrolling through the mental list of defensive spells she knew.

"You should leave, Lestrange. I'm sure your cousin will notice your disappearance." Said, Snape.

"As I said before, I am not leaving. It is my right." She growled, keeping her voice low. "I haven't been treating people like dirt for this long just for the fun of it."

"I can deal with Quirrell myself." Snape hissed back. "You are not needed in this."

"I already gave you my answer, Professor." Valentine stood her ground, refusing to be persuaded. "I don't know what your problem with me doing my part is, but you better get used to it."

"Stubborn brat," Snape said between gritted teeth.

"Well, this stubborn brat isn't going anywhere." She raised her chin defiantly.

Valentine words trailed off into nothingness and silence overcame the two. He had nothing else to say to her and Valentine was glad because their bickering was pointless.

There was nothing he could say to stop her on doing this. She knew it's importance.

Mere moments later, Valentine's ears were met with the echo of light footsteps upon the stone floor.

"Someone's coming." Her voice dropped so low Snape could barely hear her.

"Get ready," Snape whispered, swishing his wrist towards the pedestal of light, snuffing out the flame and blanketing them in darkness.

That was fine. Valentine was used to the darkness.

The footsteps grew louder as they came closer. Valentine focused on the sound, her mind signalling out the most effective spells she had learned that she could use in confidence.

 _Severing Charm, Diffindo. General Counter-Spell, Finite. Seize and Pull Charm, Carpe Retractum._

 _Any of these would be useful, though I've only read about both the General Counter-Spell and the Seize and Pull Charm. They're both second and third year spells that I haven't tried my hand at yet. I was able to use Colloportus and Alohomora before, but there're simple first year spells even if it had been the first time I used them. All in all, it's all a bit of a risk considering I don't have any knowledge of Quirrell's duelling abilities._

Valentine caught Snape watching her from the corner of her eye. She arched a brow in question and he looked away as though he hadn't been looking in the first place.

The footsteps drew nearer.

Then, just as a dark figure approached the two, they ceased. The outline drew closer and Valentine could just make out the face of her Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, that she'd seen face down on the floor minutes ago.

 _The fact that he is here at all means that he knows about the stone. What he's part in this? Is Snape right about him wanting it for Voldemort?_

"P-p-professor-or S-Snape. M-miss Les-strange. W-what are you do-doing here? I came t-to-"

"Stop your blubbering, Quirrell," Snape said, his voice hard and cold, wand raised and ready. "Turn around and walk away."

"B-b-but I-I-" Quirrell stuttered, taking a tentative step forward.

"I said stop." Snape's wand arm straightened. "Not another step."

"P-p-please...I'm o-only-" Quirrell fidgeted nervously.

"Didn't hear Professor Snape, sir?" Valentine's voice broke through the man nervous stuttering, innocent and soft beside Snape's harsh tone. She smiled sweetly. "But surely you did? He told you to not take another step."

"O-oh, please I-I-"

"Perhaps we could even have a little chat." She suggested far too casually for the situation at hand. "Talk about why exactly you're here."

Quirrell didn't reply.

"Quirrell." Valentine's growl caused the fumbling Professor to gasp, the innocence in her voice now going and replaced with quiet anger, her eyes staring coldly as if attempting to freeze his soul. "This can be done easily or not so easily. The easy way will benefit you more, but it won't prove much fun for me. Now choose."

The man stood silently shaking, his body rigid, his eyes wide. All the tell-tale signs of fear.

 _He looks like he's going to faint. I almost feel sorry for him. Almost._

"Professor Snape, I do believe that our friend Quirrell here has chosen the not-so-easy way." She added, when Quirrell refused to say anything, her voice reverting back to soft and velvet-like.

"Indeed," Snape answered stiffly and rose his arm, ready to attack the man.

"Wait! Don't. Please, I was just coming here to protect the stone! I swear!" Quirrell pleaded, the stutter in his words gone. "I'm telling the truth!"

"My, my. Quirrell, you should rejoice. That horrible speech impediment of yours seems to be disappeared." Valentine smiled cruelly at the man, who eyes widened in realization.

For a single moment, Quirrell stood utterly frozen, then he pulled out his wand, his reflexes like lighting and throwing a spell at Snape.

Snape easily deflected it, but by then Quirrell had turned on his heel and begun to make a run for it.

 _I can't let him get away!_

 _"Carpe Retractum!"_ Valentine shouted, her wand flashing before her.

A rope of bright, white light shot out of the tip of Valentine's wand. It flung itself around the fleeing Professors ankle like a rabbit caught in a hunters trap.

The girl pulled her wand back, attempting to drag the man towards her, but physical strength won out. The wizard, tripping in the progress, ripped his foot from the glowing rope, that then retracted back into her wand.

 _Damn!_

Snape threw a spell down at Quirrell, who rolled onto his back, narrowly missing it.

Quirrell flicked another spell at Snape, who once again deflected it with a simple swish. Then Quirrell cast towards Valentine who barely had the chance to jump aside.

Quirrell scrambled to his feet hurriedly, Snape and Valentine already on his heels.

 _"Carpe Retractum!"_ Valentine cast again, but the rope that shot from her wand missed its mark by a wide birth.

The two chased Quirrell along the hall, pedestals of fire lighting as they ran.

Just before they reached an area of the castle where they might actually run into someone, Quirrell shot a spell over his shoulder.

Valentine raised her wand to deflect, Finite already on her lips when Snape jumped in front her, wand slashing at the air.

Snape's shield lit up as Quirrell's spell bounced off it and back towards its caster.

Quirrell dodged it and ducked around a corner.

Valentine and Snape took off after him again.

The three exited the third floor where they were met with another corridor and a entry to the tower with the stairs that liked to move on their own.

 _We'll never catch him like this!_

Valentine stopped, bracing herself against the wall.

Snape took no notice of her absence and continued the chase.

 _I do not have the stamina for this._

Valentine turned away from the hall and began to make her way down one of the many staircases. She passed through here every day. By now she knew her way perfectly, but the stairs had a mind of their own and occasionally seemed to work solely against her.

This chase was endless and was now happening in far too open an area. After all, Gryffindor tower could be accessed easily from where she was. The reality of getting caught was very real.

She bounded down the stairs and into a corridor, that would take her directly into Quirrell's path. This way she and Snape could box him in one area.

 _Simple yet elegant._

Just as she was about to turn into the path that would lead her to Quirrell when voices rung out and stopped her in her tracks. Valentine pushed herself against the wall and tried her best to listen over the feral beating of her heart.

"Quickly, the troll has been sighted in the girl's lavatory." The voice was Professor McGonagall's.

"Y-yes, right a-way!"

 _Quirrell!_

Valentine peaked around the corner to see Professor's McGonagall, Quirrell and Snape standing in the corridor. None of them seemed to notice her from her hiding place and she took care to hold her ragged breath.

Valentine then watched as they hurried off towards the girl's bathroom. She quirked an eyebrow as she watched Snape walk with off a slight limp.

As the Professors neared the end of the hall, Valentine stepped around the corner and made her away over to where the three teachers had stood. Something dark on the stone floor caught her eye.

Valentine bent down for closer inspection, she gently touched the dark liquid and upon observation found it was blood. She looked up to where the Professors had disappeared around the corner, realization shining in her electric blue eyes.

 _What happened in those mere seconds that I'd gone the other way?_

It had been maybe a minute at most. She'd stopped. Concocted a small tactic of a plan and by the time it could have been of any use, the game had changed altogether, grinding to an utter halt.

She could only assume that Snape and Quirrell had run into McGonagall only mere moments before Valentine almost stumbled into them.

Then, as she saw, McGonagall told them that the troll been sighted in the girl's bathroom and off they went.

Valentine's heart hammered in her chest, now thatuseless adrenaline coursing through her. She took a moment to sit and lean back against the wall, wiping beaded sweat from her brow. A practically idyllic evening had gone to hell in seconds.

" _Bloody hell." She breathed out. "It's going to be like this the whole time, isn't it?"_

 ** _\--Pretending to Hate--_**

Valentine waited until the other Slytherins had begun to make their way back the common room before joining them.

"Draco! Leah!" Valentine called over the crowd of Slytherin students, as she spotted her friends, or rather heard Leah.

"She could be dead! Oh, God! What if she's dead! There's a freaking troll on the loose! She could have been eaten! She could have been- She could be perfectly alive and well!" Leah was the first to see Valentine, elbowing Blaze none too gently. "See, I told you she's okay!"

Valentine pushed through the students, glaring and hissing 'move out of my way' more than once.

"You were the one freaking out, you spaz!" Said Blaze rubbed at his now tender ribs.

"Was not!" Leah shot back.

"Was too!" Blaze objected.

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was not!" Said Blaze.

"Was TOO!" Leah crossed her arms over her chest.

Blaze and Liam laughed at the girl's mistake.

"Wait! I-I mean...I mean...ARG! You guys are so cruel!" The girl then buried herself into Olivia's side.

"Val, where have you been?" Draco asked as Valentine neared them.

"I went to ask Snape where we were supposed to go. We couldn't exactly go back to the dungeons. I couldn't find him, and by the time I'd come back to find you, you had already left." She explained smoothly.

"You didn't think to bring one of us with you? Or at least tell us where you were going!" Draco snapped at her.

"Please, you were all too preoccupied with freaking out about the troll." Valentine rolled her eyes at him.

"Was not!" Leah shouted.

"Shut up!" Blaze said. "We are not starting that again."

"Everyone shut up!" Draco demanded, and turned and stormed away.

"And I thought Leah was melodramatic," Blaze mumbled.

"Don't worry, she still is," Liam assured him.

"VALLLLL!" Leah detached herself from Olivia so she could fling herself at Valentine. "I was so worried about you!"

"Get off me," Valentine grumbled, shoving her away.

She was tired and wanted nothing more than to sleep but knew that Dumbledore would want to discuss what had happened.

 _I'm going to be so damn tired tomorrow._

 ** _\--Pretending To Hate--_**

"Let's get this over with." Valentine yawned as she stepped into Dumbledore's office that night.

"Having difficulty staying up past your bedtime?" Snape scoffed at her.

"Oh, shut up, you old bat." Valentine snapped at him.

"I would remind you, once again, that I am your Professor and should be treated with respect." Snape's expression darkened.

"Sir, I don't treat anyone with respect between the hours of ten PM and eight AM."

"Shall we, as they say, get on with it then?" Dumbledore interrupted gently before Snape could fire back. If left to their own devices they could surely argue for hours on end.

"We shall," Snape said stiffly, turning away from her.

"So." Valentine planted a hand on either hip. "What are we going to do about Quirrell?"

"What do you believe we should do?" Dumbledore asked from behind his large desk.

"Well, he can't stay on here surely." She frowned.

Dumbledore didn't answer.

"Sir?" Snape pressed tersely.

"But we know he's going after the stone." Valentine's brow furrowed.

"But he didn't succeed."

Dumbledore nodded slowly.

"Well, yes, but is that really enough to let this slide? Because we stopped him one time? We don't even know why he wanted it in the first place."

"That is exactly why I have asked Professor Snape to keep an eye on him." Said Dumbledore. "You were both quick enough to stop him before and I doubt he will get so close again."

"Forgive me, sir," Valentine crossed her arms over her chest. "but that seems incredibly unwise. He let a bloody troll into the school. Professor Snape himself said that he was sure Voldemort was involved in this."

"Severus?" Dumbledore looked to the man in question.

"I only meant that the Dark Lord, should he return, would benefit from the stone's abilities." He explained gruffly.

"What?" Valentine snapped at him. "You did not. You said that you were sure Quirrell intended to steal it and give it to Voldemort!"

"There is no proof that Quirrell is in league with Voldemort." Snape pinned her with a glare.

"What the hell?" She shook her head at him. "Have you been cursed with indecisiveness or are you just unsure about your position in these matters?"

"I know my position perfectly well, Lestrange." He spat hatefully.

"And how sure are you of that, Professor?" She goaded him.

"I have had enough of your disrespectful att!-"

"Severus." Dumbledore interceded once more, again in that same calm manner. "Perhaps we will save the raised voices for your next class together."

"I shouldn't need to raise my voice," Snape said through gritted teeth.

"Then maybe you shouldn't." Valentine huffed.

Snape glared at her as though he wished she would just disappear forever. He probably did.

"Sir," Valentine looked to Dumbledore again. "I know Quirrell is up to something! We all know he is up to something!"

"My dear, if Quirrell is such a threat, then perhaps Hogwarts is the best place for him." Said Dumbledore. "Here when can keep him in our sights. I trust that Professor Snape will keep a watchful gaze on him and that we will be able to intervene should attempt to steal the stone again. And even if he should, I am confident in the securities left in place should such a situation occur."

Valentine frowned. She understood where he was coming from and she trusted his judgement to a fault but it felt like a mistake to her. She knew Dumbledore had decades of intelligence on her and that, even if she hated him, she could trust Snape to keep Quirrell as far away from the stone as possible.

"If there is any solid evidence of Quirrell being involved with the Dark Lord," Said Dumbledore seriously. "then I assure you, immediate action will be taken. Until then, Quirrell will remain here at Hogwarts, where we can see him."

 ** _\--Pretending To Hate--_**

Valentine leaned forwards on the couch, resting her hands on her knees and clasping her hands together. It was just past midnight and she doubted she would be sleeping tonight.

When she had gotten back from Dumbledore's office she had slumped there on a couch, staring moodily at the low, green flames licking at the coals in the fireplace. They were almost completely dead by now but she stared still.

It didn't sit right with her, simply letting Quirrell be after what had happened tonight. She only hoped that Dumbledore was right. Perhaps Quirrell wouldn't even make another attempt. Maybe he had seen that it was pointless. At least she knew he couldn't say anything about her being there with Snape, not without incriminating himself.

 _It's not like I did anything that could give away the secret. If it ever somehow came up I would just say that I followed Snape and made him tell me what was going on. Anyone who's seen us together would believe that._

 _God. Bloody Snape. What the hell is his problem? Has he never had a good day in his life? Was he born with a permanent scowl?_

Valentine couldn't stop the grin that wormed its way onto her face. Snape. Orange slime. The Weasley twins.

 _Ah. Now that was a good day._

She bought her hands up to rest her chin on them, grinning smugly.

 _Oh, he was so mad._

Valentine heard faint footsteps, a stumble, a thud and then a long string of curses.

She immediately sat straight, craning her neck to see across the common room. She had turned just in time to watch Blaze roll down the last few steps, his head thunking on every one of them.

He lay there, sprawled on his back, wearing blue plaid pajamas and moaning like a wounded bear.

"What the actual hell?" Said Valentine, brow raised.

"Gah!" Blaze bolt upright, staring at her in shock. "You scared the crap out of me!"

"Clearly."

"Bloody hell." Blaze heaved a sigh, clapping a hand over his heart. "I think you just shaved about thirty years off my life."

"Look at it this way, that's thirty years closer to getting away from Leah."

Blaze paused, considering this.

"You do have a point there."

"I know."

Blaze paused again, thinking.

"My head hurts." He said decidedly.

"You tripped, I assume?"

"Yeah," Blaze groaned. "For a second I thought I was back at home and our place doesn't have a bend in the staircase like that. Oh man, am I going to be sore tomorrow."

"Were you walking with your eyes closed?"

"No." Blaze hefted himself off the floor unsteadily. "I just can't see in the dark. I'm not a rabbit."

Valentine rolled her eyes and turned back to the fire. It was too late and she was too tired to snap at him.

She heard Blaze grumbling to himself as he walked over to the couches and plopped himself down into the armchair.

"Why are you up so late?" Valentine asked him.

"I got sick of Draco's pacing and talking to himself." Blaze scoffed. "He's been doing that since we got back. I think he's...you know..."

"Mad at me?"

"Thank you for saying that, yes." Blaze let out a sigh of relief. "He's annoyed that you disappeared, so after he complained to Liam and me for an hour and we actually tried to sleep, he just stared to complaining to himself. And I'll say it, he looks like a nutter."

Valentine felt a stab of guilt at that. She was the source of Draco's distress. But there was nothing she could do about it so she shoved it into the back of mind with the rest of her guilt and shame.

"Draco doesn't sleep well under stress."

"Heh, yeah, no kidding." Blaze snorted. "I think he should be fine though in the morning. If he actually sleeps, I mean. I doubt he would stay mad at you for long."

"Are you trying to comfort me, Blaze?" Valentine arched a brow at him dubiously.

"Believe me, I don't think I could comfort you if my life depended on it."

"Good. It's irritating." Valentine said bluntly.

"Oh." Blaze looked about the room awkwardly. "So. Ah...what are you doing up?"

"Not sleeping."

"That's cool." Blaze nodded, biting his lip. "You don't have to tell me. I certainly won't press you. You're super scary and I, you know, actually kind of value my life and well being."

"That's uncharacteristically wise of you."

"Thank...you?" Blaze replied unsurely. He then shrugged it off and swung his legs over the arm of the chair. "Anyway. How do you think a whole troll got into the school?"

"As opposed to just a limb?"

"You know what I mean."

"Well, it stands to reason that someone let it in."

"Like who though?" Blaze frowned. "Maybe it was a prank?"

"And how do you suppose that students would get access to a troll, Blaze?"

"You got me there." He sighed. "Imagine though. Getting a troll into a school. Someone must have shrunk it first, you know, or how else would it have fit? And the dungeons? How would you even get it down there without someone seeing?"

"You're really taken in by this, aren't you?"

"Well, yeah. But only cause it's a whole troll!"

"My God." Valentine snorted. "You're just like Leah."

Blaze promptly choked on his spit.

"Okay, I know that you know you're terrifying," Blaze eyed her sourly. "And you are. But that's the kind of slander I just cannot allow."

"And what exactly will you do about that?" Valentine gave him a cool, level stare.

Blaze swallowed, shoulders going rigid.

"Nothing. Because I'm terrified and you know that I know that you're terrifying." Blaze nodded resolutely. "And it is way too late to be terrified."

Valentine just snorted at his babbling and leaned back in the couch.

They fell into a long silence, both starring into the dying fire with nothing said. It was peaceful. And then Blaze decided that simply wouldn't do.

"So, I have a question."

"What is it?"

"Leah."

"Leah?"

"What the hell is wrong with her?"

"I am resigned to say it, but she was born that way."

"Dang." Blaze sighed. "Doomed from the start."

"Quite."

"She bit me the other day, did you know that? She full-on had my freaking arm in her freaking mouth. Draco had to flick her in the eye when Olivia couldn't get her off."

"She has been known to do that."

"But why? Why is she like this? Weird I can deal with. Weird is fine. I wouldn't have survived my family if it wasn't but that girl is certifiable."

"I believe her mother was trying to train her but Leah refuses to see the reason in being anything other than insane."

"Well. At least she's at peace with herself. I don't know what could save her."

"I think that ship has sailed."

"Hmm."

They lapsed back into another silence, Blaze burrowing back into the armchair, obviously drifting off to sleep.

Minutes passed and Valentine watched him from the corner of her eye.

 _Why doesn't he just go to sleep if he's tired? There's no reason to stay up._

While Valentine had been distracted watching Blaze fight the grip of sleep, she didn't hear the footsteps coming up behind her until there was a loud yawn.

"Gah!" Blaze shot upright once again, now wide awake.

The two looked over at Liam, standing at the entrance of the boy's dorm. His pajamas were dark red, but Valentine could hardly see them beneath the blanket he had wrapped around himself.

"Oh, hey." He yawned again, dark hair mused comically.

"Oh, hey?" Blaze bristled. "You almost scared me to death."

"You look pretty alive to me." Liam squinted across the dim room at him.

"Only on the outside." Blaze quipped bitterly.

Liam trudged over, blanket dragging over the floor behind him. He flopped down on the couch beside Valentine with a half-asleep smile.

"Why are you awake?" He asked her.

"Because I'm not asleep."

Liam blinked.

"Okay, then."

"What about you?" Blaze nodded to him. "Has Draco dropped yet?"

"Nope." Liam sighed. "The talking to himself and the walking around I could handle. But eventually, he calmed down, sat on his bed and started staring at the wall. And then he didn't stop. Which is creepy as hell. Pacing like a mad man is fine, sitting alone and staring at nothing like a serial killer is not."

"Fair enough." Blaze shrugged and then stopped to look closer at Liam. "You know...that blanket looks pretty warm."

"Sure is." Liam yawned tugging it closer around himself.

"It's decent-sized too."

"I suppose so, yes."

"Big enough to fit at least two people."

"Blaze."

"Yes?"

"Just get under the bloody blanket."

A huge grin broke out on Blaze's face and his bolted up out of the chair, scrambling over the coffee table between them.

Liam shifted over and held up one side for Blaze to duck under.

"I love you, man." Blaze said as he nuzzled into the newfound warmth.

"That's nice, man." Liam yawned again.

Valentine scoffed loudly at them.

"I'm sure we could fit another." Blaze peered over at her.

"Why not?" Liam lifted up the other side of the blanket.

"No thank you." Valentine rolled her eyes. "I'm not cold."

"More warmth for us then." Liam shrugged, settling back against the couch cushions. "Uh, Blaze?"

Nothing.

"Blaze?" Liam said again, nudging the other boy. "How the hell did he fall asleep so fast?"

"He's practically been fighting sleep for the last twenty minutes." Valentine rolled her eyes. "I don't understand why he didn't just let himself."

"My guess is he probably didn't want to leave you awake by yourself." Liam blinked blearily.

 _Oh._

"That's stupid." She replied.

 _That's actually really thoughtful considering how thoughtless he usually is_.

"It's just a guess." Liam yawned. Again.

"Go to sleep." Valentine groaned irritably. "I don't care if I'm the only one awake. I was before you two came down here."

"You sure?" Liam cocked his head to one side slightly.

"Sure as the fact that Blaze is drooling."

"Huh?" Liam looked to the boy in question. "Come on, man. Not on the blanket!"

Valentine surpassed a laugh and looked over at the fire, now dead, only the orange embers still glowing in the ashes.

"Goodnight, then." Said Liam.

"Goodnight." Answered Valentine, not sparing him a glance.

She sat there and listened to the boys breathing, shuffling further along the couch when Liam bought his legs up.

She watched the embers turn to tiny sparks in the soot and then to nothing at all.

By now the boys were dead asleep, propped up against one another under the blanket.

Valentine let herself smile because now they couldn't see her. If only the world could see this side of the horrid bullies. What would they think then?


	9. Quidditch

"Olivia!" Leah shook the other girl's arm fiercely. "Olivia, look!"

Leah had nine pieces of buttered toast balanced precariously on the top of her head.

"Behold my greatest skill!"

"Uh..." Olivia blinked, mouth hanging limp. "That's nice?"

"My record is fifteen!"

"Well, that's a waste of food." Said Blaze as he, Draco and Liam joined the girls at the table.

"You're just jealous!" Leah sneered.

"Of the fact that you can balance a stack of crunchy bread on your head? Not really." Blaze said with a deadpanned expression.

"Arg." Liam groaned. "Can you not refer to toast as crunchy bread? It's too early to process that right now."

"Speaking of early," Blaze glanced over at Valentine, sitting silently on the other side of Olivia. "how can read first thing in the morning? My eyes aren't even awake yet."

"That's probably from lack of regular stimulus."

"Huh?"

"I think she's trying to tell you to use your eyes more," Olivia answered helpfully.

"But I use them every day?"

"Perhaps you use your eyes but do not see." Said Leah, closing her eyes slowly and pressing her palms together over her chest as though she was praying.

"Oh, shut up, toast head," Blaze grunted.

"Clearly your insults are still asleep as well," Valentine muttered, mostly to herself but loud enough that everyone could hear.

Leah giggled dementedly at that.

Valentine's eyes flickered up at Draco who was sitting across from her, pouring cereal into his bowl. He looked tired, she noticed. Paler than usual.

She caught him glance up at her and he quickly looked away.

"Good morning." He said quietly.

"Morning." She replied gruffly.

Draco had never been good at hiding when he was upset and from what Valentine could tell, he didn't seem awfully so. Perhaps a bit put off. Even if he had been utterly furious with her, she wouldn't have faulted him for it.

Before she could look back down at her book and continue reading, something over Draco's shoulder caught her eye.

It was Snape, talking to Harry who sat with his friends. It was further down the Gryffindor table and she couldn't hear what was being said.

She didn't see Harry's mouth move at all and Snape turned away.

Immediately she noticed the uneven pacing of his steps. She remembered the blood she had found last night and the way he had limped.

 _Why didn't he just get that taken care of? Why limp around like a crippled when it could be fixed? Well. Whatever._

She couldn't bring herself to spare further thoughts on the matter. Snape was Snape and Snape was an ass. Maybe, she thought, a little bloodletting would decrease the size of his head.

"By the way," Olivia cleared her voice. "did you two sleep in the common room last night?"

"Uh, yeah," Liam admitted sheepishly.

"Why?" Leah frowned.

"Um..." Blaze quickly glanced at Liam.

"I kicked them out." Draco jumped in nonchalantly. "They wouldn't shut up and I was trying to sleep."

"Oh, so that's why you look like a vampire today." Leah snorted.

"Shut up." Draco scowled. "You know I'm just pale like that."

"Heck yeah, I know." Leah leaned over towards Liam and Blaze. "You two have seen him without a shirt on by now, right? He's whiter snow. It's practically blinding in the moonlight. Like he literally glows."

"Can we not talk about this?" Draco's brow twitched, clearly embarrassed.

"Val's no better really." Leah continued. "It must run in the family. They never tan either. They just burn and turn into human tomatoes. Then they go right back to being white again."

"Yeah, I totally get that." Blaze said seriously.

They all laughed at that and even Valentine smiled lightly.

Then the screech of an owl caught their attention.

Valentine looked back over Draco's shoulder as a white owl with dark markings dropped a suspiciously broom shaped parcel in front of Harry Potter.

 _Oh, bloody hell, I forgot. Freaking Quidditch._

Instead of receiving punishment for his unsupervised flying stunt during class, Harry had been given the place of seeker on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. The first match was today.

 _Freaking Quidditch._

 ** _\--Pretending To Hate--_**

"Hello, and welcome to Hogwarts' first Quidditch game of the season!" Came the voice of the excited commentator. "Today's game: Slytherin versus Gryffindor!"

Today was the day of Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin just as the commentator had said. Everyone was bouncing with excitement and anticipation, first-years especially. Quidditch was the most popular sport within the Wizarding community. Valentine didn't quite get it.

She stood with her friends among the other Slytherins, shouting filled her ears and she was almost blinded by flashing green and reds. The concept of flying around a Quidditch pitch, chasing other flying objects and attempting to get them into large metal rings all the whilst not falling to your death didn't appeal to her in the least. It sounded like an accident waiting to happen and it often was given how dangerous the sport was. People broke bones, lost the occasional limb, even risked getting their eyes gouged out by another players broom. Despite its many cons, the game had never been anything but incredibly well-loved worldwide.

Next year Draco was sure to try out for the Slytherin Quidditch team and whether, through his own talent or his father's influence, he was going to be on it. Valentine didn't like to think about it. She was confident in his flying skills but Quidditch was an exceedingly unpredictable activity at times and the fall to the ground was a long one.

Valentine supposed her dislike for it could have been due to her lack of particular skill with a broom. That was Draco's area of expertise. She was exceptional at so many things, there was bound to be something that wasn't for her. She was fairly certain this was it.

It wasn't long before both teams, Gryffindor and Slytherin, were both floating above the Quidditch field.

She'd never actually been to a Quidditch game before and her stomach tightens uncomfortably. Of course, the person she had sworn to protect had been recently announced as the youngest Seeker in a century.

 _Of, bloody, course._

When Harry Potter had caught Neville Longbottom's stolen Remembrall, courtesy of Draco, he'd won more than just the esteem of many of his classmates. McGonagall herself had witnessed the unlikely catch and swiftly pointed Harry in the direction of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. First years almost never managed to snag a spot on a Quidditch team, let alone win Seeker.

As impressed as Valentine was, and honestly glad for the boy, it would do nothing to make her less nervous.

"SLYTHERIN! SLYTHERIN! SLYTHERIN!"

Valentine rolled her eyes at the sight of Leah and boys cheering wildly.

 _At least they're enjoying themselves._

It appeared that Liam and Blaze took Quidditch as seriously has Draco did. Leah, who didn't take anything seriously, was, however, easily swept up in the excitement.

"The players take their positions as Madam Hooch steps out onto the field to begin the game." Said the commentator.

"Now, I want a nice clean game...from all of you." Madam Hooch said pointedly to the smirking Slytherin team.

They were known for unfair tactics and having a penchant for purposely injuring other students. I made Valentine nervous. How far would they go?

"The bludgers are up followed by the Golden Snitch. Remember, the snitch is worth 150 points." The commentator continued. "The seeker who catches the Snitch ends the game."

Valentine's keen gaze caught sight of the faintest glimpse of golden flitting around Harry's head, then around Slytherin the seeker, before it disappeared into the air.

"The Quaffle is released..." The crowd seemed to collectively hold its breath for a moment. "…and the game begins!"

Madam Hooch tossed the Quaffle straight up into the air and players quickly begun their dash towards it.

The game progressed, each player going on with his or her role. The players flew through the air, dodging, trying to block balls and hopefully not get knocked to their death in the process.

The crowd cheered and hollered chants from the stands, screaming names and laughing triumphantly when the opposite team missed a close shot.

A loud ding and the voice rings throughout the stadium.

"Angelina Johnson scores! Ten points for Gryffindor!"

Valentine wasn't any more interested in the other players then she is the game itself. Valentine kept her gaze on Harry.

He sat upon his broom clapping for his teammate. In his distraction, he almost missed the Bludger coming straight for him, only dodging it narrowly.

Gryffindors in the stands only grew louder and Valentine hid her relief well.

"Slytherin takes possession of the Quaffle." The commentator stated excitedly. "Bletchley passes to Captain Marcus Flint."

There's another distinctive ding that sends Gryffindor cheering and the people around Valentine sighing and groaning.

"Dammit!" Cursed Leah.

 _How much do you want to bet she's barley even following the game?_

"GO, GO GRYFFINDOR! GO, GO GRYFFINDOR! GO, GO GRYFFINDOR!" The section of the students clad in red and golden chanted.

"I didn't know Leah was that into Quidditch." Olivia turned to Valentine, shouting over the crowd.

"She isn't really," Valentine answered, nodding her head towards Leah. "She's just easily influenced."

"GO, GO GRYFFIN- I mean….SLYTHERIN! YEAH! LET'S GO SLYTHERIN!" Leah quickly covered up her fumble however noticeable it was to the people around her.

Olivia laughed but over the crowd, Valentine couldn't hear the slightest giggle.

"It's not that difficult to get the damn chant right!" Blaze scolded her.

"SORRY! I CAN'T HEAR YOU OVER ALL THE CHANTING!" Leah wilfully ignored him.

It didn't take long for the Slytherin team to adhere to their reputation and decide to play dirty, attempting to knock players from the rival team off their brooms.

 _They could literally kill someone with that kind of behaviour!_

There's another ding, and this time its Slytherins teams turn to wave their flags in triumph.

"Yeah!" Blaze and Leah shared an excited high five.

Marcus Flint snatched away a bat from another of his team member, taking it to a Bludger that then came barrelling through the air, smashing into the stomach of the Gryffindor Captain.

He takes that long fall to the arena floor and Valentine hides her clenched fists in her pocket.

"Do you think he's okay?" Olivia's brow creased in worry.

"Okay?" Liam somehow heard her over the roar of the crowd. "I'm surprised he's alive!"

"That's seriously Gryffindors captain?" Draco scoffed. "Talk about weak."

Valentine observed it all with disinterest, smoothing her worry and trying to forget that it could have been Harry Potter taking a Bludger to the stomach and she would be able to do nothing but watch.

 _What was Dumbledore thinking? Letting Potter participate in this stupid game?_

The game continued, Gryffindor now down a player and the Slytherins not playing fairly, to say the least.

They box in Angelina Johnson from all sides and attack.

Valentine could hardly believe that this kind of thing was allowed.

"Get her!" She heard Draco exclaim.

She fought the urge to slap him.

Angelina Johnson was sent crashing into the side of the stadium wall.

Olivia let out a startled squeal and hid her face in her hands.

The others cheered louder. Valentine remained in her silence.

Something caught Valentine's eye. The same thing as before. There was that tiny glint of golden light that zipped right past Harry.

He quickly made chase after it. Valentine watched in rapt attention so when his broom began to shake and buckle hazardously, she noticed.

 _What's happening? Is there something wrong with his broom? Maybe a Slytherin playing another trick?_

The broom continued to shake as if it was trying to throw Harry off. Everyone was beginning to notice now, murmurs filling the stands.

 _Crap! What do I do? I knew something like this going to happen!_

"What's up with that?" Blaze asked loudly.

"It looks like somethings wrong his broom." Liam turned and snatched the binoculars from Crabbe in the stands behind him.

"This is perfect!" Added Draco. "Now we get to see Potter get taken down a peg!"

"I'd say this is more than a peg!" Said Liam, peering through the binoculars. "Someone has definitely tampered with that broom."

"Well, should find them and buy them a gift." Draco laughed cruelly.

Then with another harsh shake, Harry is tossed from his broom and left dangling by one hand. His grip the only thing keeping him from ending up at the bottom of the stadium with Oliver Wood and Angelina Johnson.

Although Valentine remained visibly calm, her insides were frozen, she felt as though she could throw up at any given moment. Her mind screamed at her to move, to do something.

 _What can I do? With all these people here I would blow my cover if I try to help, but isn't keeping Harry safe more important? What if Liam's right? Who would tamper with Harry's bro-_

The crowd whispers anxiously, many crossing their fingers, all praying for the boy who lived. To have this happen during his debut match? That seemed like something of a bad omen.

"Liam, binoculars!" Valentine demands.

The boy stared blankly at her for a moment before Draco snatched it from his hands and passed them to her.

Valentine took a second to peer through them at Harry, stilling literally hanging with his life in the balance. She twisted her head to the where all the professors sat. She did have one idea of who could have been causing this to happen. Someone who'd caused plenty of havoc during the Halloween Feast. She couldn't think of anyone else that had made themselves known to her as someone to be watched.

She caught sight of Quirrell, sitting right behind Snape in the teachers stand. She thought she saw the barest hint of a smirk on Quirrell's thin lips and steely concertation in his eyes. It couldn't be a coincidence. She wanted to the march over there and dangle him over the edge just like what was happening to Harry.

Then she noticed Snape's intense and unwavering gaze upon Harry as well, his lips working at a silent spell. The sight that almost put her at ease.

 _He must be thinking the same as me. A counter cruse perhaps?_

Her eyes dashed back and forth from Harry, Quirrell, Snape and Harry again. Her heart pounding almost painfully in her chest. Was watching really all she could do? She took a moment, shifted her gaze to Dumbledore. He was half-standing as if preparing to step in if needed.

 _What the hell is he waiting for?_

She glanced back over at Harry, checking that he was still there.

By the time Valentine looked back to Snape, she saw him jump up from his seat in a manner very unlike him.

Valentine looked closer and found that somehow her Potions Professor had caught fire.

 _Okay, now that is both hilarious and incredibly inconvenient._

In the rush to stamp out the fire, Snape knocked several other teachers from his path and in a fortunate chain effect, Quirrell.

Her eyes raced back to Harry to find the boy pulling himself back onto his now steady broom.

 _Yes!_

"Well, that was anticlimactic." Said Liam.

"Talk about disappointing," Draco grumbled.

Once Harry had his barring's he was zooming off after the Slytherin seeker, the cheers from the stands rising with him.

 _And watch him die anyway. Great._

Harry rams into the side of the Slytherin Seeker, only to be pushed away, but he wasn't done, crashing into the Seeker again.

Valentine thought they must have gotten sight of the Snitch because they both dived down, taking the same path. The two were heading straight for the ground and Valentine could hardly breathe.

Upon seeing the ground rushing towards him, the Slytherin Seeker pulled back, while Harry quickly waited until he had his chance to shift his broom parallel with the ground.

Then Harry was standing.

"No way!" Leah exclaimed.

Valentine could see flashes of the Snitch just beyond his reach. He began to inch his way forward, stretching out his hand as far as he possibly could. With the brooms balance thrown off with his weight, he was sent toppling off the broom.

Valentine clutched the binoculars so tight she thought they might break.

Harry tumbling along the ground, the drop was mercifully short, and landing him back on his shaking feet.

He stood, holding his belly.

"Oh, God." Blaze winched. "He looks like he's going to hurl."

Harry lurched forwards several times, heaving up nothing before the Snitch popped out of his mouth.

"Are you kidding me?" Draco exclaimed in exasperation.

Harry caught the Snitch deftly in his hands, staring down at it in disbelief.

"He's got the Snitch! Harry Potter receives 150 points for catching the Snitch!" The commentator rejoiced.

"Gryffindor wins!" Madam Hooch calls and blows her whistle.

"No!" Draco slammed his hand on the railing before them.

"How does that even count?" Liam frowned.

Valentine shoved the binoculars back at him, already pushing her way through the crowd to exit the stands. It gave the pretence that she was as upset about Slytherin losing as Draco was. In reality, she felt as if her knees would come out from beneath her. Harry had only just narrowly escaped what could of very well been his death.

 _Well. It's official. I hate Quidditch._

 ** _\--Pretending to Hate--_**

"I hate Quidditch!" Valentine announced as she stormed into the Head Masters office.

Snape scoffed and rolled his eyes at her.

"Don't even start or I'll set you on fire," She sneered. "and I'm fairly certain you've had enough of that today, correct?"

"If we could keep the fire to a minimum, please," Dumbledore spoke up from behind his desk. "I would be most grateful."

"Well, only because you asked so nicely, Professor." Valentine pouted.

"You are insufferable." Snape rubbed at his eyes exasperatedly.

"If I'm insufferable, then you are completely and utterly unendurable."

"You should watch how you speak to me, you contemptuous brat."

"Oh, are we getting to the big words now?" Valentine arched a brow at him. "I'd say you were supercilious but I think pretentious suits you much better."

"Battle of vocabularies aside," Dumbledore stood. "I do believe we have a matter to discuss."

"Yes." Valentine turned to him. "I was right."

"Right?" Dumbledore frowned.

"About Quirrell. He could have killed Potter today."

"You believe Quirrell was the cause of today?" Dumbledore's brow furrow.

"Of course." Valentine frowned. "I saw Snape countering whatever happened to Potter's broom and Quirrell was sitting right behind him looking like he was concentrating hard enough to pop a blood vessel. Then after Snape caught fire, which was the highlight of my week by the way- Thank you, Professor, for being so flammable- Quirrell's concentration was broken and Harry had no problem getting back on his broom. Coincidence? I think not."

Dumbledore seemed either unconvinced or deep in thought.

"Sir," Valentine said firmly. "I know what I saw. Who else could possibly want to jinx Potter's broom?"

"Your cousin?" Snape replied instantly. "Any of your little friends? The entire Slytherin Quidditch team?"

"Okay, the way the Slytherin team plays is a problem for another day, but neither Draco or any of my friends would have done something like that without me knowing." She insisted. "Trust me. If they were behind it, they certainly wouldn't stay quiet. Not to mention the fact that they were as surprised as anyone else when it happened and pretty damn near disappointed when Potter was fine."

"You feel certain Quirrell is the culprit?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes," Valentine stressed.

"Like I've been saying, who else has the motivation?"

"What motivation?" Snape scoffed. "We already established that there is no evidence to prove that Quirrell had any connection to the Dark Lord. Isn't that your only reason to think that he means Potter any harm?"

Valentine glared at him and made a disgruntled noise. He had a point and she hated that.

"I am inclined to believe what you say." Dumbledore nodded thoughtfully. "However, I still don't think that removing Quirrell from the grounds is the right choice to make."

"But despite what Mr Fire-Cracker over here says, Quirrell did try to sabotage Potter, at the very least." Said Valentine. "Even if we can't directly link him to Voldemort it doesn't change the fact that Potter could have died today."

"Yes, you're welcome, by the way." Snape gave them both a look.

"Oh, dear. You had to do something any decent person would do? Now, that warrants a golden star, now doesn't it? Perhaps a pat on the back? Maybe even a double serving of pudding!"

"I wish you'd been born a mute," Snape growled.

"And wish you hadn't been born at all, but that's really not the issue here," Valentine rebuked him tersely. "Head Master, Potter could still be in very real danger. It's even worse that we don't know Quirrell's motivations."

"Miss Lestrange," Said Dumbledore pointedly. "if I was to terminate Professor Quirrell's employment here, then he could very well disappear from our notice. I would much rather have him near."

"Sir, with all due respect, but that's what you said last time and look what happened." Said Valentine. "We should try and understand his motivations at the very least. Question him."

"I had contemplated that." Dumbledore nodded. "But to our knowledge, Quirrell only knows that both you and Professor Snape suspect him of attempting to steal the Philosophers Stone. He is unaware that I know this or that any of us suspect him in what happened today. If we were to ask questions, he would know that. He would know I am involved. It could trigger him to become more aggressive or even, to attack one of us in retaliation. Do you understand my reasoning, my dear?"

"...yes." Valentine sighed, pulling a hand back through her hair.

It was occurring to her that there was no perfect way to go about this.

"Please do not think I don't appreciate your opinions on this subject," Dumbledore said gently. "I have a very high respect for how seriously you are taking Harry's safety."

"Well." Valentine sighed again. "It is an end-of-the-world type of situation, is it not?"

"It is indeed," Dumbledore said gravely.

"Is this all then?" Valentine grumbled, already moving towards the door. "It's almost dinner and I'm freaking starving."

 ** _\--Pretending To Hate--_**

"Ha! Go fish."

"This has be to be rigged or something, come on!"

"And how exactly would one go about rigging Go Fish, Blaze?"

Blaze, Liam, Crabbe and Goyle sat in front of the fire playing cards, whilst Valentine, Draco and Leah told Olivia stories of their shared childhood. Although it was more so Leah bringing up Draco's most embarrassing moments and blasting them across the room.

"…and then Draco's shirt got caught on a branch right? But he was so terrified that he thought it was a monster or something and screamed and screamed." Leah laughed at the memory. "It was one of the funniest things I've ever seen!"

"Funny for who?" Draco glared at Leah, who in turn just laughed harder.

"It was indeed hilarious." Said Valentine.

"Oh, thanks." Draco huffed bitterly.

Olivia shot him a pitying glance.

"And Draco had these red socks when he was little right-"

"Leah, don't not." Draco hissed, throwing a pillow at her.

Leah caught it with a grin and pulled it to his chest.

"They were his favourite socks and he thought that if he wore them to bed every night then he wouldn't get any nightmares."

"Leah. Shut. Up." Draco gritted his teeth at her.

"Oh, yeah!" Leah seemed to remember another thing. "And there was this one time at my seventh birthday party when Draco ate so much that he-"

"Hey, why are all the stories about me?" Draco cut in, an untrustworthy smile growing on his face. "I'm sure we can remember a few of Leah, can't we Val?"

"Hmm, let me think." Valentine hummed thoughtfully. "How about that time when we were four and she got her leg tangled in my bedsheets getting out and she screamed bloody murder for help and woke everyone in the house up?"

"Finally!" Draco clapped his hands. "A decent conversation topic."

"That's not fair!" Leah objected. "That sheet could have been a freaky monster!"

"What about that time she snuck into her parent's room to play with her mother's makeup and got caught putting it on the dog?" Said Draco.

"Hey! Sebastian looked good with a little blush!"

"And that time she ate a flower because she wanted to be a goat for a day," Valentine added.

"Right!" Draco's eyes lit up with recognition. "Then she cried because she killed a defenceless flower."

"And then when we were nine she-"

"Stop!" Leah screeched and slapped her hands over Olivia's ears a little too aggressively. "You'll taint her image of me!"

"Leah, you don't have an image." Said Draco.

"Do too!"

"Whatever." Draco rolled his eyes, knowing where it would lead to fall into that argument.

"Um..." Leah blinked, unsure of what to do if Draco wasn't going to fight back. "I'm tired, goodnight everyone!"

Leah jumped up from her spot on the couch and launched herself towards the girl's dormitory like it would save her life.

"Goodnight, Leah." Came the collected monotone voices of those playing cards, too focused to look up.

"I think I might turn in for the night as well." Said Olivia, shaking her head at Leah as she ran full force into an older girl. "I hope you both sleep well."

"Night." Draco nodded.

Olivia turned and made her way for the girl's dorms, whilst the card game continued.

"Goodnight, boys."

"Goodnight, Olivia." Came that same monotone.

"Go fish."

"What again?"

"Are you sure you're not lying?"

"Huh? I would never!"

"Never what? Play fairly? Come on, show me your cards!"

"Hey! No!"

Valentine and Draco sat in a silence that was anything but comfortable and it was strange since they were usually such the opposite.

"What is it?" Valentine arched an impatient brow at him. "Well?"

Draco visibly swallowed and have her his best level stare.

"Are you really not going to tell me where you've been disappearing to?"

"Is there a particular reason why I should?" Valentine asked coldly.

"I know you can look after yourself, alright? But father said-"

"Would you shut the hell up about your father?" Valentine snapped harshly.

Draco's frame stiffened at her sudden hostility.

"I understand that he isn't here to tell us what to do, but that doesn't mean we shouldn't uphold his rules," Draco spoke carefully.

"And why should I be at liberty to do that?" She replied, leaning back into the lounge with a scowl. "Your father is not here. His rules mean nothing to me regardless."

"Because you disappeared last night and scared the hell out of everyone." Draco sighed in exasperation. "There was a bloody troll on the loose, Val. And we didn't even know where you were."

"Oh, I scared you did it?" Valentine pouted mockingly, tone condescending. "Well, perhaps they could have used a bit of scaring."

"The hell are you talking about?" Draco demanded, his eyes hardening.

"You want to know what I'm talking about, cousin? You haven't already foreseen the future?" Valentine lent forwards towards him, bright eyes glowing dangerously.

She saw his breath quicken. He wasn't safe from her. He had to know that by now. She could protect him from all things besides herself.

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked, his confidence found in anger failing him.

"Look around Draco. It shouldn't be hard for you to see who is who." She Said, her eyes alight with morbid passion. "As members of Slytherin, our school lives are sealed and for those of us who are Pure Bloods, our future is also. We are all bound to serve the Dark Lord, Cousin. You, me, Leah and Olivia, Liam and Blaze. Each and every one of us. Our path is shaded in darkness, that will never be changed. So we must adapt. A little taste of fear won't be anything compared to the glory we have before us, Draco. That's what I'm talking about."

Draco stared at her with wide eyes, unsure how to respond. None of them liked to face a truth such as this and Valentine understood why.

Being so young, none of them had ever experienced the horrors Voldemort had cause when he was in power. And in their families, he was praised. They'd been raised to believe that he had been trying to make the world a better place for those who mattered, but to Valentine's friends, he didn't matter. He was just history. A story. Nothing more. Valentine didn't have the luxury of thinking like that. She'd read the history, heard the stories and saw them for what they were, a cautionary tale that wasn't done being written.

Valentine didn't like to speak to Draco like that, to scare him, but she wanted him to know what it actually meant when his father ranted about his ideals at dinner. This wouldn't always be a story. It was real and it was going to be real again. Things were going to get dark. She didn't know when she just knew they would and she felt as though this might have been the only way for her to warn him.

Draco just blinked at her, as if trying to take it all in but being unable.

"Go fish!" Blaze shouted suddenly and Draco nearly jumped in his seat.

He settled for a moment, not looking at her and fiddling with his shirt collar.

"I think I'm going to bed." He muttered, standing.

"Night, Draco." The other boys said in the same monotone they'd given Leah and Olivia. They were still utterly unaware as to what had happened.

Valentine felt her stomach wrench and pulled her eyes from Draco's retreating back. She glared into the fire as though it had been the one to upset him.

He'll be better off for it, she'd tried to convince herself.

 _He should know. He can't stay blind forever and I wish I could just tell him how wrong his parent's way of thinking is, that we're being raised or a world that doesn't exist and perhaps won't ever. I don't want him to be a villain. I know there's more to him than that, but what can I do?_

Valentine pulled a hand back through her hair.

The same went for the others, blissfully unaware with their game of Go Fish. They weren't much better off than Draco.

Blaze was emotional. Valentine could see that easily. If the world came crashing down around him, he would feel it. Liam was much more restrained. Typically calm and collected, but when caught off guard, he wore his feelings written across his face.

Valentine hadn't known either of them long, but a world where Voldemort rule would grate them away to nothing. She was certain of it. They were schoolyard bullies. Not heartless monsters or cold-blooded murders. They were children in need of a reality check. Even then, Valentine felt they were better off than Leah and Olivia.

Leah, who never took anything seriously, who lived with her head in the clouds. And sweet, timid Olivia. Neither of them would survive.

The same way the boys had been raised to be men before they even knew what that meant, the girls were raised to be a woman. Marry well. Have children. Be desirable yet respectable. Be delicate. And they were delicate, each in their own way, but not in the way that could survive an evil dictator who would revel in the mass genocide of an entire society.

She knew this fretting was pointless. All she'd get was a headache and another sleepless night, which would be most convenient since she didn't need to go skulking about the castle tonight. She couldn't turn her brain off. Her awareness, her ability, to see things for what they were had always been both a blessing and a curse. She couldn't hide. She couldn't be blissfully unaware and play Go Fish and the more she thought about it, the more she was grateful for her blessed curse.

She had no false sense of security to be taken away because it had never been there in the first place. But this wasn't her.

This was Draco. This was Leah and her new friends and she would worry regardless but letting it eat away at her wasn't the way to go about it.

She imagined reaching into her own chest where her heart was and pulling out the handful of dangerous and painful emotions she harboured. She imagined throwing them into the brilliant emerald flames, watching them burn away. She almost felt better.


	10. Holiday

As Valentine's eyes flickered open she wished they hadn't. She somehow knew immediately that it was still night time. She'd hoped to sleep right through until morning.

She rolled on to her back and frowned up at the canopy of her bed. This always seemed to happen when she needed sleep the most.

"Val?"

Valentine's head snapped to the left.

Olivia was sitting up awake on Leah's bed.

Leah was curled soundly into Olivia's lap like a cat, snoring quietly.

"Why are you awake?" Valentine frowned deeper.

"I woke up a little while ago," Olivia explained softly. "Leah was having a nightmare. I was calming her down...and now I'm kind of stuck."

Valentine snorted at that.

"Leah's a fairly heavy sleeper." She said. "You should be able to get up without waking her."

Olivia looked down at the girl in her lap. Biting her lip, she carefully eased Leah to the side and shifted away inch by inch until she was free.

"Well, what do you know?" She chuckled lightly, now standing beside the bed.

"You shouldn't let her use you as furniture in the first place. You give her an inch and she'll take a mile."

"It's not so bad." Olivia shrugged, tucking Leah back under the sheets. "It's actually kind of flattering when you think about it. Being wanted so much, I mean."

"If you say so," Valentine grumbled.

She couldn't understand how being treated like an inanimate object was in away way flattering. It was certainly something she wouldn't stand for. She wondered if Olivia wasn't accustomed to affection in her home life.

"So." Olivia sat on the edge of Valentine's bed hesitantly as though the girl would push her off. "Why are you awake?"

"You know, I was just asking myself the same thing," Valentine said with a completely deadpanned expression. "Believe me. I want to be asleep."

"My father says that sometimes people can't sleep because their minds have too much going on." Said Olivia. "Like, maybe they're too excited or upset about something so their brain wakes them up to deal with those things."

"Does he have any evidence to back that up?" Valentine asked, arching a brow and sitting up.

"No." Olivia shook her head, smiling softly. "My father's just always saying things like that."

"Hmm." Valentine hummed disinterestedly, shifting to sit against the headboard.

"So." Olivia cleared her throat lightly. "Leah told me that she's super excited for Christmas."

"Oh, God." Valentine groaned. "Do not get her started on bloody Christmas."

"She likes it that much, huh?" Olivia chuckled, smile growing wider.

"As with all things Leah, reasonable moderation just isn't an option."

"She does seem to define the term 'obsession'." Olivia's bright eyes glittered with mirth. "I think it's rather endearing though."

"Don't encourage her," Valentine warned. "If her head gets any bigger she won't be able to fit through the doorways."

Olivia laughed at that and quickly hushed herself, looking over at Leah to make sure the other girl was still asleep.

"Like I said," Valentine scoffed,"heavy sleeper."

"Yeah. Can...can I ask you a personal question?" Olivia swallowed as though those words had been hard to get out.

"I suppose so." Valentine sighed.

In truth, Valentine was somewhat pleased that Olivia cared enough about her to ask personal questions at all.

"Do you...do you ever miss your parents?"

Valentine hadn't been expecting that though she didn't show it.

 _My parents?_

The vague memory of a moving photograph filtered through her mind. Two black-haired individuals. A wedding day. Others around them smiled. They did not.

She didn't think of them often.

"What's there to miss?" Valentine shrugged indifferently. "I have no recollection of them seeing as I was hardly a toddler when they were caught and sentenced."

"Oh." Olivia blinked.

And it was true. Valentine had never really missed either Bellatrix or Rodolphus Lestrange. She knew what they looked like from the hordes of Narcissa's photographs but they'd always been faceless characters from her past.

Narcissa was the only one who ever even talked about them and mostly about Bellatrix, given that they were sisters. Valentine had always gotten the sense her aunt was leaving a lot out, only mentioned the better of Bellatrix Lestrange. From all the stories and tales of horror Valentine knew, she doubted there was much good in the woman to talk about.

"I guess that makes sense." Olivia nodded. "You had your aunt and uncle, after all."

"My uncle I could do without." Valentine rolled eyes. "Narcissa however...she's overbearing but tolerable."

"My mother says that your uncle is a very powerful man."

"He is," Valentine said nonchalantly. "I'd say it's gone to his head but I think he was born like that."

"Do you really not like him?" Olivia tilted her head to the side curiously, pulling her knees to her chest.

"He's a bastard." The sudden growl in Valentine's voice made Olivia winch. "Draco would never admit to it, but he is. Walking around with his cane and all his rules. And he throws such tantrums it usually isn't worth fighting him."

"I think I know what you mean." Olivia smiled lightly. "My mother...doesn't like to be questioned."

"Adults are so bothersome," Valentine grumbled. "Age hardly speaks of one's intelligence or maturity."

"But you still love him, don't you?" Asked Olivia innocently. "Your uncle."

"Of course not," Valentine replied swiftly. "He isn't worth my affection."

Valentine meant every word of it.

"Oh. Well, I guess I don't know too much about you to feel after all." Olivia shrugged. "I still love my mother. Even if she's difficult."

"I'd say Lucius is a little more than just difficult," Valentine spoke coldly.

Lucius Malfoy had a wrath to him that Valentine and Draco had experienced their entire lives. Draco had always managed to convince himself that his father meant well. Valentine didn't feel that way. How her uncle treated his son never failed to tie her stomach in knots of anger. She was just glad to have a life and a focus away from Malfoy Manor.

"Well." Olivia smiled sweetly. "At the very least you have Draco."

"Yes," Valentine admitted. "We were born only a month and a half apart. We've never spent a day without seeing one another since."

"And you're both so close with Leah," Olivia added. "I think it's great."

"I don't think we had a choice." Valentine snorted. "I can't remember a time before she jumping about screeching like a moron. She was thoroughly attached before any of us could even sit up. And to think that she's actually the oldest."

"It's like you're all siblings." Olivia brushed a lock of her behind her ear. "I would have liked to have siblings."

"You can have Leah," Valentine said immediately. "I'll even gift wrap her for you."

Olivia laughed before she was cut off by a yawn.

"I think I should get back to bed." She covered her mouth sheepishly. "Unless you'd like me to stay up with you?"

"Don't be ridiculous." Valentine waved her hand dismissively.

"Right." Olivia stood. "Goodnight, Val."

"Goodnight."

 ** _\--Pretending to Hate--_**

Leah jumped around the room humming in her usual cheerful manner. She was hanging long paper chains from the bedposts and door frame, dancing a joyful little jig as she went. She'd managed to coerce Liam, Blaze, Crabbe, Goyle and the three girls a few dorms down into helping her make them. Valentine had described it as a Christmas-Student-Sweat-Shop. Only Leah could look upon such an idea with bright eyes.

"I love Christmas!"

"Yes, Leah, we know. It's the fifth time you've said that in an hour." Valentine mumbled from her place on her bed, not looking up from her book.

"What do your families normally do for Christmas?" Olivia asked, laughing as Leah wound a colourful paper chain around her neck.

"Both our families have always celebrated together! First, we have a Christmas dinner and then we do presents and then me, Val and Draco are supposed to go to bed but when we were little we used to sneak out and spy on the adults. Turn's out Fire Whiskey makes my father pass out almost right away and Mrs Malfoy kind of scary. Oh! And last year I got this really cute bracelet!" Leah spoke far too quickly to be entirely healthy. "I'll make sure I'll bring it next term so I can show you."

"I'll look forward to it." Olivia smiled sweetly.

"Awe! You are so frigging cute!" Leah gushed and threw herself onto Olivia, who gave a startled shout.

"What do you do for Christmas?" Leah asked, innocently looking up from Olivia's lap.

"Oh, well usually my mother, father and I go visit my younger cousin and his parents. It's nothing too exciting, but it's always really fun. My aunts a little clumsy so she's not allowed to carry any of the food. Or touch the stove. Or knives. But it's still really fun." The girl smiled humbly.

"Oh my gosh! Could you be any more adorable?" Leah carried on with her gushing.

Valentine rolled her eyes and continued to read her book. As fond, as she honestly was of Leah, her Olivia obsession was more than a little ridiculous. The only thing that was more ridiculous was that it truly didn't bother Olivia to constantly be fussed over.

"Come on, Olivia. Help me set these up in her common room!" Leah exclaimed with dramatic hand movement as if such an act was a great and valiant task to undertake.

"Um, okay. Sure." Said Olivia before she paused. "Val?"

"Yes?" Answered Valentine, still not removing her gaze from the book.

"Do you want to join us?" The small girl asked, her voice tiny and timid.

"I think I'd rather choke on some mistletoe, thank you." She replied coldly.

"Awe!" Leah pouted.

"Just go and put up the damn decorations, Leah."

"Fine! I will!"

Leah grabbed Olivia's arm and dragged her from the room, closing the door with a slam.

"So bloody dramatic."

Valentine grumbled to herself.

She sat in silence, reading for a few more minutes before she placed down her book and opened the top drawer of her bedside table. She pulled out the letter that she'd received two days ago and neglected to open.

 _My dearest Valentine,_

 _How are you, my dear? I hope you're studying hard and looking after yourself. The main reason I wrote you was to remind you that even though Hogwarts allows students to stay during the holidays, you and Draco will come home for Christmas and we will be celebrating like we do every year. Please do remind Leah to stay clear of fire. Her Christmas decorations do always seem extra flammable._

 _Remember to dress warmly now that its winter and don't let your cousin forget either. Oh, and have you made any new friends? Draco did mention some girl by the name of Benson that Leah has taken quite the liking to her. I wish you would write to me about these things. It is a small comfort to know your cousin and yourself are enjoying and behaving yourself. Please, write back at your earliest convenience. That means before the term ends. Please do not just put this letter somewhere and then forget about it. I will know if you do, Valentine._

 _I miss you and Draco dearly._

 _Narcissa Malfoy_

Valentine refolded the letter.

 _Well, it appears that its Professor Snape and Dumbledore turn to deal with the mental break down that is Harry Potter. It's like danger just follows him around waiting to pounce. At this rate, I'll have wrinkles by the time I'm twenty. If I don't have some kind of aneurysmby then._

 _I suppose I should write back._

Valentine pulled out a quill, an ink well and a roll of parchment from her trunk and begun to write her reply.

 _Aunt Narcissa,_

 _I am fine and have been studying although the classes here are so mediocre that studying is hardly a necessity for me._

 _The girl called 'Benson' that you had mentioned shares a room with Leah and I. Her name is Olivia Benson and Leah has become instantly obsessed. She is not of noble birth or wealthy in any sense of the word but she is humble and patient and we have all become reasonably fond of her._

 _Draco and I are both in decent health and we are both looking forward to taking a break from this place._

 _Valentine Lestrange_

Valentine sighed and read over the letter once. She wished she could have told the woman that she missed her back because she did to some extent and she knew reading that would make her aunt happy, but it simply wouldn't do. She didn't dwell on it. She would be seeing the woman again soon enough.

She placed it in an envelope, wishing that she didn't have to trek across the entire school to deliver the letter to the owlery. Naturally, she could have asked someone else to do it for her, but even Draco and Leah weren't game to get to close to Darcy. So, she pulled on her coat and tucking her letter into her pocket, she left the room.

On her way through the common room, Valentine saw Leah hanging her decorations from the mantel of the fireplace and rolled her eyes. She knew they'd be in flames before Christmas even arrived.

Making her way down the halls of the dungeons she heard nothing but her own footsteps echoing. Although the cold didn't bother her, it deterred many students off loitering about in the dungeons.

She reached the higher floors and Valentine could now hear the laughing of other students. There was life here.

Valentine rounded a corner and found herself standing before Neville Longbottom.

 _Why? Why here? Why now? Why him?_

The boy stood rigid and stiff. He'd been expecting to see her just as much as she'd been expecting to see him.

His eyes watered and widened the longer he stared.

Valentine had taken care to leave him largely alone whenever she targeted students for some kind of ridicule. She had concerns that someone might notice but even looking at him filled her with shame. Neither of them wanted to be connected to one another the way they were, but neither could control that.

 _What do I do?_

Valentine silenced the panic in her mind and walked forward slowly, step by step.

The boy failed to cover up a whimper as he swallowed, trying to be brave and keep his gaze forward.

Valentine could only imagine the horrors going through his mind.

Valentine took another step. Her face a mask of stone, showing nothing but indifference towards the boy before her. The opposite of what she felt.

She stopped and stood beside the shaking boy.

Nothing was to be heard but the wind whistling through the hall and distant echo of students talking.

She turned her head slowly until the boy was almost in her direct line of vision. Then the sides of her lips twitched and her mouth curled into a small devious smile. A smile giggle escaped her like she was laughing at how afraid he was, at how pitiful he appeared. Like she was laughing about the fact that her parents had tortured his parents into insanity. Like this was all some fun little game for her to continue.

Valentine then turned her head and picked up her pace and walked on down the hall and around the corner.

The boy collapsed to his knees. He sat alone in the hall, crying. Valentine knew this because she watched the boy from where she stood, peering around the corner at him.

 _I may have overdone it._

Neville cried harder, trying to smoother it with his hands.

 _No, I definitely overdid it. I owe that boy a sympathy card, a cake and probably one of my limbs._

"What are you doing?" A voice came quick and sharp from behind her.

Valentine turned to find Professor Snape standing before her, imposing and dark.

"Is it a habit of yours to sneak up behind young girls, sir? That is exceedingly seedy."

"Shouldn't you be celebrating or something?" He questioned drolly, ignoring her jab.

"Both my cousin and I have been asked to come home for the holidays. I was delivering my reply." Valentine pulled the envelope from her pocket and waved it up at him.

"Don't have a choice? That must irritate you greatly." The potions professor added smugly, satisfied smile tugging at his lips. "Being told what do you."

"Don't worry now, Professor." Valentine slipped the envelope away with a gracious tilt of her head. "You're still my number one. There is nothing I find more irritating then you."

"Do me and favour and don't return." Snape's smile dropped.

"Please. Like I'd ever do you a favour." She scoffed dismissively. "But I'll be gone and then back again just as quickly. Merry Christmas, Professor."

She shoved past him and continued on down the hall.

 ** _\--Pretending to Hate--_**

Valentine washed her hands under the running water and then turned off the faucet. She glanced up at her reflection for a moment but didn't linger. She did not care for what her hair was deciding to do today.

She went over to the bathroom door and listened. It was already late, a decent amount of time had passed since lights out but she checked anyway. Flich was surprisingly nimble and he seemed to delight in catching students breaking any kind of rule.

She heard nothing and so she stepped out into the hall. The moonlight streaming in through the window adjacent painted the floor and her boots with pale shapes.

She walked on, keeping to the shadows encase she needed to quickly hide herself or slip away. Tonight was much quieter than other nights though and she reached Dumbledore's office without incident.

She lifted her hand to knock and the door swung open slightly. She pushed it the rest of the way with her shoulder as she stepped in.

"Professor." She inclined her head at the old man standing book one of the large shelving of books. He seemed to be putting one back in its place.

The room looked as though Leah could have been in there at one point. Green wreaths and vinery hung about the room, gold and silver stars suspend in mid-air fair above her reach.

"Miss Lestrange." He nodded his chin in her direction in return. "To what do I owe the pleasure of this unexpected visit?"

"I won't be here for the holidays." She said, leaning against the edge of his desk, arms crossed over her chest. "So, Potter will be entirely in your and Snape's hands."

"I promise that we be vigilant, my dear. There is no need to worry about Harry. I just hope you enjoy your Christmas."

"Yes, well, Harry's a little more important." Valentine rolled her eyes lightly before they hardened. "You need to keep an eye on Quirrell. Watch that man like a hawk."

"Professor Snape can handle Quirrell." Dumbledore peered at her over his spectacles.

"He can't even handle me," Valentine grumbled sourly.

Dumbledore laughed.

"You do seem to give him a run for his money."

Valentine didn't find it nearly as humorous. She didn't want to leave. Strategically, it made no sense to separate her from Harry, but her open life wasn't concerned with being strategic. She knew she couldn't get out of going home for Christmas. She had to trust that Harry wouldn't do anything else stupid. Now she did want to laugh.

"You shouldn't fret." Said Dumbledore softly. "You've been on alert since the moment you came here and haven't had a days rest since. Enjoy your holiday. Celebrate Christmas with your family. It's well within your right to take a break."

"I'd rather just put Potter on a leash and tie him to a tree." Valentine snorted then sighed.

She let her head rock back and caught sight of a high placed window. It was snowing.

It's not as though I can get out of it.

"Merry Christmas, Professor." She said.

"Merry Christmas, my dear." He replied.

 ** _\--Pretending To Hate--_**

Valentine had never seen the great sorrow in goodbyes, particularly when one would see the other person in only two weeks. Leah's opinion of farewells was quite the opposite.

"I'm going to miss you and your cuteness so much!" Leah sobbed loudly, actual tears rolling down her red face. "I just- I just...! Oliviaaaaa!"

The other students were staring at them strangely. Olivia looked quite embarrassed and unsure about what do to.

"Get over it, Leah." Draco groaned, with an eye roll.

"Yeah, you'll see her in two weeks, you idiot." Snorted Blaze.

"Shut up! You guys don't understand our bond of sisterhood!" Leah shot back. "You'll never understand!"

"I'm not so sure I'd want to understand." Blaze gave her a dead-panned stare. "Especially if this much screaming is involved."

Valentine and her friends had gathered with the other students going home for the holidays at Hogsmeade Station.

"There, there." Olivia patted Leah on the shoulder awkwardly. "I'll see you in two weeks. And I'll promise I'll write."

Olivia had originally planned to go home for Christmas, but one letter from her parents later confirmed that they'd won tickets to an overseas trip. They had written their sympathies and told her it was a once in a lifetime opportunity. So, with the promise of many gifts, they apologized continually.

Naturally, Leah offered for her to spend Christmas at her house, but Valentine had quickly interjected. She knew that wasn't a favourable situation for anyone involved.

Olivia wasn't from their world and Valentine didn't want her subjected to its cold scrutiny. She would surely but treated with contempt and polite disdain simply because her family didn't have generations of wealth and prejudice holding them up. Olivia was far too sensitive to be inflicted by such judgement. No, it was safer she stay at Hogwarts.

"Leah, we have two minutes before this train leaves," Valentine said firmly.

"But who will keep my little Olivia company!" Leah sniffled and started balling once more.

"I'll be fine," Olivia told the hysterical girl. "Really. I don't mind."

"But you said you always had fun with your family and now you can't go!" Leah pouted. "I just want my Olivia to be happy!"

"If you want to make her happy, then maybe you should stop screaming in her face," Draco grumbled.

"Um, hello! I'm standing right here!" Leah glared at him.

"Oh? So, that's why I have a headache?" Draco shot back.

"I can see the train!" A student from somewhere on the platform announced.

"Two weeks without homework." Liam grinned.

"That's nice and all but sometimes I'd rather homework than spending time with my family." Blaze sighed.

They stood back as the train rolled in, filling the platform with billowing steam. The horn sounded and students quickly began to board.

"Goodbye, Olivia," Valentine said shortly before moving towards the train.

"Uh, goodbye!" She heard Olivia call after her.

Valentine could vaguely hear the boys bidding Olivia farewell and more clearly, she could hear Leah wailing again.

Valentine walked over the to the first compartment she could find and pulled open the door. Two Ravenclaws turned to look at her.

"Out," Valentine ordered.

"But-" One started.

"I said out." She hissed, eyes glowing murderously.

"Let's just go." The other stood first, eyeing Valentine nervously, grabbing their friend and pulling them out into the hall.

Valentine walked inside and sat down by the window.

"Handy trick." Said Liam, who sat down across from her.

Valentine ignored his comment and diverted her gaze out the window.

"One..." She said.

"What?" Liam frowned, as Blaze sat beside him.

"Two..."

Blaze and Liam exchanged confused looks.

"Three..."

Just as Valentine uttered the last word Leah burst through the door crying.

Draco had a strong grip on the back of her yellow sweater. Clearly, he'd been left with the task of prying her of Olivia and dragging her aboard the train.

"It's not fair!" Leah sobbed, collapsing on the floor dramatically. "I want my Olivia back!"

"Shut up, Leah!" Draco hissed, kicking at her feet, her long legs half hanging out the compartment door.

"We already said that you'll see Olivia in two weeks." Added Liam.

"Shut up! Shut up!" Leah cried, pounding the compartment floor with her fists. "I want Olivia!"

"Leah." Valentine's stern voice broke through the girls loud whining. "Shut up. I will not put up with you acting like a two year old the entire way to bloody London. Why Olivia tolerates your ridiculous behaviour is beyond me. She would be much better off if she ran while she still could."

For a moment the compartment was completely silent, all eyes on Leah, who seemed honestly torn by Valentine's words.

"I hate you!" Leah proclaimed, jumping to her feet and pointing an accusing finger at Valentine.

The girl broke into another set of tears and ran from the compartment dramatically.

"Woah. Okay." Blaze blinked.

"Um...shouldn't we go after her?" Liam asked quietly.

"No." Valentine snapped and returned her attention out the window. "Let her sulk."

She was confident in Leah's ability to bounce back, even if she did feel bad about speaking so harshly to her when she was already upset in the first place.

"She'll get over it." Draco sat beside her. "It's what she gets for carrying on like an idiot."

For several long moments, the compartment was completely quiet until Blaze struck up some conversation that Valentine tuned out. She had more pressing concerns plaguing her mind.

 _What if Quirrell makes another attempt to get the stone? What if he succeeds? How would that affect Potter? Would it at all? Why did he tamper with Potter's broom in the first place? Damnit. There's nothing I can do about it from another country. But even if Quirrell managed to both defeat Professor Snape and get past Fluffy, there are still the numerous tasks Dumbledore told me about. They were placed in the path of the stone for a reason. And of course before any of that could happen, Dumbledore himself would surely be a alerted and Quirrell is no match for possibly the most powerful wizard alive._

Valentine did her best to soothe her worries. What else could she do? For the next two weeks, the situation would be entirely out of her hands.

She wished she was staying. She was worried that if she lost that control, that she wouldn't get it back.

 _This is supposed to be a holiday! And I'm supposed to be at least somewhat looking forward to it, dammit! Jumping on a broom with no experience, exploding feathers, giant three-headed dogs, fighting mountain trolls, dangling from a broom a hundred meters off the ground! I'm supposed to be glad for this small reprieve, but I just feel like this train is taking me in the wrong direction. I should have found a way to stay._

* * *

 **HI. HELLO. SUP. I don't typically leave authors notes but I'll never miss out on a chance to reply to a comment!**

 **To** **Riddikulus Witch: Your comment seriously killed me. Like I just clutched at my heart and immediately started reenacting Draco Vs. Buckbeck. There I am, writhing on the bed, 'It's kill me! Just fucking bury me Princess! Fucking bury because I'm dead!' (Princess is my snooty ass cat that immediately got up and walked away). Basically what I'm saying is that your comment was very sweet and I think it may have stopped my heart. JK. I'm a writer, I don't have one. So, moving on. I AM SO SUPER HAPPY THAT YOU'RE ENJOYING THE RIDE SO FAR. I'm personally really proud of Val's character and I can't wait for you to see her journey! And yeah, it's a lil pet peeve of mine when fics have young characters acting unrealistically older XD There's a certain amount of leeway with personalities and such, but as you said, eleven year olds are eleven year olds. And as for people looking down on O.C centric fics, I'm very aware of that XD There are some questionable O.C's out there, after all, but the beauty of fanfiction is that anything goes. I get rather egotistical about my O.C's really (my children I should say). I put alot of work into them which typically pays off so I hope this is no different. THANK YOU SO SO SO MUCH FOR YOUR COMMENT. THE INSTANT ANEURYSM WAS VERY** **APPRECIATED.**

 **Oh** **, right. And I fixed the chapters. I had actually completely missed a chapter and doubled up, so the third chapter is now as it should be so I'd suggest popping back and reading it. Or don't. It was my fuck up after all. I'll never get used to the uploading process.**

 **XOXO** **Tabitha Hallows**


	11. Fall

The train ride home had changed completely when Leah had burst through the compartment door half an hour like nothing had happened, and nobody bothered to ask about her sudden change in spirits.

This was Leah, after all. She had probably gotten bored of sulking and decided that she was over it.

She just promptly sat herself half on Valentine, half on Draco, something which neither appreciated. Eventually, she ended up on the floor, arguing with Blaze incessantly and stayed there until the train pulled into the station.

Leah immediately stuck her head out the window despite the steam that blew back in her face.

"Mama!" Leah cried out, pointing into the crowd, before being racked with a coughing fit from the mouth full of coal steam she inhaled.

"Mama?" Blaze arched a brow.

"That's what she calls her mother." Draco rolled his eyes. "You know because she's five years old."

"Oh, look! Val, Draco!" Leah shouted excitedly. "I can see Mr and Mrs Malfoy!"

Draco's face instantly lit up at that. He leaned over Valentine to see and Valentine herself turned her head from the window altogether.

"Hey, Liam your grandfathers picking you up, right?" Asked Blaze.

"Well, he said he was, if something came up he'd send someone else to get me."

"HELLO? Liam's grandfather? Are you out there!" Leah shouted wildly, waving her arms about.

"On three, we push her out," Blaze whispered.

"Yeah, and then you'd have to put up with her haunting you for the rest of your natural life." Liam pointed out.

"I am so glad we're friends, man." Said Blaze.

"I'd be glad to be friends with me too if it stopped me from spontaneous murder."

"Trust me." Blaze snorted. "Nothing about me killing her would be spontaneous. Premeditated all the way."

The train hauled to a final stop and Valentine led them off the train and into the thick crowd of parents and siblings.

Valentine and Draco watched side by side as Liam caught sight of his grandfather.

"That's him right there." He said, waving.

The elderly man was finely dressed with a thick beard. He saw Liam but did not wave back.

"That's my cue." Liam shrugged, unbothered. "See you guys in two weeks."

"Don't forget to write." Blaze reminded him.

"I won't."

"LIAM!" Leah flung herself at him, crying again.

"Bloody hell, Leah!" Liam cried out in surprise as she wrapped her arms around his knees. "You should really get off the ground. Do you know how dirty the platform probably is?"

"But-but…" Leah sniffled. "All my friends are leaving me…"

"Yeah." Blaze rolled his eyes. "Because it's the holidays. We want to go home. You know? Be free."

"I don't want you to go." Leah pouted up at Liam with watery eyes.

"Uh…" Liam looked over at his grandfather who checked his pocket watch pointedly.

"Come on, you idiot," Draco growled, stepping forward. "Get up before you get some kind of gross disease."

"No!" Leah clung tighter.

"Leah!" Valentine snapped, pulling the girl's attention. "You're being ridiculous. Get the hell up right now and let Liam go home."

Leah gave Liam's legs one last tight squeeze before falling back to sit on her knees.

"I'll make sure I'll write often, okay?" Liam gave her a warm smile, petting her on the head a few times.

"Okay." Leah wiped at her face.

"Goodbye for real this time." Liam laughed, waving to the rest of them as he hurried off into the crowd.

"Oi, Blaze!" Another voice rung out through the crowd. "Come out, come out, wherever you are!"

"Awe, crap," Blaze whined with a grimace. "It's my brother. I gotta go."

"Bye." Draco waved him off.

Blaze froze and sent a hesitant glance over at Leah.

"You're not going to attack me and start crying again, are you?"

"No." Leah shook her head, perfectly serious as she stood, dusting herself off. "I don't think I'll miss you that much."

"Well, now that's just-"

"Blaze!" The voice rung out again. "Blaze Zambini, I am bored!"

"Arg." Blaze facepalmed. "I'll argue with you the second I get back, okay?"

"It's a plan." Leah punched his shoulder lightly with a grin.

Then Blaze was running off into the crowd, attempting to follow his brother's voice.

"And then there were three." Valentine crossed her arms over her chest.

"Valentine! Draco!" A familiar voice called over the roar of the crowd.

"Val, over there." Draco nudged this cousin and motioned towards his parents.

Valentine turned to see her aunt and uncle standing off to the side, as to avoid the bustle around them.

"I'm surprised they couldn't locate us via Leah's wailing." Valentine scoffed.

Narcissa smiled as she caught sight of them and hurried to meet them.

"Get Leah and let's go," Valentine told Draco, already moving away.

"What! Why am I on Leah duty?" He was ignored.

So, Draco grabbed Leah's hand and hauled her through the crowd.

"Val." Narcissa cooed, pressing a kiss to the girl's forehead.

Valentine shifted away before she could do more.

"Draco." Narcissa moved on to the next child.

"Stop it, mother." He tried to get away but couldn't.

"Awe." Leah pouted.

"And one for Leah too." Narcissa laughed, pecking the top of the girls head.

"Yay!" Leah lit up immediately.

"Your mother is right- ah, Rose, William!" Narcissa waved over Leah's parents.

"Mama!" Leah grinned, barrelling towards her parents like a wild horse.

"Slow down before you fall." Her mother warned her. "And why is your face so red? Have you been crying again?"

"No."

Rose sighed but then smiled sweetly, kissing Leah's forehead as Narcissa had.

"I missed you, darling."

"I missed you, mama." Leah beamed and then looked over to the tall man beside her. "Hello, father."

"Hello, Leah." He nodded back, touching her shoulder lightly in greeting.

William Lovat had never been a particularly emotional man, but not exactly unkind in his aloofness.

Of the two, Leah's appearance clearly favored her mothers in all things but height, that she had gotten from her father. While William was both dark haired and dark eyed, much taller than his wife and broader in build, Rose was fair haired and dark eyed, litheframed with an elegant air about her that Leah didn't quite capture herself.

In Valentine's mind, Mr and Mr's Lovat had never looked any other way. Like Lucius and Narcissa, they retained a stately presence about themselves.

"Let's be off." Then said Lucius tersely. "I can't stand another second here amidst the ravel."

 ** _\--Pretending To Hate--_**

Valentine drank in the words she hadn't read since she left the manor. Although she'd managed to take a decent amount of books with her to Hogwarts she had to draw a line somewhere and she was fairly certain she crossed that line at twenty books when she decided thirty wasn't too far a stretch.

She kicked off her boots and bought her legs up to cross underneath her. She had left Draco to be smothered with affection by his mother, making quite the daring escape. But it wasn't as though she was well hidden. If someone was to look for her, the library would be one of the first places they looked.

And so, that was how Draco found her, sitting on the plush couch before the fire, reading as always.

"That was a dirty trick." He grumbled, referring to how he had essentially been thrown to the motherly wolves.

"Thank you," Valentine replied simply.

Draco threw himself on to the couch next to her with a sigh.

"I missed the silence." He said.

"I don't know how you could with your own talking."

"I never realized how loud the others were until they weren't here." Draco ignored her comment.

"I'm sure that'll be rectified once Leah comes to visit."

Draco groaned loudly and let himself sink down into a slouch.

"I suppose we'll never escape her."

"That is likely, yes."

There was a brief moment of quiet as Draco toed off his own shoes.

"Never imagined she'd find someone like Benson though." Draco snickered. "I do really feel bad for the girl. She doesn't have any clue what she's getting herself into."

"I'm she'll manage." Valentine shrugged. "At any rate, it's far too late for her to run now. Leah is much too attached."

"Well, I did warn her." Draco huffed.

"I wouldn't say Blaze is much better though." Said Valentine. "He's practically taken your place as Leah's main opponent."

"You know, he actually had a nightmare about her a few weeks ago." Draco grinned amusedly. "Apparent she had two heads and bat wings and was trying to bite him."

"That sounds an awful lot like how Leah is usually."

"Yeah, that's what I told him when he woke up screaming." Draco scoffed. "Then Liam ran around the dorm with his blanket like they were wings."

"Was this that time Blaze slept in the common room all night alone?" Asked Valentine, remembering the morning they had woken to see Blaze drooling and half falling out of an armchair.

"No, not all at." Said Draco, wide grin betraying him.

They fell into a steady silence. The only sounds to be heard were Valentine flicking from page to page and the crackling of the fire. Then Draco spoke again.

"You know, the longer it goes on being so quiet, the creepier it is."

Valentine sighed and looked up at him.

"You just said you missed the silence."

"Well, I did at first but now it's just unnerving," Draco grumbled. "It's never a good thing if it's quiet at school. It usually means Leah's up to something."

"You sound almost as if you missing school already."

"Don't be stupid." Draco's voice twisted into a snarl. "I've never been happier to be out of that wretched place. I don't have to listen to morons going on about how great Potter is. Stupid Potter."

"You have a point." Valentine returned to her book.

"Ah, here you are." The library had open and closed without either Valentine nor Draco hearing it. Now, Narcissa stood in the middle of the room with a light smile. "So, eager to get studying again?"

"As if." Draco huffed under his breath.

"No, Draco seems to be allergic to such things." Said Valentine.

"So, I've heard." Narcissa arched a brow at her son.

"Thanks a lot." Draco sank even further still into the couch, throwing a frown at Valentine.

"Draco you should be applying yourself more." Narcissa sighed.

"Well, I passed everything didn't I?" He muttered under his breath. "We can't all be geniuses."

"Now, now, Draco." Narcissa shook her head at him and moved to stand in front of the fire. "I don't expect you to be like Val."

"Good." Draco pouted sourly. "Because I don't think there's anyone else like Val."

"I just want you to push yourself to do the best you possibly can." Narcissa eyed him sternly.

"Is that a threat, mother?" Draco arched a brow at her.

"If it needs to be." Narcissa smiled pleasantly, then sat in the armchair to the left of Valentine.

Once more they fell into silence.

"Well?" Narcissa prompted expectantly. "Which one of you is going to tell me about how you've been?"

"We wrote all the time." Draco groaned.

"One of you did." Narcissa gave Valentine a pointed started at was ignore. "But it's hardly the same thing. Tell me about your new friend. This Benson girl that Leah is so fond of."

"She's small." Draco shrugged.

"Small?" Narcissa frowned.

"Yeah." Said Draco. "Mostly in presence. Leah calls her a mouse."

"Ah." Narcissa nodded, clearly still not completely understanding.

"She's timid." Valentine sighed, not looking up from her book. "Very well mannered and far too mildly at that. She's essentially become Leah's glorified nursemaid."

"I see." Narcissa seemed lost in thought for a moment. "Well, I don't suppose anything can be done for it if Leah likes her so much."

"Like is an understatement." Draco scoffed. "It's more like obsessed. You should have seen the fit she threw when it was time to leave."

"Leah has always been a particular one." Narcissa laughed. "What about your other friends? Highcourt and Zambini?"

"Liam and Blaze." Draco nodded. "They're my roommates."

"I was friends with the Zambini's in my school days, though I haven't seen them in years." Narcissa smiled. "They were quite a pair. And such a pity about Diana and Gilbert. They died entirely too young and leaving a son behind as well."

"Diana and Gilbert?" Asked Draco.

"Yes, your friend's parents." Narcissa nodded somewhat somberly.

Even Valentine had to look up at that.

It was true, she realised, that Liam had never even mentioned his parents, though he had his grandfather multiple times.

"I assume his grandfather took him in?" Said Valentine.

"Yes, I believe so." Narcissa thought back. "Poor thing."

"I knew his parents were dead." Said Draco. "He told me and Blaze a while back, but he didn't say how."

"Oh, they were just unfortunate accidents." Narcissa waved him off. "But for them too died within six months of each other? That's the real tragedy I'm afraid. Now, how about we talk about something more cheerful?"

Draco almost immediately launched himself into a rant about Harry Potter and Valentine tuned out accordingly.

She hadn't given her friends lives much thought before. She knew that Olivia lived with both her parents. She liked her father and seemed to have some kind of issue with her mother, despite still loving her. She knew that Blaze also lived with both his parents and that he had an older brother. As for Liam, all she had known before tonight was that he lived with his grandfather.

She felt real, honest pity for him now knowing that both his parents were dead.

 _How had their lives outside of school never really come up before? Well, I suppose Liam wasn't jumping at the chance to chat about his dead parents. That is usually the type of thing people prefer to keep out of casual conversation._

"Valentine." Narcissa was then speaking her name, her full name.

"Hmm?" She glanced over at her aunt.

"We really should talk about this."

"About what?" Valentine frowned.

"About your behaviour." Narcissa sighed. "Particularly in Potions Class."

Valentine promptly snapped her book shut and glared over at Draco.

"Don't look at me." He quickly raised both hands in surrender.

"I've been received several letters from Professor Snape since you started at Hogwarts and I am less than impressed young lady." Narcissa pinned her with a firm stare.

Valentine felt her entire being groan in annoyance. She was a whole another country away and Snape's arrogance could still reach her.

"What a bloody tattletale," Valentine grumbled under her breath.

"Valentine," Narcissa said in a warning tone. "You're a smart girl. There is no reason for you to act out so."

"That's part of the problem." Valentine narrowed her eyes darkly. "I'm too smart to be treated like I'm an idiot. It's hardly my fault he finds my intelligence intimidating."

"You're also smart enough to know better." Narcissa shot back. "I do not want to hear a single thing about this kind of behaviour when the school term resumes."

"I wouldn't hold my breath," Valentine growled. "Snape is an incompetent moron and I will not allow him to get away with the things he says to me."

"Val-"

"No." Valentine snapped, cutting off Narcissa and standing. "If I wanted to argue about Snape I would have stayed at school and done it face to face with the grand old bat himself."

"I'm not done talking." Narcissa stood, rising far above her.

Narcissa could cut a decently intimidating picture when she wanted to, especially when she thought she was being disrespected, but Valentine knew the woman wouldn't do anything to her. Not her own niece.

"I'm not at liberty to care." Valentine turned on her heel and marched from the room.

Bloody Snape. I'm going to throw a chair at his face the next time I'm blessed with his presence.

 ** _\--Pretending To Hate--_**

Valentine pushed back the dark covers and stretched, giving herself a moment before she swung her legs over the side of the bed and placed her feet upon the cold wooden floor. Dull rays of light filtered through her curtains, painting stripes along her floor and over her feet as she walked over to the window.

Malfoy Manor was as dark and depressing place in its own grand and stately kind of way, and Valentine found that it hadn't changed a bit since she and Draco had been away at school. She also found that she hadn't missed it. Despite all it's fine furniture and marble pillars, it somehow paled in comparison to Hogwarts.

Valentine looked out over the snow cloaked gardens and realized she'd never been away from them for so long before. It seemed so strange to be back in her large room, sleeping in her large bed, looking out her large window.

Nothing about Hogwarts was small or quaint but somehow didn't seem so smothering with its grandeur.

She'd forgotten how easy it was to feel like you were the only person alive when alone in a place like this. She decided she'd be much happier when the two weeks were over.

A knock at the door pulled Valentine from her thoughts.

"What is it?" She answered lazily.

The door opens and Haley stood in the doorway, eyes averted to the floor.

 _I hate this._

"Mrs M-Malfoy has requested your presence for b-breakfast." The maid shuddered lightly in the girl's wake.

Haley didn't naturally have a stutter. Valentine knew this. It was her presences that made the girl shake so.

"Fine. Tell my aunt I shall join them in a few minutes." Valentine replied.

Haley seemed relived, moving quickly, she turned and started to leave, one hand on the door.

"One second, Haley." Valentine stopped her in her tracks.

The maids back visibly stiffened, as she clenched her hands into a fist as a failed attempt to cease the shaking in them.

Valentine knew how much she utterly terrified Haley.

That was intentional.

"Y-yes Miss?"

The tension was heavy as if someone had filled the room with wet cement.

"Never mind," Valentine said dismissively.

Haley nodded, letting out a breath and quickly making her getaway.

Valentine liked to avoid the staff at Malfoy Manor. They knew the very worst of her and had experienced being in her line of fire. But somehow Valentine had to have learned how to be as she was now. It took practice and training to find the invisible line of what she could cross and what she couldn't. It didn't hurt her nearly as much as it hurt them.

When she had begun her training, they would whisper, 'Miss Valentine. She's snapped'. That was what she needed them to think. And how else could they justify her suddenly turning into such a monster? Blood, broken bones, bruises and screams. Valentine pressed them deep into the back of her mind. Those dark days. Those two years spent figuring out the character she would play, how she would do it. Her mission was built on the suffering of others before it had even begun and she promised herself that when it was all over, she fix what she had broken to the best of her ability.

 ** _\--Pretending to Hate--_**

"You certainly took your time."

That was what Lucius Malfoy sneered at her when she entered the room.

She fought the urge to roll her eyes and took her seat beside Draco.

He wasn't entirely wrong. She had definitely slept in. She supposed she was catching up on the hours she had missed at Hogwarts. Not that she could tell him that. Not that she offered him any excuse at all.

"Did you sleep well?" Narcissa asked her politely as though she hadn't heard her husbands gripe.

"Hmm." Valentine hummed, reaching for a bread roll.

This was Narcissa's glaring fault. Or at least what Valentine thought it was. Lucius Malfoy was a harsh man and his wife seemed to accept it, even if it hurt their only son.

"I'm sure you've heard about how dissatisfactory your behaviour has been, Valentine." Lucius Malfoy glared at her from the head of the table.

"I'm sure youhave, sir." Valentine drawled.

"You will look at me when I speak to you." He hissed and Valentine raised her eyes to meet his as commanded.

His gaze was cold as ever, demanding and sharp. Chin raised, daring her to speak out of term again.

She had forgotten what this was like. Putting up with this, answering to his authority. At Hogwarts, she was free from him, but this wasn't Hogwarts. This was his domain and things worked by his rules.

"Yes, sir?" She asked plainly, keeping her features neutral although she wanted nothing more than to scowl at him.

"I suggest you adjust your behaviour." Lucius sneered at her. "As we have received no complaints about Draco, I insist you learn by example."

Valentine saw Draco eyes light up, back straightening. This was the kind of praise he fed off. He didn't mean it as an offence against her. He simply wanted to be seen.

"Well?" Lucius prompted when Valentine didn't reply.

She held his pale gaze for a moment longer, actively forcing the muscles in her face to stay lame.

"Yes, sir." She answered.

Lucius sat back in his chair, looking away to show that he was done with her. He raised his goblet to his lips.

 _I hope you choke._

He must have found it empty because he held it off to one side and a house-elf in ragged clothes scurried forward.

Dobby. His personal punching bag. Valentine doubted there was a being she would ever pity more.

Dobby's hands shook and he kept an eye on his master, although the man was looking elsewhere.

Then Draco's fork suddenly clattered to his plate loudly and the elf jolted on the spot. This sent a small trickle of wine sloshing to the floor. Hardly enough to notice really, it would take mere moments to clean, but Lucius was already in a mood.

"You useless worm!" He snarled and lashed one foot out at Dobby.

The small creature went flying as did the wine but Lucius wasn't done.

He grabbed his walking cane and stalking across the room to the whimpering Dobby.

Valentine crossed her ankles tightly beneath the table to keep herself from standing.

She ate, trying to focus on the food rather than the sobbing echoing throughout the room.

From the corner of her eye, she could see every muscle in Draco's body was taunt. The pride from his father's minuscule praise gone.

 _At least it's not Draco this time._

The thought itself made Valentine want to slap herself. It was as terrible as it was true. If Dobby was being beaten then it wasn't Draco. At least it wasn't Draco. At least. She wrapped her ankles tighter.

 _That's a disgusting thing to think._

Across from Valentine and Draco, Narcissa gestured to Emma, a maid standing against the shadows of the back wall to clean up the wine now splattered across the marble floor. Narcissa had to repeat herself when Dobby gave out a particularly loud pained yelped.

Valentine looked down at her porridge, neutral as ever. She wanted to throw it across the room, scream about how wrong this was. But she couldn't so she didn't. She sat there and ate her breakfast, ankles clasped so tightly they started to go numb.

 ** _\--Pretending To Hate--_**

They weaved down and around the skeletal winter branches of the trees that curved around The Falls clearing.

Valentine's eyes widen at the sight before her.

The waterfall itself came from the swamp of mountains that bordered the back of the Malfoy land. The water came down from the mountains and shooting off a high ridge of rocks down into the large dark chasm. As fantastic as that was, in all Valentines years of playing by The Falls she had never seen a thing like this. The water the disappeared into the dark depths of the cave had never run dry, never stop at all and it had certainly never frozen over, until today.

 _Oh, my, god._

"How?" Valentine whispered, pushing past the rest of the frozen foliage and climbing over rocks.

"Told you." Draco followed behind her. "It's never frozen over before."

Years ago, Valentine had gathered up the gall to ask her uncle about the place. He had lived on the property all his life, after all. He had known that it was there, although he hadn't seen it with his own eyes in over a decade. What reason would he have? He told her that she was being a nuisance and sent her away.

Later, she had gone back to his study and riffled through his things until she found a book noting an account of the manor's grounds. The Falls, as she read, had been there since before the Malfoys and seemed to possess a strange aura of magical energy and no one could figure out how to tap into it. Instead, of trying to get to the bottom of it, the Malfoys kept it a secret. If they couldn't have the power, no one could.

"I don't think it ever has." Valentine murmured.

She crept closer to the icy edge, peering down into the darkness. It would be incredibly easy to slip right over the edge if she tripped or lost her balance.

"Be careful," Draco warned, not willing to move near the edge himself.

"I'm fine." She rolled her eyes at him.

"If you fall, I'm not saving you."

"Oh, thank you so much, cousin. Your affection for me is overwhelming." Valentine grumbled.

"It doesn't have to be." Scoffed Draco. "That's what Leah's for."

"Don't remind me."

Valentine picked up a small stone by her feet and dropped it down in the dark, waiting for the sound of it making contact. She didn't hear a thing. That was normal. As far as they could tell, the drop into the darkness was never-ending.

"I'd like to throw Potter down there," Draco said spitefully.

 _You just had to bring him into this, didn't you?_

"That'd be far too good for him. Weasley and Granger, however..." Valentine added darkly.

"I'd throw them in right after him." Draco laughed, rubbing his hands together.

"You look like a fairy tale villain." Valentine snorted.

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, really."

Draco crouched down and scooped up a handful of snow and lobbed it directly at her.

The snow splattered against the girl's chest with a thump. She didn't cry out in surprise, she didn't make a sound. Her face remained passive and empty. Valentine slowly raised her hands and brushed the cold powder from the front of her coat.

 _Oh, you are so dead._

Draco eyed her warily.

She then carefully couched down, her face still emotionless as Draco gave a barely concealed flinch.

Valentine grabbed a handful of snow and took her time crafting it into a perfect sphere.

"Val…" Draco leered nervously. "I was just messing around.

She inspected the snowball for a moment before pulling her arm back, aiming for her Draco's forehead.

Draco gave out a surprised shriek and ducked behind a skeletal tree. The snowball crushed against the tree trunk.

 _Damn. I missed._

"Missed me!" The boy laughed and peeked out around the tree. "Huh?"

Valentine was no longer standing by the frozen falls.

"Val?" Draco moved from his hiding spot, puzzlement on his fare features. "Val?"

 _...And...strike!_

He suddenly heard boots crunching over snow, but before he could turn around completely, a felt a smack of coldness hit the back of his coat. He gave another surprised yelp.

"I believe I didn't miss that time." Valentine spared him a smirked, brushing her hands off on her coat.

"Congratulations." He rolled his eyes bitterly, clapping a hand over his heart, trying to gain control over his breathing. "Did you really have to do a sneak attack?"

Valentine heard nearby rustling and she paused.

 _What was that?_

"Did you hear that?" She asked.

"Hear what?"

 _There it was again._

"Be quiet." Valentine hushed him.

This time Draco heard it as well.

"What was that?" Draco gasped.

"Shut up." She snapped, now on high alert.

"Over there," Draco whispered, raising his hand and pointing towards a small bush.

"Stay still," Valentine told him as the bush gave another rustle.

"What are you doing?" Draco hissed at Valentine, as she slowly moved closer to the bush.

"Just stay where you are." She said firmly.

What happened next transpired so quickly, neither had time to blink let alone do something to change the situation.

A small brown rodent burst through the leaves and scrambled past Valentine's ankles.

Draco gave a shriek, jumping out of the way in a panic. He lost his footing, feet sliding out from under him.

Valentine's heart lurched in her chest. In their own amusement, they had forgotten to take care. Draco had been standing very near to the falls icy edge.

She shot forward towards him, getting down onto her hands and knees.

Draco scrambled to grab hold of Valentine's outstretched hand as his legs swept backwards and over the side.

Valentine latched onto his hand as half of his torso followed his legs. If she let go, Draco would disappear into the dark and she would never see him again.

"Help! Please! Don't let go!" The boy screamed, kicking his legs wildly.

Valentine attempted to pull Draco back over the edge, but either he was too heavy or she was too weak. She didn't have time to figure out which. She also, couldn't risk being pulled down with him. That way, neither of them would be walking away from this.

"Stop moving! I can't hold on if you keep moving around!" She ordered, panic slipping into her voice.

But Draco wasn't listening, continuing to yell and plead as Valentine racked her brain for a way out of this.

"Draco, listen to me!" She snapped and Draco seemed to calm for a moment. "I'm going to try and pull you up. But you need to stop moving or you are going to fall!"

Draco nodded fearfully and creasing his movement with a whimper.

"Now stay still." She said, tightening her grip on him, teeth clenched.

Valentine pulled back with everything she had, groaning under his weight. She struggled to her knees, pulling his stomach up over the edge.

Draco hurried too quickly as he scrambled onto the snow and almost made her lose her hold.

She squeezed tighter, holding her breath as she pulled him that next few inches before he could roll onto his back to safety.

He was breathing heavy, tears running from his eyes.

"Are you...OK?" Valentine panted, hunched over on her hands and knees.

Draco shook his head weakly and forced himself to sit. He reached for her and wrapped his arms around her waist, burying his face in her stomach.

When they pulled apart, Valentine gave a sigh and fell back on her elbows, exhausted. But she didn't have time to catch her breath.

She didn't know how, but she was slipping backwards. Her heart skipped a beat and she felt herself slip over the edge of the falls, head first.

 _Draco…_


	12. Dress

"Valentine Druella Elladora Lestrange, will you hold still!" Narcissa Malfoy hissed, holding the side of Valentine's face in viperous grip.

"I'm fine." Valentine shoved her aunt away, growling at the use of her full name.

"Fine? You are not fine!" Narcissa stared at her incredulously, Draco hovering over her shoulder. "We should have taken you straight to a hospital!"

"I'm fine." Valentine ground out between her teeth, trying to not pay attention the throbbing pain in her left temple.

"I have told you and Draco time and time again! Stay away from there! But you both seem so intent on ignoring me!"

"Don't yell." Valentine snapped, holding the side of her head with one hand. "This headache is going to be the death of me."

Valentine watched as guilt flashed over Narcissa's face. She slowly tried to calm herself, massaging the bridge of her nose.

Valentine understood why she was so mad. They'd disobeyed her and one of them had been injured because of it.

She remembered coming to, a pounding sharpness in her head and blurry faces with muted words. She'd been so confused at first. Her arms and legs lashed out in panic. The last thing she remembered was falling. Narcissa and Draco quickly reassured her and explained what had happened.

The squirrel had leapt from the bush by the falls and her feet had slipped out from under her. Not Draco's feet like she remembered. There was no grand struggle to save the life of her cousin, no fall in to the darkness. She had dreamt it all, the whole thing. It was over an hour before her real memories began to drift back to her.

Lucius was furious. He had been called from what he insisted was a very important social visit, although Valentine wouldn't have been surprised if he was just playing cards with Leah's father. Then to find that Draco and Valentine had disobeyed their strict orders. It had put him in anything less than a good mood.

She didn't see it happen, but she knew it did. From the red mark quickly turning purple on Draco's cheek, she knewwhat happened. His father often took out Valentine's disobedience on his son. It was Draco's job to keep her line, however difficult a task that was, Lucius didn't care. Try as Draco might, Valentine wasn't the kind of person someone like him could control and he always paid for it. It turned Valentine's stomach to think about and she glared at the thick, luxurious rug on the sitting room floor.

Narcissa had cast a charm to stem the bleeding. She'd wanted to take Valentine to the hospital but Lucius had scoffed at that, saying the bloody gash was hardly worth the trip.

The treatment had been slightly painful, but not more so then her raging head pain. Narcissa worked at her with magic and her skin slowly knitted back together, leaving nothing but a scar. Narcissa was no healer, but she spread a thin, clear ointment over the scar and insisted that it would not take long to disappear.

All in all, her head ached, Draco's cheek stung and her uncles temper boiled.

"Valentine, you have to realize what you've done. Things could have gone worse today." Narcissa grabbed shoulders, with a stern frown. "You have to be more careful. You have to look out of each other. If Draco hadn't been with you, you could have…you could still be out there."

"Died." Valentine said firmly. "I could have died."

"Don't say that." Narcissa grimaced.

"I only said it because you wouldn't."

"Listen to me, Valen-"

"I have been listening to you. And all I am hearing is the same words in different orders!" Valentine winced as her own voice made her head throb. She pushed Narcissa's hands away, turning from her with a scowl. "Do not speak to me like I'm some stupid child."

"Val-"

"Enough!" Valentine snapped, a vicious glare glowing in her eyes.

Narcissa pulled back. When Valentine was like this, there was no point trying to reason with her. She knew that too well to keep trying.

Valentine stood, and a little too quickly at that because she head spun and she had to grab the back of the couch to steady herself.

Narcissa immediately reached for her but Valentine held out a hand to stop her.

Her head throbbed but she did her best to ignore it as she started from the room.

"I would hope that you think about your actions and they effect the rest of us." Narcissa spoke out before she could leave.

Valentine didn't even pause. She just kept walking.

 ** _\--Pretending to Hate--_**

Valentine took a bath and then laid in the dark on the bed until her headache drifted away and she started too as well. It was around that time that she heard the door creak open.

She could feel the hesitation in the air and knew who it was before the door shut and she felt the bed dip inwards behind her.

"Val?" Draco whispered. "Are you awake?"

"No." She replied.

"How's your head?"

Valentine grumbled and sat up, turning to face him in the darkness. Even in the dim lighting, she could see the bruise that was fading from his cheek. Clearly, Narcissa's doing.

The sight made her chest bubble with rage and she quickly quelled it, curling her fists into the bed covers.

"I'm sure I'll survive."

"Okay." Draco nodded but it was clearly written on his face that he had more to say. "Okay. That's good."

"What's is it, Draco?" Valentine prompted impatiently.

"Nothing." He said quickly.

Valentine irked a knowing brow at him.

He chewed the inside of his mouth for a moment in debate before caving. He sighed and flopped down on his back beside her.

"Spill." Said Valentine, lying down as well.

"Father's mad at me."

 _I'm sorry._

"I told him that it was my idea to go out there."

"Well, aren't you stupid." Valentine quipped but it had no emotion to it.

"I wasn't going to lie to him," Draco said firmly. "It was my idea."

"What are you trying to get at?"

"I'm not trying to get at anything."

"Uh-huh."

"I'm not!" Draco nudged her with his elbow. "I just..."

Something in Valentine's brain clicked.

"You just think it's your fault."

She felt Draco's entire body stiffened.

"Well, isn't it?" He asked softly.

 _Draco's not the type to assume responsibility for much of anything. For him to actually feel guilty, he must have been agonizing over this since it happened..._

"Don't be stupid." Valentine snorted flippantly. "I didn't have to go with you. And besides, the real culprit is that bloody rodent. Oh, the things I would do if I could get my hands on it."

"You're...not mad at me then?" Draco's voice brightened slightly.

"Do you really think I would let you in here if I was?"

"Ah. Right."

"Exactly," Valentine said pointedly. "And if I was blaming you for something, you'd bloody well know it."

"That is true."

"Yes, it is."

They lapsed into a moment of comfortable silence. Once again, Valentine was on the edge of sleep when Draco spoke again.

"I heard mother and Mr's Lovat talking this morning, you know."

"And?"

"It was about Christmas clothes for tomorrow."

"Oh, hell."

"Exactly."

 ** _\--Pretending To Hate--_**

"No."

"Valentine."

"No. I refuse."

"Valen-"

"No!"

Narcissa held up the dress in her arms, a look of frustration on her face.

The dress was a pretty little red and green plaid thing and Valentine wanted no part in it.

"Valentine, you're being ridiculous! It's just a dress!" Narcissa snapped at her.

Narcissa always called Valentine by her unabridged name when she was being serious, dropping the usual 'Val' that most everyone used. It was when Narcissa used Valentine's full name that she was furious.

"I already gave you my answer." Valentine crossed her arms over her chest.

"You will wear the dress Valentine, even if I have to pin it on you." The woman threatened lightly.

"Just you try." Valentine glared at her aunt and turned to the window as if she could shatter the glass with only her eyes.

"Your too old for this kind of thing," Narcissa said sighed stepping towards her niece. "Your mother never liked to be told what to wear either, you know. She ran away for three days once when we were children because she simply refused to wear what our mother told her to. That most certainly did not go over well."

Narcissa's mother and Valentine's grandmother, Druella Black had died when Valentine was three. She had practically no memory of the woman and was hardly pressed about it. From what she had heard, Druella Black was a harsh and cold woman so she didn't feel as though she was missing out on much.

In fact, much of Valentine's extended family was this way. Both of Draco's grandparents on his father's side were dead and as were the grandparents on Valentine's own father's side. And with Druella Black dead, that left only Cygnus Black, her husband still alive and Valentine didn't like him to say the least.

Narcissa's older sister, Andromeda had been disowned when she married a Muggle man and later had a child with him. If Valentine was correct, which she generally was, Andromeda's child, her cousin had finished her education at Hogwarts that same year before the summer. Just a years displacement and they would have been attending at the same time. Not that Narcissa or Lucius would have approved. Neither Valentine not Draco had ever met Andromeda or her daughter.

Then there was her cousin Sirius Black who had run away from his family when he was young, leading to his disownment. Valentine had never met him either considering he had been sentenced to life in Azkaban for murder.

And speaking of Azkaban, that was where her mother, father and even her father's brother had been imprisoned.

Valentine's family had always been an interesting one to say the very least.

Narcissa reached out a tender hand and stroked Valentine's unruly curls. A distant look filled her eyes as she remembered the times of her childhood.

"Just wear the dress. Please." The woman turned, threw the dress on the bed and left the room.

Valentine stood perfectly still until she couldn't hear Narcissa's footsteps any more, the tapping of her heels on the marble floors fading from earshot.

"Stupid dress," Valentine grumbled and slid onto the floor beneath the window.

She sighed, leaning her elbow on her knee and cradling her chin in the palm of her hand.

 _She always does that. Using my mother as a way to make me behave. But she doesn't realize that it doesn't alarm me, or even interest me. Both my mother and father have been sentenced to life in Azkaban and no one escapes from Azkaban, that's a fact. Nobody ever has and it's very likely that no one ever will. I have no recollection of them, none of those cryptic memories about being nursed by a woman with my hair, or a man with my eyes. I suppose a normal reaction to a situation like mine is sadness, hopefulness that I could somehow meet my parents, but I don't feel anything like that. It's hard to tell whether that's a good or a bad thing. Emotional deciphering has never been my strong suit. Am I better off not caring? I mean, how can I be sure that they loved me at all?_

Valentine groaned and pulled a hand back through her hair. Thinking about things like this was useless. Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange meant nothing to her. They were strangers doomed to ever be connected.

She wondered how Harry Potter felt about his parents. Surely he wouldn't remember his either? Perhaps, she thought, it would be different because his parents were good people who were killed in cold blood and Valentine's parents were disgusting murders. But how could she know? It wasn't as though she could ask him.

Valentine sighed again and stood from her place on the floor.

 _Whatever. If I just wear the bloody dress Narcissa will stop nagging me._

She trudged over to her bed to pick up the dress, looking it over it with a critical eye. It was red, green and dark plaid, with a white collar and short sleeves.

In truth, she didn't hate the dress itself, but she would always object to being told what to wear. She wouldn't deny her glaring rebellious streak. As far as she was concerned, she was by far old enough to be trusted to dress appropriately. Narcissa simply liked to play dress up and always jumped at the chance to see Valentine in something other than the black dresses she always wore. But even if Valentine had to dress in a certain way for particular occasions, she would have like to choose what she would wear.

Valentine threw the dress back down and reached behind to start undoing the buttons on her own dress.

 _If she nags at me, even once, I am feeding this entire dress to Leah._

 ** _\--Pretending to Hate--_**

"I hate wearing this," Draco whined, looking at his reflection in the mirror with distaste. He glowering at the formal wear that is mother always insisted he wear for special occasions such as Christmas.

"It could be much worse," Valentine said, from her place sitting on the end of his bed.

"I'm allowed to complain, okay? Besides, we're only seeing Leah and her parents like every other year. What does it matter what we wear?"

"Perhaps, but I'd take a suit over this hideous thing your mother dares to call a dress anyway of week." Valentine

grimaced in disgust at her plaid dress.

It really wasn't that bad and she knew that. Narcissa hadn't been afflicted with bad taste, Valentine was just enjoying the opportunity to complain.

"It's really not that bad." Draco groaned and threw himself down on the bed beside her. "You're just not used to wearing something otherthen black."

"Black is a perfectly suitable colour," Valentine said stiffly.

"For a funeral."

"Keep talking and I'll be wearing it to yours."

Draco rolled his eyes at her. He could tell when she was being serious and when she wasn't. He paused for a moment and looked at her.

"What?" She asked.

"Does it still hurt?" He gestured to her temple.

Valentine softly fingered the scar just below her hairline above her temple.

"No, and my headache is finally gone."

"And father is still mad at me." Draco sighed. "Some Merry Christmas this is."

"I'm sure it will be once Leah gets here." Valentine scoffed.

"Ugh, don't remind me." The boy facepalmed. "Leah is going to freak when she sees that scar, you know."

"I know. She only seems to notice the things we don't want her to."

"She'll scream. She always does. I'm surprised her parents aren't deaf."

"No argument there."

There was a knock at the door.

"What is it?" Draco called out.

"Draco, have you seen-?"

Narcissa poked her head around the door.

"Oh. Valentine, you're in here. And you're wearing the dress!" Narcissa's eyes lit up at the sight.

"One more word and I'll burn it." Valentine threatened coldly.

"Oh, you look lovely. I know it would suit you. And you Draco! You look so handsome." The woman chuckled, ignoringthe children's grumbles. "So…you're feeling better then?"

"Yes." Valentine sighed.

"Good! But you still have to take it easy. After all, none of this would have happened if you two just did as you weretold." Narcissa planted a hand on either hip. "I'm going to get ready for tonight. You two had better behave yourself. You know howimpressionable Leah is. The last thing we need is all three of you making us worry.

Valentine and Draco looked up at her with withering expressions.

 _Right. Because Leah isn't already crazy on her own._

"Well?" Narcissa arched a brow. "Am I understood?"

"Yes, you are understood." Valentine and Draco said together, far to slowly and drolly for it to be genuine.

"Good." Narcissa frowned. "And you are not to go outside either. I don't want to see a single spec of dirt on those clothes."

"What are we supposed to do?" Valentine arched a brow at her. "Sit here and not move until dinner?"

"If that's what will keep your clothes clean." Narcissa smiled too brightly and left the room before Valentine had the chance to rebut her.

"She's your mother," Valentine said bitterly.

"So? She's your aunt."

 ** _\--Pretending to Hate--_**

Valentine stood with Draco her aunt and uncle by the fireplace in the main sitting room of Malfoy Manor. The Lovats were going to be there in precisely thirty-two seconds, as her uncle had said and Valentine was bracing herself.

Behind her, Narcissa fussed with her hair and flowing green gown, constantly asking her husband on its state. Draco fiddled around with his hands in his pockets, only to earn a threatening tap on the shoulder from his father.

Valentine hated this. Standing here like some facade of a perfect family. They weren't even a decent one, let alone anything boarding on perfect. But Lucius and Narcissa seemed intent on keeping up this charade until they died. Valentine could never understand why. They always spent Christmas with the Lovat's whom they were so close to they may have well been related. What point was there on putting on airs for them? The longer she spent in it, the less high society made sense.

Then, thirty-two seconds later, the fireplace was filled with a brilliant flash of flames.

The first thing Valentine saw was the blurred figures of three people, and the first thing she heard was Leah.

"DRACO! VAL! MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Leah Lovat flew out of the fireplace as if flung from a slingshot and vaulted both Valentine and Draco to the ground with her.

"Are you trying to kill us!" Draco growled, rubbing at his elbow. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Get off me, Leah!" Valentine spat, Leah rest atop her, sitting on her chest. "I said get off!"

"But I missed you, Val!" Leah exclaimed, leaning down to grab her friend's shoulders and nuzzle her cheek into Valentine's.

Then suddenly she paused,inches away from Valentine's face. Leah's golden brown eyes widened and sheunknowingly dug her fingers into her Valentine's shoulders.

"Val, you're hurt!"

"Well, obviously because you're crushing me!" Valentine heaved to one side and threw her off.

"What happened?" Leah leaned down closer to Valentine, glaring bloody murder at the small scar on her forehead. "Who did this to my Val?"

"No one did." Valentine hissed pushing hair from her face and knowing whatever semblance of order there had been was now totally gone. "It was an accident, you idiot."

"Oh..." Leah trailed off awkwardly and then looked up at the room of people staring down at her. She laughed nervously and her eyes flickered down to Valentine's dress. "Oh! You look so cute!"

Leah was then chirping happily once more, bouncing up from her place on the floor.

"There is something so very wrong with you." Valentine sighed heavily, pulling herself up off the floor as Draco did the same.

"Leah, really." The beautiful Rose Lovat frowned down at her. "Up off the floor, we've talked about this."

"Sorry, mama." Leah giggled sheepishly and quickly stood.

"Narcissa, Lucius. It's great to see you both. Merry Christmas." Rose enveloped Narcissa in a warm hug.

Rose wore deep red, adjacent to Narcissa's green. They always liked to coordinate outfits.

"It's wonderful to see you too, Rose. William." Narcissa smiled and nodded.

The two women exchanged their happy smiles and greetings while to the two men nodded and shook hands.

"See, Leah. Two perfect examples of normal greetings." Valentine glowered at the girl. "Perhaps you should take notes."

But, of course, Leah wasn't listening.

"What do you think of my outfit, guys? Mama helped me pick it out." Leah asked, a big smile on her face.

She was wearing a silky red dress decorated with bows, but it was quite hidden under her vast collection of accessories.

Naturally, Valentine and Draco couldn't simply say, 'yes, you look fine'. That would have been extremely out of character.

"Are you wearing lipstick?" Asked Draco.

"Why are you wearing so many bracelets?" Valentine added. "Surely they'll get in the way."

"What are those stupid things on your head?" Draco gestured to the fake antlers.

"You really think you can wear those earrings without getting them caught on anything?"

"There is no way you make it through dinner with spilling something on yourself."

"Shut up, shut up!" Leah screamed and crumpled to the floor in a fit of despair, clamping her hands over her ears. "I don't wanna hear it! Why can't you guys just let me bask in my own beauty for once?"

"Because you're an idiot," Draco replied.

The adults of the room simply stared, used to the girl's antics.

"Leah." Her mother sighed. "For the one-hundredth time. Up off the floor."

Then a nervous Haley appeared in the doorway of the sitting room. She cleared her voice and waited for the rooms attention.

"Excuse me, ladies and gentlemen, but lunch is ready to be served."

"Food!" Leah immediately jumped back to her feet, a new light shining in her eyes.

"Yes, will shall eat shortly." Said Lucius to the maid.

"You look beautiful by the way, Valentine." Rose Lovat smiled giddily at the girl.

 _Ugh, she's always so happy. It's bloody blinding, how is anyone this jovial? Leah definitely doesn't get her mood swings from her._

"Thank you miss Lovat, you as well," Valentine said in a bored tone that hid none of her contempt.

"Valentine!" Narcissa hissed.

"Oh, its fine Narcissa!" Rose waved her off. "Children will be children. I should know."

Rose gave Leah a pointed look and Leah, in turn, stared out the window, pretending not to notice.

"You look well, William." Narcissa nodded to the quiet man.

"As do you." He replied curtly. "Although you always do."

"Easy on the compliments." Lucius laughed good-naturedly. "You already have a wife of your own."

"Hmm, yes." Rose beamed. "I always wanted a wife."

"Me as well." Narcissa linked arms with her.

"Well, then it's settled." Rose kissed her cheek. "Now we all have wives."

Both women laughed.

"Hey, Val." Leah nudged her.

"No."

"But I didn't say anything." Leah pouted.

"We are not being wives."

"But why not?"

"Because you irritate me."

"Yeah, and besides," Draco butt in. "If Val was your wife, then Olivia couldn't be."

Leah's eyes snapped open wide in shock.

"Oh, my, God, you're right."

"You're both idiots," Valentine grumbled and took a pointed step back from the both of them.

"Shall we eat?" Lucius asked, loud enough for them all to hear.

"I shall, I shall!" Leah chanted.

"Of course, dear." Said Narcissa and lead everyone into the dining room.

Once everyone was seated around the long dark wooden table in their usual spots, servants stepped forward to place the first course down.

Dobby stood awkwardly in the far corner where he always did when they ate, in case he was needed. Valentine was certain it had more to do with making him watch as they devoured a colourful feast of food.

The adults began conversing in that way that always bored the children to death, so Valentine, Draco and Leah begin there own. Which meant bickering.

"So...Draco. I see your mother is still making you wear a suit for Christmas." Leah said, a mouth full of what looked like carrots.

"Shut up," Draco growled.

"And don't speak with your mouth full, Leah." Valentine grimace in disgust.

 _And here I was hoping Olivia's manners had rubbed off on her._

"You're not my mother." Leah stuck her tongue out at Valentine.

"Yes. But I am." Interrupted Rose, who was sitting across from her daughter. "So, mind your manners, Leah."

"Yes, Mama," Leah grumbled, eyes on the table cloth in shame.

"I heard from Liam and Blaze this morning." Draco looked to Valentine.

"As did I." She nodded.

"Oh! Oh!" Leah perked up immediately. "I heard from Olivia. I still feel so awful that we just left her there."

"I'm sure she'll survive somehow." Valentine rolled her eyes.

"I miss her." Leah sniffed.

"Uh-huh." Draco blinked at her plainly. "I'm sure she's just happy to get two seconds away from you."

"No!" Leah pouted. "Olivia loves having me around."

"No one loves having another person hanging off them twenty-four hours a day, every day." Draco scoffed.

"Like that's not what you do to Val." Leah shot back.

"It's not!"

"Right, yeah, I totally believe you."

"At least Val likes having me around!" Draco spat.

"She just says that so you don't get upset! We all know how sensitive you are."

Valentine rolled her eyes and stabbed at a piece of meat with her knife. She held it up and cleared her throat. Draco and Leah stopped fighting to look at her in question.

"You see this?" Valentine waves it at them. "This piece of meat will be your heads if you don't shut the hell up."

 ** _\--Pretending to Hate--_**

"PRESENTS, PRESENTS, PRESENTS!" Leah cheered happily, waving her arms wildly above her head. "PRESENTS, PRESENTS!"

The girl's mother slapped a hand over her daughter's mouth with a strained smile. Leah had definitely been pushing the boundaries of what everyone could put up with.

"Another shout from you and we're going home," Rose spoke softly.

"I'm sorry!" Leah mumbled through her mother's hand.

Despite her mother's scolding, Leah ran on through to the sitting room, where the gift exchanging always took place. She continued on with her chant, now in a low, cautious whisper.

"I think next year we should change the room we set the tree up in. Just to throw her off." Draco whispered toValentine, as they followed Leah.

"She'll probably have another mental breakdown."

"Oh? I thought she was born like that." Draco smirked.

Valentine, Draco and Leah sat down on the couch across from the large and colourful Christmas tree, while the adults seated themselves in there respected spots about the room, just like every year.

"So, have you children decided who gets the first gift?" Asked Rose, wearing a serene smile.

"ME! ME!" Leah's arm immediately shot up into the air.

"You went first last year!" Draco shot a glare at her.

"Draco," Lucius snapped suddenly. "You are not three years old. Learn how to be a gentleman."

"Sorry, father." Draco apologized quickly, lowering his head.

Valentine felt her fist clench in her lap. Lucius wouldn't typically scold Draco for something like that but since Valentine's fall, he'd been short with him. It was because of her that Draco had such an ashamed look on his face. But that guilt would do her no good so she squeezed her fists tightly and then released.

Draco will perk up once he gets his gifts anyway.

"Val, how about you choose who goes first this year?" Narcissa smiled at her

encouragingly.

Valentine frowned and then looked at Draco and Leah. They were both staring expectantly, waiting for her to make her choice.

 _Right. Because this isn't a catch twenty-two. If I choose Leah, Draco will get all moody and if I choose Draco, Leah will throw a fit._

"Miss Lovat, I'd like it if you'd receive the first gift." Valentine decided her face void from any trace of emotion.

"Oh." Rose blinked before smiling. "Well, thank you."

Draco slumped back in his spot with a grumble while Leah immediately perked up and dashed to her feet.

"Please, pick mine mama!"

"Of course, dear." Rose laughed softly.

She was always the perfect picture of grace. What Valentine would have given to see her truly out of sorts for once.

Leah bounced over to the tree, picked up a gift wrapped in golden paper and skipped happily over to her mother, humming a Christmas carol.

Valentine sighed and let her head rock back to the stare at the ceiling. This is what it was like every year when they opened presents. It always took far too long for her liking due to the huge pile of gifts and the fact that everyone liked to see them opened one by one. But this was what their Christmas was. Christmas Eve was treated like any other night, Christmas morning was used to prepare and then they had to wait for the Lovat's to arrive. This was the only Christmas Valentine had ever known.

Typically what Valentine looked forward was how ridiculously excited Leah got every year. Even Draco used to jump around like that until his father decided he was too old to get so hyped up over Christmas. Draco had been eight and Valentine couldn't understand how that was too old but Draco complied as he always did and Narcissa said nothing.

Valentine wondered how Olivia was. From her letters, she insisted she was having a good time but Valentine doubted she would tell them if it was otherwise. What was Christmas like at Hogwarts? How would it compare to her families celebrations?

"Hello!" Valentine was suddenly yanked from her thoughts by a hand being waved in front of her eyes.

"Stop it, Leah." Valentine blinked and quickly battered the girl's hand away.

"But don't you want to open your present?" The girl pouted. "It's from me."

Valentine glanced down at the small purple box in Leah's hand before Leah thrust it into her face, giggling madly.

"Come on! Open it!"

Always so excited, bright and beaming. Valentine hoped that no one ever did to Leah what Lucius did to Draco.

"Fine." Valentine snatched the box with a sigh.

She removed the lid, expecting some kind of shiny button or pretty rock. Those were the kinds of things Leah delighted in giving people as those were the kind of things Leah liked.

Valentine's eyes widened but a fraction as she stared down into the box.

"Do you like it? Do you like it?" Leah's eyes were bright and hopeful. "Tell me what you think, dammit!"

Valentine lifted the silver ring from the box, holding it close to observe. She almost smiled and then stopped herself.

It was black gem eyed serpent, made so it would wound itself around your finger. The scales were engraved delicately from head to tail and they glinted at her when titled just right in the candlelight.

"It's beautiful!" Narcissa gasped, standing to take a closer look.

"It's a snake," Draco muttered, also looking over at the ring in astonishment. He almost looked confused. "I can't believe she got you something so normal. Hey! How come you gave Val a cool ring and but you just gave me another rock!"

"Oi!" Leah pouted angrily. "I spent four hours looking for that!"

"Thank you, Leah," Valentine spoke up before they could continue.

"He, he!" Leah's attention was immediately recaptured. "I knew you'd like it! I saw it and was just like, you know what? Val would love that!"

"Well, put it on." Narcissa nodded to her.

Valentine slipped the ring onto her middle finger on her right hand and held it up for everyone to see.

She wanted to smile again. For once it was a normal present and it wrapped around her finger like it had been made for her.

"Yes!" Leah cheered. "I give the best presents!"

"It looks lovely." Rose nodded in approval.

"Yes, it suits you," William added.

"Val now you should give Leah your present." Narcissa prompted.

Valentine stood and made her way over to the towering Christmas tree. She bent down and pick up a gift in light blue wrapping paper, fastened with a shiny pink ribbon.

She turned and handed it to Leah who was practically vibrating with giddy anticipation.

"Merry Christmas." Valentine stated plainly.

Leah ripped her way through the wrapping paper impatiently to reveal a white box. Leah then tore away the lid and her golden-brown eyes lit up brighter than the lights on the tree.

"Oh, my, gosh. She's so pretty! Look at her little dress!" Leah leapt forward and wrapped her free arm around Valentine. "Thank you, Val!"

Valentine wiggled her way out of the girl's grasp and sat on the other side of Draco.

"What is it, Leah?" Rose asked, eagerly.

"Look! She's so pretty, Mama!" Leah rushed over to her mother, completely unfazed by Valentine's blatant rejection.

Leah then carefully pulled the doll from the box with more caution then Valentine had ever seen her use.

"She has a little teddy bear and everything!" Leah pointed accordingly.

Valentine had picked out the doll months ago, closer to last Christmas then the current one. She'd been in Hogsmeade with Draco and Narcissa. It was something they rarely did, just leaving the Manor for fun and it had actually been Draco who spotted the doll near the end of their trip.

It was a porcelain doll with a head of shinning golden curls and glossy hazel eyes. It was dressed up in a lacey, floral dress, and attached to one hand was a small teddy bear.

Draco was already getting Leah a new pair of shoes to replace the ones he threw out the window in a rage one afternoon so he suggested Valentine could get it as Leah's Christmas present.

"She's beautiful." Rose apprised the doll. "What are you going to call her, dear?"

"Um...Olivia!" Leah nodded decisively.

"Oh, God," Draco muttered under his breath.

"But Leah isn't that the name of your-"

The sound of metal and glass smashing against the marble floors silenced Rose's question.

They all stood, looking through the wide archway into the foyer. Emma, the maid, was on her knees hurriedly cleaning up a fallen tray and pieces of glass.

"Honestly." Lucius scoffed. "How incompetent. Dob-!"

Then Valentine moved from her spot and marched straight towards Emma, Lucius's growl dying on his tongue.

 _Of course. Sooner or later something would force this night to turn sour._

"Val, what are you doing?" Draco asked, the panic in his voice rising for the whole room to hear.

Then another maid was hurrying to Emma's side.

Haley bent down beside the other girl, trying to dissolve the mess as quickly as possible.

"Please, do not worry yourself, Miss," Emma said quickly as they scooped pieces of glass on the tray.

"I'm sure they have it dealt with, Val," Narcissa added, her voice almost sounded like a warning.

 _I'm sure they do._

And that was it. No one else spoke out. No one else tried to stop her. No one wanted to get in the way of a Lestrange on the warpath.

Valentine didn't stop until she was standing right in front of the two maids.

"Haley." Like always, the simple indifference that had been in her voice moments ago was gone and replaced with a soft kind of malice, that Haley was all too familiar with.

"Y-yes, Miss." The girl squeaked, she and Emma freezing.

"Look at me, Haley."

The maid lifted her head shakily, meeting the girls cold and vicious gaze.

"She doesn't need your help."

"But-"

Valentine's bright eyes narrowed, taking on a demented glimmer.

"But?"

"B-but..." Haley seemed to grow smaller under the scrutiny.

"Speak up, Haley," Valentine ordered, her voice dark and threatening.

The girl looked up at her hopelessly. Haley knew that either way, this situation would not end well.

With Haley at a loss for words, Valentine moved one foot and slammed it down on Emma's hand.

Emma gave a high pitch scream as glass sliced into the palm of her hand.

"I can't hear you." Valentine reached down and grabbed a fist full of Haley's collar.

"Please...p-please, M-miss Valentine. I was only trying t-to help." Haley managed to force out a jumble of stuttered words, dark eyes clouding with tears and fear.

"Oh, were you?" Valentine twisted her foot, and with it the flesh of the girl's hand.

Emma gave another pained scream, glass breaking and slicing further.

Tears dribbled down Haley's cheeks and she stuttered once more.

"Pl-please, Miss." Haley sucked in a trembling breath. "Please."

 _She's scared. Terrified in fact. Worried and panicked. Sad and angry. It's as if a vast world containing very negative emotion possible is in her eyes. That's fine. That's my goal. Fear me, hate me. I'm dangerous. I'm a monster._

Valentine suddenly lifted her foot and Emma immediately jerked away with a quiet sob.

Valentine curled her fist tighter in Haley's collar and yanked the girl close.

"Get this mess cleaned up. Wouldn't want someone to slip, now would we?"

 ** _\--Pretending To Hate--_**

"Come on." Leah pleaded eyes squeezed shut tightly as she shook the dice in her cupped hands. "Give me a six. Please. You know you want to."

"Bloody hell, Leah." Draco groaned. "Just roll the damn dice already."

Leah glared at him and continued to shake her hands up and down out of spite.

"Leah." Draco eyed her darkly. "I said roll the dice."

"Don't rush me!" Leah then started rocking her hands up over each shoulder, one at a time.

Draco sighed and let himself fall back onto the floor.

 _That's what he gets for agreeing to play with her. Not that she was going to take no for an answer._

Valentine rolled onto her stomach, taking a moment to admire her ring. She sat on her bed while Leah and Draco were on her floor, trying out a new board game Draco had gotten for Christmas over a plate of cookies. They were all dressed in their nightwear by now but sleep was far from near.

Around this time of night, the adults would still be downstairs, drinking and probably laughing about the inferiority of the poor. That's what Valentine assumed they'd be doing anyway.

She turned her head to look out her large window. It was snowing again.

Finally, Leah rolled the dice, getting a three instead of a six much to her dismay.

"I don't want to play anymore!" She announced sourly.

"Fine!" Draco snapped back. "I didn't want to play in the first place."

Draco stood and threw himself on the bed besides Valentine.

"Well," She scoffed. "That lasted longer than I thought it would."

Leah grabbed the plate of cookies and snuggled into the other side of Valentine.

"Do not make a mess on my bed." Valentine eyed the plate pointedly.

"I won't." Leah rolled her eyes, sticking a cookie in between her teeth.

She then shoved the plate into Valentine's hand and jumped off the bed.

"Where are you going?" Draco frowned at her.

"I'll be right back!"

Leah hurried out the door and they heard the one across the hall open.

"I believe she's in your room." Said Valentine, grabbing a cookie for herself.

"Oh, hell." Draco dropped his face on the bed.

Then seconds later Leah came bounding back in, Draco's blanket dragging on the floor behind her.

"Seriously?" Draco groaned.

"What? I'm cold!"

Leah hopped back onto the bed, throwing the blanket over Valentine so it would cover all three of them.

Then she climbed under herself and wriggled her way into Valentine's side.

"Val." She batted her long lashes up at her friend.

"What do you want now?" Valentine sighed.

"Tell us a story?"

"You know how to read, Leah."

"Yeah, but I like it so much better when you do it."

"You're such a baby." Draco scoffed.

"Shut up!" Leah's long arm stretched out in front of Valentine and pointed Draco in the face. Then she went back to batting her lashes, now with added pouting. "Please? Pleassssse? It's Christmas, Val."

"No."

"Pleasssssse, Val. I'm begging you."

"Yes, I've noticed."

"Please. Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, pl-"

Valentine slapped a firm hand over Leah's mouth.

"Fine, Goddamn you, fine." Valentine caved with a growl. "But you have to shut up."

Leah nodded eagerly, eyes alight.

"You bloody better." Valentine took her hand away. "Now, what the hell do you want to hear? If it's in the library, you're getting it."

"My favourite!" Leah beamed.

"Well, at least you know that one off by heart by now, eh?" Draco sniggered.

"Shut it, you." Valentine elbowed him and then sighed again as she got comfortable.

On either side of her, Draco and Leah did the same, munching away on the cookies.

This was something they did often as children. Valentine could read all the difficult books that Draco and Leah couldn't, especially when they were younger. Valentine had always honestly enjoyed it, particularly because she was able to twist the story however she wanted, seeing as the other two were far below her reading level.

 _Leah's favourite it is then._

"Alright." Valentine cleared her throat. "Any interruptions and I'm stopping."

"I'll be quiet, I swear." Leah covered her mouth with the corner of the blanket.

Then Valentine began.

"There were once three brothers who were travelling along a lonely, winding road at twilight. In time, the brothers reached a river too deep to wade through and too dangerous to swim across. However, these brothers were learned in the magical arts, and so they simply waved their wands and made a bridge appear across the treacherous water. They were halfway across it when they found their path blocked by a hooded figure. And Death spoke to them. He was angry that he had been cheated out of three new victims, for travellers usually drowned in the river. But Death was cunning. He pretended to congratulate the three brothers upon their magic, and said that each had earned a prize for having been clever enough to evade him."

"So the oldest brother, who was a combative man, asked for a wand more powerful than any in existence: a wand that must always win duels for its owner, a wand worthy of a wizard who had conquered Death. So Death crossed to an elder tree on the banks of the river, fashioned a wand from a branch that hung there, and gave it to the oldest brother."

"Then the second brother, who was an arrogant man, decided that he wanted to humiliate Death still further, and asked for the power to recall others from Death. So Death picked up a stone from the riverbank and gave it to the second brother, and told him that the stone would have the power to bring back the dead."

"And then Death asked the third and youngest brother what he would like. The youngest brother was the humblest and also the wisest of the brothers, and he did not trust Death. So he asked for something that would enable him to go forth from that place without being followed by Death. And Death, most unwillingly, handed over his own Cloak of Invisibility."

"Then Death stood aside and allowed the three brothers to continue on their way and they did so, talking with wonder of the adventure they had had, and admiring Death's gifts. In due course, the brothers separated, each for his own destination."

"The first brother travelled on for a week or more and reaching a distant village, sought out a fellow wizard with whom he had a quarrel. Naturally, with the Elder Wand as his weapon, he could not fail to win the duel that followed. Leaving his enemy dead upon the floor, the oldest brother proceeded to an inn, where he boasted loudly of the powerful wand he had snatched from Death himself, and of how it made him invincible. That very night, another wizard crept upon the oldest brother as he lay, wine- sodden, upon his bed. The thief took the wand and, for good measure, slit the oldest brother's throat. And so Death took the first brother for his own."

"Meanwhile, the second brother journeyed to his own home, where he lived alone. Here he took out the stone that had the power to recall the dead and turned it thrice in his hand. To his amazement and his delight, the figure of the girl he had once hoped to marry before her untimely death, appeared at once before him. Yet she was sad and cold, separated from him as by a veil. Though she had returned to the mortal world, she did not truly belong there and suffered. Finally, the second brother, driven mad with hopeless longing, killed himself so as truly to join her. And so Death took the second brother for his own."

"But though Death searched for the third brother for many years, he was never able to find him. It was only when he had attained a great age that the youngest brother finally took off the Cloak of Invisibility and gave it to his son. And then he greeted Death as an old friend, and went with him gladly, and, equals, they departed this life."

As Valentine finished, silence filled the room.

Then Leah nudged her and whispered.

"Can I talk now?"

"Well, it was nice while it lasted." Draco scoffed.

"Go for it." Valentine rolled her eyes.

"Man!" Leah beamed. "I love that story! It's like, perfectly creepy. Not too much, not too little."

"Whatever you say," Draco grumbled into a cookie bitterly.

"Val?" Leah spoke again.

"Hmm?"

"Do you suppose the story could be real?" Leah asked innocently. "Like could the brothers and the gifts really existed?"

"Don't be stupid!" Draco burst into laughter.

"It's just a fairy tale, Leah," Valentine said, with a dismissive shake of her head.


	13. Brain

_"Do you truly believe that a being as powerful as Voldemort would be complacent with his current position?"_

 _"Now, don't judge me too harshly. Animal taming through the art of the harp isn't exactly my speciality."_

 _"I always wanted a wife."_

 _"Do you think he really has the scar?"_

 _"He's got the Snitch! Harry Potter receives 150 points for catching the Snitch!"_

 _"You will look at me when I speak to you."_

 _"I'm getting hints of bacon, orange juice, pepper, sausage and…yeah, that's definitely milk."_

 _"Perhaps it does not even know itself."_

 _"Watch your mouth, traitor. Girls have claws."_

 _"TROLL! IN THE DUNGEON! T-TROOLLL IN THE DUNGEON!"_

 _"Clean that up."_

 _"Do you...do you ever miss your parents?"_

 _"Oh, to hell with it! SLYTHERIN!"_

 _"Just because you find the lesson boring does not give you the right to take a learning opportunity away from others."_

 _"This world isn't yours to command."_

 _"Merry Christmas, Professor."_

 _"I think we're going to need another feather over here, Professor."_

 _"Sir, I don't treat anyone with respect between the hours of ten PM and eight AM."_

 _"She's a scary one."_

 _"Wait! Don't. Please, I was just coming here to protect the stone! I swear!"_

 _\--_

Valentine's eyes fluttered open.

 _What was that?_

She frowned, rubbing at her eyes.

 _I've never had a dream like that before._

She blinked several times, waiting for her vision to focus. She let her head roll to the right. Draco and Leah were still dead asleep on the other side, trapped in a pile of their own limbs.

 _That's what they get for being so damn tall._

Valentine sighed and looked back up at the ceiling, it was morning and the dull sunlight coming in through her window painted the space above her bed with strange stretches of squares and rectangles.

 _That dream...it was like some demented kaleidoscope of memories. Like someone cut up them up and rearranged them out of order. Well. Whatever._

She pulled herself up with a groan.

 _It was just a dream._

 ** _\--Pretending To Hate--_**

"Leah, would you play seriously for once in your life?" Draco scowled over at the girl building a house with her handful of cards.

"Nope. Never." She said, the tip of her tongue sticking out in concentration.

Draco grumbled some insult under his breath and looked up at Valentine, who, as always, was reading on the couch.

"Why couldn't you play?" He pouted. "She might actually play properly if you did."

"I'm busy," Valentine replied, not looking up from her book.

"Right."

"This is a library if you haven't noticed." Said Valentine. "Reading is it's intended purpose."

"Yes, but you've been reading all morning."

"And I intend to continue into the afternoon, so if you'd kindly shut the hell up, I can get on with it."

"Draco! Draco!" Leah waved to him, pointing down at her self constructed house of cards. "Look what I made."

"Yes, very nice," Draco answered drolly. "If you're mentally challenged."

"Well, in that case, I'm sure you could make one with no problem," Leah said snidely.

This had been Valentine's morning so far. They'd woken in her room. She and Leah always shared and this particular time Draco had fallen asleep in there with them. They didn't care that he was a boy or anything like that. They'd been sharing things like this their entire lives, after all. So, they'd woken in Valentine's room.

While Leah jumped around the room, drawing patterns on the mist of Valentine's window, Valentine and Draco debated on whether or not to actually physically get out of bed at all. But Leah wanted up and that was it. They were up and dressed and down to breakfast. By then, the adults combined in had taken enough sobering potions to keep them alert for a week.

Valentine was fairly certain they weren't even aware of how aware she, Draco and Leah were of this. It was actually somewhat funny watching them pretend like they hadn't been essentially blackout drunk the night before.

They ate breakfast. Draco and Leah argued about what was better on toast, strawberry jam or plum. Rose and Narcissa scolded them and clearly, their hearts weren't in it so the arguing didn't stop until Leah accidentally knocked the strawberry jam jar off the table and it shattered in a globby, sticky, sharp, red mess.

Then they'd spent the next hour in Valentine's room. Draco and Leah, again, argued about how to spend the day while Valentine started on a new book she'd gotten for Christmas. When Valentine decided to escape they squabbling and head down to the library to read, they simply followed.

And that's what led them to sitting by the fire that morning.

"Are you two still fighting?" Narcissa sighed as she and Rose entered the room.

"What I wouldn't give for their energy." Said Rose.

"I'll stop when Draco stops being mean to me!" Leah pointed accusingly.

"Don't hold your breath!" Draco spat back. "Or better yet, do!"

"I don't know how you put with it, Val." Narcissa leaned her elbows on the back of couch beside Valentine.

"I don't," Valentine replied uninterestedly. "For every argument, I note one day. Each day subtracts from their natural life span and once their current age coincides with their last day, which will be drastically reduced by their arguing, I'll simply kill them both."

"Excuse me?" Draco practically choked on his words.

"That's some plan." Rose laughed.

"Mama!" Leah whined.

"Well, perhaps you two shouldn't fight so much then." Rose gave her a pointed look. "You may as well be siblings so you should at least make an attempt at getting along."

"I actually did try once." Draco nodded. "Worse ten minutes of my life."

"I wouldn't bother with them." Valentine sighed. "They're a lost cause, trust me."

"Well, if they're so hopeless, maybe we should just let them get back to their arguing then." Said Narcissa. "It's not as though there's anything better you could be doing."

Valentine's gaze narrowed and she actually looked up at her aunt for the first time since she entered the room.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, nothing." Narcissa waved her off nonchalantly, shooting Rose a knowing look. "It's not as like you'd be interested in getting out of the manor anyway."

"Huh?" Leah blinked.

"But it's freezing outside." Draco frowned. "We'd probably get frostbite and die."

"Well, when they put it like that," Rose sighed. "I suppose we'll have to leave the trip for another day."

"What trip?" Leah perked up like a curious dog.

"Nowhere special," Narcissa said flippantly.

"Awe, what?" Leah pouted. "Tell! What trip!"

"Just spill before she combusts," Valentine warned Narcissa.

"Oh, if I must." Narcissa sighed dramatically, then grinned. "Who wants to go to Diagon Alley?"

 ** _\--Pretending To Hate--_**

Leah's new winter coat was a ridiculous, blue ruffled thing with yellow bows and white lace. It suit her although it didn't suit Valentine in that it made them stand out so much.

People were thin on the streets of Diagon Alley today. Being the day after Christmas, Valentine assumed most would be with family or sleeping in. Most out today seemed to be in a hurry, probably getting a single item before heading home.

Valentine sucked in a cold breath and let it out again, watching the mist swirling in front of her face.

"Oh, look!" Leah had her face pressed up against the front window of Magical Menagerie. "It's Puffskeins! Awe, they're so cute!"

"As if Leah." Draco scoffed. "You could barely keep a plant alive let alone an actual pet."

"Why can't you just let me be happy?" Leah glared at him sourly.

"Because I delight in making you miserable." Draco quipped. "Obviously."

Valentine just rolled her eyes at the both of them.

"Are we going in or not?" Valentine gestured to the colourful storefront of Sugarplum's Sweets Shop.

"Oh, right." Leah grinned.

This was where Narcissa and Rose left them with plenty of money and strict instructions to be careful and meet them outside of the Leaky Cauldron at three PM.

Valentine kept a firm eye on Draco and Leah. Although it hadn't been said in words, she was essentially in charge. Even if she wasn't, Draco and Leah could hardly be left to their own devices, so she attached them hand by hand, despite Draco's grumbling. It was the best way to keep them from straying far fromone another.

Leah shoved the front door open and a bell rung out. There were several other customers inside, all children or teenagers. Leah ran straight for the biggest and brightest of the shop's selection, dragging Draco along with her.

Valentine went down another aisle, keeping a mental note of where they were and comforted by the fact that she could have heard the two clear across the store if need be.

Valentine scanned the row of Fizzing Whizbees and the Toothflossing Stringmints beneath them with mild interest. She didn't have the beastly sweet tooth of Leah or Blaze but she liked them just fine.

"Oi, don't hog all the Liquorice Wands!"

Valentine's attention was caught by several young voices giggling in the aisle to her right.

"I'll stop if you share some of your Pumpkin Pasties."

"But that's not fair! I can spend my Christmas money however I want!"

"Well, then you can't tell me what not to hog when you are in fact, the biggest hog I've ever meet."

Valentine heard more laughter and pig-like snorts. Then the children exited the aisle and passed her, followed by a tired-looking older man.

 _Of course. They're seven-year-olds at the most and yet their arguing is practically indistinguishable from Draco and Leah, and Blaze too for that matter. And why I'm I relating to an exhausted, middle-aged man?_

Valentine pulled her eyes away before she could be caught staring at young children like a bloody weirdo and continued further into the store.

She lifted a box of Exploding Bonbons off the shelf and for a moment pondered the fun she could have had if she'd been born a Weasley. This led to her thinking about that particular prank again, the one that had left Snape covered and bright orange and quickly hardened goo. She bit back a laugh. She surely wasn't going to forget that anytime soon.

"Val. Val!" Then Draco was shaking her arm fervently.

"What is it?" She snapped, putting the bag back. She turned to look at him with an arched brow and noticed Leah wasn't with him. "Where's Leah?"

"That's what I'm telling to tell you." Draco bit his lip, worry glimmering in his pale eyes. "I don't even know how she got away from me! One minute she was there then she wasn't. I've searched the whole store and I can't find her."

"Bloody hell." Valentine groaned, rubbing her eyes in exasperation.

 _Now I understand why I related to a tired, middle-aged man._

"Val, what do we do?" Draco hissed. "She's so stupid and naive. What if she went off with some creep? What if she followed a butterfly or something stupid like that and got herself kidnapped?"

"Draco." Valentine groaned again. "Calm the hell down. I doubt Leah's been kidnapped."

"But how can you be sure?" Draco pulled a hand back through his hair, musing it's usual perfect form. "What if someone found out that she's from the rich family and wants to hold her for ransom?"

"Or," Valentine gave him a steady look. "Leah decided to give you the slip while you were distracted and went to look in that bloody pet shop next door."

Draco blinked.

"Oh."

"Your welcome."

"I didn't think of that..."

"I know." Valentine sighed and pushed past him.

Draco rushed after her.

"Well, I'm sure she's fine then." Draco cleared his voice. "But you should tell her not to do that again. Tag on a little threat so she gets the message."

"Oh, I intend to." Valentine all but kicked the door open.

And when she kicked that door open, it swung wide and smacked someone trying to enter the store right in the face, ricocheting off their head.

 _Crap. Well, that's got to hurt._

The door clambered shut behind Valentine and Draco with a loud slam.

"Ouch! What is wrong with you, you bastard? Bloody hell, that hurt! I think my face is broken!"

Then it was Valentine's turn to blink because she recognised the boy with the neatly cropped hair, holding his face in pain and the taller boy standing behind him looking completely bewildered.

"Are you alright?" Liam asked, turning Blaze towards him to look at the damage.

"Am I bleeding? I feel like I'm bleeding. It's probably brain fluid." Blaze sent her a cold glare before he could see who she was. "Are you stupid? You could have..."

"Yes, Blaze?" Valentine pursed her lips expectantly.

Immediately all of his anger evaporated.

"Awe, man." Blaze sagged, rubbing at his forehead that was quickly forming a lump and was indeed, bleeding a little.

"Val." Liam seemed to finally be able to speak. "Draco."

"Liam." Valentine nodded in return.

There was a moment of silence where the four simply stared at one another. That was until Draco spoke.

"Wow. Leah sure chose the worse time to disappear because she would have loved that."

"You're kidding me?" Blaze grumbled. "She's here too?"

"No, we left her chained up in the backyard." Valentine snorted.

Blaze touched his forehead tenderly and felt the small trickle of blood.

"I think I lost all my remaining brain cells."

Then the front door to Magical Menagerie flew open and Leah stood out into the street, ridiculous coat and all.

"No, look." Said Draco. "There it is."

She didn't seem to notice them at first, she tilted her face towards the sky and inhaled a deep breath. Then she lowered her chin and whispered to herself;

"I smell the blood of a well-deserved suffering."

"Huh?" Was Liam's intelligent response.

Leah's head snapped over to them and her eyes immediately lit up.

"Boys!" She sprinted towards them like a charging bull and before they could even consider fleeing for their lives, she threw herself at them, a long arm around each neck.

They went down in a tangled pile with a long screech from Blaze.

"I missed you guys! Mostly you Liam but yeah, I guess Blaze too!" Leah grinned at the mess of limbs that she was responsible for.

"You could have told us that without taking us out!" Liam hissed.

"But I was just so excited!"

"Your not a dog, Leah." Liam pushed her off him. "And now I'm covered in snow. Great."

"I'm sorry." Leah pouted, giving her lap a pensive stare. "I just missed you."

Liam gave a long strangled sigh.

"Come on." He offered her a hand. "I don't think Blaze can breathe with your foot in his windpipe like that."

"Oh!" Leah took his hand and quickly jumped up. "I totally forgot he was even here."

Blaze sucked in a breath of cold air, face twisted into a pained grimace.

"I don't know..." He wheezed. "who I killed in another life...but I do not deserve this."

"No, you definitely did." Leah nodded decisively. "I smelt it."

"I think I may have died...and gone to hell..." Blaze seemed truly disoriented. "That's the only explanation...yeah...and Leah's the devil..."

"I think he may have hit his head." Said Valentine.

"Again." Draco tacked on.

"Help him up." Valentine sighed, shoved Draco towards him.

Draco and Liam hefted Blaze to his feet and Leah stepped right up to his face.

"This is all a dream." She waved her fingers about with wide eyes. "When you wake up, you will resume your life as a garden gnome."

"Stop that." Valentine slapped her arm and pushed her away. Valentine grabbed Blaze's chin in one hand and tilted his face towards her. "Now. Are you actually injured or are these just your typical dramatics?"

"My head..." Blaze blinked blearily. "...really hurts. Am I still bleeding?"

"We should probably go sit down somewhere," Liam suggested, checking out Blaze's newest lump forming on the back of his head.

"There's a cafe down the end of this street." Draco gestured with his head.

"Let's go them." Valentine led them.

As they walked she scolded Leah for disappearing like she did. Even if she wasn't likely to be kidnapped and held for ransom and even if it wasn't helpful for Draco to jump to the first case scenario, it still wasn't safe for her to just run off on her own like that.

They headed inside the cafe that had been right where Draco said it would be. Inside, it was warm and homey, decorated with holly branches and tinsel.

A good number of the tables were taken but it was still far from crowded and they quickly moved to grab one at the back.

"Oh, look at that. I'm starting to get the feeling back in my toes." Liam brushed snow from his hair and peeled off his jacket, folding it in his lap.

A man came and took their order of five hot chocolates while Liam cleaned off Blaze's forehead with a napkin.

By now, Blaze had come around a bit and was more or less himself again.

"You." He stabbed an accusatory finger in Leah's direction. "You are so dead when my head stops throbbing."

"I didn't do that!" Leah objected. "You only hit the back of your head when you fell!"

"Yeah, but Valentine did the front half and I can hardly beat her up."

"Eh, fair point." Leah conceded.

"I think you'll live." Liam apprised. "But if you start getting dizzy then you should probably see someone who actually knows what they're doing."

"Or if your vision starts going blurry." Added Valentine offhandedly. "Or you start getting nauseous or sensitive to light or start losing your memories. And, you know, if you go to sleep and don't wake up."

"Awe, man." Blaze probed at his two matching bumps. "If I got brain damage because of this my mum isgoing to flip out."

"You need a brain to damage in the first place." Leah stuck her tongue out at him.

"Ugh." Blaze took Liam's jacket to use as a pillow on the tabletop. "I'll fight you once the room stops spinning."

The man returned with their hot chocolates and Leah was quickly silenced.

"So, didn't expect to run into you guys." Said Liam. "Or, you know, for Blaze to run into a door."

"It was a last-minute trip." Explained Draco.

"We were actually going to invite you guys but we weren't sure if your families wanted you home for Christmas and stuff." Liam nodded. "And we thought it would be a good opportunity to get you guys presents so we could give them to you when we got back to school."

"Well, we might as well do it today then." Draco shrugged. "Since we're literally all here by chance."

"Not all of us." Leah suddenly looked deeply troubled. Or at least she would have if she wasn't sporting a thick, frothy moustache.

"You'll live." Valentine tossed a napkin at her.

"Hey, Val, you bump your head as well?"

Valentine turned to see Liam pointing at her still fresh scar, bright pink and half-hidden by her hair. Narcissa had insisted that with the treatment she'd received, it would fade much quicker, but Valentine had better things to think about.

"I fell."

"You..fell."

"That's what I said, isn't it?"

Liam shut his mouth, taking the hint and giving Draco a look. The other boy just shrugged.

 ** _\--Pretending To Hate--_**

After they finished their hot chocolates, they stopped in at a nearby apothecary to grab something for Blaze's headache and then decided to start the hunt for each other's Christmas presents. And this time, Leah would have four people making sure she didn't runoff.

They went back to Sugarplums first so they could actually purchase what they wanted before heading down the row of shops, one at a time.

They went into Madam Malkin's and looked around, frustrating Madam Malkin herself by their 'just browsing' attitude. Then Leah spotted a white velvet cloak, embroidered with golden stars and paraded about in it for twenty minutes before actually buying it to Madam Malkin's relief. Not that Leah had much choice when she got her sticky, chocolate-covered fingers on it as a result of their trip to Sugarplums.

After, they went into a broom store to appease the boys. They had their eyes on the newest broom but knew they couldn't afford it with what money they had. Draco announced that he was going to ask his father about it the first second he could. What better way to show up Harry's Nimbus 2000 than with a Nimbus 2001 and one?

The next stop was Whizz Hard Books. Valentine had prepared herself for a whole world of moaning and groaning as she was the only avid reader of the group but the others seemed to be legitimately looking through the stores' contents. Then when Liam and Blaze snuck off to purchase something alone, Valentine realised that she'd probably be ending up with whatever they bought as her Christmas gift. It wasn't difficult to tell that she was obviously fond of books, but she wondered what kind they had selected.

The eighth shop they entered that day was Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop where Leah and Blaze practically drooled over the wares. When Valentine saw the look in Leah's eyes as she gazed upon an entire crate of Dr Filibuster's Fabulous Wet-Start, No-Heat Fireworks, she immediately started steering the girl towards the day until she promised not to even think about it. Leah Lovat was explosive enough without mixing actual gun powder and fire into the pot of her insanity.

The boys, however, Valentine let buy whatever they want. She found it amusing how excited they got considering how they treated the Weasley twins in regards to their passion for such things, yet went completely juvenile in the same position. Blaze in particular bought enough Dungbombs to rid a small country of fresh air.

The last place they clambered into was Cranville Quincey's Magical Junkshop and the one Valentine found the most interesting, besides Whizz Hard Books naturally. It was also one of her last options to find Liam and Blaze Christmas gifts as nothing had caught her eye anywhere else, nothing that seemed to truly fit them. And, of course, there was the glaring issue; what do you get rich children who have virtually everything?

So, Valentine left Liam on Leah duty wandered off alone. The store was deceptively large on the inside and stretched up to the second floor. She had never seen such a random assortment of items before. They were lamps and children's toys, clothing and painted potion bottles, books and one entire wall covered with clocks of every fashion.

There was so much to take in by Valentine's eyes were keen and sharp. Then she spotted Liam's gift.

At first, it was only the box that had caught her eye. It was a small, long, rectangular case, bronze and engraved with filigreeletter that Valentine thought looked to be Russian although she couldn't be certain. She opened it and inside sat a comb, the same bronze as the case, handle etched with a fine floral pattern.

She thought about Liam's hair and how he obviously spent more time on it in the morning then he would admit to. Valentine couldn't pretend to know any more about hair then she did Russian or whatever language might have been engraved on the case. Her hair was in a permanent state of defiance but Liam's seems rather complacent. Or at least he made it look that way. It suits him, she had decided almost automatically.

It took much longer to find Blaze's gift then it had Liam's. Valentine searched, digging through boxes and barrels of strange objects. Every now and then she would find a possible gift, squint at it for a moment and then decide otherwise.

What did she know about Blaze Zambini? He liked Quidditch just as much as Draco and Liam. He liked to pick on Leah's every breath. He liked to be just as dramatic as she was and pretend like she was the only one who was a few aces short of a deck. He liked to laugh and find the amusement in anything he could.

Valentine stood with a sigh, planting a hand on either hip. There had to be something for him. Then she saw it. Floating in a jar. She smiled and thought, this will do.

 ** _\--Pretending To Hate--_**

Once everyone had completed their Christmas shopping, they headed back to the cafe to warm up and exchange their gifts.

"We return!" Leah threw the door open.

There were fewer people inside than earlier and each fell silent to stare at her in confusion. This was one of those subtle universal reminders that the world was not equip to handle Leah's general behaviour.

Draco promptly slapped her up the side of the head, took Valentine's bags from her arms and dragged Leah off to go find them all a table.

Valentine, Blaze and Liam stepped up to the front counter to order the cake that Leah and Blaze had been going on and on about the entire way back. Apparently, Leah had found an old painting of a birthday cake in the junk shop and hadn't been able to stop thinking about baked goods since. Then from the second, she had announced this, Blaze was just as bad.

"How can I help you, kids?" The man behind the counter was the same that had served them earlier that day.

"We were wondering what your cake options are?" Asked Liam.

"Ah," The man smiled, grabbing a piece of parchment from somewhere they couldn't see. "We have, chocolate, double chocolate, chocolate caramel, chocolate cheesecake, strawberry cheesecake, cherry cheesecake, vanilla, vanilla chocolate, vanilla strawberry, red velvet, lemon cake, carrot cake, fruit cake-"

"Three slices of double chocolate." Valentine cut in in fear that the list could go on forever. "And?"

Valentine prompted Liam and Blaze with a stern glare.

"Uh, lemon cake, please." Liam decided quickly.

"And, uh, strawberry cheesecake?" Said Blaze, phrasing it as if it was more of a question then a request.

"Will that be all?" Said the man, now pointedly avoiding Valentine's sharp gaze.

"Yes," Valentine said, turning on her heel and heading over to where Draco and Leah sat near the large storefront window.

She heard Liam and Blaze scramble after her.

She sat beside Draco who was watching Leah breathe on the windowpane and draw pictures in the steam with a bored expression.

"We'll need to get going in about an hour." Said Valentine, motioning to a clock hanging over the front counter.

"Awe, what!" Leah's attention was immediately pulled. "But we practically just got here!"

"You know we have a time limit. It's not my fault you don't keep track." Valentine scoffed.

Liam and Blaze slid into the seats across from them.

"So, presents?" Liam asked with a grin.

"Presents!" Leah leapt up out of her chair.

"Leah, sit down!" Draco pulled her down by her elbow.

"Let me be joyous and merry, would you?" She poked him hard in the ribs.

"Sure, when it isn't at the expense of my eardrums."

"How about Leah's gifts go first then?" Liam laughed.

"I second that!" Leah cheered in agreement.

Liam and Blaze riffled through their things for a moment before each pulling out an item.

Liam's was a medium-sized purple box, branded with a company's logo.

"Ohhhhhh." Leah stared at it wide-eyed as Liam pushed it towards her.

"Merry Christmas, Leah."

"Heck yeah, it is!" She grabbed the box and tore off the lid excitedly. "Oh, my, gosh!"

Leah slid her hands inside and carefully pulled out a large snow globe. Inside was a tiny town with tiny buildings and tiny lamp posts. Impossibly small people skated around on a tiny frozen lake and Leah tipped the globe upside down and right side up again, the snow inside flurried and swirled around.

 _Well, that's not going to last long in one piece._

"It's so cute!" Leah's eyes glowed giddily. "Thank you!"

"Your welcome." Liam smiled.

"Me next then." Said Blaze as he slapped a book down on to the tabletop and pushed it towards her. "Merry Christmas."

Leah kissed the surface of her new snow globe carefully and placed it back in its box. She then picked up the book and read the title out loud.

"A Trustworthy Guide; Strengthening a Witch or Wizards Attention Span..."

They all turned to stare at Blaze.

This was a joke too blatant to go over even Leah's head.

"Well, you went there." Said Liam.

 _He sure did._

"As funny as this is," Said Draco, throwing Leah a side glance. "I do currently fear for my life."

"Hey, Val?"

"Yes, Leah?"

"If I set Blaze on fire, how much trouble would I get in?"

"Considering the fact that the whole building would probably end up burned to the ground as well, quite a bit. Your family has enough power to render practically all consequences null and void, but you would certainly be pushing your luck."

"Oh, alright." Leah nodded calmly. "Guess another lump is going to have to do then."

Leah grabbed the box with the snow globe and shot up out of her seat, holding it up high.

"Leah, don't!" Liam stood to try and grab the box off her.

"Just let me kill him!" Leah growled, struggling to keep the box from Liam's reach.

Now, Leah was one of the tallest students in their year, but Liam still had an entire two inches on her.

From Valentine's point of view, it looked like two giants fighting over a served head.

"Well, done mate." Draco glared at Blaze.

"Oh, come on!" Blaze laughed nervously. "It's funny!"

"I'll show you funny, jerk!" Leah snarled at him.

"Sit down before you break something." Draco hissed.

"Um, is there a problem here?"

Leah and Liam froze mid squabble.

A woman blinked in confusion, carrying a slice of cake in each hand, three more hoovering at her side.

"Nope." Liam saw his chance and yanked the box from Leah's hands. "You can have this back when you promise not to kill anyone with it."

"We're fine," Valentine told the woman.

"Ah, alright then." The women eyed Leah nervously for a moment before setting the plates down. "Will that-"

"That's everything." Valentine cut her off.

"Oh." The woman blinked again and gave a weak, somewhat irritated smile. "Well, just call out if you need anything."

She turned and hurried off, probably eager to get away from a table of apparent

weirdos.

"Can we limit the murder, please?" Draco gave both Blaze and Leah pointed glares.

"She's the one who went all spaz!" Blaze objected.

"But he's the one who made me go all spaz!" Leah shot back.

"It was funny!" Blaze insisted.

"No, it was just mean!"

"Well, if it's so mean then I guess you don't want your other present!"

"Other present?" Leah immediately perked up.

"Nah, I don't think you want it."

"Don't be a butt!"

"Maybe I should just keep it for myself."

"Blaze." Valentine snapped at him. "Could you stop winding her up? I have to take that with me when I leave."

"Right. Sorry." Blaze chuckled awkwardly and stuck a hand under his chair. He pulled out a large bag of Salt Water Taffy and slapped it down into the table. "Merry Christmas for real this time."

"Are they poisoned?" Leah pursed her lips in suspicion.

"Sadly not."

Leah's expression finally softened, she shrugged and greedily reached for the candy.

"Then thanks for your offering!"

Draco leaned into Valentine and whispered;

"One day we're going to have to explain to her that she isn't a god."

 _Dibs not it._

"I exempt myself from that position."

"Ohhhhh!" Leah squealing again, eyes staring hungrily down at her slice of cake. "I forgot all about you in my pursuit of righteous justice!"

"Well, since Leah's done we might as well do ladies first." Said Liam.

Both he and Blaze placed a book each on the table.

"Merry Christmas." Liam gave her a pleasant smile.

"Please don't rearrange my face with another door if you don't like it." Said Blaze.

"That was an accident." Valentine rolled her eyes. "If it had been on purpose you wouldn't be conscious right now."

"Good to know." Blaze touched his forehead subconsciously.

Valentine picked up his book first. It was hardcover, bound in dark red leather with gold lettering that glinted in the light from the window.

"I made kind of a wild guess." Said Blaze. "I realized I actually have no idea what type of books you're always reading."

The title read 'Labyrinth'.

"I'll let you know how it goes." Said Valentine. "Thank you."

"No problem." Blaze smiled, reaching for his cheesecake that he could now eat without fear of being murdered.

"I hope you like it." Said Liam as she picked up his next.

This book was much larger and heavier then Blaze's, taking on a square shape. It was also hardcover but this time in a charcoal grey material embossed with a picture of a Grindylow brandishing a triton.

"It's about magical sea creatures." Said Liam. "Pretty advanced as well. I could barely understand half the words in the first sentence so I figured it would be perfect for you."

"I'm sure it will be." Valentine snorted. "Thank you."

"Who's next then?" Asked Draco.

"I want to get this over with." Said Valentine grabbing her bag from its places under the table.

Both Liam and Blaze sat at attention, Blaze even placing his fork down.

She gave Liam his gift first.

"Pretty," Leah commented through a mouthful of cake.

"Yeah, wow." Liam picked it up carefully. He noticed the seam and got it open. He stared at it for a moment before laughing. "Thanks, it's great. Just what I need."

"What is it?" Leah leaned over the table. "Let me see!"

"It's a comb." Said Blaze and he and Draco shared a look.

"Perfect," Draco snorted. "Now, he can take twice as long getting ready with his pretty comb."

"Oi." Liam frowned. "You take just as long Mr Slicked-Back-Fifty-Tons-Of-Gel."

"At least I admit to it!" Draco shot back.

Liam rolled his eyes. He couldn't argue with that.

"Me next," Blaze said happily.

Valentine suppressed a smirk as she dugout Blaze's gift. It was fairly heavy and she lifted it carefully from the bag. She set it down gently in front of Blaze with a completely straight face.

Everyone looked decently confused and somewhat disturbed. It was a brain in a jar, floating a slightly murky liquid. The label on the base simply read '1892-1949'.

Valentine wore the barest hint of a smile as she said;

"You seemed pretty worried about the state of your brain today so I got you another just in case."

Blaze gapped at the brain, eyes wide.

"Bloody hell." Liam breathed out.

"Did you..." Blaze swallowed. "Is that a joke? You got me a gag gift for Christmas?"

 _Ah. Maybe this isn't as funny as I anticipated._

Blaze looked from Valentine to the brain and to Valentine again.

"That's freaking hilarious!" A huge smile broke up across his face. He poked at the jar. "Valentine Lestrange made an actual joke that didn't involve injuring anyone! Christmas miracles do exist!"

 _Nevermind. I'm awesome._

Soon enough, Liam, Draco and Leah were all laughing as well.

"I can't believe...you got him an...actual brain, this is priceless." Liam could barely talk through his own gasps for laughter.

"Oh, I believe it." Draco shook his head at her with a grin. "Only you Val."

 ** _\--Pretending To Hate--_**

They were a little late meeting Narcissa and Rose at three, but only because Leah wanted to say goodbye to the Puffskeins from Magical Menagerie which took her much longer than reasonable.

The others had clearly had their fair share of the frigid weather and now it was snowing lightly. Leah, Blaze and Liam were huddled together under Leah's new cloak as they walked, doing whatever they could to generate the warmth to keep moving.

Valentine and Draco were much more acclimated to the cold weather but even Valentine, who typically preferred it cold rather than warm was feeling the sting on her cheeks. It painted her and Draco's face's in particular red due to their natural pallor.

Valentine's fingertips may have been numb but it didn't bother her. Today had been a good day. Meeting Liam and Blaze had been completely unexpected. They hadn't planned to see each other again until term resumed but then there was Blaze getting a door to the face quite literally out of nowhere.

Draco had been too distracted to spend much time complaining about Harry and Leah was certainly tired out. Valentine could tell by the fact that the girl hadn't screamed for skipped more than two feet in the last half hour.

Liam and Blaze seemed satisfied as well, now loaded with mostly sweets as apparently, that's what all three boys purchased for each other.

 _Whatever makes them happy, I suppose._

If Valentine was honest, she didn't want it to end. Her feet ached and her head was starting to look like a cloud from the falling snow but she was happy. She knew this feeling of being completely, one hundred per cent comfortable would disappear once they returned to the manor. It would melt away like the snow in the spring and that would be it.

 _It's life. It's unavoidable._

Even if it had to end, it would become a memory and her's had always been extremely sharp.

They saw Narcissa and Rose in the distance, standing under the overhanging of a store near Gringotts.

"Oh, dear." Narcissa frowned. "They appeared to have multiplied."

"You must be Mr's Malfoy." Liam greeted with a polite smile. "I'm Liam Highcourt, it's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, as well." Narcissa smiled in return. "And this is...?"

"Blaze Zambini, ma'am."

"Yes, I've heard plenty about the two of you." Narcissa gave a dignified chuckle.

"And you must be Mrs Lovat." Liam turned to the other woman.

"Yes." Rose tucked a strand of golden hair behind her ear."Well, did you children enjoy yourselves?"

"Val bought Blaze a new brain for Christmas because he accidentally broke the one he already had." Leah grinned.

"Ah..." Narcissa and Rose exchanged confused expressions.

"It was funny." Said Valentine.

"Alright then." Said Narcissa, clearly somewhat unsure.


	14. Sickness

Leah leaned over Draco's lap to breathe on the windowpane and draw pictures in the mist.

"Cut it out." Draco slapped her hand away and pushed her off him.

"Vallll! Draco hit me!"

"Oh?" Valentine didn't bother to look over at them. "Should I give him a gold star now or later?"

"Liaammm!" Leah turned to him next.

Adjacent to them in the compartment, Liam threw up his hands in surrender.

"I reject any and all responsibilities in these proceedings."

"Huh?" Leah grimaced.

"He said no." Valentine clarified.

"That's not fair!"

"Life's not fair."

"Doesn't anyone care about my feelings!" Leah exclaimed with a dramatic slump.

The compartment door slid open and Blaze shuffled inside.

"Already started have we?" He asked Liam as he sat.

"I just want to be loved!"

"It would appear so," Liam grumbled.

"Stop screaming in my ear would you?" Draco nudged her with his elbow. "You get to see Olivia later. Save your crazy for her."

"Oh, man, that poor girl." Blaze nodded solemnly.

"But I don't want to wait! I want to see her now!" Leah demanded.

Draco dug a hand in his pocket and grabbed a handful of coins. He tossed them into Leah's lap dismissively.

"Here. Go find the trolley lady." He told her. "And make sure you get me something."

Leah scooped up the money with a scowl.

"I'm not doing this to admit defeat," She said. "I'm doing this because sugar is my greatest ally."

Leah turned her nose up at him and headed out into the corridor.

"So," Liam watched her go for a minute and then turned to look at Valentine and Draco. "How was the rest of your holiday?"

"Awful," Draco replied immediately. "Leah was around practically every day."

"You say that as though she didn't always do that." Said Valentine, not paying too much attention to the conversation.

"She was annoying then and she's annoying now." Draco sniffed and wiped away Leah's artwork from the window.

"I honestly don't know how you've stayed sane." Said Blaze.

"I'm sure she'll calm down a little once she gets to see Olivia again," Liam added reassuringly. "She wrote me a three-page letter about how much she missed her. It would be almost cute if she didn't do it once per day."

"Leah doesn't exactly grasp the concept of moderation." Valentine shrugged.

"Enough about that spaz," Blaze rolled his eyes. "I'm almost afraid to ask, but how did you like the books?"

Valentine blinked. Well, now she had to pay attention.

"I read Liam's first." She sat straighter. "It was actually quite interesting. Malfoy Manor's library is fairly substantial but it's non-fiction titles lean more towards Dark Art's then magical creatures."

"Uh." Liam swallowed. "So, you liked it then?"

"That's what I said." Valentine huffed.

"What about mine?" Blaze asked, seemingly a touch more nervous now.

"It was certainly amusing, to say the least." Valentine thought back on the novel. "The main character was a little irritating at first but she manages to mature along the way."

"So..." Blaze trailed off expectantly.

"It was good." Valentine rolled her eyes and Blaze let out a sigh of relief.

"Well, I'm glad you like them." Liam smiled.

"Been enjoying your pretty comb?" Draco had to smirk at that.

"Yes, actually." Liam's face blushed pink and his smile became strained. "Thank you for bringing that up."

"My brains wicked." Said Blaze. "The one in the jar, I mean."

"Let's see if you can manage a passing grade with two brains at your disposal." Draco sniggered.

"Ha, ha, you're hilarious," Blaze grumbled.

 ** _\--Pretending To Hate--_**

Leah had been ready to climb out the window once they started pulling into the Hogsmeade Station. She was basically vibrating with excitement, entire body shaking in a way Valentine knew just couldn't be healthy. And so, she was the first off the train, leaping down on to the platform.

"I have returned! Now! Where's my Olivia!"

"And so, it truly begins." Blaze gave a heavy sigh as the rest of them stood and started out of the compartment.

"You could always try not teasing her." Liam laughed. "I think it might make your life a little more peaceful."

"None of your blasphemy, man! Or I shall have you burned at the stake!"

Liam laughed again.

They stepped down on to the platform where Leah was looking around frantically for Olivia.

She blinked owlishly up at Hagrid.

"You're not Olivia."

"Um." The half-giant blinked back down at her.

"It's almost time for dinner, idiot." Said Blaze. "That's where she'd be."

"Awe!" Leah stamped one foot. "But I want my Olivia now!"

Despite all Leah's whining, it would not get her to the girl she wanted any faster. And so they started the journey up the castle, Leah pouting the entire way.

The second they stepped into the Great Hall, Leah seemed to spot Olivia instantly and was squeezing her tightly in a bone-crushing hug.

"I miss you so much!"

"I...missed...you...to...but I...can't..." Olivia wheezed.

"You're killing her," Liam said casually as he sat.

"Huh?" Leah blinked and then looked down at Olivia's face that was quickly turning purple. "Oh! Sorry!"

She quickly jerked away and Olivia started to cough, waving one hand around to dismiss her apology before she could even get a proper breath back into her lungs.

"Well, I saw that one coming." Draco scoffed under his breath just loud enough for Valentine to hear.

Olivia smiled honestly as she regained control of her airways.

"Welcome back."

 ** _\--Pretending To Hate--_**

 _"Do you truly believe that a being as powerful as Voldemort would be complacent with his current position?"_

 _"Now, don't judge me too harshly. Animal taming through the art of the harp isn't exactly my speciality."_

 _"I always wanted a wife."_

 _"Do you think he really has the scar?"_

 _"He's got the Snitch! Harry Potter receives 150 points for catching the Snitch!"_

 _"You will look at me when I speak to you."_

 _"I'm getting hints of bacon, orange juice, pepper, sausage and…yeah, that's definitely milk."_

 _"Perhaps it does not even know itself."_

 _"I smell the blood of a well-deserved suffering."_

 _"TROLL! IN THE DUNGEON! T-TROOLLL IN THE DUNGEON!"_

 _"Clean that up."_

 _"Do you...do you ever miss your parents?"_

 _"Oh, to hell with it! SLYTHERIN!"_

 _"Just because you find the lesson boring does not give you the right to take a learning opportunity away from others."_

 _"This world isn't yours to command."_

 _"Merry Christmas, Professor."_

 _"I think we're going to need another feather over here, Professor."_

 _"Sir, I don't treat anyone with respect between the hours of ten PM and eight AM."_

 _"She's a scary one."_

 _"Wait! Don't. Please, I was just coming here to protect the stone! I swear!"_

 ** _\--_**

Valentine's eyes snapped opened and for a moment she'd forgotten where she was, she looked at the room around her to find herself back in her Hogwarts dorm. Even with all her excitement to get back, she'd gotten used to life back at Malfoy Manor. But that wasn't what concerned her.

"That was...weird. Again."

Images and words swirled around in her mind. Jumbled together with no apparent order. She recognized all thescenes that had been laid out before her, every phrase and occurrence, but the order in which she saw them made no sense. She didn't feel any different, albeit a small part confused as she'd never had a reoccurring dream before. It wasn't as though her life wasn't filled with oddities. She decided that, although strange, the dream didn't have any significance.

 ** _\--Pretending to Hate--_**

Draco glanced at Valentine and waited for her next move. She rolled her eyes.

Today they were brewing a Cure for Boils and Draco was happy simply to copy whatever it was she did. Her textbook lay closed on the workbench. She didn't need to check the ingredients or the methods. As she worked it all flowed back to her.

She crushed the fangs and added them to the cauldron. She then added four-horned slugs and took the cauldron off the fire before adding two porcupine quills.

Potions had always come easy to her as all one had to do was follow the instructions as told. She couldn't quite figure out why Leah's seemed to harden within minutes of starting or how Seamus Finnigan continued to set his cauldron on fire no matter the potion. She supposed that some people simply weren't meant to brew potions.

As Valentine stirred five times clockwise she watched Harry, Ron and Hermione on the other side of the room.

Hermione seemed to be scolding Ron and trying to help him but the boy was being stubborn and refusing her advice. Harry just stood there, listening to Hermione and Ron while his cauldron started to boil.

Then came Snape with his swishy cloak and his foreboding glare.

 _God. He never takes a day off from being an ass, does he?_

Hermione and Ron immediately fell silent as Snape began to berate all three of them.

Meanwhile, Valentine set her brew aside, finished and early as usual.

"How are you already done?" Draco grumbled, still adding the horned slugs and begrudgingly reaching for his textbook now that he'd actually use it.

"What?" Blaze gaped.

Blaze and Liam were at the table in front of them and they both turned to stare at Valentine in disbelief.

"It's so unfair." Blaze pouted. "How come you get to be so good at everything?"

Valentine threw a passing glance Blaze's brew.

"If you don't turn up the heat on that you'll have to start all over again."

"Huh?" Blaze turned back to his cauldron. "Crap!"

"Honestly, I'm with Blaze." Liam glanced over his shoulder at Valentine. "You've got to save some intelligence for the rest of us you know."

"Something tells me that would be a grand waste." Valentine scoffed.

As if on cue, at the desk directly behind them, Olivia spoke loudly.

"Um, Leah, stop. It's four slugs not...why do you have eleven?"

"I'm bored!" Leah announced flippantly.

"I see what you mean." Liam sighed.

"Lestrange." Then there was Snape again, riding in on a wave of condescension.

 _Ugh._

"I'm finished," Valentine said before Snape could scold her for a lack for productivity.

Snape didn't even bother to glance down at her cauldron. They both knew it would be perfect. Making a big deal and calling her incompetent only to be made a fool of himself would just be embarrassing for both of them at this point. If the first term had taught them nothing else, it was that Valentine was annoyingly flawless when it came to potions and she revelled in how it infuriated him.

"I suggest you keep to yourself then." Snape hissed. "You're not the only student here and you are a distraction."

"How nice of you to say, Professor."

"I'll have none of your sarcasm." His black eyes narrowed.

"Oh, but I insist." Valentine smiled elegantly.

"I will not put up with your blatant disregard for my authority!" He snapped.

"Alright!" Valentine stood from her chair and looked around at the other students. "Which one of you told Professor Snape he had authority? It's really quite unkind of you to mislead him like that."

She heard Blaze give a snort and Snape quickly silenced him with a burning glare.

"Sit down." Snape ground out between his teeth.

Valentine could have grumbled under her breath and done so. Gone on with the lesson. But then she would be missing the high light of her day, which at this junction, was seeing just how furious she could make Snape.

"I don't feel like it."

"I don't care what you feel like." Snape did his best to tower over her and he did it well.

Very threatening and yes, very towering, but Valentine was quite accustomed to intimidation and unless Snape was going to beat her cousin as penance for her behaviour, then she had dealt with worse.

"I'm not asking you to care." Valentine returned smoothly. "I'm asking you to get the hell out of my face and go annoy someone else for a change."

Snape moved quickly, snatching up her wrist and yanking her out into the aisle.

"Let go of me!" She pulled back. "Keep your damn hands off me!"

"I will not be subject to your disrespect any longer!" Snape growled back at her.

The class watched in tense silence. No one was stupid enough to get in the way of what was happening.

"Let me go!" Valentine snarled, kicking at his shin.

Snape gave a pained hiss but it didn't stop him from dragging her to the door.

She struggled against him, fully expecting to be thrown out into the hallway and the door slammed in her face. Instead, Snape kept her in that bruising grip and continued to pull her out the door and along the corridor.

After a few minutes of trying to pull herself free Valentine stopped. Her arm hurt and Snape wasn't about to let go. So, she dug her heels in and forced him to stop moving.

He turned on her with a vicious glare and she returned with one of her own.

"You know you'll be the first suspect if you kill me."

"As if I'd go through with the trouble." Snape scoffed.

"Good to know you'd think me a challenge then." She sniffed indignantly. Before Snape could rebut her she spoke again. "If you're not killing me then where the hell are we going?"

"You can be someone else's problem." Said Snape, pulling her along again.

"You do realize that you're my head of house, right?" Valentine arched a brow at him and walked quickly to try an keep up and not just be dragged along. "If other teachers can't handle me then I go to you. I'm not so sure it works the other way around."

He didn't reply and just kept walking.

Valentine sighed. She was quite over their little spat but he seemed no less angry than before. Then they turned a certain corner and it clicked in Valentine's mind. There was only one person above the heads of houses.

"Are you kidding me?" Valentine shot him a look as they entered the hall leading to the Headmaster's office. "You're telling on me to the Headmaster?"

Again, Snape didn't reply.

As they approached the door it swung open, Dumbledore was already sitting up in his chair, watching them enter.

"I refuse to have such a disobedient brat in my classroom!" Snape growled and shoved her forward.

She turned to glare daggers at him but he was already walking away, slamming the door behind him.

Valentine rubbed at her arm with a scowl. She looked back to Dumbledore.

"Bloody hell. He acts like every move I make is some personal vendetta against him." She scoffed.

"So, you're entirely innocent in this then?" Dumbledore gave her a knowing look.

"Uh." Valentine pointedly looked at the wall. "Yes. Totally innocent."

Dumbledore just laughed.

Valentine wandered over and sat in her usual place in front of the large desk.

"Sherbet lemon?" He gestured to the bowl of yellow sweets.

"No, thanks." She said. "Not a fan of lemon personally."

"Well, then." Said Dumbledore. "What brings you here?"

"An angry Professor?"

Dumbledore laughed again.

Valentine wondered why he always found her so funny. He always seemed to be laughing at her but not in a teasing or cruel way. He simply found her...funny.

"He's always looking for things to fault in me." Valentine rolled her eyes. "He does it to practically everyone else as well. Only when he does it to me he struggles to find things to fault because I'm just great like that."

"And what was it today?"

"I may have mentioned something about him not having any authority." Valentine shrugged. "So, apparently my fault is not taking his crap."

"I don't believe Severus is accustomed to being questioned." Dumbledore smiled.

"Well, if he, a fully grown man, wants to bully eleven-year-olds, then he'll just have to put up with it," Valentine said stiffly.

"I think it'll be good for him."

"Ha! Don't let him hear that, Professor. He'll be kicking you out next."

"Now, that would be a sight." Dumbledore chuckled.

"Honestly though," Valentine shook her head. "He's hated me from the very start. And Harry. Just what is his problem with Harry Potter? That boy has certainly never done anything to him."

For a long moment, Dumbledore was silent, looking for at nothing. Valentine cocked her head at him.

"Sir?" She blinked and then realised what the silence meant. "There is a reason isn't there? This isn't just Snape being some grumpy old man, he actually has a reason."

"Yes." Dumbledore finally nodded, voice sounding strange and almost distant. "There is a reason. A reason why Professor Snape is a Professor at all."

Valentine inched forward in her chair. She could tell how serious this was. Dumbledore wasn't laughing anymore. There was no twinkle in his eyes. Snape had a story behind his hate and her curiosity riddled her.

"Well?" She prompted. Dumbledore glanced at her like he was debating whether or not to speak. "Who would I tell, sir?"

Dumbledore sighed. He seemed resigned to this.

"It was during the war," Dumbledore began. "back when Severus was hardly more than a boy and the Dark Lord's most devoted follower. He had been very much in love with a girl named Lily Evans for much of his life. And that girl became Lily Potter, Harry's mother. Severus and Harry's father James were not friends, to say the least. To be frank, they despised one another. James and his friends made Severus's life at Hogwarts somewhat difficult and well, it cannot be said that Severus himself was innocent when it came to their interactions. In the end, Lily chose James. Severus chose Voldemort. As you may know, Lily and James Potter were members of the Order of The Phoenix who stood against the Dark Lord and when he came to where they hid, he killed them both. Of course, you know what happens next."

"Well, yes, somehow the spell rebounded and killed Voldemort himself." Valentine nodded.

"Ah, a mothers love." Dumbledore smiled sadly. "You see, it was Lily's love for her son that protect him. That's what rebounded the Dark Lords spell."

 _A mothers love?_

"I don't understand." Valentine frowned.

"She sacrificed herself for him." Dumbledore's voice was soft and sombre. "There are some types of magic that reach outside our understanding, my dear. And her pure love for her son created such magic."

Narcissa and Draco flashed through Valentine's mind. The way Narcissa had looked at Draco on the platform months ago.

 _I think I understand._

She nodded.

"But what does this have to do with Snape?" She asked.

"The night Lily Potter died was the night he lost what he loved the most. He was ready to die himself, but then there was Harry. A combination of what he both loved and hated. We both knew the Dark Lord would someday return and when he did, he would come for Harry to finish what he started."

"So, he really is just trying to protect Harry?" Both Valentine's brows raised.

"What did you think his motivations were?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe I thought he was somewhat decent and he didn't want Voldemort to come back?" Valentine snorted at her own words. "Now, that I say it out loud it just sounds stupid."

"He does what he does for Lily." Said Dumbledore and for a moment it seemed like he was elsewhere.

"Well, I suppose that explains why he hates Harry." Valentine sighed. "He hated his father who ended up with the woman he loved who then sacrificed her life for Harry's."

"Yes." Said Dumbledore, blinking as though coming to.

"So, this is all because he liked Harry's mum? All the bullying and unfair retreatment?" Valentine frowned. "That's ridiculous."

"I'm afraid love makes us all a little ridiculous."

"So, people say." Valentine made a face. "But to let it affect how you treat an innocent boy? And I thought I didn't understand love in general. That's just stupid."

Dumbledore smiled thinly.

"Perhaps you'll understand a little better when you're older."

"God, I hope not." Valentine slumped in her chair. "Just thinking about having to kiss someone and hold hands and stuff. It makes my skin itch."

Dumbledore laughed and she liked that he seemed to be perking back up after their conversation. Then she remembered something.

"Wait a minute." Her eyes narrowed and she sat straight again. "If that's why he hates Harry then why the hell does he hate me? He sure as hell wasn't in love with my mother."

"I'm afraid, Miss Lestrange," Dumbledore sighed with a slight grin. "that he simply doesn't like you."

"Well, the feelings bloody mutual." Valentine huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

 ** _\--Pretending to Hate--_**

Valentine put her book down for a moment to eat and Draco picked it up.

"Okay, now I know that you've read this one at least six times."

She snatched it back from him.

"I like it." She said stiffly.

"What's it about?" Asked Blaze, shovelling a forkful of potatoes into his mouth.

"The total destruction of self-worth and dignity," Valentine replied.

"Cheery," Liam muttered as he reached for his goblet.

"Hey, have you seen the girls?" Blaze asked, looking about the room.

"Yeah, Leah's never late for meals." Said Liam. "And Olivia's never late for anything period."

"They went to the bathroom." Valentine shrugged. "They'll probably be back soon."

"Fair enough." Liam nodded.

"Ah." Blaze closed his eyes for a moment. "Peace and tranquillity."

Across the room, Neville Longbottom tripped and knocked a plate from the Gryffindor table noisily. The hall immediately erupted into laughter.

"You were saying?" Liam snorted.

"It's a wonder Longbottom has managed to live this long." Draco scoffed loudly as to be heard as far as the Gryffindor table.

"He can only escape death for so long," Valentine said off-handedly.

"Ominous." Liam nodded with a grin. "I like it."

"Oi, Longbottom!" Draco turned in his seat and shouted. "Longbottom! Forget how to walk? Let me give you a hint! It's one foot in front of the other!"

"Lay off, Malfoy!" Harry shouted back.

"Mind your business, chosen one!" Draco said snidely.

Harry opened his mouth to throw an insult but then McGonagall was walking slowly down the aisle between the two tables. She didn't look at them or say anything. Just her easy pace was warning enough.

"Bloody Potter." Draco turned back around in his seat, grumbling to himself.

"He's not worth it, mate." Said Liam.

"I didn't ask your opinion." Draco sent him a glare without any real bite in it.

They went on eating. It was another ten minutes before Leah and Olivia arrived and they were almost finished their meals.

"Were you in the bathroom that whole time?" Blaze asked incredulously.

"Are you seriously going to ask about what they did in the bathroom?" Liam asked pointedly.

"I didn't mean it like that!"

"It's a weird thing to ask is all."

"It's not that weird! I was just wondering what took them so long!"

"I kind of is."

"Olivia." Blaze turned to her as she sat. "Is that a weird thing to ask?"

The girl promptly flushed bright pink.

"Um...it is a little odd." She answered unsurely.

"Told you." Said Liam.

Leah sat beside Olivia with a great slump. Valentine noticed immediately that she looked pale and unsteady. Blaze seemed to as well.

"What's wrong with you?" Blaze scrunched his brows together.

"Huh?" Leah slowly raised her head and blinked at him.

"You're not screaming or waving your arms or standing on anything you're not supposed." Said Blaze. "Not that I'm not grateful for this blessing, but it's weirding me out. Like any minute now the sky is going to fall in and crush us all."

"You look like you're going to be sick." Draco made a face.

"I'm fine," Leah grumbled, laying her head on the tabletop. "It's just a tiny headache."

It was certainly strange to see her with such a lack of energy that usually bubbled around her like magma.

"She's been feeling a little off for a while now." Said Olivia, rubbing Leah's back. "I asked her if she wanted to see Madam Pomfrey about she won't."

"Have fun with that," Draco grunted. "She hates medicine."

"Here." Liam pushed the bowl of mash potatoes towards Leah. "You might feel better if you eat something."

"Arggggg." Leah groaned miserably. "I'm not hungry."

"Oh, hell." Draco stared at her wilted form. "You really are sick, aren't you?"

"No." Leah raised her head again and squinted in the light. "I'm fine. I just need...sleep or something. I'm not even nauseous anymore."

"Leah," Valentine said firmly and waited for the girl to look at her. "if you're sick you need to go to Madam Pomfrey before you pass it on to rest of us."

"But I'm fineeeee." Leah dropped her head again.

"Leah, Val's right." Olivia brushed Leah's hair back so it wouldn't end up in the potatoes. "Madam Pomfrey could make you feel better right away."

"I'm not sick," Leah grunted stubbornly.

"You're not calling me names or laying yourself all over Olivia or even eating. And you never miss meals let alone a chance to piss me off." Said Blaze with an arched brow. "You're sick and I'm not a fan of catching whatever weird alien diseases you're probably carrying."

"Don't mess with me, Zambini." Leah raised one fist feebly and dropped it again.

"Bloody hell." Cursed Liam. "I think she's dying."

"Leah, just see Madam Pomfrey, please?" Olivia asked sweetly, her face creased in concern.

"You can't make me." Leah sulked.

"Alright, I'm getting Professor Snape." Draco was half out of his seat when Valentine stopped him.

"No." Valentine grabbed his sleeve and looked back to Leah with an even gaze. "Leah Lovat listen up."

Leah, again, slowly raised her head, eyes unfocused.

"You're going to the hospital wing if I have to drag you there myself. You can't just stay sick. I share a room with you and I'm not putting my own health at risk because you don't like bloody medicine." Valentine shoved her book at Draco and stood. "Now, get the hell up and stop being impossible."

Valentine and Leah stared at one another for a long time, Leah's face set in a tired kind of defiance.

Thirty seconds passed before Liam spoke.

"Okay, now this is just getting weird."

"Leah," Valentine growled lowly.

"Fine." Leah finally sighed. "But..."

"But?" Valentine arched a brow testily.

"...I think my legs have gone numb." Leah admitted. "If I have to stand it won't be for long."

"It's okay," Olivia said tenderly. "We'll help you."

"Or we could just stay here?" Leah asked with dull hopefulness.

"Up and at 'em, Lovat." Said Blaze as he, Draco and Liam stood to help her.

 ** _\--Pretending To Hate--_**

Leah was sick. Obviously. This was especially apparent when she vomited on Blaze's shoes halfway to the hospital wing.

Madam Pomfrey checked her over and went through the necessary questions. Leah had a headache, sore throat, stomach ache, hot and cold flashes and nausea. And still had the audacity to insist that she was totally fine.

"You're an idiot." Valentine had spat and fought the urge to slap her.

Leah was always like this when she got sick, although that was rare. When it hit, it hit hard. Valentine assumed it was from all the time she'd spent out in the snow recently and she was surprised that no one else had come down with anything.

If Leah had just gone on being stubborn she would have been painting their dorm room floor with her lunch. Valentine thought it was better Blaze's shoes then where she slept.

So, Leah was given her dreaded medicine that practically knocked her out in seconds. According to Madam Pomfrey, she would be totally fine by morning and able to attend all her lessons with no problems.

Olivia elected to stay with her but Madam Pomfrey was firm that they all needed to return to their common room before lights house, assuring them that Leah would sleep until morning.

They left the hospital wing but Olivia's worries didn't leave her.

"But what if Leah does wake up?" Was Olivia's nervous question. "What if she wakes up in the middle of the night alone? What if it frightens her in her own delirium?"

The thought left a sour taste in Valentine's mouth but she swallowed it. Leah would be fine. She'd sleep through to the morning like Madam Pomfrey said. But now Draco and Liam were asking questions as well.

"Leah's such an idiot," Said Draco. "what if she panics and falls out of bed and hurts herself?"

"And Leah's got such a wild imagination." Said Liam. "She'll probably think every shadow is a monster out to get her."

Valentine shrugged them off. This was ridiculous. The sooner they went to bed the sooner Leah would be better and everything would be fine. But then Blaze opened his mouth as well.

"You're sure she'll actually wake up, right? Like, what if Madam Pomfrey gave her the wrong stuff by accident? Far be it from me to actually care, but what if she's just lying there poisoned?"

And now they were all paranoid messes.

Thanks, Blaze.

Valentine told herself it was only to get the others to shut up. Maybe some peace of mind would stop them from freaking out and posing questions that raised her blood pressure. Yes. That's why they were creeping through the halls after lights out with blankets and pillows in their arms. Yes, it was all just so they would stop being paranoid and ridiculous.

Valentine led the way, knowing the halls well, especially well in the dark.

"Something tells me you do this a lot more often than we've noticed." Draco hissed in her ear.

"That's none of your business." She growled and walked on.

"Damn, this place is creepy at night," Liam whispered.

"What if we get in trouble?" Olivia's voice shook lightly.

"I think it's a little too late for that." Said Blaze.

"Just shut up and we'll be fine." Said Valentine.

They fell into silence but that only lasted so long.

"I fell like something is going to jump out at us." Blaze swallowed audibly.

"Please, don't say that." Olivia whimpered.

"Don't be such babies." Draco scolded. "The only people up this time of night is the prefects."

"Uh, yeah, and Flich." Said Liam.

"Please." Draco scoffed a little too loudly. "I'm not afraid of him."

"Speak for yourself." Liam huffed.

They reached the hospital soon enough. Valentine slipped inside to check that it was all clear. Leah had been the only one in when they left and she still was now.

Valentine then stood at the door and kept an eye out as they filed inside like ninjas in pajamas and slippers.

They found Leah, surprise, still sound asleep, snoring lightly. The colour had already returned to her face, even in the moonlight, Valentine could tell.

"Well." Liam sighed. "Now, we're here."

"Sure are." Blaze dropped an armful of blanket onto the bed beside Leah's. "Guess she's not dead then."

"That's what her breathing would indicate, yes." Valentine rolled her eyes.

"She looks so peaceful in her sleep," Olivia whispered.

"Yeah, but she's probably dreaming about making our lives hell," Draco grumbled.

"I don't think she does it on purpose." Olivia sat on the end of Leah's bed. "I just think she likes to know that someone's paying attention."

"Well, that's a nice way of saying she's an attention hog." Blaze snorted.

"She could always be worse." Liam shrugged. "She could have a twin."

Everyone turned to look at him, part horrified, part annoyed.

"Do not even start." Draco threw a pillow at him.

"That's probably why she's such an attention hog." Said Blaze. "She's an only child. She never had to share attention in the first place."

"Are you forgetting that all of us are only children?" Liam arched a brow at him.

"Ah, to be an only child." Blaze sighed wistfully. "Lucky bastards."

"I actually would have liked to have some siblings." Said Olivia. "But I don't think my parents intend to have anymore."

"My parents don't need anymore." Draco grinned. "Why bother when they already produced perfection?"

"And you all know where my parents are." Said Valentine, matter of factly as she stood to lean against the windowpane.

The silence that followed after that was nothing compared to the one that came after Liam.

"My parents are dead, so..."

Draco, Olivia and Blaze all exchanged awkward glances.

"Well, that thoroughly murdered the mood." Said Liam.

Olivia cleared her throat.

"I'm sorry." She said softly.

"It's fine." Liam shrugged. "I was six so at least I have some memories."

"It was an accident, yes?" Asked Valentine, her face showing none of the pity she felt for him.

Liam blinked, somewhat surprised by her question.

"Right." He nodded. "My father worked for the Ministry in the Office for the Removal of Curses, Jinxes, and Hexes. His team was trying to remove a cursed and it rebounded and killed them all. Then my mother got splinched while apparating a few months later. Slit her throat."

Valentine's heart dropped into the pit of her stomach. Now she knew why Narcissa hadn't gone into details.

"That's awful." Olivia clapped a hand over her mouth, eyes wide. "Liam, I'm so sorry."

"So, your grandfather took you in." Said Valentine.

"Yes, and now here I am." Liam smiled.

"Sitting around the bed of a snoring idiot." Blaze barked out a laugh.

"How offensive is it to say that this is a downgrade?" Asked Draco.

They all laughed at that.

"I remember my parents a little, you know." Liam sat on the bed beside Blaze. "And I think they would have liked you guys."

"It's my glowing charm." Blaze winked and rubbed his shoulder against Liam's.

Valentine turned to look out at the window so the others wouldn't catch the shadow of a smile threatening to twitch onto her face.

They talked for nearly two hours before they started nodding off.

Olivia was first, propped up on Valentine's shoulder. Then Blaze, laid out like a slaughtered deer. Then Draco and Liam last.

Valentine stayed up to keep watch encase she heard anyone coming. They planned to leave early before Madam Pomfrey even had a chance to catch them. She'd stay awake for as long as possible and then wake Liam. She'd tell him to awake Olivia next. She didn't trust that Draco or Blaze wouldn't fall asleep on the job.

And it was Olivia who shook her awake in the early hours of the morning. The sky outside was only just lightening. Not even the birds would be awake yet. They woke the others and then they all left the way they had come, unseen and unbothered, yawning all the way, Leah still dead to the word and snoring.

 ** _\--Pretending To Hate--_**

"Do not cry, dear friends! For the light of my grace has returned!" Leah announced grin on her face and bounce back in her step as she arrived at the table.

Everyone, save Liam who was stretching his five more minutes a little further than five minutes, looked up at her with tired eyes and grimaces.

"Woah." Leah stopped dead in her tracks and stared at them. "You guys look awful."

"We should have killed her when we had the chance." Blaze dropped his face into his hands miserably.

"Awe, come on!" Leah slid in between Valentine and Olivia. "You know you missed me!"

"What's there to miss?" Blaze shot her a glare.

"Didn't you hear that bit about the light of my grace?"

"Please, just shut the hell up." Draco groaned.

"Well, I know that at least Olivia missed me!" Leah beamed. "Right, Olivia?"

"Actually," Olivia smiled over her goblet. "it was almost like we were never really away from each other."

"What!" Leah exclaimed. "But we just spent hours apart!"

"Oh, the bliss of ignorance." Draco sighed.

"Huh?" Leah frowned. "What does that mean? There's something you guys aren't telling me, isn't there?"

"Not particularly." Valentine shrugged.

"No! There's definitely something." Leah squinted her eyes at them all. "Spill the deeds before I spill the blood."

"There's nothing to tell." Said Draco shooting the others a knowing look of the secret they shared.

"What was that!" Leah pointed at him accusingly.

"What was what?" He blinked.

"That look!"

"What look?" Draco shot the others another pointed glance.

"That look right there!" Leah was ready to lose it.

"There was no look, you idiot." Blaze rolled his eyes and then proceeded to give them all a look.

"Wha the hell is going on? Someone just tell me!"

"Arggggg." Liam then sloped into the space beside Blaze, face pale, usually perfect hair twisted into a haphazardly mess.

"Are you alright?" Olivia frowned.

"I think my head is going to explode. Was the sun always this bright?"

 _Oh, no._

Valentine, Draco, Blaze and Olivia groaned in unison, already tired faces quickly becoming exhausted.

"Somebody tell me what's happening!"


	15. Respect

"Olivia."

"Hmm?" Olivia who was writing away in her book didn't look up. "Yes, Leah?"

"Look at me?"

Olivia did so and Leah grinned.

"You look so cute today."

"Thanks, Leah." Olivia turned bright red like she did so often and gave a shy smile. "I think you look nice today as well."

"I know." Leah rocked from side to side in her chair.

Valentine could practically hear Draco, Liam, and Blaze rolling her eyes in the row behind them.

"Miss Lovat?" Professor Flitwick called down to her from his stack of books. "Please, copy down the notes so we can continue."

"Yes, sir." Leah pouted and grumbled but did as she was told.

They were covering the Severing Charm today, although they were only studying it in a theoretical capacity much to Valentine's disappointment. It wasn't that she didn't already know how to perform it, but she wouldn't deny that she was prone to little ego-stroking. Being scary could be fun when no one was getting hurt in the process.

But in truth, her mind was on other things. She'd had that dream again last night. It wasn't every single night that it came but it was far too often and distinctive not to notice. It unnerved her and she hated that.

"Olivia." Leah leaned in closer to the girl and whispered. "Olivia."

"What?" Olivia whispered even softer, clearly not wanting to get in trouble although Flitwick was generally pretty tame.

"I heard this story when I was a kid, right? It had a lion, a lamp and a picnic basket. Do you know it?"

"Um, no?" Olivia blinked in slight confusion.

"It was really funny." Leah nodded. "I tell you what happens if I can remember who got dismembered after the game of charades. It was either the lady with an orange coat and the blue hair or the man with the blue coat and the orange hair."

"Okay." Olivia nodded. "But you should do your work now."

"Okay." Leah smiled and went back to writing.

"Her weirdness gives me a headache," Blaze whispered.

"I heard that!" Leah twisted around in her chair to glare at him.

"Miss Lovat!" Flitwick called down again. "Is there a problem?"

"Yes!" Leah pouted. "He called me weird!"

"You are weird." Blaze shrugged.

"Want to play charades?" Leah's eyes narrowed to slits.

"Huh?" Blaze screwed up his face in confusion.

"I'm sorry, sir." Said Olivia. "They were just messing around. It won't happen again."

"Very well, then." Flitwick was sated. "Try not to fall behind."

Usually getting teachers to back off was Valentine's prerogative, but she was far too distracted to be paying much attention. She was only vaguely listening to Flitwick's explanations and instructions as is.

"Hey, Olivia." Leah just couldn't help herself.

"Leah, please." Olivia threw a glance at Flitwick. "Just do your work."

"But I don't know how to spell 'precise'."

"P-R-E-C-I-S-E."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Valentine didn't bother with writing down the notes. She already knew it all, after all. By now, most teachers left her to her own devices provided she wasn't distracting anyone else. Once they saw her test scores, they could exactly act like she needed complete focus to keep the top position in the grade. The perks of being a prodigy were many.

Leah sat between Valentine and Olivia like she often did. She insisted on being able to sit beside them both and this was the only way to achieve that.

Valentine glanced over at Leah's book to see how far she's gotten. It seemed to be about three lines before she started drawing an incredibly detailed picture of a kangaroo wearing gloves and a scarf in the snow.

Valentine wondered just what went on in Leah's head for a brief moment before deciding not to go there. Leah is as Leah does and Leah does weird things that cannot be explained. Easily distracted and amused, that was Leah. She had never been any different. Valentine almost envied her freedom but then remembered how often Leah ran into walls and people, slammed her fingers indoors, got paper cuts and got long-lasting cases of hiccups from eating and drinking too quickly. Leah could keep her freedom and Valentine would keep her fingers.

On the other side of Leah, Olivia worked diligently. She was fairly intelligent and excelled in multiple subjects, but she was no prodigy and worked hard for her grades, something Valentine hadn't had to experience but could appreciate. If anyone deserved perfect scores it was Olivia. She stayed up the longest studying, always paid the closet attention and never handed in homework late. Valentine always had hers completed on time but liked to leave hers behind in her dorm to irritate Snape.

That was another thing about Olivia. Her behavioural record was squeaky clean, the teachers all loved her. Valentine could only imagine how much that confused the other students. Olivia was a goddamn delight, an absolute peach and yet, she'd found friends with the school's most notorious bullies? Maybe they all thought that Olivia was being forced? That they weren't friends at all? However, that certainly wasn't true.

Olivia was their special little mouse, as twisted as that could be perceived. Valentine had never asked the others, but perhaps they found her just as mystifying in her sweetness? She was this confusing little treasure, this totally innocent being, that was well, innocent. Valentine had never met anyone so meek and conscious of everything she said. It was like her mission in life was to never do a thing to upset anyone. She took everything that came at her with politeness, a blush, and a smile. So, utterly humble. Valentine almost laughed at the thought of being so unassuming herself. To walk somewhere and not have people stare because 'there was something different about her'? That was both highly unrealistic and laughable.

Then Olivia was setting her quill down and Valentine realized that Professor Flitwick was talking again.

"-quills down now, please. Yes, you should have plenty of time to get it all down Weasley, I'm sure one of your classmates can help you out if you didn't finish it all. Now, as you all know, the Severing Charm is not on the practical curriculum for you lot until next year... however," That caught Valentine's attention. "I do believe a demonstration would not be out of bounds."

Students around the class straighter in their seats.

Flitwick pulled a length of red ribbon from his robes and muttered something under his breath. As he did, the ribbon went straight and rigid, hovering in the air.

"Alright, now as you've just written in your books, the Severing Charm was created in the fifteenth century by wizarding seamstress Delfina Crimp as a way to assist in trade and more efficiently cut cloth and thread. Severing Charm's can be very dangerous no matter how small you intend the outcome to be. That is why you should never attempt a charm like this unless you are confident that no one, including, yourselves could be injured. It only takes a little nick to lose an eye, after all, and in reckless or unpracticed hands, it can do a lot worse." Flitwick readied his wand. "Now, I ask that you all stay seated for the demonstration. I don't want any accidents today, alright? I also don't want any of you trying this outside of class, this isn't a silly little jinx to play on your friends. This can cause serious harm."

Flitwick studied them all seriously for a moment before straightening his wand arm.

"Watch closely now." He said and then bought his hand down in a swift, quick motion. " _Diffindo_."

The ribbon, still suspended in mid-air, was sliced in half, following the movement.

The students grinned and whispered to one another.

"This charm is all about control." Flitwick gestured to the now two lengths of ribbon. "Like any other spell, it requires your attention and focus."

"Professor!" Dean Thomas called out. "Can't we try? It should be safe if we're in class, shouldn't it?"

"Ah, well-"

"I reckon I could do it." Said Ron.

"Well, Mr. Weasley-"

"And, sir, you could step in to help if anything goes wrong," Dean added.

"Yeah, and I'm more of a practical learner anyway." Said Seamus. The class started at him and the black smug on the tip of his nose. "What?" He challenged.

"Really, not that I don't admire your enthusiasm..." Flitwick smiled wearily as if he was about to have a riot on his hands. "but the charm is still a little advanced for you. You'll only have to wait a year."

The students groaned at that.

"Sir," Hermione raised her hand.

"Ah, yes Granger?"

"Here we go." Valentine heard Draco scoffed in the seat behind her.

"It's just that I'd like to give it a try, sir." She said evenly. "I'm sure I could manage without hurting anyone."

A handful of students nodded and made sounds of agreement. It seemed perfectly reasonable that Hermione could handle it. Flitwick however, still seemed unsure.

"I don't think you students understand just how dangerous this spell can be-"

"But I do, sir," Hermione spoke again. "I've read all about it. And I'm always careful."

Flitwick looked at her and to the other eager students and back at her. Hermione just stared back, shoulders square, perfectly serious.

Flitwick sighed.

"Oh, alright." He conceded. "But only you Miss Granger."

Several students groaned again but Flitwick ignored them. This was already pushing it.

Hermione grabbed her wand and headed down to the centre of the room.

Flitwick flicked his wand and the ribbon was repaired, once more in one piece.

"Repeat after me. Diffindo." He said.

"Diffindo." Hermione recited clearly.

"Excellent." Flitwick nodded. "Now, there's no need for anything flashy. Just a small, precise motion is all that that is needed, just as I did. Now. When you're ready."

Hermione sucked in a deep breath and raised her wand.

" _Diffindo_." She slashed her wand with just a flick and ribbon was again severed into two pieces.

"Well done! Well done!" Flitwick beamed.

Harry started to clap other students immediately followed.

"Please," Draco's arrogant bite could be heard over the applause. "that's nothing. Val could do that and more."

 _Leave me out of your pettiness, please. Can't you just let her enjoy a small triumph?_

"Well, Malfoy," Flitwick said pointedly. "we do not need more. Miss Granger did perfectly."

"All she did was cut a bit of ribbon." Liam scoffed.

"You should let Val try." Said Draco. "She has the top marks in our year, you know. If you want an example of what that charm can really do, she should be the one showing us, sir."

 _Cousin, I'm begging you. Shut the hell up._

"No, no. We've head example enough. I shouldn't have let it go this far in the first place. Brilliant work, Granger, please return your seat."

"But Val's smarter then she is!" Leah objected. "That means she'd do even better!"

"I will not repeat myself again." Flitwick pinned them with a firm stare. "One example is more than enough."

"What utter rubbish." Draco huffed under his breath. "Wait until I write to father."

 _Oh, for the love of-_

Valentine ripped a page from her book and scrunched it into a ball in her hand. She then stood from her spot and everyone turned to look at her apprehensively.

She pulled back one hand and threw the paper into the air.

"Lestrange-" Flitwick tried to speak but Valentine was already raising her wand.

 _"Diffindo!"_

Keeping her eyes firmly on the paper and her movements decisive and without hesitation, she slashed her wand upwards. The paper was immediately severed in two prefect pieces before it could even begin to fall. Then they did fall, thumping to the stone floor with a light crunch.

Flitwick and the students gaped at her. Some looked utterly terrified, even Flitwick seemed somehow paler. If she could do that to a moving target, what could she do to a living one? As if she wasn't intimidating enough already.

This wasn't like with Hermione. She could be a little annoying, a bit of a know it all with her constant corrections but she was good and she wanted good things for people. The same could not be said for Valentine from an outsider's point of view.

Valentine was dangerous, truly frightening. Her parents were serial killers and essentially, cultists. She had a vibrant, entrapping gaze that made people uncomfortable and a name with a horror story to go along with it. Knowing what she could do was no comfort to anyone who could end up as one of her victims.

 _I may have overdone things a little._

The gaze of so many pierced her skin yet she didn't even flinch. Hell would freeze over the day no one stared.

"See?" Draco just had to say. "I told you."

 ** _\--Pretending To Hate--_**

"I had you looking in the wrong section! How could I be so stupid? I checked this out a few weeks ago for a bit of light reading." Hermione said as she slapped the heavy tome down on the table.

"This is light?" Ron Weasley asked, his eyes wide.

Hermione took a moment to glare up at the boy before continuing.

"Of course! Here it is! Nicholas Flamel is the only known maker of the Philosopher's Stone!"

 _You're bloody kidding me._

"The what?" Harry and Ron exclaimed as one, looks of confusion shared by both.

"Honestly, don't you two read?" Hermione sighed and read from the book. "The Philosopher's Stone is a legendary substance with astonishing powers. It will turn any metal into pure gold and produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal."

"Immortal?" Ron frowned.

"It means you'll never die." Said Hermione.

"I know what it means!" Ron snapped at her.

 _They're looking into the Philosophers Stone? How the hell do they even know about it? And Granger had them looking? What for?_

Only two bookcases away Valentine huffed and placed the book in her hands back on the shelf and then continued to look for another. She hadn't been purposely listening in at first. She often saw Hermione at the library, but it was Harry and Ron that was a rarer sight. She thought a check-in wouldn't hurt and now she was glad she had. This was definitely worth hearing.

 _How could they have known about the stone? Surely a teacher wouldn't have said anything, it's supposed to be a secret._

"The only Stone currently in existence belongs to Mr. Nicholas Flamel, the noted alchemist, who last year celebrated his six hundred and sixty-fifth birthday!" Hermione read aloud. "That's what Fluffy's guarding on the third floor. That's what's under the trapdoor. The Philosopher's Stone!"

Valentine let out a sigh and rubbed a hand over her face.

 _Well, this could get very complicated._

 _ **\--Pretending To Hate--**_

Valentine hated waiting with a burning, blazing passion. She tapped a finger to the hardcover of the unopened book in her lap. She didn't even bother to disguise her irate temperament. Everyone just assumed that she was in a mood and she was.

No one had approached her since she sat down. She could only deduce that she must have been drenched in her own displeasure. That was enough to keep anyone away.

"Father said that Dumbledore is an old fool, totally unfit for a Head Master!" Draco exclaimed arrogantly, from the other side of the common room.

"Oh, you're so right, Draco." Pansy Parkinson nodded eagerly.

"He should have retired years ago," Draco scoffed. "but for some reason, everyone seems to respect him."

 _That would probably be because he's a powerful wizard with a long list of achievements, including but not limited to, leading the war against Voldemort._

"I think he's absolutely mad." Pansy nodded again. "Who do you think would make a good Head Master, Draco?"

Valentine rolled her eyes hard enough to dislodge them. Pansy was like an irritating bug, buzzing around her head. And Draco tolerated her because she agreed with everything he said.

Before Draco could give his reply, Liam and Blaze were swooping in.

"Don't mind us, Parkinson." Liam smiled brightly. Valentine thought it was quite convincing.

"We just need to borrow our dear friend Draco." Blaze threw one arm over Draco's shoulders with a smile not nearly as smooth.

"We were having a conversation." Pansy frowned darkly.

"We know." Liam nodded. "And we are sorry for the intrusion but we really must have Draco."

"You guys are acting weirder than usual." Draco eyed them suspiciously.

"What?" Blaze gasped. "No!"

"What do you need me for then?" Draco arched a brow at them.

"It's more like you need us really." Liam shrugged.

"What are you on about?" Draco's brow creased in confusion.

"Allow us to tell you!" Liam smiled widely again and threw an arm of his own over Draco's shoulder and started leading him away.

"Hey!" Pansy whined. "We were talking!"

"Liam, what are you up to?" Draco tried to get away but Liam tightened his grip as Blaze slipped away to look back at the pouting girl.

"Find your own impressionable blond." Blaze crossed his arms over his chest with a serious expression. "Ours is taken."

"What?" Pansy blinked, mystified.

"Seriously?" Draco growled as Liam shoved him onto the couch beside Valentine. "The hell is your problem tonight?"

"That's a funny way to thank me."

"What? That wasn't a thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Are you deaf? I said that wasn't a thank you!"

"Did we fix it?" Blaze appeared again, peering down at Valentine with a combination of expectance and trepidation.

"I'm sorry?" Valentine arched a brow icily.

"Pansy." Said Blaze. "She was putting you in a bad mood, right?"

 _What?_

"You were kind of glaring daggers at her," Liam explained. "I'm surprised she didn't keel over and die right there."

"Did we get it wrong?" Blaze cocked his head to one side with uncharacteristic innocence.

 _Oh, my, God. These freaking boys._

"Was something else bothering you?" Asked Liam.

Valentine stared at them. Standing there patiently, waiting for her to speak. Like two puppies waiting for their master's orders.

"Everything bothers me." She huffed cryptically. "But good work. Parkinson is a thorn in my side."

Both boys grinned and high fived one another.

 _They're such complete and utter idiots. If they wouldn't have died from shock, I'd hug them both._

 ** _\--Pretending To Hate--_**

"Did you know that my friends are total idiots?" Said Valentine as she marched into the Head Masters office.

Snape, who was lurking against one wall like a shadow rolled his eyes and drawled.

"I am aware of that, yes."

"Well, I wasn't talking to you." She plainly snubbed him and held quickly held up a hand as he went to rebut her. "But there's no time for our playful banter. I have something important to say."

"That would be a first." Snape scoffed.

"What did I just say?" She sent him a scathing glare.

"Miss Lestrange?" Dumbledore sent her an expectant look.

"Right, of course." She stepped up to the desk. "Potter, Granger and Weasley know about the Philosopher Stone."

"What?" Said, Snape.

"Are you certain?" Dumbledore frowned.

"Yes," Valentine answered.

"And how would you know this?" Snape arched a mistrustful brow at her.

 _Always the bloody critic._

"I overheard them in the library today." Valentine raised her chin defiantly to him. "I'm fairly certain they'd been searching for some time. They read a section about Nicholas Flamel and the stone and Hermione, being the smart girl that she is, figured out it must have been what Fluffy is guarding on the third floor."

"Do you know why or what in particular they were researching?" Dumbledore put a hand to his bearded chin in thought.

"No." Valentine sighed. "They left almost right away. They must have noticed the same as I did, that Fluffy was there for a reason. How they ended up on Nicholas Flamel isn't as easy to deduce. But Grangers incredibly sharp. Out of the three of them, she's most likely to figure out what's going on."

"Hmm." Dumbledore hummed and leaned back in his chair. "What to do about this."

"Fear works wonders." Suggested Snape. "We could scare them off the trail."

"Were you born this evil, or did you take classes?" Valentine shook her head at him.

"Why? Need a lesson?" Snape shot back snidely.

"Perhaps the best course is to do nothing." Said Dumbledore. "They may know about the stone but what will they do with this information?"

"You can't really be suggesting we just let it go?" Snape frowned.

"Well, it's not like they're going to steal it themselves." Valentine pursed their lips in thought, twisting the serpent ring on her finger subconsciously. "But it would definitely be a problem if they let it slip to someone with a big mouth."

"Do you personally believe they would?" Asked Dumbledore.

"Not intentionally." Valentine shrugged. "Either way I'll have to keep a close eye on them."

"Isn't that what you were supposed to be doing in the first place?" Said, Snape.

"Excuse me?" Valentine bristled like a trod on a snake. "My job is to keep Harry Potter alive. Full stop. Be grateful that I bought this for your attention at all, because, news flash, I don't have to!"

"Then you would be even more useless than you already are!"

"Don't you have papers to grade unfairly?"

"Don't you have little followers to order about?"

"I do actually! Hmm." Valentine looked around at the room. "I wonder where yours are!"

"Do you take pleasure in infuriating me?" Snape snarled.

"Oh, more than you could ever imagine." Valentine glared coldly up at him.

She really did hate him. He picked away at her patience every day with a pickaxe until she was ready to burst like a dam. He thought her foolish, incompetent and useless and his insults burrowed under her skin like mites. Couldn't he ever just give her a break? How could she not despise someone who treated her like that without reason?

"It is a wonder no onehas murdered you yet." Snape curled his lip at her.

"Care to give it a shot, Professor?" She barred her teeth like they were fangs. "Careful. I bite."

"You're not worth my time!"

"Then how about you stop wasting it with sparing every second to piss me off!"

"I believe that children should learn respect!"

"And I believe that respect should be earned and given where it is due!"

"As your teacher, I assure you, it is due!"

"You'll have your damn respect when you become a person worthing respecting!" Valentine all but screamed. "Now! I'm going to remove myself from this situation before I break a chair over your head!"

Valentine stomped over to the door, blood boiling.

"We are not finished here!" Snape roared after her.

"I think you'll find that we are!" She slammed the door with a thundering crash.

 ** _\--Pretending To Hate--_**

Valentine splashed the cold water against her face. She did it again and then turned off the faucet.

Snape really did have the uncanny ability to drive her to insanity. She had never met someone so unreasonable. Well, perhaps beside Leah. But at least with Leah, she had some amount of control. Snape wasn't going to the leashed and yanked around on a collar, not by her anyhow. The thought was nice though.

She braced her hands on either side of the sink and sighed, watching the last droplets of water rolling slowly towards the drain, waiting for the last of her anger to subside. She hating trying to sleep when she was all riled. And if she had another one of those dreams, she's probably wake up in an equally foul mood.

She glanced up at the mirror and noticed that someone had used lipstick to draw a smiley face in the top right corner. It smiled down at her with those, nude pink dot eyes like it knew something she didn't.

 _Why do I feel so mocked right now?_

If she had been tall enough to reach, she would have wiped it away. Instead, she pushed it from her mind and stepped out into the hall, keeping a sharp eye out for Flich or prefects.

She didn't mind walking back and forth so much. She had actually grown quite good at it. Dodging others walking the halls could be a pain but as long as she kept her wits about her, she was totally fine. The same couldn't be said for other students she'd witnessed getting caught and chewed out from a clever hiding place. She rather liked being clever. It came with many benefits.

She was cutting through the inner courtyard when she heard voices echoing towards her. She was out in the open and doubted she had the time to run back undercover. Hoping it was just a couple of prefects or students sneaking about after lights out, she practically catapulted herself towards the tree in the middle of the yard and used it's wide trunk to conceal herself.

 _As long as they're just passing by, I should be fine._

But, of course, it wasn't that simple.

The voices quietened as they approached and she could hear the soft footsteps coming near. She pressed herself back into the tree as though it might help.

"Really, we should have done this before lights out."

The voice that hissed made Valentine hold her breath.

 _Oh, I am so close to losing it tonight._

"We could get expelled for this." Said Hermione.

"Well, then maybe you should have stayed behind!" Ron hissed back a little too loudly.

"Shh!" Harry hushed them.

 _Should I kill them or myself?_

But she didn't move at all. She kept perfectly still as they came closer still and then bypassed her altogether.

The three Gryffindor's rushed past, not noticing her in the least.

Valentine waited until they were out of sight to heave a heavy sigh and pull an exasperated hand through her hair.

 _Why do I feel like today was designed to test me?_

 ** _\--Pretending To Hate--_**

 _They couldn't be normal, could they? They could just enjoy the rest of their school year like everyone else. No. They just have to investigate and research and meddle. Why can't they be normal? I could be asleep right now!_

Valentine moved as quietly and as quickly as she could, trying to keep up with the three Gryffindors while staying unnoticed. She mentally cursed herself. She had promised to herself after the situation on the third floor that she would take more care to not take unnecessary risks. She could have stopped them then and now. But she didn't. She could tell that they were up to something important. It had to be if even Hermione Granger was condescending to this sneaky little plan. If Valentine could figure it out it might answer some of their burning questions. And give her something to rub in Snape's smug face.

Valentine followed them out on to school grounds and before long realized where they were going.

 _Hagrid's?_

Valentine watched from the top of the slope, hidden in the trees as they hurried up to Hagrid's door and knocked.

Hagrid said something Valentine couldn't hear and shut the door. One of the three must of said something because it immediately opened again and Hagrid begrudgingly let them inside.

Valentine watched as the Gryffindors disappeared into the giant's huts before scurrying down the hill after them.

She looked up at the windows and felt a great stab of spite. Of course, they were too high for her to see through.

She quickly spotted the of firewood beside the house and decided it would have to do. She then climbed the pile and mentally prayed that she wouldn't lose her footing.

"Snape is one of the teachers protecting the stone! He's not about to steal it!"

Valentine heard Hagrid insisting gruffly from inside.

"What?" Asked Harry.

The Gryffindor's had taken large seats around the room.

 _They think Snape wants the stone? Hmm. Not a bad guess actually. He just screams 'I'm a raging antagonist'._

"You heard." Replied Hagrid. "Right. Come on, now, I'm a bit preoccupied today."

"Wait a minute." Harry seemed to realize something. "One of the teachers?"

"Of course!" Hermione's eyes lit up "There are other things defending the stone, aren't there? Spells, enchantments."

"That's right. Waste of bloody time, if you ask me." Hagrid grumbled. "Ain't no one gonna get past Fluffy, not a soul knows how. Except for me and Dumbledore."

Then Hagrid's face fell in immediate regret.

Valentine closed her eyes in pure exasperation. Her brow irked in irritation. She suddenly had an inkling of where Harry, Ron, and Hermione could have heard about a connection between Nicholas Flamel and Fluffy.

"I shouldn't have told you that," Hagrid muttered in his own little world of despair. "I shouldn't have told you that."

 _No! You bloody shouldn't have!_

Then a cauldron hanging over the fireplace began to rattle noisily, even outside Valentine could hear it clearly.

"Oh!" Hagrid quickly hurried over. He stuck his mitted hands inside and pulled out something Valentine couldn't quite see. "Oh! Oh! Oh!"

Hagrid rushed over to the table and set it down. Then Valentine saw it and had to close her eyes and take another moment.

"Uh, Hagrid, what exactly is that?" Harry asks as he and the others gather around the table.

"That? It's a...its um..." Hagrid trailed off.

 _This is so incredibly illegal. What is it with this man and dangerous pets?_

"I know what that is!" Ron perked up. "But Hagrid, how did you get one?"

"I won it. Off a stranger, I met down at the pub. Seemed quite glad to be rid of it, as a matter of fact." Hagrid made a confounding expression, staring down at the large egg as it started to quiver.

 _Maybe so they wouldn't be caught with it and punished by the Ministry?_

Then the egg was rattling where it sat, making the three Gryffindor's lean away in caution.

Mere seconds later there was a loud crack as it all but exploded, sending pieces of eggshell flying across the room.

 _Honestly? I'm not even surprised anymore. I guess this is just my life now._

"Is that..." Hermione frowned.

"...a dragon?"

Indeed it was. And there it sat in the middle of the table, looking up at its audience with glossy eyes. It was a slick, golden olive green, no bigger than a cat.

"That's not just a dragon. That's a Norwegian Ridgeback!" Ron exclaimed. "My brother Charlie works with these in Romania."

"Isn't he beautiful?" Hagrid cooed giddily as the dragon staggered slightly towards him. "Oh. Bless him, look. He knows his mummy. Hello, Norbert."

"Norbert?" Harry asked doubtfully.

 _Fluffy? Norbert? What's next? An aquarium raised Grindylow named Martha? Hell. Why not! At least it would be consistent!_

"Yeah, well, he's got to have a name, doesn't he?" Hagrid snorted.

The giant reached down and gave the dragon a tender tickle.

Then Norbert promptly hiccupped, shooting a small ball of fire directly into Hagrid's beard.

"Oh! Well..." Hagrid blinked, patting away at the burning embers that were now his beard. "...he'll have to be trained up a bit, of course."

Then there was the kicker. The grand slam. The home run. Hagrid looked across the room, right at Valentine.

Her heart plummeted into the pit of her stomach.

Valentine half fell, half jumped down from the woodpile and took off racing back across the school grounds, no time for a breath.

 _What do I do? He definitely saw me. He's a little dense but he's not brain dead. How strange would it be if I just let it go? Pretend it didn't happen? But then I'd be giving up a golden opportunity to put Harry, his friends and Hagrid in hot water and that doesn't sound like Valentine Lestrange at all._

 _Snape would be the obvious choice if I was any other Slytherin, but he'd probably behead me just for waking him up so late. And then he'd gloat all about I was caught and how I'm useless and shouldn't be involved. I am not looking for a holily then thou lecture. Just a regular one is going to be annoying enough._

 _McGonagall then? She'd probably get involved in the other's punishment anyway. And they'll definitely be punished. She's strict like that, but also so overbearingly fair. There's no chance I'm escaping this without receiving some kind of slap on the wrist myself._

 _ **\--Pretending to Hate--**_

Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood before McGonagall's desks like pigs dragged kicking and screaming to the slaughter.

Valentine herself stood back from them, arms crossed over chest stiffly, but a wicked smirk on her lips. She hoped she looked smug because she certainly didn't feel it.

Valentine wished she could have reminded them that Snape had been an option and whatever outcome he decided on would have been much worse on what McGonagall choose.

"Nothing, I repeat, nothing gives a student the right to walk about the school at night." McGonagall's firm stare practically levelled them where they stood. "Therefore, as punishment for your actions, fifty points will be taken."

"Fifty!" Harry gapped.

"Each," McGonagall added sternly. "And to ensure it doesn't happen again, all four of you will receive detention."

 _Ah. There it is._

"Pardon me, Professor?" Valentine frowned, dropping her arms.

"You heard me correctly,Miss Lestrange." McGonagall looked over at her point. "You see, as honourable as your intentions were, you too were out of bed after hours. You will serve detention with your classmates."

Valentine lowered her expression into an appropriate sour scowl.

The three Gryffindor's, however, found this quite satisfying and Harry, in particular, sent her a triumphant twitch of his lips.

She narrowed her eyes into a dangerous glare but did nothing else. She would let them have this small success. It wasn't as though she could escape the detention either way. If all her novels had taught her anything, it was that in the end, the villains weren't supposed to win.


	16. Unicorn

"I can't believe it!" Draco slammed his hand down on the tabletop. "How dare she give you detention when you were the one that helped her!"

Valentine had been telling her friends about what had happened the night before. She'd debated not saying anything but they'd probably end up hearing it eventually. At this way, she could gauge their reactions and make sure they weren't going to do anything stupid on her behalf. However, Draco was the only one who seemed truly. furious. Truth be told, the others were little stuck on the dragon-related part.

Valentine sent a scathing glare at McGonagall sitting at the staff table.

"It's because Potter's involved." She growled under her breath, clenching her fist around her spoon hard enough to bend it. "You should have seen the look on his smug, grubby little face."

"Let me deal with Potter." Draco sneered already half out of his seat.

"Are you completely stupid?" Valentine hissed, snatching his arm. "McGonagall will know why and you'll just get me in more bloody trouble."

Draco seemed to struggle for a second before begrudgingly dropping back into his seat.

"I'm afraid there's no way to get out of the detention." Olivia frowned. "It'll probably be best to just go through with it."

"Keeping dragons as pets is like, one of the most illegal things you can do!" Liam shook his head in disbelief.

"Why would Hagrid call it 'Norbert'?" Leah mused. "I mean, it's like the dumbest name ever. If I had a baby dragon I'd name it something awesome. Like Marion or Philis!"

"Can you not hear yourself?" Blaze rolled his eyes.

"What do you think they'll do with it?" Asked Liam.

"Well, surely they won't keep it on the grounds." Said Olivia.

"Not if I have anything to do with it." Draco sneered. "If it's still here tomorrow then I'm telling my father. He can have it removed immediately."

"Well, at least it's still a baby, you know?" Said Liam. "It's probably not going to do too much damage at the moment. And if they're moving it, it would have to be before it started growing."

"Where did he even get a dragon in the first place?" Blaze's brows furrowed.

"Who knows?" Draco scoffed. "He could have just scooped the damn thing out of the garbage."

"Well, as long as they take it from the school and put it somewhere it won't hurt anyone and no one can hurt it, that's what matters, right?" Asked Olivia.

"Aweeee!" Leah nuzzled the other girls head.

"You are seriously too pure." Blaze rolled his eyes.

"It's just that...well, even if it's a dragon, it's still a baby." Olivia blushed and looked down at her lap. "It should probably be raised by other dragons."

"Yeah, not by some half-blooded groundskeeper." Liam snorted.

"I'm sure it'll be just fine." Leah patted Olivia's arm comfortingly. "And if it comes to it, I'll protect that baby with my bare hands."

"It would probably burn them down to stumps." Draco rolled his eyes.

"Yes, please do protect that baby with your bare hands." Blaze said eagerly.

 ** _\--Pretending to Hate--_**

Valentine followed Harry, Ron and Hermione from a safe distance as the three nervously trudged after Filch. He was escorting them to their shared detention and Valentine was on high alert.

 _I did it again. Sure, the information I got the other night was valuable but it's not going to seem like anything if I slip up tonight. One wrong move and I could blow everything. This isn't just about me. Sure, if my secret was found out and spread then I would be disowned by the Malfoy's. I would lose my friends and what little family I had. But that compared to the millions of lives at stake if Voldemort came back into power? My problems are nothing in comparison to the bigger picture._

As they stepped out of the castle gates Valentine peeked up at the sky litter with endless stars. If Voldemort came back and this time he won, that many people would suffer.

"A pity they let the old punishments die. There was time detention would find you hanging by your thumbs in the dungeons. God, I miss the screaming." Filch sighed, a look of nostalgia on his wrinkled features as he led them out on to the green. "You'll be serving detention with Hagrid tonight. He's got a little job to do inside the Dark Forest."

 _Lovely. And extremely ethically questionable. They snuck out after lights out to talk to Hagrid and now out detention is with him? And inside a dangerous forest filled with beasts? Who's idea was this? I'll definitely have to take this one up with Dumbledore._

Valentine caught Harry glancing back over at her.

She glared hatefully and walked faster to barge her shoulder into his as she stormed past.

When they reached Hagrid's, they found him stepping down out of his hut, holding a crossbow and sniffling tears away.

"A sorry lot this, Hagrid." Said Filch, who then noticed Hagrid's red eyes. "Oh, good God, man, you're not still on about that bloody dragon, are you?"

"Norbert's gone." Hagrid sucked in a deep shaking breath. "Dumbledore sent him off to Romania to live in a colony."

Olivia will be happy to hear that.

"Well, that's good, isn't it?" Hermione frowned. "He'll be with his own kind."

"Yeah, but what if he don't like Romania?" Hagrid insisted, tearfully. "What if the other dragons are mean to him? He's only a baby, after all."

Valentine felt a stab of pity for him. If she hadn't caught him with the dragon, maybe it wouldn't have been taken immediately, but would that have been the right thing to do? Hagrid would have only grown more attached to it and it to him. And it may have been just a baby but babies grow. It didn't have a place in a school.

"Oh, for God's sake, pull yourself together, man." Filch simply rolled his eyes scoffed at him. "You're going into the forest, after all. Got to have your wits about you."

"Are you insane?" Valentine piped up, blazing glare in her eyes. "Students aren't allowed in the forest. That's why it's called Forbidden. You do know what that means, don't you? Would you like that in a sentence? Perhaps a dictionary description?"

Flich curled his lip at her but as cut off from spitting an insult when a long howl echoed from the depths of the forest.

"Don't worry." Filch then grinned darkly instead with yellow teeth. "It was only a werewolf. Nighty night."

"Right then." Hagrid stood and wiped at his eyes, gesturing for a large dog to follow them. "Fang. Let's go."

The forest was dense, and like it's namesake would suggest, very dark. It didn't take long until Valentine could no longer see the school through the trees.

Hagrid led them, lantern in hand. Their only source of light were the lanterns he and Ron carried. It was clearly not enough, even for Ron, the others had to keep their eyes out for raised roots and rocks or risk tripping.

Valentine was surprised by how easily she maneuvered through the forest. The dark she could handle. The terrain was something new. Either way, she kept an eye on what the others had to step around and over.

Hagrid, of course, had no issue with the obstacle that was the forest floor. His huge steps seemed to bypass every tripping hazard completely.

The others were completely silent and Valentine wasn't about to speak up for no reason. They seemed far more distracted by the swirling mist and keeping up with Hagrid without falling on their faces to say anything. Valentine was fairly certain they prefered her silent anyway. If she had proven anything, it was that she had nothing kind to say.

Fang didn't seem nearly as hesitant of her. He followed by her side, peeking up at her every so often.

Hagrid led them up to the base of a gnarled tree. He knelt and dipped his fingers in a reflective silver puddle.

 _Is this why we're out here?_

Hagrid stood and Harry eyed his finger.

"Hagrid, what's that?" He asked nervously.

"Unicorn blood." Valentine answered before Hagrid could.

They all turned to look at her but she ignored them.

 _Let's just stay quiet from here on in, shall we?_

"Its what we're here for." Hagrid nodded morosely. "I found one dead a few weeks ago. Now, this one's been injured bad by something..."

At that moment, Valentine, Harry and Hagrid seemed to catch sight of the same figure out in the trees. It was fairly small, moving fast and almost immediately darted out of their view.

 _What the hell is that?_

Valentine fought the urge to grabbed them all and run.

"...So, it's our job to find the poor beast." Hagrid moved on. He didn't seem nearly as disturbed as Harry. "Ron, Hermione, you'll come with me."

"Okay." Ron whimpered.

"Harry, you'll go with Lestrange. And take Fang with you since he seems to like her so much."

They all looked down at the dog pressing a wet nose against her hand.

Valentine scoffed and took a brisk step away, but didn't give a verbal objection. This was actually quite ideal, this way she could keep an eye on Potter personally.

Before the group parted ways, Ron handed his lantern to Harry and the three Gryffindor's seemed to wish each silent bids of good luck. Ron and Hermione, in particular, seemed to pity Harry his companion.

"Let's go, Potter," Valentine muttered bitterly, stomping off into the dark without him.

She heard him scramble after her and could see the demented shapes the lantern light painted, filtered through the trees.

She hoped to get through this without having to psychologically scar him more than he already was. That kind of thing tended to happen to the people around her.

Fang padded up to her side, now they were in a smaller group she noticed that he wasn't a particularly brave dog. Every shadow and snapped twig made his dark eyes dart about, but he was at her side regardless. She could have compared him to any of her friends.

"Would you slow down?" Harry hissed, as he stepped around a small ditch.

"Try walking faster." Valentine kept the same pace.

The fast this was over with, the faster Harry would be safe back in his common room. She just hoped he would actually stay there this time.

"We should stay together." Harry huffed, and quickened his steps to reach her side.

Valentine just shot him a dissatisfied glare and looked back out at the mist.

"And would you stop doing that?" Harry sighed exasperatedly.

"Doing what, Potter?" Valentine snapped at him.

"Glaring at me all the time, like I've done something to personally offend you."

Valentine stopped in her tracks and turned to him with an aggressive growl.

"I don't take orders from the likes of you Potter." She hissed as if his name was poison, shoving him away from her.

"I'm not telling you to take orders." Harry stepped forward. "I'm just trying to figure out what your problem is. I've never done anything to your or Malfoy or your other friends."

"Our problems are none of your damn business." She sneered darkly.

"Well, they kind of are since it's me you're always going after!" Harry wasn't going to back down.

"Don't flatter yourself!" Valentine hissed. "We've got better things to do."

"Tell that to your cousin!"

"Leave my cousin out of this!" Valentine shoved him again and this time he fell, tripping over a rock and nearly dropping the lantern.

Valentine leaned down towards him, face painted ghoulishly in the faint light.

"Just stay out of my way, or I'll leave you here to rot and in a month they'll find your bloody corpse amongst the trees, mangled beyond recognition, picked at by birds and bugs whatever else in this damn place has a taste for human flesh. Then say goodbye to your petty title because from then on you'll only be known as The Boy Pissed Me Off!"

Fang whimpered at her feral snarled.

She hoped that would scare him into keeping his mouth shut, so they wouldn't have to keep this up all night. So, she turned away from him with an irritated huff and started off back into the darkness.

"Let's get this crap over with."

"If I didn't know better, Lestrange, I'd say you were scared."

 _You just couldn't keep your mouth shut, could you?_

Valentine froze in her tracks. She threw a glance over her shoulder at the glaring harry, pulling himself to his feet.

She let her snarl twist into a smirk. It was the kind of smirk that could have been received as kind if it wasn't for the murderous glint in her eyes.

"Look around you, Potter." She stepped forward, mist curling in around her sinisterly. "All you see is darkness. My family, my life. That's all it is. Darkness. Why would I be scared?"

Harry's mouth fell limp, clear eyes clouding with confusing. How could he respond to that?

His confusion was ideal. Valentine didn't want a response. She turned from him again and continued walking on, her face resuming her typical neutral state.

They went on walking and Valentine acted as though Harry wasn't even there. After the show she's just given him, he didn't seem to mind

After a decent amount of walking in one direction, they reached a small clearing bordered by haggardly twisted roots. Valentine's heart skipped a beat in her chest.

Fang stopped in his tracks, a deep growl rumbling in his chest.

Valentine felt every hair on her body stand on end.

"What is it, Fang?" Harry asked.

Then he seemed to see it as well.

Harry hissed and grabbed at his forehead, face twisted in pain.

 _His scar? Why would..._

The dark hooded figure raised its cloaked head from the unicorn it had been feasting upon. Face hidden in shadow, only the mouth and sliver blood dripping from its lips were visible.

 _No. Not now._

The black figure rose from the ground, moving over its kill. It now stood to the full height of a man and continue on towards them both.

Without another thought, Valentine shoved Harry aside.

"Run, you idiot!" She all but screamed.

She pulled her wand from her robes and pointed it towards the hooded beast. Her hands shook slightly so she tightened her grip.

The figure moved closer still, and Harry hadn't moved an inch, still laying where he's fallen on the ground.

 _Why is he just standing there? The least I could do is let him getaway!_

"Stupify!" Valentine cast but whatever it was, simply drifted to the side in a swift movement.

Then just as Valentine felt real, helplessness panic set in, she heard of the sound of approaching hooves.

There was a sudden rush of wind above her and then a centaur was standing her. It faced the hooded creature rearing up on its hind legs. The dangerous stance sent the figure flying away into the darkness of the forest, disappearing between the trees.

The centaur turned to them but looked right past Valentine to Harry.

"Harry Potter, you must leave. You are known to many creatures here. The forest is not safe at this time. Especially for you."

"But what was that thing you saved me from?" Harry asked, stumbling to his feet and stepping forward.

"A monstrous creature. It is a terrible crime to slay a unicorn." The centaur explained, gesturing the unicorn laying on the forest floor. "Drinking the blood of a unicorn will keep you alive even if you are an inch from death. But at a terrible price. You have slain something so pure that the moment the blood touches your lips, you will have a half-life. A cursed life."

"But who would choose such a life?" Harry frowned.

"Can you think of no one?" The centaur said pointedly. He speared Valentine a glance. "You can lower your wand, Valentine Lestrange."

"Can I?" Valentine challenged, though she hadn't even realised that her arm was still held rigid. She let her arm relax but kept her wand raised.

"Do you mean to say..." Harry was still thinking about what the centaur had said. "...that thing that killed the unicorn...that was drinking its blood...that was Voldemort?"

"Do you know what is hidden in the school at this very moment, Mr Potter?" The centaur leaned down close to him.

"The Philosopher's Stone," A glimmer of understanding lit in Harry's gaze.

A bark from Fang rung out. Valentine had forgotten all about him.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed.

Hermione, Ron and Hagrid hurried down to them.

"Hello there, Firenze." Hagrid eyed the centaur. "I see you've met our young Mr Potter. You all right there, Harry?"

Harry nodded.

"Perfectly fine myself, thanks for asking," Valentine grumbled.

"Harry Potter, this is where I leave you. You're safe now. Good luck." Just as Firenze turned to leave the clearing, his eyes met with Valentine. He gave her the slightest of nods and was on his way.

 _What the hell was that?_

 ** _\--Pretending To Hate--_**

After what happened in the Forbidden Forest, Hagrid had decided that a quick exit was needed. Either way, they had found the unicorn. They'd done what they had come out to do.

Valentine didn't say another word and was the first out of the forest. And when they's reach Hagrid's hut, Valentine turned to the other members of the group, sneered and promptly left.

Then she waited in hiding. She wanted to make sure that Harry didn't decide to make any detours and was relieved to watch the three yawning as they headed in the direction of Gryffindor Tower. The last thing she needed was for them to go running off into more trouble.

When she was sure that all the excitement for the night was at an end, she sild out from her hiding place and headed in quite the opposite direction of the Slytherin common room.

The image of the centaur and his acknowledgement of her was still burning in her mind.

 _What was that? That...nod. If he hadn't shown up when he did...both Harry and I would probably be dead._

 _I pushed Harry out of the way. I was ready to sacrifice my own life for him. I told him to run but he didn't. Why the hell didn't he just run? He doesn't even like me. I had only just threatened to graphically murder him. That's not even the worse of it. I really did throw myself in front of Harry tonight. That doesn't exactly scream mortal enemies. I protected him, it's my job, but he doesn't know that he can't know that. The very last thing I need is for Harry Potter of all people to start questioning my motives. One moment I'm threatening to basically paint the forest with his insides and the next I'm protecting him with my life. That's definitely something he'll notice. Something we'll need to be done about this._

Valentine knocked and pushed open the door to the Head Master's office without her usual vigour.

She was too busy thinking about how she might have ruined anything to throw open the door like she typically did.

"Miss Lestrange?" Dumbledore looked up from a large book open on his desk. He set his quill back in the ink well. "How can I help you? I was under the impression you were serving a detention tonight?"

"Yes. For screwing up. But it seems I have once more screwed up again." Valentine dropped herself into her usual chair with a heavy sigh.

"My dear?" Dumbledore frowned in clear concern.

"Well, I'd like to start with the fact detentions in The Forbidden Forest are completely asinine, although strangely enough, it happens the be the least pressing issue at the moment." Valentine straightened her back. "There's something in that forest. Something that was without a doubt, going to kill Potter."

"What happened?" Dumbledore then sat straighter as well. "Is Harry alright?"

"He's fine. Well, he's breathing. Probably very confused and disturbed but he's likely used to that by now. As for what happened, we were looking from a unicorn, either injured or dead. Potter and I came across it and...something else."

"I'm afraid the forest is filled with all manner of dangerous beast, my dear." Said Dumbledore.

"I know that, but sir, I have no idea what it was," Valentine spoke gravely. "Well, that's not entirely true. I'm fairly certain Voldemort was somehow involved but I can't be sure. It was less than human, but not quite a beast. I suppose that's what happens when you live off the blood of unicorns. Sir, we've already been speculating that Quirrell could be in league with Voldemort. That mean's that he's out there somewhere, in some form, probably using unicorns to sustain himself. Professor, it makes sense."

"I do see your point." Dumbledore nodded, seemingly deep in thought.

"Harry could have died tonight if a centaur hadn't intervened." Valentine swallowed. "And that's where my other problem comes in."

Dumbledore waited expectantly.

"I tried to protect Potter. I openly jumped in front of him and told him to run."

It dawned on Dumbledore.

"You fear it may start to raise some suspicions of your character."

"You bet your beard I do." Valentine slumped back in her chair.

"Miss Lestrange-"

"I'll handle it." She said quickly. "I thought you should know what happened, but let it worry. I'm going to take care of this."

 ** _\--Pretending to Hate--_**

Valentine looked up at the emerald canopy of her bed in the darkness. She twisted the sliver snake on her finger and sighed.

This whole thing where she would be exhausted both physically and mentally and yet somehow, totally unable to sleep, sucked. It was stupid and unfair and made her want to hit something.

She groaned and rolled onto her stomach. She'd accepted what she had done. It was entirely her foul and she couldn't change that. Moping about it wouldn't change the outcome. It was what it was and as far as she was concerned, it was a total shit storm.

Hogwart's wasn't a particularly large school compared to schools in general. Just a couple hundred students. Enough that you wouldn't know everyone's name, but small enough that after a while you started to recognize faces. And the rumour mill in a school like this was relentlessly fast-paced.

Harry would surely tell Ron and Hermione all about tonight. God knows they would be overheard or many Ron would let it slip to someone else. But once it broke past those three, the whole damn school would know. Anything involving either Harry or herself travelled like someone throwing handfuls of glitter. Soon enough people wouldn't be certain where it came from but it was there. They would know.

 _Stop it. It's done. You can fix this when the school is actually awake._

Valentine heard a sudden thud and she froze. Her wand was on her bedside table but she was unsure if she should move. She waited almost a minute before she decided it was most likely nothing.

She sat up and looked over at Leah and Olivia's bed. One of Leah's long legs was hanging off the edge.

 _Ah._

Valentine replayed the thud in her head. Yes. That definitely did sound like a limb hitting the floor.

Then she realized Leah was slowly slipping off the edge of her bed.

"Bloody hell." Valentine cursed and threw off her covers.

She jumped to her feet and rushed over to Leah's bed just as her torso was about to tip over the side.

Valentine braced two hands against Leah's hip and ribs and pushed her back on to the bed. She hefted her long arm and leg's back over as well and tucked them back under the colourful blanket.

Leah stayed utterly and blissfully dead the world. In Valentine's jealous she fought the urge to poke at her. She knew that wouldn't wake Leah. She truly envied this ability of hers to sleep so soundly.

Valentine spotted a stuffed pink giraffe on the floor near the end of the bed. She if recalled correctly, its name was Clementine.

She picked it up and set it down on the bed near Leah's head with all the other stuffed creatures so it couldn't just be kicked off again.

She looked at Leah one last time and as much as she loved Leah, wished she was sometimes this quiet when she awake.

Then Leah started snoring.

Valentine sighed and pulled a hand back through her knotted hair. She then trudged back over to her bed and climbed in under the covers, once more staring at the canopy in the darkness.

It was almost another hour before she drifted off to sleep, even then, it didn't last.

 _-_ _-_

 _"Do you truly believe that a being as powerful as Voldemort would be complacent with his current position?"_

 _"Now, don't judge me too harshly. Animal taming through the art of the harp isn't exactly my speciality."_

 _"I always wanted a wife."_

 _"Do you think he really has the scar?"_

 _"He's got the Snitch! Harry Potter receives 150 points for catching the Snitch!"_

 _"You will look at me when I speak to you."_

 _"I'm getting hints of bacon, orange juice, pepper, sausage and…yeah, that's definitely milk."_

 _"Perhaps it does not even know itself."_

 _"I smell the blood of a well-deserved suffering."_

 _"TROLL! IN THE DUNGEON! T-TROOLLL IN THE DUNGEON!"_

 _"Do you take pleasure in infuriating me?"_

 _"Do you...do you ever miss your parents?"_

 _"Oh, to hell with it! SLYTHERIN!"_

 _"Just because you find the lesson boring does not give you the right to take a learning opportunity away from others."_

 _"This world isn't yours to command."_

 _"Merry Christmas, Professor._ _"_

 _"I think we're going to need another feather over here, Professor."_

 _"Sir, I don't treat anyone with respect between the hours of ten PM and eight AM."_

 _"But who would choose such a life?"_

 _"Wait! Don't. Please, I was just coming here to protect the stone! I_ _swear."_


	17. Scream

"These rumours are the most stupid thing I've ever heard!" Draco was, once again, furious.

Just as Valentine had predicted, soon everyone at Hogwarts was swapping whispers in the corridors about Valentine Lestrange, throwing herself in the face of danger for Harry Potter.

Apparently, Dean Thomas had heard what happened, presumably from Harry, Ron and Hermione not knowing the meaning of word 'discrete'. He had told Seamus Finnigan and Neville Longbottom. Then Finnigan had told Lee Jordan who told the Weasley Twins who in turn told the entire Gryffindor Quidditch team and from there, the details started to get a little blurry.

Once it had broken free of Gryffindor house by lunch, it quickly made its way to Millicent Bulstrode who told Pansy Parkinson who ran straight to Draco, telling everyone she knew along the way.

They'd been sitting in history when Pansy threw a balled-up piece of parchment onto Draco's desk. He had almost exploded right there and then. To his credit, he had tried to hide it from Valentine but she had simply ripped it from his hands.

She'd thought it was probably a frivolous note that she could destroy and then throw back at Pansy personally. She was wrong.

Draco looked completely petrified that it would be Valentine exploding. Pansy, who had been watching the whole thing looked just about ready to change her name and make a run for it. But Valentine simply curled the parchment in her fist, dropped it onto the floor and continued her work.

That scared them more than anything.

"Why would anyone even believe it?" Liam scoffed, shoving past a young student as they practically mowed down the hall. "It's completely insane."

"Anyone who does see it as the truth would have to be duller than a Weasley." Valentine ground out the words through clenched teeth, the glare simmering in her eyes was keeping all the bypassing students at a distance.

"Well, obviously!" Draco exclaimed obnoxiously. "You'd never help Potter in a million years!"

"Why would anyone even listen to that kind of garbage when it's nowhere near believable?" Blaze sighed irritably. "Valentine Lestrange? Protecting the Boy-Who-Lived? It's not even funny as a joke!"

Honestly, Valentine could have laughed. Here were her friends, saying everything they could to assure her that these rumours didn't matter and yet the rumours were entirely true. She had stood between Harry and danger knowingly, and what's more, it was a mission she had willingly taken on.

"Don't listen to a thing they say, Val." Blaze squared his shoulders with uncharacteristic seriousness. "Bloody idiots, all of them."

"You've been terrifyingly quiet over there." Liam peered Leah, an obvious attempt to lighten the mood. "Not planning a murder are you?"

"Murder? No." Leah hummed far too calmly for it not to be terrifying. "Slow torture, on the other hand..."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Blaze immediately snapped out of his own dark disposition. "Let's not get carried away now. Knowing you, that would go completely backwards from start to finish."

"I'll torture who, where and when I want!" Leah stomped her feet, threatening demeanour starting to dissipate from her childish display.

"Just wait until fathers hear about his." Draco was still grumbling under his breath.

"Must you tell him everything?" Valentine snapped at him.

Draco's eyes widened and lowered his head.

"They're just rumours with no stock to them," Olivia finally spoke up, appearing at Valentine's shoulder. "Give it a week and they'll find something new to gossip about."

It was like someone had flicked a switch in Valentine's mind.

 _Something new to gossip about..._

 ** _-Pretending to Hate-_**

"Psst." Blaze leaned inwards. "Olivia?"

"What is it?" Olivia glanced over at Snape nervously.

"What's the answer to number six?"

"Um. I'm not sure if I should tell you." Olivia bit her lip apprehensively.

"Awe, please? Help a guy out?" Blaze whispered.

Valentine rolled his eyes from behind Blaze. Granted, Snape could be a total slave driver, but everyone else in the class had managed to at the very least glance at their notes in the last week.

Valentine could practically feel the stares and she looked to her left. Three Gryffindor's were clearly talking about her and not even attempting to be subtle. One caught her bright gaze narrowed their way and quickly alerted the others so they could shut up before she got up and tried to kill them all.

 _I've definitely got to take down this rumours before the day is out._

"We can talk to them after class." Draco hissed over at her, having seen the same as her.

"It's not worth the effort." Valentine scoffed.

Draco was already riled up enough with her giving him permission to go around hexing people on her behalf.

"Just this one question." Blaze was still trying to weasel a correct answer out of Olivia in the row in front of them. "I'm already behind."

"Yeah, and who's fault is that?" Liam grumbled under his breath from the other side of Blaze.

"Get your own person to copy off." Leah glared at him, purposely glancing down at Olivia's test as she did.

"Leah." Olivia scolded her lightly covering her paper with one hand. "Look, Blaze. I'm sorry but, helping you with homework is one thing, helping you cheat is another."

Snape cleared his throat from his desk as the head of the class. He shot them a warning glare before looking back down at his own work.

"Please?" Blaze pulled his best puppy dog face at Olivia, voice so low he was barley even mouthing the words. "I promise I won't ask again."

"Don't fall for it." Valentine sang out from the desk behind the four.

"Well, sorry I'm not a genius." Blaze huffed.

"We learnt everything about this test last week." Said Liam, still working away at his own test.

"If you're so smart then you tell me." Blaze tried to peek at Liam's paper.

"Don't even try." Liam quickly turned his parchment blank side up.

"Olivia." Blaze turned back to her, dark eyes big and pitiful. "Is this what you want? My pride has been abandoned. I'm begging you."

"Uh..." Olivia had no words.

"Leave her alone, idiot." Draco scoffed from Valentine's side. "She'll probably combust if Snape has a go at her."

"If he does, I'll stick my foot so far down his throat he'll be coughing up the dirt on my boots for the next two months." Valentine scowled quietly.

"Please, Olivia." Blaze clasped her hands in his. "I am a broken man searching only for answers."

"Broken? Yes. Man? Not so much." Leah gave him a deadpan stare before reaching over to yank their hands apart. "Now, leave her alone, you cheat."

"Oh, like you're any better." Blaze sneered.

"Would you both, shut up?" Valentine snapped.

"Lestrange." Snape drawled coldly from his desk. "Why can I hear your voice when tests are typically taken in silence?"

"Well sir, that may have something to do with you having ears and me having vocal cords." Valentine gave him a level look.

"Always the comedian." He sneered.

"I am known for my glittering whimsy and comical spirit, yes."

"Well, I'm not laughing."

"I believe that may be more of a personal issue, sir.

"You will stay after class." Snape's gaze darkened.

"Can't wait." Valentine smiled sweetly in a way that was anything but genuine.

Then she could feel the stares again and this time turned around in her chair to glower at the Slytherin girls sitting behind them.

Both girls saw her and immediately duck their heads down as though that could hide them.

 _I really need to do something about this._

The class rolled on. Blaze gave in on his mission to coerce answers from Olivia when Leah bit him and had to fend for himself, which he did with many groans and sighs.

The students didn't stop their whispering and glances but Valentine decided it wasn't worth snarling at every one of them.

She finished her test early like always and pretended like she couldn't see Draco cheating directly off her uncovered parchment. She was far too preoccupied to care.

When the lesson finally came to its end, the test papers all lifted themselves and floated up to assemble a neat pile on Snape's desk. Several students cursed quietly and Blaze held out one despairing hand to his test as it floated away from him, literal tears in his eyes.

"And that, my dear friend," Liam patted his shoulder. "is why we study."

"Don't worry." Olivia gave him her best encouraging smile. "I'm sure you didn't do that badly."

"Yeah, right!" Leah scoffed loudly. "I can't wait to see him crash and burn!"

"Shut up!" Blaze snapped. "Don't act like you didn't spend half the time drawing!"

"No, fighting, please." Olivia sighed. "Blaze of you need help studying next time, just ask me. But, I'm sorry, I don't think I can just help you cheat."

"Serves you right for being so lazy." Liam snorted and started steering Blaze from the room before he and Leah could start screaming again.

By now, all the other students had already left, eager to be away from Snape.

"You want us to wait for you?" Draco asked Valentine.

"No, go on ahead." She rolled her eyes and rested her head in her hands.

"Are you sure?" Olivia blinked. "I don't mind."

"Just go," Valentine growled and bared her teeth like fangs.

Olivia took a quick step back, bumping in her desk.

"R-Right" She swallowed.

"Come on, my lovely!" Leah entwined her arm with Olivia's. "I suppose you can come to Draco."

"Oh, I'm so grateful." Draco sneered at her as he collected his things and the girls headed for the door. Then he took a moment to whisper. "Try not to make things worse for yourself."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Valentine pursed her lips.

"Val." Draco groaned. "I'm being serious. Father wrote to me the other day and said that I need to get you to stop causing so much trouble. Val, he heard about the detention."

"That's nice."

"Val."

"You shouldn't care what he thinks."

"How could I not?" Draco shook his head at her. "He's my father."

"He's not here." Valentine slid her glare smoothly over to him. "You shouldn't be either. Get lost before I lose my temper."

"But Val-"

Valentine snatched the book from his hands abruptly, making him jump. She threw it towards the door, it smacked the floor and skidded before hitting the wall.

Draco looked irritated, conflicted and frightened, shoulders pulled up tensely. He knew he couldn't fight her and have any hope of winning so he just sighed and walked to the door, picking up his book as he went.

Valentine sat for a moment, her arm crossed over her chest, listening to his footsteps fade away.

"It's a wonder he puts up with you."

 _Arg._

Valentine had completely forgotten that Snape was even there.

He stood from his desk and moved to stand in front of it as he flicked his wand. the classroom door slamming shut.

"Do me a favour and stick your head in an active volcano."

"Speaking with you makes me wish I could."

"Oh, well, I'll just leave then." Valentine started to stand.

"Not so fast." Snape's dark eyes boiled with hate for her.

"What do you want?" Valentine groaned, dropping back into the chair and twisting the ring on her finger, now out of habit. "I know it's not to scold me for today. I was surprisingly tame, glittering whimsy and all."

Snape slowly crossed both arms over his chest. Then actually smiled.

"Dumbledore told me all about your little...mishap in the Forbidden Forest."

Valentine's glowing eyes burned. She was not in the mood for this.

Snape took a casual step towards her.

"Now, perhaps, Dumbledore will reconsider your involvement."

"Don't get your hopes up, Professor." Valentine's hands itched to throw something at me. "I'm here to stay."

Then Snape was right in front of her, slamming his hands down on her desk. She didn't even flinch.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Snape's upper lip curled as if she disgusted him. "Everyone's heard the rumours by now. What will you do if your little charade falls down around you?"

"That won't happen."

"You can't control what others think."

"Yes," She hissed, leaning forward to show him how intimidating he wasn't. "I can. Because if you haven't noticed, I'm quite impressive."

"Your arrogance will undo you when you least expect it." He spat.

"If you've managed this long I'm sure I'll be just fine, Professor, there's no need to worry about me."

 ** _-Pretending To Hate-_**

"Oh my gosh! Olivia, have I told you how cute you are?" Leah giggled happily.

"Thanks," Olivia laughed. "and yes."

Olivia finished washing off her hands in the sink and turned to the only toilet cubical with a closed door.

"Val, Leah and I are going to the Great Hall." Olivia said. "Unless you want us to wait for you?"

"No. It's fine." Valentine, who sat on the closed toilet, called back out the girl.

"Okay." She heard Olivia say.

There was shuffled footsteps and then a shadow cast under the door.

"Psst. Hey, Val."

"What is it, Leah?" Valentine sighed, shaking her head and smiling at swaying shadow as Leah refused to stand still.

"Watch out for alien werewolves, alright?"

"Get lost, Leah."

"Righto!" Leah clapped her hands and she and Olivia left the bathroom.

Valentine simply rolled her eyes and listened Leah's endless chattering slowly dissipate. Once she could hear nothing but silence, Valentine let out another sigh and leaned back.

 _Who would think the place of choice to sit and think would be the girl's bathroom? I've got several ideas for reputation destroying rumours though I'm not sure if they're really fit for this situation. If anything I should try and work some sort of element of violence in. Whether or not said violence actually occurs is beside the point when, in a place like this, everyone else seems to do the speculation for you._

Valentine sat in silence and pondered for several minutes. She didn't want to go ahead and just cause a bigger problem for herself. And she wanted to shove Snape's smug face in a job well done, of course. He always managed to get under her skin no matter the circumstance. Sometimes she sat in class, imagining how he would look taking an anvil to the face. That usually satisfied her enough to continue on with her work.

She heard a door open, footsteps and talking. Someone else had entered the bathroom.

"I don't buy it." A voice said dismissively.

"Come on, Hope. Didn't your mother ever tell not to judge a book by its cover!" Another voice laughed.

"I just don't like to believe every single thing I hear, okay? I mean, seriously, Amber. What are the chances that it's true?" The first voice, Hope, said.

 _Who are they talking about?_

"I've only ever spoken to her once," Hope spoke again. "and she was seriously rude for no reason. And the look she gave me and John. I swear it was like she was going to murder us or something. And you know about her parents! She just might have!"

 _Ah. Well, I should have seen that coming._

"You're over exaggerating, Hope!" Exclaimed Amber.

"I'm not! You can ask John. I mean both of us are older and taller than her and everything, but that look...she made me feel so small. Like if I died no one would care, because I was just so insignificant." Hope's voice trembled slightly.

"It's okay, Hope." A new voice said, in a comforting tone. "Try not to let her get to you."

"Yeah. Valentine Lestrange is just some hormonal first year with a twisted family." Amber added. "I mean, if you do the math, she was only a baby when they locked up her parents so I doubt she even remembers them. If that's the case, how could they influence her at all?"

"That doesn't mean it's not in her blood." Hope insisted.

"Don't be dumb." Amber scoffed. "Murdering people in cold blood isn't hereditary."

"Yeah, but crazy is!"

"You're just working yourself up again!" The unnamed voice said.

"Yeah," Hope sighed, it sounded as though she was pouting. "I know."

"But, then...what about that rumour? The one about how she saved Harry Potter's life in the Forbidden Forest?" The unnamed voice asked.

"I still don't buy it," Hope said, dismissive once again. "She would never do anything to help anyone, let alone Potter."

"I think it could be true though!"

"You'll believe anything Sarah."

"No, I won't!" Sarah shot back.

"Um, yes?" Said Amy. "Remember when Amber that you convinced that Snape used to tap dance?"

"That was good two weeks." Valentine could hear the grin in Amber's voice.

"That is totally not the same thing!" Sarah huffed.

"How?" Amy challenged.

"Guys, do we really have to have this conversation in a bathroom?" Amber pointed out.

Valentine then heard the girls laugh and agree to leave. She waited to hear them leave and then heard their retreating footsteps falter at the door.

"Oh. Hey, Mel." Said Sarah. "What's up?"

"I'm hiding from, Daniel." The new person, Mel said, nervously.

Valentine heard laughter again.

"Well, don't let us stop you." Amber giggled.

"Good luck," Amy added.

Valentine heard the door shut and Mel make her way over the sinks.

"Well, he can't find me in here." She murmured.

 _He can't, but I can._

She listened to the taps turn on and then off again. Mel was muttering something under his breath that Valentine couldn't quite hear.

Valentine felt bad for this girl. All alone with a beast waiting in hiding and she had no idea. Being alone was her mistake. This way, Valentine could do what she needed and no one would be there to run for help. The other three girls would have been too risky. Valentine would have had to keep all three of them in the bathroom without any of them shouting for help or alerting anyone. No, that was much too risky. But one girl was safe.

Valentine opened the cubical door with a slow haunting creak.

The eyes of the girl at the sink darted up to stare at Valentine in the mirror. She and gave a small sound of surprise and she saw who it was and almost immediately looked away.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know anyone else was in here." Mel said softly.

 _I apologize in advance for this._

She was pretty and a simple sort of way. Long blonde, pencil straight hair, hazel eyes and a small nose. Very unassuming and pleasant to look at. She was fairly tall, wearing a Gryffindor uniform and from Valentine's guess, probably a third or fourth year at most.

Valentine took several measured steps forward and pulled her wand from her robes.

Mel looked up in the mirror again and visibly stiffened. She turned to face Valentine, apprehension growing on her face.

"Lestrange, right?" she swallowed. "What's with the wand?"

Valentine didn't reply, just stared blankly like the girl hadn't spoken at all.

A flickering of panic sparked in Mel's hazel eyes.

 _She's at least a foot taller than me, so if she tries to run and catch me off guard she'll probably be out the door before I can stop her. That's if I don't use magic, in that case, I'd likely have her on the ground in seconds. But, on that note, I don't know this girl. I could be facing another Hermione Granger here, and a Hermione Granger possibly armed with third or fourth-year spells. Just because I'm confident in my own strength doesn't mean I should allow myself to underestimate others._

"Well. I'm just going to leave." Mel turned on her heel, likely hoping to put as much space possible between them.

Valentine moved quick and was now standing in her path.

"Uh, yes?" Mel's eyes flickered down to Valentine's wand.

Valentine stared up at her for a long, waning moment, holding her hesitant gaze with vibrant eyes.

"One more step you'll regret it." When Valentine finally spoke, her voice was cold and unwavering. It left no room for pity or questioning.

The girl's breath hitched in her throat. The room filled with a stifling tension.

Valentine watched her try and look away, try and force her eyes to break this merciless stare, but she couldn't. Valentine had her trapped with eyes so bright it was practically unnatural.

The girl sucked in a trembling breath.

"I... don't want any trouble."

Valentine held her gaze for a second longer before smiling casually, wand hand relaxing.

"So. Mel?"

The girl blinked, utterly confused and still unable to look away.

"Um, yes. That's my name."

"I'll assume it's short for something."

"...Melissa." The girl grew more nervous with every passing moment.

She knew all the stories, heard all the whispers. The entire wizarding world knew about Valentine's parents. To her, the whole situation was one big, flashing red flag.

"Are you smart, Melissa?"

"I'm sorry...?"

"Are you at all intelligent?" Valentine pressed tersely.

"Um, well..."

"Well, that answers that." Valentine sniffed will a roll of her eyes.

"Okay." Melissa blink. "I...think I'll leave now."

Valentine's wand was pointed again, straight between the girl's collar bones.

"Uh, uh, uh." Valentine tutted. "We're having a conversation here. It's rather rude of you to try and leave in the middle of it."

"Look," Melissa swallowed and steeled herself. "I'm really not looking for a fight here."

"But I was enjoying talking to you," Valentine pouted.

"Please." Melissa half pleaded, half demanded,"just let me leave."

"Alright." Valentine shrugged, dropping her arm again.

Melissa watched her for a moment, completely baffled. Was that it? Another moment passed an expression of relief fell over her face. Then Melissa went to step past Valentine.

Valentine's wand was up again, jabbing into the older girls arm.

"Sorry." Valentine shot her an unapologetic grin. "Just a little joke."

"What the hell do you want?" Melissa forced out, sounding every bit the brave Gryffindor.

"I want you to scream."

"What?" Melissa jerked away from her.

Valentine moved forward in a snapped second. She grabbed hold of Melissa's wrist and with her free hand, she pressed the tip of her wand into the underside of the taller girls chin.

Melissa gave a strangled gasp in return, trying to shake her off, but Valentine just sunk her nails into herflesh.

"Now, scream," Valentine ordered coldly.

"What?" Melissa's voice trembled. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Because you were convenient."

Valentine wasn't even lying.

"Please! I already told you that I don't want any trouble! If you let me go I won't tell anyone!"

Valentine smiled softly but Melissa wasn't going to let her guard down again.

 _"Incendio."_

"Please, I- AH!"

Melissa screamed and it echoed off the stone walls and mirrors.

The wand generated a burning spark and jammed right into the girl's skin the way it was, there was no room to escape the pain.

She shoved Valentine back and this time, Valentine let her.

She backed away, clutching at her neck and almost tripping over her own feet as she stared at the small girl in horror.

"Thank you." Valentine smiled again, a smile that couldn't be trusted. She tucked away her wand.

Melissa just shook her head in disbelief. Tears gathered in her eyes, she raised a shaking hand to point at Valentine accusingly.

"You're...you're crazy!"

She didn't wait for a rebuttal or for Valentine to have a chance to attack again. She just bolted for the door and didn't look back.

 _And, now I just have to wait._

 ** _-Pretending To Hate-_**

Valentine had already paced the length of the hall sixteen times before she decided to sit. She leaned back against the wall and slid down until she reached the bottom, crossing her legs. She yanked off her tie. She figured she probably wouldn't need it soon anyway.

In the door to her left, her fate was being discussed. Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall and Melissa's mother had been inside since before Valentine arrived. That had been twenty minutes ago at the very least.

Valentine figured that after what she had done, for a good cause or not, that she could stand the wait without complaint.

So, she sat, tucked her tie into her pocket, leaned her elbows on her knees and rested her head in her hands.

She would be punished, that much was certain. She didn't expect to get off easy but she knew that she wouldn't be gone for good. Dumbledore would make sure of that.

She glanced down the hall every so often, but not towards the door. Snape had told her that her uncle had been contacted and informed of the situation. That was something she hadn't considered. He would be mad. And what was worse, if she was to be removed from Hogwarts for any amount of time, then she would be separated from Draco and the two had never apart from each other for even a day. She worried how it might have affected him.

Another five minutes passed and she started lacing and unlacing her boots so her hands would have something to do. She had just pulled the bow tight when the door to the HeadMasters office swung open.

Melissa's mother, a tall woman with dark brown hair and the same nose as her daughter stood with McGonagall. She stared down at Valentine with maternal rage and McGonagall tried to lead her down the hall quickly.

They didn't get far before the mother turned back to Valentine with a disgusted look in her eyes.

"You have some serious problems, young lady!"

"Mrs Snicket, please." McGonagall grabbed her arm.

"Stay away from my daughter!'

"Mr's Snicket!" McGonagall's tone was stern and finally.

Valentine just stared without a single spark of emotion, let the guilt boil inside her for a moment before stomping it out like dying embers.

"Lestrange." Snape drawled from the doorway.

Valentine stood as McGonagall followed after the tense woman, storming away.

Valentine turned to Snape and he spoke before she could keep walking.

"Your uncle has sent word." He was almost smiling, radiating smugness but also somewhat conflicted. Valentine was in trouble but it was him that had to deal with it all,"he sends his regrets but he's unavailable."

"Tragic." Valentine rolled her eyes and shoved past him into the room. "Well? What's the verdict?"

"Your punishment has come to a tense agreement," Dumbledore said carefully, standing up from behind his desk wearily.

"And?" Valentine prompted as she heard the door shut.

"Mr's Snicket called for your expulsion, but naturally, I couldn't allow that." Said Dumbledore. "Even Professor McGonagall spoke on your behalf, albeit from a firm place of neutrality. She insisted that you were too promising to be permanently removed from a traditional form of education. I believe she may be hoping that the exposure to social situations you wouldn't get at home will teach you how to behave."

"Now, that is tragic." Valentine snorted. "But punishment, Professor?"

"Suspended." Said Snape, she could hear the grin in his voice. "Until further notice."

"Ah." Valentine nodded. "That way you have control of when I can come back."

"Yes," Dumbledore smiled thinly. "and it should be added that when you return, you will spend whatever remaining time of the school year on probation. I understand you go to great lengths to keep your appearances but I believe you have gotten your point across."

"So, do I." Valentine agreed and then sighed. "Well, back to Malfoy Manor then."

"Yes, your uncle is indisposed so word was sent to your aunt and she seems quite concerned about the situation," said Dumbledore. "She offered to collect you but I insisted that Professor Snape wouldn't mind doing so himself."

"What?" Valentine blinked.

"Excuse me?" Snape practically choked on air.

"Professor," Valentine eyed Dumbledore. "if this is your idea of a joke..."

"Who's laughing?" Dumbledore smiled pleasantly.

* * *

 **HELLO! Hope you all have been enjoying the story thus far. Please don't be shy and let me know what you think!**

 **To AlernateReality: Hi! Thanks for your comments :) The first comment in which you say didn't want Val to have a happy ending gave me a good laugh as it was such an unexpected response XD As for more interactions with Harry, there are plenty more in the future and as for Val's motto being 'For The Greater Good', I suppose you could say that. She is technically a Gryffindor after all and so places a lot of value in justice and her own morals. Thanks again for the comments and for reading :)**

 **Tabitha Hallows XXX**


	18. Defiance

**_TRIGGER WARNING; Contains depictions of child abuse. Not overly graphic, but anyone particularly sensitive to scenes involving child abuse please take care._**

* * *

 **Snape's P.O.V-**

What the hell have I done to deserve this? Have I not been loyal? Have I not done all he has asked of me? Isn't this asking too much?

She causes trouble no matter where she goes and I am expected to take responsibility as head of house. This is her mess, not mine and yet here I am. Ordered to play guide back to her grand mansion. What a sick joke. This is not what I signed up for. Why did Dumbledore have to bring her into this? And why the hell does she have to be so damn insufferable?

The girl herself steps out onto the court, her trail of idiots scurrying behind her. I've never seen a group of such fools. They follow her around, flocking to her like she's some kind of grand leader. Pathetic. If she tells them to jump off a bridge there'll be a competition to see who can find the highest one. It's like James Potter is back from the dead, towing around his moronic friends again.

"But how long are you going to be gone?" I can hear Lovat whining clearly even with the distance between us.

"Leah, 'until further notice' means she doesn't know." Zambini huffed.

I don't know why he acts so high and mighty. They're just as bad as each other.

"But that's not fair!"

"Leah, it can't be helped." Benson tried to hush her.

"We'll write." Said Highcourt,"and it would be nice if we actually, you know, get a reply this time."

Lestrange rolled her eyes and gave him a droll look.

"Perhaps you should try and write something worth replying to then."

"Vaaalllll!" Lovat pouted,"that's mean! Don't you like my drawings?"

"Of course, I do." Lestrange petted the taller girls head condescendingly. "It makes brilliant kindling."

"Olivia! She's picking on me!"

My God, the girl never stops.

"Lestrange!" I bark at her, having enough of this crap.

She looks dead at me and then turns right back to the others. My fingers twitch. The pure and utter disrespect never fails to make me livid.

"I'll make sure to keep you updated on every single stupid thing Leah does." Zambini grinned.

"And I'll make sure to keep tally of every concussion he receives." Highcourt quickly jumped in.

The way they all but beg for her attention is revolting. I've seen the way she treats them. Have they no self-respect?

"I'm sure it'll be a riveting read." Lestrange hardly even seemed to be listening, instead, she had her eyes on Malfoy.

Oh. I just realized that he hasn't said anything obnoxious this entire time. Is he dying?

"Draco." Lestrange waited for him to look her way.

He slowly dragged his chin up to look at her and I have never seen anything so pathetic in my life. Is that his problem? His cousin is leaving without him?

"Have fun putting up with this lot." Lestrange almost smirked.

Malfoy just scoffed at that.

"Don't expect them to be alive when you get back."

"Um, excuse me?" Zambini balked.

"Oh, I doubt I'll be gone too long," Lestrange said with more confidence than one person deserved. "Professor Snape will miss me too much."

"Lestrange!" I barked again. "I am not fond of waiting."

This time she didn't look back at all.

Lovat threw herself at Lestrange for a hug that looked almost painful. Both Benson and Lestrange had to pry her off.

"See you when you get back, alright?" Benson offered a smiled.

"Right," Lestrange said stiffly. "And I should probably leave before Snape tries to drag me off into the woods and murder me."

"Do not tempt me!" I snarl.

"Val." Malfoy touched her arm and spoke so low that I wouldn't have heard if I wasn't moving closer. "You watch yourself, okay? Father's already upset with you."

"I can look after myself." Lestrange shook his hand off and I grabbed her arm in his place.

"I am not waiting any longer."

"I suppose the elderly never have had much patience." She sighed, eyes immediately turning into flaming daggers and trying to wrench her arm away to no avail.

"And I suppose the young have always been ignorant of their own insignificance." I yanked her away from the group and shoved her towards the school gates. "We are leaving."

"Vaaallll!" Lovat seemed to instantly burst into tears.

"Get her inside would you." Lestrange nodded to the others and they set to it without question. Then she gestured to me with an impatient expression. "Well? We haven't got all day, Professor."

It's like she makes it her personal pleasure to entice me to murder. Babysitting the Lestrange brat is the last thing I want to do with my afternoon.

We'll have to walk down to Hogsemead before we can disapparate and she must know that because she walks straight out the school's gates and doesn't stop.

For once she's silent. If only she was this tight-lipped during my classes. It almost annoys me. If she's not even going to talk what reason do I have to chastise her?

First, she goes and gets herself caught and landed in detention and even then she finds a way to make things difficult for me. At this rate, we'd be better off protecting Potter ourselves instead of trustingthis girl. The only reason she has anything to do with this is because of Dumbledore. What does he see in this brat? Because she is a brat. And I know he sees that but he somehow enjoys it. I'll never understand him.

She still hadn't spoken yet. I'd moved ahead of her, I didn't like how it would look like she was the one leading me.

She walked several steps behind me, all nonchalant and fiddling with the sliver snake entwined around her finger like she hadn't assaulted and terrified an older student. God only knows how much therapy the Snicket girl is going to need to undo that.

And, I have no idea why, but I decided to open my mouth and ask a question I didn't know I cared enough to ask.

"Why Incendio?"

"What?" She blinked at me like she might have heard wrong.

"Are you deaf?" I scoffed. Why am I even saying this? "I asked you why you used Incendio. It's a spell with great destructive potential and yet you used it in the most minimal way possible."

"Well, I wasn't trying to set her on fire." Lestrange looked at me like I was the one attacking people in bathrooms. "Not that I even could have. Truth be told, I haven't exactly gotten a grip on that one yet. I suppose you could even call it my weakest spell."

"What?" It was my turn to be surprised and I hated it.

"Incendio, out of all the spells I know, has been the most difficult one for me to cast." She explained. "If I'd of used a spell that I was well versed in, then I may have done far more damage then needed to get the job done. It certainly wasn't my intention to hospitalise the poor girl or kill her. And I could have, you know, I had enough time to do anything I wanted to her. Incendio got the job done nicely without having to shed a single drop of blood. I don't expect her to see it that way of course, but it if I really was what people see me as, then she probably wouldn't have left that bathroom alive."

I didn't look at her and this time kept my damned mouth shut. Deny itwas I might...I was shocked. To think she was putting so much thought into this all. Even down to what spell she would use, it affects, its performance. Perhaps this isn't just a game for her...but that doesn't justify her involvement. This isn't the kind of situation you want children's sticky fingers on.

"I assume Bellatrix Lestrange would have used a more lethal spell?" She was now right beside me and I hadn't even heard her approach. "You knew her. What was she like?"

"Why should I tell you?" I sneer down at her and step to one side to create some

"Well, an easy way to have people associate me with crazy blood purists is acting like one." She shrugged. She must have noticed how I stepped away but she didn't show it. It was strange and maddening to have such a serious conversation with a small child. "My parents are an obvious choice but I know virtually nothing about them. Typically, I don't care for hearing about them but this could actually be beneficial and Narcissa would never tell me about what they were really like, especially not my mother. I've heard all the stories. The hate crimes and murders. They say she was one of Voldemort's most loyal followers, and even after all these years of imprisonment, she still remains hopelessly devoted to him."

For a moment I don't answer. I don't have to. I don't have to tell this irritating brat anything.

"The stories you've heard about her are true, albeit likely somewhat warped from the original stories." Damnit. "Bellatrix Lestrange was most certainly one of the Dark Lords most loyal followers and without a doubt his most fervent. I've had no contact with her since the Dark Lord fell but I seriously doubt she would stray from that, even after all these years. I'm not sure what there is to say. She was violent, cruel, unrelenting and completely unhinged."

"Hmm." Lestrange hummed and stuck her hands in her coat pocks. "Violent, cruel, unrelenting and completely unhinged. I think I can manage that."

 ** _\--Pretending To Hate--_**

We apparated to Malfoy Manor and Lestrange immediately clutched at her head and groaned.

"Quit your whining," I snapped. "Don't act as though this is your first time disapparated."

"Yes, but last time I disapparated, I hadn't recently spilt my damn face open on ice." The brat glared up at me, rubbing at a pink scar on her temple that I had noticed before but never asked about. "I'm going to find that rodent and throw it at a brick wall."

She continued on, grumbling to herself, low and threatening.

I roll my eyes at her and start up the long drive to the large iron-wrought gates of Malfoy Manor. I haven't been back in here in a decade but nothing seems to have changed. The gardens are green and lush and practically stretch on forever. Well-groomed and polished, not a thing out of place. Beyond the gardens and the gate is the manor itself, tall and stately in its menace. That too is absolutely spotless. Pretentious assholes.

I don't look back but I can hear the girl following me. I pause as I near the gate but she keeps going, sticking her arm through the iron bars and undoing the latch.

There was a time that the gate had been charmed shut and guarded with wards, but that was because of the war and the war had been dead for a long time since. Now it was just a house, however big and intimidating.

Lestrange shoves the gate open and turns to me with a flourished bow, gesturing for me to go through.

I grunt noncommittally and step through, considering slamming it shut on her just as she enters to see that enraged look on her face. But it seems she didn't trust me not to consider that because she hurried on inside, kicking the gate shut behind her and heading up the drive again.

Few more steps and she freezes. I frown. She turns to look out at the gardens and I catch sight of a tall man wearing well-worn clothes and dirty gloves. He's staring back at her with wide panicked eyes like that of a snared rabbit.

I look at Lestrange. She's hardly glaring, hardly smirking, just standing there with her hands on her hips like she's deciding what to do next.

Several seconds too long pass. She shrugs and starts off again.

I glance back over at the man, he was clutching his chest, his blinking rapidly, gaze filled with a sick sort of relief. Just what the hell was that? He's completely terrified.

My gaze darkened and I followed Lestrange up the steps to the front door. Like with the gate, she didn't pause, just grabbed the handle and pushed it open. I was surprised that it did so. I suppose I was expecting for it to be locked but the Malfoy's had the benefit of the arrogant notion that no one would dare trespass.

The open door revealed the wide foyer and a large staircase leading further into the house. It's all polished marble and fine portraits hanging from the walls in gilded golden frames. More than one family would ever need. But this wasn't about need.

A young woman in an apron stands at the top of the stairs, eyes wide and frightened.

"M-miss V-Valen-tine." She stutters erratically, a hand hovering over her mouth. "Miss why-why are you h-here?'

"Well, hello to you to Haley." Lestrange drawled, looking up at the woman full look for sheer boredom. "I'm afraid Hogwarts couldn't quite handle me."

"W-would you like me-me t-t-t-..." The woman was a total mess, dark eyes glancing about erratically.

It was eerily familiar to the reaction of the man out in the gardens.

"Silence would be lovely." Lestrange's gaze hardened and the woman turned her gaze to the floor.

Even from down here, I could see how her hands trembled and she clasped them together to try and make them stop.

The man outside, this woman...What has this girl done do to these people? They're acting like she's some feral beast.

The longer Lestrange stared the more restless the woman seemed to become, wringing her hands, brushing off her spotless apron.

"Valentine Druella Elladora Lestrange." A familiar voice echoed off the high ceiling and pillars, one of authority and reverence.

I noticed Lestrange flinch ever so slightly, just a tiny twitch of the eye. I assume at the used of her full name, ridiculously long as it was.

Narcissa Malfoy now stood beside the shaking woman, sliver eyes hard and centred on the girl beside me.

"You are excused, Haley." She said and the woman immediately scurried off with her head down.

"Yes, my dearest aunt?" Lestrange pulled her face up into a bright smile.

"I am not happy, young lady," Narcissa replied, tone short and clipped. I was glad to see that she wasn't afraid of Lestrange like the others. The more people that little brat couldn't lord over the better."Severus, I apologize for her actions. It's unacceptable and will never happen again."

"That would be ideal," I reply.

"Valentine, your uncle would like to speak to you. He is waiting in his study. Mind your manners." Narcissa gestured over her shoulder with a nod of her head.

His study? I was under the impression that he was busy. Too busy to come and collect his own damn niece. Instead of sending Narcissa in his place or taking ten minutes from whatever the hell it is he's doing, I end up being forced into this? This really is a joke.

"Oh, of course." Lestrange blinked in rapid earnest, giving her a low fanciful bow like she had given me at the gate. Her words were coated in enough sarcasm to be choked on. "It would be my pleasure. I shall go without delay."

"Valentine," Narcissa said warningly.

"Just be a darling and don't mind if you hear any tortured screaming."

"Valentine." Narcissa scowled with more meaning this time.

I glanced between the two, caught as a bystander to this staredown of wills. Something about it put me on edge like there was something I was missing.

"Ah, who am I kidding?" Lestrange scoffed a humourless laugh. "He couldn't get a scream out of me if he broke both my arms."

Something on Narcissa's face changed. It was almost like she was the one who was ready to scream. Then she stopped, closed her eyes and took a breath.

"Valentine." She said again. "Please, for once, just do as you're told."

There was something and now I wasn't entirely sure I was missing it. Lestrange was generally quite blunt and Narcissa didn't seem to appreciate that, not with me standing here.

Lestrange held herself like she had won something and sent me a pass glance and she started towards the stairs in no hurry.

"Thank you for the escort, Professor. I no doubt would have murdered someone without your accompaniment. Being so unhinged and all." Her words are clear and dark. They were made to hit a mark and then do. Narcissa does well to hide it but I can see.

How does Lestrange do it? How does she have this control? Where did she learn to bend people to the point of breaking without doing so?

That control makes it clear to me, she'll never be like her mother.

 ** _\--Pretending to Hate--_**

 **Third Person P.O.V-**

Lucius Malfoy sat behind his desk, fingers pressed to his lips in thought. There were no papers on his desk, no work to be done. The surface was so spotless and glossy that Lestrange could see her face reflected back in it perfectly.

He hadn't spoken since she entered several minutes ago and she was starting to get bored.

As strange as it was to be back in these dim halls without Draco, it gave her sense of freedom almost. No matter what she did or said, Lucius couldn't take it out on his son. There was just her and she was certain she could take it all. That's what prompted her to speak.

"Well? Narcissa said you wanted to speak to me?"

"I have not given you permission to speak." Lucius spat harshly.

"I felt like I might die of old age before that happened, sir."

Dobby, huddled in one corner as if trying to make himself as small as possible gawked at her with owlish eyes. She'd never had the opportunity to speak her mind to this tyrant before. The threat to Draco's welfare had always been too prominent.

"You might get away with that kind of impudence at that mockery they call a school, but I will not allow it in my own home." Lucius's turned to face her full, cold eyes glittering with quiet rage. "You caused issue after issue. You upset my wife. Have I not given you a good life at my own expense? You want for nothing and that is what I receive in return."

"I didn't ask you to take me in." Valentine didn't hide her glare.

"You are here because you are my wife's sister's child." Lucius's tone grew steadily tenser like it wanted to burst free of his throat and scream. "Because you are family and the Malfoy's look after their own."

"That's your mistake."

"You test my patience," he growled through clenched teeth. "Cease your disobedience or it shall be you that has made a mistake."

They stared at one another for a long moment. Neither were backing down from this fight.

"You don't seem busy, sir."

Lucius let out a vicious snarl that made Dobby whimper. He leapt up from his chair. He rounded the desk and grabbed Valentine by the collar of her dress.

She didn't even flinch in his wake. She had nothing to fear from such a pompous coward.

"Have you no respect?" He shook her harshly.

"Allow me to tell you what I have told another, you'll have your damn respect when you become a person worthing respecting!"

Her head snapped to the side from the force delivered by the hand that struck her. She turned her gaze right back to face him, eyes glowing like blue fire.

"All I ask is that you not disgrace the family! People will talk!"

"Let them talk!"

Her head snapped the other way this time but she wasn't finished.

"If you have the power you always claim to have then you wouldn't care what people say!"

He hit her again and she could feel her cheeks starting to burn. It only spurned her onwards.

"Or does it scare you?" her eyes gleamed with vivid defiance. "Does it scare you that this house could one day come crumbling down?"

Lucius's eyes widened, brimming with wild anger and perplexion. He shoved her away hard in a sudden panic.

She stumbled and almost went down but braced a hand against the floor to stay up. She looked up at her uncle through dishevelled curls, eyes still ablaze and now triumphant.

She never could have done this is Draco was here.

"Does it keep you up at night? Do you worry what would become of you should this all be taken away? You should. You wouldn't survive out there uncle."

"Shut up! Stop talking!"

"No servants, no special friends! Just the real world with real consequences!"

"I said, stop talking!"

Valentine had never seen him so desperate as he scrambled over to the desk and grabbed his cane.

He gripped it in both hands, knuckles turning white, sharp eyes narrowing.

"What would you know about the real world?" He took a step towards her.

Valentine could feel his unsureness melting away and being replaced by pure, unwavering malice. She braced herself but she wouldn't run.

"This is the only world you know." Lucius took one hand off his cane to brandish it. "and this world is mine."

He lifted his cane and pulled it back over one shoulder to strike.

Valentine raised her chin to him, form steady and prepared.

"Lucius!" Narcissa gasped as the door flew open. "Lucius this is going too far!"

"She must be taught a lesson!" Lucius jabbed the end of his cane at Valentine's stomach.

"Don't you dare!" Narcissa rushed to stand between them and Lucius immediately faltered. She grabbed hold of the end of the cane with one hand. "She can be taught a lesson without bringing this into it."

"She will never learn with you coddling her all the time." Lucius spat.

"I do not coddle her." Narcissa shoved the cane away,"I simply choose not to discipline through pain."

"That's probably what's wrong with her."

Narcissa just sighed and shook her head. When she went to turn to Valentine, to check if she was alright, she was already at the door.

"Val." Narcissa followed her.

Valentine didn't stop.

"Val! Val, please." Narcissa pleaded.

Narcissa caught up with her and clamped a gentle hand down on her shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" Valentine shook her handoff.

"Val..." Hurt coloured Narcissa's gaze.

"Thanks for all your help," Valentine spat bitterly. "but I don't need it. Save it for Draco."

Valentine turned on her heel and continued to storm away.

"Val!" Narcissa called for her but didn't follow.

Valentine turned a corner and almost took out the maid, Emma as she did. The maid squeaked and jumped out of the way but Valentine didn't stop.

Once she had reached her room, she slammed the door behind her and listened to it echo around the mansion.

She wasn't really mad with Narcissa at all and could see the heartbroken look on the woman's face. Narcissa was so strong and Valentine hated to see her like that but she also couldn't forgive all the times Draco had been hurt by his own father. She had always hoped that Hogwarts would give Draco some perspective, make him see his father for the tyrant he was. She was still hoping.

Valentine dragged herself to her bed and flung herself onto it with a winch. Her head throbbed, her cheeks burned, she felt like her brain had been dislodged. She just buried her face in her pillow and thought about how grateful she was that Draco wasn't here to see this.

 ** _\--Pretending to Hate--_**

 _"Do you truly believe that a being as powerful as Voldemort would be complacent with his current position?"_

 _"Now, donât judge me too harshly. Animal taming through the art of the harp isnât exactly my speciality."_

 _"I always wanted a wife."_

 _"I mean, if you do the math, she was only a baby when they locked up her parents so I doubt she even remembers them. If that's the case, who could they influence her at all?"_

 _"He's got the Snitch! Harry Potter receives 150 points for catching the Snitch!"_

 _"You will look at me when I speak to you."_

 _âœIâm getting hints of bacon, orange juice, pepper, sausage andâyeah, thatâs definitely milk.â_

 _"Perhaps it does not even know itself."_

 _"I smell the blood of a well-deserved suffering."_

 _"TROLL! IN THE DUNGEON! T-TROOLLL IN THE DUNGEON!"_

 _"Do you take pleasure in infuriating me?"_

 _"Do you...do you ever miss your parents?"_

 _"Oh, to hell with it! SLYTHERIN!"_

 _"Just because you find the lesson boring does not give you the right to take a learning opportunity away from others."_

 _"This world isn't yours to command."_

 _"Merry Christmas, Professor."_

 _"I think we're going to need another feather over here, Professor."_

 _"Sir, I don't treat anyone with respect between the hours of ten PM and eight AM."_

 _"But who would choose such a life?"_

 _"Wait! Don't. Please, I was just coming here to protect the stone! I swear!"_

 _\--_

Valentine rolled over and groaned loudly into the pillow. The words and were images still twirling through her mind.

Peeking an eye out at her room, it was completely dark outside. With a huff, she shifted on to her back and rubbed at her eyes.

It had been around lunch when Snape had carted her off to the manor and she had been asleep ever since. Although she was sure she must have slept ten or more hours, she still felt exhausted. The dream always seemed to do that.

Her stomach rumbled and her throat was dry. She pushed several dark locks of hair out of her face, only to find them greasy and unwashed.

 _Just how long have I been asleep?_

Deciding that she could figure out what day it was exactly later, she dragged herself up out of bed to collect new clothes and headed into the bathroom.

She put the plug in the bath and turned on the taps. Then she caught her face in the mirror as she reached back to undo the buttons on her dress and paused.

Both sides of her face were a dark purple, one cheek more visibly swollen than the other where she had been struck twice. She probed at one cheek carefully with a finger.

 _I look like I fell face-first into a plum pie._

Valentine had always bruised easily. Even Draco, who was just as pale as she was, didn't seem to hold on to his for as long as she did. With how deep these looked to be, her face would be a sick green, yellow colour in a week and a half, maybe even two. That was if Narcissa didn't heal them of course, which she likely would.

Valentine scowled at her reflection and finished getting undressed. There was a small red mark near her navel from where Lucius had jabbed at her with his cane. Luckily it hadn't had much force behind it and the mark would be gone in a few days. Unlike her face.

She sank into the water, not caring how it burned at her skin.

It was strange to bathe alone. At Hogwarts, there was always someone else in the bathroom. Usually, Leah was chirping away, pointing out how red Olivia's face was to everyone or filling a tub with too much soap and watching the bubbles spill out over the sides. Leah tended to forget why there were there in the first place.

When she was done with the eleven-part act that was washing the hellscape of her hair, she got out and dressed.

Then she stuck her head out her door and peered down the hall at large, ornate grandfather clock. In the dim moonlight streaming through a crack in the curtain at the end of the hall, she could read the time, twenty-nine past twelve, it read.

 _Perfect. No one is going to be around this late._

She slipped back inside and dug her hand into the top drawer of her bedside table. She pulled out a silky black length ribbon and tied her, still damp hair back. She didn't intend to spend her suspension doing anything. If she couldn't be there to protect Harry in this instance, then she was going to make sure that the second she could, she would be prepared.

She moved over to her desk to the right of her bed and pulled out a long candle and box of matches from the second draw. She lit the candle with ease, set it down and then pushed the chair out from under the desk.

She got down on her hands and knees and pressed the palm of her hand against the wooden panelling of the wall. It gave an audible click and with another push, it opened into the hidden passageway that Valentine's hand know about since she was small.

She grabbed the candle once more and crawled through the opening. It was the perfect size for a child and with Valentine's small frame she had no problem. The tunnel was a narrow passageway approximately a meter wide and once instead she was able to stand to her full height.

As far as Valentine knew, she was the only person who even knew of the passageways existence. Her's was the only bedroom it connected to after all. She hadn't told Draco or Leah although she had been tempted to throughout the years. But neither could keep a secret for long and she rather liked having something entirely to herself. So, she had spent many long nights of her childhood wandering down the dark hidden halls, exploring her own special secret. She'd found that it led to five different places.

One led to the servants quarters, another to her uncle's study, another would take you down into the dungeon, the other to the kitchen and the last to the library. It had taken her several months, especially since she was rarely alone but managed to map out the tunnels and memorize them.

Candle in hand, Valentine made her way through the darkness, avoiding cobwebs and enjoying the feel of cold stone beneath her bare feet.

A few minutes later she came to what she called The Intersection. It was where the narrow pathway ended and lead off to the five different passageways.

Directly in front of her was an opening that led to the kitchen and on either side of that was two more openings, the one on her left to the servant quarters and the oneon her right to the library.

Then right above her head, instead of a simple opening was a trapdoor. And the last passageway was another trap door directly under her feet, that dropped down several meters into the dungeons beneath Malfoy Manor.

Without pausing, Valentine went straight on forwards.

She ducked under what cobwebs she could see in the dim candlelight. The walk wasn't a long one and she soon found herself at a dead-end and probing along the wall for a switch disguised in the stone.

When she found it she flicked it to the right. The wall rumbled as a narrow opening appeared about a foot wide.

She slid through into the kitchen, shut the passage with another hidden, pressure trigger stone on the outside and immediately set out gathering the ingredients for a sandwich. It was dark but she had all the light she needed.

She couldn't boast any great cooking skills. After all, she had never had the need to cook for herself. Of course, cooking could be comparable to potion-making which she was quite good at. Despite that, she generally opted for making herself simple things whenever she did find herself in the place of making her own food. Now, her sandwiches she could boast of.

Once she had everything she needed, she put it all together and then went over to the small table and chairs by the closed kitchen door to eat.

She was only two bites into her sandwich and quite enjoying it when Dobby appeared in the centre of the kitchen, his back to her.

Valentine froze.

 _Crap. Crap, crap, crap._

Dobby was muttering something under his breath as he walked over to the bench and made a true struggle of pulling himself up.

 _CRAP._

He then saw the mess Valentine had yet to clean. He picked up the butter knife with a frown and then his whole body stiffened.

Ever so slowly, his head turned to look where Valentine sat.

With a startled yelp he fell off the counter, hitting the floor with a thud.

"Miss Lestrange!" He exclaimed in a panic, crouching down and pressing his forehead to the floor. "Dobby's so sorry! Dobby didn't see you he swears!"

"Be quiet." Valentine hissed.

"Sorry!" He squeaked, curling his arms and legs in tight so he became nothing but a lump on the floor.

Valentine sighed and took another bite of her sandwich, ignoring how the action of chewing made her cheeks hurt.

"What the hell are you doing?" She grumbled. "Stand up you idiot. You look ridiculous."

"Yes." Dobby stood quickly, wide-eyed gaze glancing up at her every now and then as she ate.

"You didn't see me in here, understand?" Her eyes glowed like a demon lurking in the dark and Dobby was utterly terrified.

"Yes, Miss Lestrange." Dobby nodded, whining his hands on his grubby robes. "Dobby understands completely."

"You had better." Valentine took another bite. "Because if my uncle finds out I will personally put you in my next sandwich."

"Ah!" Dobby jumped back a little with a fervent nod. "Dobby swears, Miss Lestrange! He won't say anything to anyone!"

"Good."

"Is there anything Dobby can do for Miss Lestrange?" He tried a weak smile, still clearly on edge. "Make more food? Dobby could cook. Or clean. Dobby can clean up for Miss Lestrange."

"Fine." She rolled her eyes and nodded to the mess on the bench.

Dobby quickly set to it, probably happy to do something other than cowering from the beastly girl half-hidden in shadow.

Valentine finished her sandwich quickly and then realized if she really wanted to go back through the secret passage then she'd have to get rid of Dobby.

She waited until he saw nearly done and then stood.

"Dobby." She said.

"Yes!" Dobby turned to her, eyes glistening, ears bobbing.

For a moment she didn't say anything as he shivered like he would fall apart at any minute.

She looked at his rags. It would only take a piece of clothing handed to him by a Malfoy, his 'masters' to free him. But she wasn't a Malfoy. She was just another witch for him to cower from.

"Would Miss like Dobby to fix that?" He asked quickly, voice tense.

"Fix what?" She frowned.

"The bruises Miss." He nodded.

"Oh." Valentine blinked and touched one cheek.

They did hurt quite a bit. All that chewing and now talking. It was an utterly inconvenient place to be in pain.

"But, of course, if Miss Lestrange doesn't want Dobby's help it's completely understandable." Dobby was backing up again. "Yes, Miss Lestrange might want help from a wizard and not just a lowly house elf. Dobby is sorry, he never should have suggested-"

"Shut up, Dobby!" Valentine snapped, rubbing at her eyes. "Fine. Fix it."

"Yes, Miss!" Dobby scrambled up onto the bench again and held out both his hands awkwardly unsure what to do or say.

Valentine forwards until her face was in his reach, but he didn't touch. That could have gotten him in a lot of trouble, as could of asking her to kneel instead of climbing on to the bench himself.

Dobby's eyes squinted in concentration as his hands begun to glow a bright green.

Valentine had to shut her eyes but didn't look away face her face began to tingle.

They stayed like that for almost a minute before the light died and Dobby dropped his hands.

"Dobby is done."

Valentine stepped away quickly and Dobby slid off the bench, keeping his head low.

The air was filled with a tense silence as Valentine touched her face to find the pain gone.

"Now, get lost and keep your mouth shut." Valentine crossed her arms over her chest.

Dobby nodded, relief clear in his eyes before disappearing.

Valentine sighed and touched her face again. She hoped when this was all over, she could do something for him.

 ** _\--Pretending To Hate--_**

Valentine ran her hand against the cold stone wall. She quickly found the small crack in the rock and simply ran her finger from the top of the crevice to the bottom. A soft rumbling identical to what accompanied the opening to the kitchen filled her ears and a section of the wall slid open, revealing the manor's library.

It was finely decorated and even in what little light the candle provided, Valentine could see the thickness of the lush carpet. But she once there to gawk at how overly luxurious the manor was.

She quickly went about searching the shelves, running the tips of her fingers down the spines of the fading books with more affection then she was allowed to show anybody.

Her keen eyes quickly had her arms full with books on magical theory, duelling and defence in particular.

With one arm carrying balancing the books and her other hand grasping the handle she had an interesting time trying to get the passaged closed and an even more interesting time getting back through the panel into her room.

She dropped the books down onto her desk and used her candle to light the lantern on her desk and the one on her bedside table.

She sat at the desk and the pulled the ribbon in her hair tighter.

Not too long ago a suspicious creature could have killed Harry Potter right in front of her. She wouldn't have allowed it to happen without a fight but that wouldn't necessarily change the bottom line.

She needed to be stronger, faster. She needed practise and experience but for now, all this had were these books.

For all they knew, that creature had been Voldemort, the centaur certainly believed so. Real danger had been so close. Harry wasn't going to have a quiet seven years at Hogwarts, by now that much was obvious. She opened the first book and promised Harry, promised herself that she would ready.

* * *

 **Thank's for reading y'all ;) I update roughly about once a week for anyone wondering but a schedule or anything.**

 **To Mara.Kag: Just keep in mind that it was only Melissa Snicket's (the girl that Val burned) mother that wanted Val to be expelled. None of the professors actually threatened that. And I see where you're coming from but the circumstances are a little different because Harry was defending himself and didn't know what the spell would do. From everyone else's point of view, Val attacked out of nowhere for no clear reason and knew she was doing exactly that. And she is known as being a general bad egg so that wouldn't work in her favour, Snape would hardly vindicate for her XD Basically, Harry made a huge mistake and Val attacked a student for the hell of it. Harry is known as a good person and Val is known as a hostile nut with murders for parents. So yeah. I'm sorry if you feel it doesn't fit through. Guess it's just a matter of perspective.**

 **Tabitha Hallows XXX**


	19. Cygnus

**_TRIGGER WARNING; Contains depictions of child abuse. Not overly graphic, but anyone particularly sensitive to scenes involving child abuse please take care._**

* * *

 _"Do you truly believe that a being as powerful as Voldemort would be complacent with his current position?"_

 _"Now, don't judge me too harshly. Animal taming through the art of the harp isn't exactly my speciality."_

 _"I always wanted a wife."_

 _"I mean, if you do the math, she was only a baby when they locked up her parents so I doubt she even remembers them. If that's the case, who could they influence her at all?"_

 _"He's got the Snitch! Harry Potter receives 150 points for catching the Snitch!"_

 _"You will look at me when I speak to you."_

 _"I'm getting hints of bacon, orange juice, pepper, sausage and…yeah, that's definitely milk."_

 _"Perhaps it does not even know itself."_

 _"I smell the blood of a well-deserved suffering."_

 _"TROLL! IN THE DUNGEON! T-TROOLLL IN THE DUNGEON!"_

 _"Do you take pleasure in infuriating me?"_

 _"Do you...do you ever miss your parents?"_

 _"If you have the power you always claim to have then you wouldn't care what people say!"_

 _"Just because you find the lesson boring does not give you the right to take a learning opportunity away from others."_

 _"This world isn't yours to command."_

 _"Merry Christmas, Professor."_

 _"I think we're going to need another feather over here, Professor."_

 _"Sir, I don't treat anyone with respect between the hours of ten PM and eight AM."_

 _"But who would choose such a life?"_

 _"Wait! Don't. Please, I was just coming here to protect the stone! I swear!"_

 _\--_

Valentine sat up and threw the pillow across the around.

 _What is up with this dream?_

She glared at the large windows on the wall facing out to the front grounds of the manor. It was still dark out but she could see the lightest hints of dawn peeking through.

She enjoyed sleeping. It happened to be a vital part of keeping her body functioning so this whole situation of waking up early or even in the middle of the night was entirely unappreciated.

She looked to her left where her desk was, where Olivia and then Leah's bed would have been if she'd been back at Hogwarts. It was just her and it was strange. She'd been at the manor for two full days and still wasn't accustomed to it again. She was generally never alone of a long period of time.

At school, she had the constant company of friends. Even lurking around at night she was often around Dumbledore and Snape and then it would be back off to her shared room. And here at Malfoy Manor Draco was always near. They had quite literally never been separated before. His room was right across the hall from hers. Knowing he wasn't there was the strangest of all. But she wasn't overly worried about strange. She could handle strange. It was Draco she worried about. They had truly never been apart so she had no idea how he would react. What if he needed her?

 _Oh, stop it. Draco's a bit dull in the head sometimes but he's not baby. Besides, he has Liam and Blaze and Olivia and of course Leah. He's known her just as long as me. A month and a half extra even if you consider the difference in our births._

Searching for a distraction she groped around on the bed for a moment to find the charms textbook she had been reading. Once she found it, she slipped out of bed and headed over to her desk, still littered with books from the night before. She lit the lantern again and found the place she had left off from.

She read as the morning dragged on, slowly but surely filling the room with light. At one point she was sure she heard the echo of distant talking, someone was awake.

Not too long later, tapping and a screech from her window made her lookup. Draco's owl that he and Leah had so affectionately named Beak Face, sat on the ledge of her window, peaking its beck at the glass.

Valentine hurried to her feet and slid open the window. Beak Face flew in and landed on the end of her bed, carrying a decent sized parcel with it.

Beak Face was a grey horned owl with large yellow eyes and a perfectly average size beak despite what his name might have suggested. He shifted to the side as Valentine came near so that he wouldn't be sitting on the package.

Valentine stroked his back as she pulled it into the lap and started untying the string holding the brown paper tightly. She opened it to find a sizeable pile of envelopes all addressed to her.

She selected the first because she recognized Draco's handwriting. He didn't bother to greet her and lunched right into asking how she was and how his father had reacted and then moved on to complaining about Leah.

The second letter had been in Blaze's writing. Blaze often wasn't one to drag on with his sentences. Hello, I assume you're alive because you're a scary badass, I want to kill Leah and Draco has already tried, Pansy has been hanging around and she's so damn annoying, please scare off her the second you get back. That was the general gist of it.

The next was one Olivia. Hello, I hope you're well, we miss you, Leah pouts every time someone mentions you, Draco seems a little down but Liam and Blaze keep him busy, I hope we see you again soon.

Valentine read her letter twice. Blaze nor Draco himself had mentioned anything about Draco feeling down but Olivia didn't seem all that worried. Valentine trusted that she would have said more if something more drastic had happened.

Next was Leah. Her envelope was the thickest and that Valentine found that was because she had stuffed as many drawings in there was possible. Herself and Olivia in fluffy princess dresses, Liam if Liam was a cat, Draco dancing with a goblin, Blaze falling down some stairs and lasting Valentine herself brandishing a sword and trying to stab Snape.

Valentine laughed out loud and spent a fairly lengthy amount of time staring at the last one. Leah had thrown in a letter as well although it was more or less a hundred words of 'I miss you' and another hundred of 'I hate Blaze'.

The very last letter was from Liam and was a stark contrast of neatness compared to the pure chaos of Leah's. Like Olivia, he asked how she was and said that they all missed her. He said that Snape had been particularly enjoying her absence and Pansy had been following them around since she left.

Valentine pursed her lips. She knew Draco would let her hang around so long as she gave him all the attention and praise that he wanted. And what was worse was that Leah didn't even seem to mind Pansy. Valentine pity, Olivia, Liam and Blaze.

There was a knock at the door and Valentine quickly started to put the letters back in their neat pile.

"What is it?" She called out.

"Breakfast is-is read-y, Miss." Came Haley's stutter.

"Come in," Valentine ordered as she sat the letters on her bedside table.

The door opened hesitantly.

"Yes, M-Miss?"

"Feed the bird." She said plainly. "And keep it on the grounds until I say otherwise."

"Right, a-way, Miss." Haley bowed her head as Valentine moved over to her wardrobe to get dressed for the day.

 ** _\--Pretending To Hate--_**

When Valentine entered the main dining room, Narcissa wasn't at her usual place at one head of the table. Lucius, however, sat at his, Daily Prophet covering his face.

As Valentine went to the only other place set at the table, he spoke.

"You're grandfather is ill." He said plainly, not sparing her a glance. "Your aunt went to him early this morning."

Valentine didn't reply and just sat. She didn't need more details. She only had one living grandfather, after all.

 _Ill enough that Narcissa ran to his side? Must be serious._

Valentine grabbed a bread roll from the centre of the table along with the butter and a knife.

Emma was standing against the wall across from her. Their eyes met for a passing moment and Emma stiffen.

Valentine studied the knife causally, running one finger along the edge. It was only a butter knife so there really wasn't a risk of her injuring herself or anyone else for that matter, but she knew it made Emma nervous nonetheless.

Valentine was happy to eat her breakfast in silence and then return to her room and keep studying but she should have known better than to ask for so much.

Lucius cleared his voice and folded his paper. He looked directly at her but she didn't give him the courtesy of showing she noticed.

"I will assume that you have had some time to think."

"I don't know what it is I could have been thinking about." She returned swiftly.

"Watch what you say." Lucius's gaze darkened. "Narcissa isn't here to intervene should you provoke me."

 _Is he freaking serious?_

"Provoke you?" Valentine ripped a chunk from her bread roll. "Now, why would I ever do that?"

"Why indeed," Lucius says tensely. "These reports of your behaviour are hardly a surprise to me but I will not accept you acting so defiant at home. I am the head of this family. You are to listen and obey."

"Hmm." Valentine hummed noncommittally.

Lucius brow itched at her flippancy.

"Well, then. Since you seem to understand, I expect you will adjust your attitude."

Valentine coughed out a bitter laugh.

"I wouldn't count on it."

"Dammit, Valentine!" Lucius slammed one fist down on the tabletop. "Why must you be so ungrateful? Even Draco can see what I do for this family!"

"Even Draco?" Valentine bristled. "He practically worships the ground you walk on and you say 'even Draco'?"

"He is my son." Lucius sniffed. "It is his duty to respect his father as I respected mine and he respected his."

"And you reward that respect with what? Beatings? Scoldings?" Valentine was now turned completely to face him, hostility radiating off her very skin. "You say he is your son and yet you find fault with every move he makes."

"I will not discuss this with you." Lucius pulled back his chair to stand.

"What?" Valentine snarled, baring her teeth. "Is tormenting me not as fun as it is, Draco? Is it because I don't cry when you hit me? Or is it because I don't beg for your forgiveness?"

"I have been incredibly patient with you this morning." Lucius gripped the edge of the table with iron fists. "Do not press me any harder."

Valentine looked him directly in the eyes as she lifted the glass goblet from the table.

"Valentine..." Lucius growled warningly.

She loosened her fingers and the goblet fell to the marble floor, shattering on impact.

Lucius gave an enraged growl, slamming his fists on the table again. Then he was marching towards her and yanking her up out of her chair by the collar of her dress.

"Why do you do this?" He shook her violently and shoved her back against the table, sending her plate and breakfast clattering to the floor.

"I do this for Draco." Valentine spat.

"Draco doesn't need you." Lucius glowered.

Valentine shoved him back so she could stand.

"I can't wait for the day he realises what a coward you are."

His hand was flying and her face snapped to one side.

She turned her face to stare at him like she had when she had first arrived back at the manor.

"Is that all?"

He hit her again, still on the same side, then his foot struck out and hit her knee. She went down immediately, skull smacking on the floor. Her vision blurred for a brief moment but she made a point to grin up at him through her hair.

"Feel better yet?" She could feel the sting of her lip when she spoke.

He reached down and grabbed a handful of her hair, half lifting her off the ground.

He glared down at her, fury boiling in his eyes. Valentine glared back, pure madness sparkling in like blue fire.

She was certain he would hit her again but he just leaned down close to hiss at her.

"Stay out of my sight." He dropped her back to the floor and stormed out of the room.

By then, Haley had rushed in. Emma still stood against the wall, frozen.

Valentine let herself slump against the cool floor. Her head and knee hurt. She could feel blood dribbling down her chin.

"Emma, start cleaning up that glass." Haley was the first to move. "Miss Valentine, are you alright?"

She didn't reply.

"Mi-Miss Valentine?" Haley repeated softly, Valentine could hear her creeping nearer.

Valentine turned her cold eyes on the maid abruptly and she jumped slightly in shock.

"Miss, you're bleed-bleeding."

"Thank you, for that riveting assessment." Valentine rolled her eyes heavily, heaving herself off the ground.

Haley took a step closer and Valentine snarled.

"Don't touch me."

Haley immediately backed up and Valentine stood fully, head throbbing.

"Keep your damn hands off me."

"B-but, you're hur-hurt." Haley stared down at her feet.

"I don't need your help." Valentine scoffed and shoved past her.

She headed out into the hall and once out of view, leaned against to wall to catch her breath. She waited for the room to stop spinning and wiped her lip on the back of her hand. She could already feel it starting to swell.

A wave of faintness and nausea swept over her for a moment and she clutched at the wall to keep herself standing. She probed around her scalp until she found wetness and stinging pain.

 _Bloody hell. Maybe I took that a little too far. He nearly split my damn head open. I could have a concussion._

She started up the hall again at a slow pace.

 _Well, I think I've had enough of this place for the day._

 ** _\--Pretending To Hate--_**

Valentine stumbled in through the fireplace of Lovat Manor and into the large hall. She hadn't been back in a while but nothing had changed. The wooden floor was so smoothly polished that she could see her reflection in it. The walls were lined with paintings in gilded golden frames. There was a round table in the centre of the room, a large vase of flowers arranged perfectly on top.

Her head ached and screaming at her. She wanted to lay down somewhere dark and pass out. Rose would be around somewhere, she would no doubt panic and flit about doing everything she could to help in a colourful flurry. As irritating as that might be, Valentine wasn't willing to risk dying in her sleep from a concussion.

So, she forced herself to the end of the hall and out into the corridor. She had only walked a few steps when she heard a voice behind her, it sounded distant and distorted, clearing as it came closer.

"Valentine. Valentine?"

A large hand on her shoulder turned her around and she had to grab it to steady herself as she felt another wave of faintness.

"Valentine..." It was William Lovat that stared at her face in barley perceivable shock. "What happened?"

"I was insolent and disrespectful and ungrateful," Valentine replied drolly. "According to my uncle at least."

Something in William's gaze changed but in her haze, Valentine couldn't see it clearly.

"Come on." William lifted her into his arms.

They walked down the hall and into an open space.

"Penny," William called out in that deep drone that for a brief second, Valentine thought sounded quite like Snape. "where is my wife?"

"She's indisposed, sir."

Valentine heard the voice about didn't see the owner. Not that she needed to, she had known the maid for years.

"Very well," William replied immediately. "Let her know that Miss Valentine has been injured as soon as is possible."

"Of course, sir."

By the time she was set down on a couch, she was relieved. She was far too old to be carried around, injured or not. Though she doubted he would have listened if she had objected either way.

The nausea was quickly fading and her vision had cleared completely, by now she was hardly worried anymore.

William immediately went to work silently, getting out his wand. He accioed a bowl and some cloth and then filled the bowl using magic as well.

He soaked the cloth in water and moved to press it to Valentine's lip but she snatched it away.

"I can do it myself." She insisted.

William didn't rebuke her and just waited as she dabbed and wiped the blood from her mouth and scalp.

"Is the pain bad?" He asked.

"This is nothing compared to having Leah scream in my ear all day."

William didn't laugh, but of course, he had never been an overly humorous man.

"I would suggest not provoking Lucius in the future." William just blinked his dark eyes at her.

"Oh, but it's just so much fun." Valentine pouted and then let her face fall into a sneer.

"So much fun that it's worth this?"

"I had nothing better to do." She simply shrugged.

Once she was done cleaning away the blood, William took his wand again and first waved it over her lip.

She felt her lip warm and the vaguely felt the skin begin to knit itself back together. Then he moved on to her head and she waited, tapping her foot impatiently.

William Lovat had never been any other way. Silent, practically the complete opposite of Leah. Standing in the shadows while his wife, Narcissa and Lucius conversed. Valentine felt quite like him in that regard.

"Are you injured anywhere else?" He asked once he had finished.

"No." Valentine sat straight again, smoothing out her dress.

"And the pain?"

"I'll live." Valentine rolled her eyes.

"Very well." William stood. "You should stay until my wife comes to see you. She'll go looking even if you go home."

"How horrifying." Valentine murmured, leaning against the back of the couch.

"I'll have some food brought to you."

Valentine would have spoken against that but he was already out the door.

 ** _\--Pretending To Hate--_**

Rose was still fussing when Narcissa arrived.

Rose had an entire meal prepared, potions for the pain, a bath drawn and multiple blankets. Valentine refused all of these except the food. Now that it was in front of her she remembered how her breakfast had been cut short.

"Don't you worry, darling." Rose constantly assured her. "Narcissa and I will talk to Lucius. Discipline is one thing but this is entirely too much."

Valentine would just grunt in reply and keep eating her chicken. Rose didn't need much encouragement though. She just went on about how her parents used to spank her as a punishment when necessary but they never let it go to such extremes.

"Lucius knows what you're like." She tutted as she ate a sliced piece of baked potato. "He really shouldn't expect you to behave the same way as other children. Intelligent types always need special care and allowances. That's how they keep being geniuses."

Valentine just grunted again. Rose was typically well-meaning but tended to miss the point.

"Valentine!" Then Narcissa came rushing in, Penny on her heels.

"It's alright, Narcissa," Rose assured her. "She's right here."

Narcissa went straight to Valentine, checking her over for injuries. She spotted the quickly fading scar on her lip and touched it gently.

"I told that man to control his temper." Narcissa frowned deeply, usually bright eyes dark.

"I was just telling Val that my parents never took it this far." Rose piped in.

"Yes, thank you, Rose," Narcissa said in a tone that clearly said 'could you please just not'. "Thank you for watching her."

"It's no problem, dear," Rose said with a dismissive smile. "Val is always welcome here, of course. And it's a good thing that she did. William said she could hardly stand."

Then it was Valentine's turn to shoot Rose a look that said 'could you please just not'.

"Oh, my poor Val." Narcissa caressed Valentine's hair with one hand.

Valentine battered her hand away without a word.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner." Narcissa sighed "I came as soon as I got the word from William."

"Oh, yes. I should have asked earlier." Said Rose. "How is your father?"

Narcissa didn't reply and just shifted several of Valentine's ringlets over her shoulder.

"Oh, darling." Rose gasped, standing. "I'm so sorry."

"It's quite alright." Narcissa held up a hand for her to sit. "I've known this was coming for a while now."

Narcissa pulled out the chair and sat beside Valentine.

"It's too bad you didn't get to know him longer." Narcissa touched Valentine's shoulder.

"Yes. Tragic." Valentine ate a mouthful of chicken.

Narcissa just sighed and took her hand away.

Valentine wasn't going to pretend to be utterly heartbroken. But she would at least keep her insults to herself for Narcissa's sake. With her mother already dead, one sister disowned and the other imprisoned, Valentine was willing to bet she felt somewhat lonely. Purebloods that shared the same views as the Malfoy's and Lovat's and such were a dying breed. Their children cared less and less as the years went on and the Black's in particular, were dying.

Valentine knew plenty about dying families. Unless her parents or her uncle, all of whom were locked away for the rest of their lives, had more children, then when they died, Valentine would be the last Lestrange. She couldn't imagine herself having children let alone doing any of the stuff that came with it like marriage.

"Val." Narcissa's voice dragged her from her thoughts.

"Hmm?" Valentine arched a brow at her.

"I think you should see your grandfather." Narcissa watched her carefully. "I'm sure he'll appreciate it."

Narcissa looked so fragile, silver eyes waiting with rapt attention for an answer. Valentine hated seeing someone usually so strong like this.

She dropped her fork with a loud clatter.

"I don't suppose I have much of a choice." She grumbled.

"None at all." Narcissa smiled gracefully.

 ** _\--Pretending to Hate--_**

Stepping into the house, Valentine immediately felt colder. Now the cold typically didn't bother her and she usually preferred it compared to warmer weather, but this house was another matter entirely.

 _Arg. I hate this place._

Twelve Grimmauld Place had always felt cursed to her. Her great aunt Walburga had died when Valentine and was five and she was a world away from ever being sad about it. There wasn't a moment Valentine had spent near the woman that she hadn't been cursing the very existence of Muggles, Half-Bloods, Muggle Borns and traitors. And now it was like Walburga had stained the very walls and floors with her prejudice and spite. It was like Valentine could still hear her screeching. Though it was rather fitting as the ancestral home of the Blacks, Valentine supposed. She couldn't imagine having to grow up in a house like this. It was no wonder to her that Sirius Black had snapped and turned murderous.

As for Cygnus, they rarely saw much him, recluse of the man he was. When Walburga had finally kicked the bucket, her brother Cygnus had moved in. That was six years ago and Valentine in those six years, Valentine and Draco had only seen him twice.

Narcissa nudged her down the narrow hall and Valentine went on reluctantly.

They reach a wider area leading into a sitting room on one side, stairs to the other and the parlour straight ahead.

"Miss Malfoy." A house-elf named Kreacher hurried down the steps.

Kreacher wasn't timid like Dobby, he didn't scurry around in corners or look perpetually terrified. For all intents and purposes, he was just as bad as Walburga herself had been.

"Young Miss Lestrange." Kreacher bowed his head to them. "Kreacher's master is upstairs as he was when you left. Is there anything Kreacher can do for you?"

"No," Narcissa said simply and started up the stairs past him.

Kreacher quickly stepped out of the way, head bowed again.

Valentine followed Narcissa up to the second level and next narrow hall. They travelled all the way to the end and stopped at the door on the left.

"Father." Narcissa rapped her gloved knuckles against the door and waited for a short moment. "Father, it's Narcissa. Valentine is with me."

Narcissa eased the door open as though waiting to be told to shut it again. But there was nothing but the crumbling of a shaking voice.

"Nar...cissa?"

"Yes, father." Narcissa pushed the door the rest of the way open and ushered Valentine inside.

The room was kept dark, but Valentine could see enough to make out the furniture and the bed against the far wall. A mere ghost of a man sat propped up under the silk sheets, grey eyes quite like Narcissa's staring off at nothing.

"Who is there?" He asked again, voice rough.

"It's Narcissa, father." Narcissa hurried to the side of the bed and clutched the man's hand. "It's Narcissa."

The man slowly moved his head as if to look at her but then his eyes landing on Valentine over her shoulder.

"Bellatrix." He squinted in the dark.

"No, father." Narcissa shook her head lightly. "Valentine. Remember? Bellatrix's daughter. Do you remember how she married Rodolphus Lestrange?"

"Don't talk to me like I'm a fool!" Cygnus growled, suddenly snatching his hand away and making Narcissa jump. "I can remember! Just because I'm old doesn't mean I can't remember!"

 _Has he gone senile since we last saw him?_

"Forgive me," Narcissa spoke softly.

Cygnus shifted with a grumble, muttering incomprehensible things to himself.

"I suppose I'll have to! No one else comes to see me!"

"I'll bring Lucius with me next time if you'd like. And Draco and the Lovat's as well." Narcissa replied.

"They won't come!" Cygnus roared and Valentine saw Narcissa clench her shaking hands. "They won't come! I have been forgotten! That's why Bella doesn't visit! And it's been an age since I saw Andromeda! Three daughters and only one ever visits!"

"Andromeda?" Valentine arched a brow at Narcissa who quickly shushed her.

Has he really forgotten disowning his own daughter and another being incarcerated for multiple accounts of murder?

"Yes, Andromeda." He sneered at Valentine. "You should remember your own sister, Bella, really. You'll have people thinking you're going mad like me."

"I'm not-" Valentine started to speak but Narcissa cut her off.

"No one thinks you're mad, father." Narcissa insisted. "No one would dare insult you so."

"Of course not." Cygnus huffed. "They would never say such things aloud, but they think it. I'm not a fool. They all think I'm mad and you do too."

"I don't think you're mad-"

"Don't lie to me, girl!" Cygnus howled. "I know what you think, I know what they think! You all think I'm mad!"

"Well, what can you expect with how you are carrying on." Valentine snapped, fed up with his screaming, fed up with how he was speaking to his daughter.

"Valentine!" Narcissa gasped and knelt by her father's bedside earnestly. "I'm so sorry, father. Please forgive her."

"Oh, stand up." Valentine barked at her. "You're just embarrassing yourself, kneeling for a dying man."

"Valentine." Narcissa hissed, real hurt in her eyes.

"Bellatrix." Cygnus gritted his teeth. "You just wait until your mother returns. She will be shocked by your behavior!"

"I am not Bellatrix!" Valentine fought the urge to stamp her foot. "I'm Valentine. Bellatrix was my mother."

"Is." Narcissa had turned to look at Valentine pointedly. "Is your mother."

Cygnus was grumbling under his breath again, a long slew of words that Valentine couldn't make out, eyes unfocused.

"Narcissa." Cygnus was then touching Narcissa's cheek.

"Yes?"

"Fetch Andromeda for me, dear."

"Father..."

"It's high time she shows her face around here some more! She'll get nothing back bad influences from the filth out there."

"Yes, I tell her that she is needed home."

"Good, good." Cygnus nodded and leaned back against the headboard of the bed.

The longest moment he was completely quiet, again staring off at nothing.

Narcissa touched his arm gingerly.

"Father? Are you thirsty or hungry at all? Has Kreacher been serving you well?"

"Kreacher?" Cygnus's face lit up with recognition as if he hadn't heard the name in a long while.

"I'll have some tea made." Valentine saw her chance and headed for the door before Narcissa could speak.

She all but slammed the door behind her and rubbed her temples. Even fading like he was, Cygnus was just as unpleasant. All in all, he was just as irrational as he had been years ago. But Valentine honestly felt for Narcissa. She couldn't exactly relate, but she could sympathise how this would upset her. She had read many books were characters lost their parents and it was often a very dramatic, depressing affair.

She stomped down the stairs so that Kreacher would hear her coming and then there he was standing at the foot of the stairs.

"Kreacher." She said. "Your Master would like some tea."

"Yes, Miss right away. Kreacher lives to serve the Black's and Master shall have his tea." Kreacher nodded and hurried off into the kitchen.

Valentine didn't follow. She wandered over to the sitting room across from the stairs. The door was open, displaying the wallpaper proudly.

The walls were covered with the Black families tree dating back into the middle ages. Every few feet of wall, there would be a large scorch mark completely blacking out the face of a family member. These were those who were disowned.

And just by Valentine's eye line, was her own name, not too far from Draco's.

She put her hand over the image of her and imagined it blacked out like the rest. If the world knew her secret, that was what it would look like. Not that she was particularly proud of her lineage, in fact, she thought she would be much more proud to be scorched from it. But it wasn't quite time for that.

She dropped her hand and stepped away from the wall. She was quite certain that the Lestrange line would likely end with herself and the Black's weren't far off. The blood would live on, in herself, Draco, Narcissa, but the name would be gone. That was another thing Valentine couldn't bring herself to feel sad about.


	20. Riddle

One week. That was all the time it took before they received an owl saying that Valentine would be allowed to attend school again on a probationary period.

Valentine wondered how Dumbledore had convinced McGonagall and the other Professor's to allow her back so soon. Snape certainly wouldn't have vouched for her. But that brewed an entirely new problem. What if her suspension had been shortened because she was needed? Harry Potter and his friends had been poking their noses in where it wasn't wanted when she left. What if something happened?

It made her nervous and she hated that with a passion. She wasn't used to being nervous. That was how she made other people feel. Not the other way around.

Narcissa tied the string of her cloak into a neat bow and Valentine immediately pulled it loose and yanked the cloak off altogether.

"Please, don't be difficult." Narcissa sighed.

Valentine folded the cloak in her arms and stepped away.

"You can leave now." She said pointedly.

"Well, I was hoping to see Draco." Narcissa looked around the empty courtyard.

"I'll let him know you said hi." Valentine pulled her lips into a weak, bitter smile.

"I would like a proper goodbye, Val." Narcissa took a step towards her and Valentine took seven back.

"No more hugging, woman." Valentine snarled.

"I'LL HUG YOU!"

Leah then came bounding out into the courtyard, arms waving enthusiastically.

Draco and the others followed, looking utterly run through.

"Hello, Leah." Narcissa smiled as she hugged the girl.

"Don't you mind, Val!" Leah grinned. "I'll always hug you!"

"Oh, thank God you're back." Blaze slumped halfway to the ground. "The last week has been a living nightmare."

"I'm pretty sure I lost both my sanity and innocence." Liam nodded, eyes haunted and hollow.

"You are not allowed to do that again." Draco grabbed Valentine by both shoulders and stared into her soul.

"Draco!" Narcissa's eyes lit up and she wrapped her arms around him before he could escape.

"Val!" Leah was then throwing herself at her.

"Leah, be careful." Olivia rushed forwards as both Valentine and Leah almost went down.

"I missed you!" Leah cooed rubbed her cheek against Valentine's. "That felt like a- ouch!"

Leah leapt back, hand over stomach protectively.

"You pinched me!"

"You're lucky that's all I did!" Valentine snapped.

"I told you she wouldn't like that." Olivia scolded her lightly.

"You planned that?" Valentine growled.

"Huh? What? No, never!" Leah's eyes bugged out of her skull and she hurried to stand behind Liam and Blaze. "That's not like me at all."

"She totally did." She Blaze.

"Shut up, you!" Leah then pinched him.

"Ouch! Damn it, Leah!"

"Do you see what I have to put up with?" Draco said haughtily to his mother.

"Oh, you know what Leah's like." Narcissa chuckled.

"That's the problem!" Draco exclaimed.

"Leah's been taking advantage of you not being here," Olivia explained to Valentine. "Well, after she stopped sulking, of course."

"You must Olivia Benson." Narcissa smiled.

"Ah." Olivia turned bright red and bowed her head respectfully. "Yes, ma'am. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Such lovely manners." Narcissa shot Valentine and Draco meaningful looks. "Perhaps you can teach these two a thing or two."

"Weren't you leaving?" Valentine said sourly.

"My point exactly." Narcissa sighed. "But yes, I suppose I should let you get to it."

"Brilliant." Valentine was already walking away.

"Val!" Narcissa called after her.

Valentine just spun on her friends with a glare.

"Are you coming or not?"

"Nice to see you again, Mr's Malfoy." Liam gave her a charming smile before towing Blaze off to follow.

"Bye, bye!" Leah grinned, quickly giving the woman one last squeeze.

"Bye." Narcissa stumbled slightly to her keep her balance. "Now, Draco-"

But Draco was already at Valentine's said, telling her all the annoying things Leah had done, whether included in their letters or not.

"Don't worry, about them," Leah shouted over her shoulder as she hurried after the others. "I'll make sure to hug them when they least expect it!"

"But I do be careful!" Narcissa called after her. "Don't rile them up too much!"

"No promises!"

 ** _\--Pretending To Hate--_**

That night Valentine lay awake in her dorm alone. It wasn't quite lights out and she had been waiting for some sort of sign since she had returned that morning. Harry Potter had been at dinner with his friends, eating and talking like any other night. Snape and Dumbledore sat at the staff table, showing no hint that something was going on.

 _Maybe there's no particular reason I'm back so early? Maybe they were just worried that I was missing out on an education and whatnot, though that seems unlikely given what I did to get suspended in the first place._

She supposed that if there was something else to this, then Dumbledore would have made sure she knew. Either way, she couldn't simply go and asked. Her friends had been stuck to her like glue all day, especially Draco and Leah.

Leah was just excited to see her again, like a puppy someone left alone for an hour. Draco, on the other hand, waited for an opportunity to pull Valentine aside and ask how hard his father had been on her. She didn't tell him the whole truth, but she also didn't want him to be forever blind to how cruel his father really was. Even using vague words, Draco was able to discern her meaning. Lucius had gotten more than a little rough but Narcissa had stepped in. Draco just frowned in thought and nodded.

Later on, Valentine had been able to abandon the boys in the common room and remind Leah and Olivia that they needed to shower before bed. That's what led her to a few precious minutes of quiet.

Suddenly the door slammed opened and Leah and Olivia entered laughing.

On instinct, Valentine shut her eyes and slowed her breathing, fainting sleep.

"Oh, my, God. Shush!" Olivia quickly hushed Leah, when she saw Valentines 'sleeping' figure. "Leah, be quiet. Val is asleep."

"Oh!" Leah gasped and then lowered her voice. "Oh."

For several minutes,

Valentine listened as her two friends prepared themselves for bed, whispering to one another as they went.

 _At least they're being considerate. I'm sure I could appreciate it if I was actually asleep._

Valentine heard Leah slam her fingers accidentally in her trunk and Olivia blowing on them to help and keep her quiet. Then she heard Leah almost falling over while trying to get off her socks.

 _What a disaster. She really can't be left unattended, can she?_

Olivia and Leah then got settled in their beds and gave each other their goodnights. They even whispered one each Valentine's away even though they believed she was asleep and wouldn't hear or be able to answer.

"There is no way I'm going to fall asleep." Leah sighed just a few minutes later as Valentine herself was starting to drift off

"Yeah. I know the feeling." Olivia agreed.

 _Well, that doesn't include me, so can we go back to complete quiet, please?_

Valentine heard the creaking of bedsprings and the rustling of sheets. She didn't peek but heard what she thought sounding like the two sitting on the floor between their beds.

"I'm happy Val is back," Olivia whispered.

"Me too. It was so weird not having her around." Leah whispered, not nearly as softly as Olivia.

"It must have been especially weird for Draco. He told me that this was the longest he'd ever gone without seeing her."

"Yeah, it is now that I think of it. Longest for me too." Said Leah. "Val and Draco live together so they saw each other every day and I was over all the time but mama got me a tutor and blah, blah, blah. Basically, I wasn't with Val and Draco having fun nearly as much as I could I have been."

"That must be so cool." Said Olivia. Valentine could hear the faint smile in her voice.

"To have people that have just always been there. And you're all the same age. It's like you were just meant to be friends."

"That's what why mama says." Leah was grinning then as well. "And I think we're all meant to be friends. Me, Val and Draco are just where it started. And then we met you and Liam and Blaze. Think about it. We're even in the same dorms."

"Maybe." Olivia's voice was so soft Valentine could hardly hear it. "But, well, I think we can all agree that I'm a little different from you guys."

"Oh, come on." Leah pouted. "Don't say that. We don't care if your family isn't rich. You're our Olivia. You're special."

"Thanks, Leah but I'm really not."

"No. Hush," Leah said firmly. "I won't hear it. My word is law."

"Okay then." Olivia laughed quietly.

"No, I'm serious." Leah's voice rose a little and Olivia shushed her again. "No more talking like that or I will just have to tell Val and we both know that she'll beat it out of you with a glare alone."

"How are you always so happy, Leah? How do you do it?" Olivia had to smother her giggles.

"Why am I so happy?" Leah asked, sounded genuinely confused. "...I've never thought about that before."

"I mean, sure you get a little moody sometimes but you bounce back so quickly. You're always smiling and laughing about something. It's really amazing actually."

Leah gave a loud strangled gasp.

"Aweeeee! You are too cute!"

"Shhhh!" Olivia hushed her again.

There were several moments of quiet hushing and giggles before Leah spoke up once more.

"You know...I'm really happy Val made so many friends this year." The sincerity in her voice caught Valentine's attention. It was rare to hear her speak so seriously. "I was really worried that she wouldn't make any. I knew Draco would. I was sure he'd find another jerk to be jerky with but Val's different. She's really special and only gets along with certain people."

"I know."

"Me and Draco will always stick by her no matter what. She doesn't even need to ask. But I'm still happy she's found more people."

"Oh, Leah." Olivia sighed. "Val is so strong, I'm sure she could manage whether or not she has friends."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean her friends can manage her. Me and Draco are used to it but you guys haven't even seen her really go at it yet."

"Leah, what are you talking about?" Olivia swallowed.

"Well, you know about her parents, right?"

"Yes, everybody does. Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange."

"Well, everyone says that they were insane and...Val kind of is." Leah lowered her voice cautiously as if Valentine herself could wake up at any second. "Sometimes she completely fine, and then sometimes she just sort of just snaps."

"I've think I know what you mean but...insane? Val always seems to know exactly what she's doing. I don't know if you could call someone with that much clarity insane."

"But she wasn't always like this."

"What?"

There was a break in the whispering and more shuffling before Leah continued.

"It happened a few years ago."

"What happened, Leah?" Olivia pressed lightly.

"Val...she...she changed."

"Changed?"

"Yeah. She had never been so mean to anyone before that. Sure, she could be a jerk sometimes like Draco, but that was it. That was just Val. It was so sudden. One day she was how she had always been and then...she changed. It was like she became a different person overnight."

"You don't know why? She didn't say anything around then? Or maybe something happened to her?"

"No. Nothing. Everything was normal and then it wasn't." Leah sighed. "But sometimes I can still see her in they, you know? Like she's still the old Val. You wouldn't be able to tell unless you knew her as well as I do, but it's there."

 _Leah..._

"You really don't know what happened? What about Draco? He would have had to notice something."

"Draco doesn't know either." Said Leah. "But he doesn't like to talk about it, anyway. I asked him back then and he said that we should just get used to it. This is why Val needs more people like Draco around her. She doesn't know how to handle anyone else without breaking them. She needs people that will stand by her no matter what happens. No matter how scary things get or what she does."

 _Leah, you're such an idiot. You don't need to stand by me. You should be running._

"I'll stand by her too." Said Olivia.

 _What?_

"You will?" Leah sounded as surprised as Valentine felt.

"Yes. And I know Liam and Blaze will as well." Olivia said firmly.

"Are you sure? You have to be totally sure because Val wouldn't just let you go if she doesn't want to. I'm not joking. I don't Val to hurt you but I don't think I can stop her if she tries."

"I am," Olivia answered immediately. "I care about her. I care about all of you. You all accepted me without a second thought. And I was so worried about not being able to make friends when I go here. I could never just throw any of you away like that."

"Olivia...Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me for anything, Leah."

"But I do." Leah insisted. "I know how scary Val is. This isn't a little thing."

"Hey, I am a Slytherin, you know." Olivia smiled. "Loyalty is important to me."

"That's good." Leah gave a loud yawn. "Cause I don't think Val would handle betrayal well."

"Yeah." Olivia laughed. "Probably not.Tired yet?"

"No." Leah yawned again. "Not at all. I'm wide awake."

"Come on, its bedtime." Olivia just laughed light again and Valentine could hear them climbing back into bed.

Valentine laid there, honestly surprised and decently confounded.

 _I didn't realize they'd gotten so close throughout the year. I mean, I knew they'd become good friends and all, but Leah doesn't show that side of her to just anybody. The things she said...Leah may be an idiot back we're raised being taught to keep our cards close to our chest. To be selective of our friends and especially our confidence. She really does trust Olivia. And Olivia! She said that she'll stand by me and Leah was right. This isn't a little thing. Leah even told her that I was insane! You'd have to be pretty insane yourself to go along with that! What am I going to do with these people?_

 ** _\--Pretending to Hate--_**

A day passed and nothing happened. Harry was fine. Classes resumed. The only thing that was different from before was that now the students were even more terrified of her than ever. That was a good thing. She hoped it meant that she would need to hurt anyone else like that again. That the horror of the rumours and stories would build her up enough to do the job for her. Not that she was going to hold her breath.

Valentine had waited and watched McGonagall leaving the Head Masters office. Going to see Dumbledore during the day was a risk but so far it was the only time the others hadn't been trailing along behind her.

Snape had held her back to give her the marked assignment that had been returned to everyone else while she was away. He'd all but thrown it at her and told her that Dumbledore wished to speak to her as soon as he could. Then he had so eloquently told her to get the hell out of his classroom and to her next lesson.

She had been tempted to start up another of their usual screaming matches but the next class was already starting to file in, so she just made sure to seem extra beastly as she shoved her way past them. It would be an understatement to say that they parted like the red sea.

The Head Masters door open as she approached. She always assumed that meant she was welcome and the close was clear.

Dumbledore was sitting behind his large desk, as usual, quite focused on as forms in front of him.

"I hope that's Snape's will because I am this close to killing him."

"No, no." Dumbledore smiled. "And I'm afraid he is still needed."

"That's what you say." Valentine huffed. "But have you been in his class lately. I could teach it myself."

"I'm sure you could."

"Well?" Valentine prompted as she slid into her chair. "You wanted to see me? From where I sit Potter seems to be just fine."

Dumbledore put down his quill and folded his hands on the desk, giving her his full attention.

"In three days from now, I will departing to the Ministry of Magic to take part in a meeting."

"Alright?"

 _Is that all? Why couldn't he just get Snape to tell me that?_

"How long will you be gone?"

"I can't be certain of the exact time frame." Said Dumbledore.

Valentine frowned.

"But you think it might be long enough for something bad to happen? Wait." Valentine blinked. "That's why you lifted my suspension after only a week. So that I could be here encase something really does go wrong."

"You're as sharp as ever, my dear." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

"Well, I assume Snape is still keeping an eye on Quirrell, correct?"

"Yes."

"And I've been watching Potter since I got back." Valentine shrugged. "It seems he's minding his own business. At least for now."

"That is a comfort." Dumbledore nodded. "It would be ideal for this year to close without incident."

"Oh, come now, sir. I think you might be asking for just a bit too much." Valentine rolled her eyes.

 ** _\--Pretending To Hate--_**

Valentine stepped around the corner and the girl standing against the wall dropped her books. Another group of students further down the hall spotted her and quickly moved on without a word spoken between them.

Everyone with the exception of her friends avoided her like the plague. Valentine silently congratulated her on a violent job well done.

People parted in the corridors, even teachers save for Snape and McGonagall tried not to press her. And Valentine herself was quite civil. After all, she was still on probation. She couldn't afford to be ruffling feathers. The end of the school year was near enough. She only had to mind herself for that long. That was easier said than done seeing how her glaring and insults had become second nature.

"Hey." Olivia arrived at her side.

"Hello." Valentine arched a brow. "This is a true rarity. Where is she then? Don't be meek now. You can tell me if you killed her."

Olivia laughed.

"She's with the others in the Great Hall." She held up a book. "I wanted to return this to the library before lunch was over."

"And Leah didn't cry when you left her?" Valentine snorted.

"Blaze bet that she couldn't eat fifty pieces of toast in ten minutes," Olivia explained. "I didn't really have ten minutes spare."

"They're idiots. All of them. No exceptions today." Valentine sighed and rubbed at her eyes. "But aren't you worried she might choke? That seems like the kind of thing you would care about."

"I really needed to return this." Said Olivia. "And Madam Pomfrey was in the hall as well, so I think it might be fine..."

Olivia bit her lip and looked back the way she'd come.

"Oi, stop that." Valentine stopped abruptly and slapped the girl's shoulder, making her jump. "I was joking. If toast could kill that idiot, Draco and I would have her six-foot under by now."

"You're right." Olivia sighed and gave her a small smile.

"Of course, I am." Valentine started on again. "Now, hurry up. I was already on my way to the library so we may as well walk together."

"Ah, yes!" Olivia hurried to catch up. "So. Your aunt is really nice. And so pretty."

"She's a seasoned master at forced affection, that's what she is." Valentine scoffed.

"I think it's sweet."

"You would."

"Um. Okay." Olivia swallowed and then cleared her throat. "She and Draco don't look all that much alike, though. Does he take after his father?"

"Unfortunately."

"I get my eyes from my mother. Exact same shade and anything."

"That's nice."

"Um...you get your eyes...from your father, right?"

"So, I've been told."

"I think they're amazing." Olivia wrung her hands awkwardly. "You're eyes I mean. Sorry, that was a weird thing to say, wasn't it?"

"Not as weird as betting that someone can't eat fifty pieces of toast in ten minutes. You should already know that those idiots have stranger conversations then this several times a day."

"Hmm. You have a point." Olivia hummed thoughtfully. "Leah asked me a riddle the other day, completely out of nowhere and I still have no idea what the correct answer is."

"Well?"

"I'm sorry?"

"What was the damn riddle?" Valentine snapped.

"Oh, sorry. Um, it was something like 'Three men are in a boat. It capsizes, but only two men get their hair wet. Why?'. It's very Leah like, isn't it?"

"Hmm." Valentine pondered it for a second.

"Tricky, isn't it?"

"Not if one of them was bald."

"What?" Olivia blinked.

"That's the answer," Valentine said with flippant irritability. "One of the men in the boat was bald and therefore his hair couldn't get wet."

Olivia burst into a bout of laughter.

"I didn't even think of that!"

"Leah must have felt particularly superior."

"Oh, she did. It was pretty cute though, I'll admit." Olivia laughed again. "I think I'll let her think she's got me for just a little while longer."

"You shouldn't cater to her like that." Valentine huffed. "She's only going to get worse."

"I know." Olivia just shrugged and smiled. "But it's so hard to say no to her."

"That makes one of us."

"Val?"

"No more riddles."

"No, it's not that." Olivia was laughing again and the students that scurried past them stared at her like she'd sprouted a second hand and third arm to go with it. "It's just that, you being so smart, I wanted to ask you something."

"Well? Hurry it up. My generosity is waning."

"You know, how you can see into the Black Lake from the common room? Have you ever seen anything in there? And I mean other than fish and stuff. I asked the others but they said they've never seen anything strange."

"Why do you ask? Have you seen something?" Valentine slowed as they approached the library.

"Well, yes, actually." Olivia nodded. "While you were I swear I saw something...rather large. Leah was with me at the time but she never saw anything."

"Hmm." Valentine shoved the door open and waited for Olivia to enter. "You're in luck. Earlier this year I'm certain I saw something. Not that I gave it much thought."

"At least, I'm not the only one then. What do you think could be in there?"

"With this place? Who knows." Valentine let the door shit behind them and faced inwards into the library.

Students sat frozen with friends or books piled in front of them. From their perspective, it looked quite like she was blocking the exit.

 _Okay, this is a little ridiculous. Am I really that scary?_

 ** _\--Pretending To Hate--_**

"Forty-two, forty-three, forty-four, forty-five..."

"What am I looking at here?" Draco blinked as he and Valentine arrived upon the scene.

 _Don't ask me._

"... forty-nine, fifty, fifty-one..."

Leah was upside down, holding herself up on her hand, legs pressed against the wall behind her. She had a love heart drawn on her forehead and her hair tied in a knot under her chin to keep it off the ground. Olivia stood in front of her, flushed bright pink, holding Leah's skirt in place while Blaze counted.

"Oh, hey guys." Liam greeted them with a smile that almost immediately dropped. "Don't ask. It's not worth it."

"I'm starting to think nothing in life is worth it." Draco glanced around the rest of the inner courtyard.

It was usually packed this time of day but the other students were keeping their distance, and that was apparently before Valentine even showed up.

Valentine glanced around as well and something concerning caught her gaze.

Harry, Hermione and Ron running full barrel across the court.

 _Okay, something is definitely wrong. Weasley only runs when his life is in danger._

"I'm not watching this." She said and turned from the group.

"Wait, I'm coming with you." Draco moved to follow.

"You want to come with me to the bathroom?" She shot him a look.

"Ahhhhh. No." Draco shook his head. "I sure as hell do not."

"Didn't think so." She turned on her heel just in time to see the Gryffindors disappearing back into the school.

She hurried after them, no one daring to block her path. The three were far to busy getting to where ever it was they were going to notice her following.

They turned another two corners and headed straight into McGonagall's classroom.

Valentine pressed her back against the wall and held her breath.

"We have to see Professor Dumbledore, immediately!" Harry cried adamantly.

"I'm afraid Professor Dumbledore is not here." Said Professor McGonagall "He has gone to London to attend a very important Ministry meeting. He left this morning."

 _Of course. Of, freaking, course! What could have possibly happened in the last few hours? What hell have they been up to!_

"He's gone! Now? But this is important! It's about the Philosopher's Stone."

Valentine gritted her teeth, resisting the urge to scream.

 _WHY? WHY CAN'T YOU JUST BE NORMAL?_

"How do you know..." McGonagall's voice trailed off.

"Someone's going to try and steal it." Harry insisted.

"I don't know how you three found out about the stone, but I can assure you it is perfectly well-protected," McGonagall said sternly, Valentine could practically feel the firm stare through the stone wall. "Now would you go back to your dormitories? Quietly."

Valentine heard the retreating footsteps and quickly backed up to hide around the closet corner before she could be seen.

She waited for the footsteps to grow nearer but all they did was steadily fade.

 _They must have gone in the other direction._

Valentine crept back out and started following, holding her breath again as she passed McGonagall's room.

"...no stranger Hagrid met in the village." Harry's voice echoed along the corridor as they neared the open path along the courtyard. "It was Snape, which means he knows how to get past Fluffy."

 _Are they still on about that? Why would-?- Actually, no. Nevermind. I'd blame him too if I could, big, bloody jerk-_

"Good afternoon."

 _-and would you look at that. Did I just summon a Snape? Not the kind of ability I would particularly choose to have._

Valentine took a quick step back into the corridor, not yet seen.

"Now, what would three young Gryffindors such as yourselves be doing inside on a day like this?"

"Uh...we were just..." Hermione stumbled for a believable excuse.

"You want to be careful. People will think you're...up to something."

Valentine inched back further into the hall as Snape hurried past. Still not breathing once he did.

"Now, what do we do?" Hissed Hermione.

"We go down the trapdoor." Said Harry. "Tonight."

Valentine turned to face the wall and more firmly than necessary, smacked her forehead against. It hurt. Alot.

She groaned and rubbed her temples.

 _Well. Guess that means I haven't died and gone to hell then._

 ** _\--Pretending To Hate--_**

"Professor!" Valentine marched up the hall after the man.

Students quickly backed away, not eager to get in between whatever this was.

"Professor!"

Snape could hear her, she was completely certain of that.

"Excuse me, you miserable git!" She cursed at him for making her run. "Has old age finally rotted away your hearing?"

He spun on her with an enraged growl like a sufficiently poked bear.

"Do you intend to end up six foot under, Lestrange? Because I would be very glad to arrange that for you."

"Oh, I have no intentions whatsoever." She folded her hands behind her back innocently. "Unfortunately the same cannot be said for everyone."

Her stance was relaxed but her gaze was meaningful.

Snape studied her for a moment like he was deciding whether or not this was some prank or she was being serious.

"Is this the kind of face that would lie to you, sir?" She smiled sweetly and fluttered her lashes at him.

His face twisted into a revolted expression, lip curled.

"Detention." He snarled. "My classroom, immediately after dinner."

* * *

 **Hello, hello**! **Are you liking where the story is going? Got any theories for future happenings? Don't be shy and let me know what you think!**

 **To DancingAdventurer45; Thanks so much! I'm really glad you're enjoying Val, I'm pretty proud of how she turned out myself :) I hope you continue enjoy.**

 **Tabitha Hallows xxx**


	21. Mirror

Valentine paced up between the desks one way, turned around and went the way she came. She did this thirteen times but she kicked Snape's desk and sat on it with a huff.

He was late. And this was not the kind of trifling thing he might be late for.

She bounced one leg and tapped her fingers on the desk, growing increasingly more restless as the minutes rolled on.

 _Where the hell is he? He has to know that this is important! I wouldn't set up something like this unless it was!_

The students would be preparing for bed by now and she decided that if he took much longer than she would handle the situation on her own. If Snape couldn't be relied upon to show up, then he couldn't be relied upon to be any sort of help.

She sucked in a breath and decided another ten minutes would be more than enough of what she could stand and what was safe.

Two minutes later, Snape stormed into the classroom, door thundering shut behind him.

"What the hell happened?" Valentine pushed herself off the desk.

Snape marched towards her and she caught sight of the glitter on his clothes.

"The Weasley twins?" She arched a brow. "That's rather tame of them."

Snape didn't answer, just grunted and took out his wand to clear away the glitter.

"Now, usually this would fill me with joy for the next month in the least, but there isn't time for that." Valentine pursed her lips.

"What is it, Lestrange?" He snapped at her. "This had better be good."

"Believe me, it is. Harry Potter and his friends are after the Philosophers Stone."

"What?" Snape asked, his eyebrows draw together. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Valentine nodded. "I heard Potter say it himself."

"Why the hell would they want to do a thing like that?" Snape crossed his arms over his chest.

"To keep the stone away from you actually."

"They think I want the stone?" Snape frowned.

"Yes. Both Hagrid and Professor McGonagall have told them otherwise, but Potter is certain."

"Absolute imbecile." Snape hissed through clenched teeth. "Just like his no-good father."

"They're doing it tonight." Valentine pressed tensely. "They know where the Stone is and they're going to take it."

"There are several tasks that block the way, as you have been told. I doubt the fools could make it past even the first, let alone the others."

"I don't. You may not have been following them around all year, but you have been teaching them. Granger is

extremely smart, Potter is extremely brave and Weasley is extremely resilient. Underestimating them isn't an option here. They fought off a bloody mountain troll!"

Snape glared down at the girl, who returned his stare with a determined glare.

"We can't make a move until Dumbledore returns." He bit out.

"But he's in London!" Valentine shook her head. "We don't have time to get word to him, we have to do something now!"

"Whining like a brat isn't going to help!" He snapped.

"Well, at least I'm doing something! Look," She slammed one fist on his desktop. "Dumbledore took me off suspension early so I would be here if anything happened."

"Perhaps I don't trust your word."

"You can't be serious?" Valentine gapped at him incredulously. "Use your damn brain! Dumbledore is gone! Now, maybe you're not the one going after the stone but what about Quirrell, hmm? He could be taking it as we speak."

Snape was positively seething, but Valentine wasn't about to back down. Her words were getting to him, they had to be. Snape could be ridiculous but he was reasonable enough to understand her logic.

"We're wasting time, Professor." Her bright gaze bore into him. "Make no mistake, I'm not asking permission. I will do this alone if I have to."

Snape growled lowly, clearing fighting some kind of internal battle.

"Are you in or out?" She raised her chin to him.

His gaze hardened and for another long moment, he did nothing. Then he shoved past her and headed for the door.

Valentine almost smiled.

 ** _\--Pretending to Hate--_**

Valentine had told her friends not to wait up. They knew Snape had given her detention and so figured they'd just be lucky if both emerged alive. Even Leah couldn't have guessed what was really going on.

Valentine and Snape reached the third-floor corridor and slipped inside. At least, Valentine supposed, she wouldn't have to worry about running into teachers or students or prefects if she had Snape to cover for her. She was glad that he didn't have a choice knowing that he wouldn't have otherwise.

Snape shut the door behind them and Valentine expected the pillars to light as they had before but the hall stayed dark.

She pulled out her wand and whispered;

 _"Lumos."_

They continued up the hall at a brisk, cautioned pace. Truth be told, they couldn't be certain what exactly they were walking into. Was Quirrell waiting to attack them? Did he really have the stone? Had they managed to beat Harry and his friends?

They paused at the door, knowing what was on the other side.

"Don't be shy." Valentine gestured. "The honour is all yours."

Snape rolled his eyes and snapped his hand at the door. It flew open with no measure of silent, crashing against the wall inside the room.

 _Overkill much?_

Fluffy, completely awake, lurched for the door, gnashing it's three sets of teeth at them.

"Are you always like this?" Valentine hissed, stepping forward, wand drawn.

Fluffy saw her and immediately pulled itself back inside.

Valentine blinked.

"Ah."

She took another step forward, half into the doorway.

Fluffy had pressed itself up against the back wall, head low, eyeing her nervously.

"Well, seems I'm remembered." Valentine almost laughed. "Touching."

"What on earth did you do to it?" Snape looked at her and then to Fluffy and then to her again.

"Would you believe that I'm just, very, very scary?" Valentine shrugged and moved to shut the door behind them.

Snape didn't reply but she could practically feel him rolling his eyes again.

"It would appear that someone else got here first." He said as Valentine turned back around.

She spotted the trap door in the middle of the floor, splayed wide door and waiting.

"So, it could be Quirrell down there or Harry, Ron and Hermione." Valentine nodded. "Or both."

Valentine approached and kneeled down to look into the darkness. Fluffy inched further into the corner with too pathetic a growl to be noted.

"You wouldn't happen to know what's down here would you?" She peered over her shoulder at Snape.

"The first trial." He said dryly. "Devils Snare."

"Right." Valentine swallowed. "Well, I hope someone has been paying attention in Herbology."

"Don't be shy." Snape nodded pointedly to the trap door and the black abyss beneath it.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Valentine drawled sardonically.

She looked back down into the darkness. She sucked in a breath, gripped her wand tightly and jumped.

She landed feet first, the force of the landing forcing her into a sitting position.

She heard a loud thud somewhere behind her and assumed it was Snape.

 _Alright._

Valentine kept perfectly still and looked look around at the black vinery covered the entire area.

Devils Snare reacts to movement and will strangle anything it believes is alive. If it's victim struggles, it will only react more violently.

Two thick vines wound themselves over her knees and she could feel something moving against her back. She forced herself to stay relaxed despite the deadly fauna coiling itself around her.

"Do not move," Snape called out, soundly astoundingly calm.

"Are we just supposed to sit here and wait?" She scoffed.

"Essentially." Snape drawled.

"I feel this may be a good time to mention that my patience isn't particularly lengthy."

"Stay still and wait," Snape ordered.

One vine wrapped itself around Valentine's left arm, another three were working at binding her legs together. She could feel the one on her back shifting to try and encircle her waist.

"Sir, I think you severely overestimate my ability to wait."

"Afraid, Lestrange?" Said Snape smugly.

 _The only thing that should be afraid is this bloody plant._

A vine began to creep towards her free arm and she jerked it away, brandishing her wand.

"What are you doing?" Snape hissed as the vines rushed to bind her tighter.

 _"Diffindo!"_

Valentine cast in a wide swooping arch, making sure not to hit her own outstretched legs. The spell sliced through the vines deeply and the plant itself gave a low, tortured shriek.

Vine immediately began to retreat, unravelling themselves from her and Valentine could feel herself sinking lower.

She choked out a gasp as she fell through the plant and into the space below it. She landed heavily in a crouched position, more weight on one foot then the other.

She bit the inside of her mouth as she felt her right ankle straining. She quickly stood and braced herself against the wall to take the weight off it.

She looked up at the gaping hole where she had sat, several cut vines handing uselessly.

 _I feel like this is when Professor Sprout would take fifty points for poor conduct._

Just behind her, the vines opened and fell away, letting Snape fall also.

He landed like she had, although he stood up completely uninjured.

When he saw her his gaze immediately darkened.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Oh, save it." She grumbled.

Snape rushed forward and grabbed both her shoulders harshly.

"You are still my student. If we are going to do this then you must do as I say." He hissed.

"Right. Just like in class." She sneered up at him and shrugged off his hands.

She took a step and her ankle sung out in pain. She masked it and kept on down a dark narrow hall, again lighting her wand and leading the way.

Her ankle hurt, but it was nothing she wasn't sure she could handle. To her credit, she kept her face neutral and did her best not to rely too much on her other foot. To Snape's credit, she only had to take a few steps before he noticed.

"You're injured."

"Shut up."

"Thanks to your little stunt, no doubt."

"Shut up." She ground out, still walking. "If you must know, I simply landed on it wrong. It probably would have happened no matter what. Excuse me for not being accustomed to falling ten feet from a deadly plant."

"You'll just slow us down in this state."

"I will not." She sent a glare over her shoulder at him. "You're just looking for excuses to do this on your own. I have I already told you numerous times, I'm in this to stay."

"Fine," Snape growled. "endure the pain."

"Oh, Professor." Valentine sighed wistfully, mocking smile on her lips. "There is nothing more painful than looking at your face. So, in the area of endurance, I think I'll manage just fine."

As it was, Valentine was far too worried about Harry Potter and his friends and Quirrell and the stone to even think about her ankle. Physical pain was never been something she struggled with handling.

"What will you do if we come across Potter?" Snape still hadn't given in on getting her to turn back and leave things to him. "You don't think he'll notice that you're here when you have no reason to be? Even a simpleton like him will find that odd."

"Yes, well, I just spent the last ten months following him around and he's yet to find anything odd."

"I assume you have forgotten about what landed you in that little detention that you then botched and had to cover-up through pure violence like some mindless beast?"

"One; That doesn't count because it wasn't Potter that caught me, it was Hagrid. Two; I couldn't just let them walk around the grounds at night when Voldemort could be plotting to get the stone. Three; You're incredibly irritating and greasy so your opinion means absolutely nothing to me."

Valentine could feel the sheer fury radiating off him before he even grabbed her upper arm in that fierce grip.

His black eyes bore into her. She had never seen him so close to the edge of completely manic. It didn't even make her blink.

He leaned down close to face and hissed with a softness that didn't match his words.

"Do you really wish to anger me while we're down here alone, isolated from anyone who would care should you mysteriously disappear?"

Valentine leaned up to him herself, eyes aglow and unyielding. She whispered.

"Why would you ever think that being alone would mean you would have a chance against me?"

Snape blinked and almost pulled back.

She knew how uncomfortable she had made him.

 _Good._

"Try not to think too long on it." Valentine gave him a short bitter smile and tapped the side of his face twice in a show on comfort.

She turned away from him and kept walking.

"I'm not afraid of your little act, Lestrange." Snape recovered quickly. "I know you're just a girl."

Valentine didn't turn back to him.

"Do keep your voice down. I have a reputation after all."

 ** _\--Pretending To Hate--_**

It didn't take long for them to come upon the wooden door. Valentine glanced at it and then to Snape.

"I don't suppose there is another murderous daisy in there?"

"There is not." Snape drawled.

"Then what, pray tell, is in there?"

"The second trial."

"Professor." Valentine sighed. "I do realize that we are essentially mortal enemies at this junction, but I would appreciate it if you used your big boy words and told me what hell is behind this door."

"Another door."

"Another door?"

"Yes."

"And what is the trial in that?"

Snape rolled his eyes at her and flicked his wand at the door. It creaked open slowly, revealing a larger space inside.

A strange sound caught Valentine's notice and she frowned.

"What is that?" She took a step into the room and immediately jumped back as a flurry of metal and wings almost collided with her. "What the hell?"

She stared around the room and followed the flurry up into the rafters where it joined with another group.

"Are those keys with wings?" She threw a glanced at Snape.

"The intention was for one to use a broom to catch the correct key to open that door and continue." Snape nodded to a door directly on the other side of the room. "However, it seems that whoever came here before us has already used it and not placed the broom back where they found it."

"I get the sense that we can't just kick the door open."

"That would rather defeat the purpose of this trial, yes."

"Well, then." Valentine walked over to the door to get a closer look. She spared a glance up at the keys and it seemed that they were largely unbothered by them.

On closer inspection, there was a decent amount of keys stuck in the surface of the door. Valentine could only assume that they flew at the door full speed and then had it shut on them. Then she noticed the key sitting in the lock.

"Ah." She said loudly enough for Snape to hear. "How convenient."

"Indeed." Snape arched a brow as though it was too convenient, which it really was.

Valentine reached for the handle and this seemed to set the keys off again. They swarmed noisily in the rafters as if getting geared up to attack.

 _Typical._

 _"Immobulus!"_ Both Valentine and Snape cast in unison.

The keys froze in mid-air, drifting along dully with a strange twitch of wings.

Valentine and Snape looked at one another and then decided to say nothing.

Valentine twisted the handle and pushed open the door, not waiting for Snape before heading on.

This hall was much wider and the walls sloped outwards, starting narrower at the top and stretching out in a straight line to become much wider at the bottom.

A few metres in they spotted a lone broom, lying on the floor near the wall.

"How many more trials are there?" Valentine asked.

"Two," Snape replied. "Although if they've managed to defeat the next we probably won't have an issue getting through."

"And the last?"

"The last is of Dumbledore's design. He never divulged what it was."

"Figures. And knowing the old man it could be anything. Hopscotch. Fancy dress. Knitting." Valentine huffed. She took one more step and then paused. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Shut up." Valentine held up a hand and listened intently. "I think someone is coming."

"I don't hear anything, Lestrange."

"That's because your ears are filled with rot. Probably from listening to the sound of your own voice."

"I have had it-"

"Shush!" She hissed again and stepped back against the wall.

"What are you doing?"

"Writing sonnets." She said drolly. "What the hell do you think I'm doing?"

Snape opened his mouth to retort but this time he heard what Valentine had.

"It really hurts!"

"Oh, hush Ron! You'll be fine. We just have to get you to Madam Pomfrey."

"And when will that be? We don't even know how to get out of here!"

Valentine pressed her back into the shadows, crouching low to the ground as to not be seen. The voices grew steadily nearer, as did the laboured footsteps accompanying them.

"Harry is alone and that's what you're worried about!" Hermione scolded as she and Ron appeared.

Ron was clearly limping, half supported by Hermione.

"Well, it's a pretty decent thing to worry about if you ask me!"

"Granger, Weasley!" Snape barked at them as they approached and Ron gave a very feminine, high pitched shriek.

"Professor!" Hermione gasped.

"I think I just passed in the next life." Rom whimpered.

"You two are in serious trouble. You can't possibly comprehend how many rules you've broken." Snape glowered. "Where is your little ring leader?"

Hermione and Ron glanced at one another.

 _Right. They still think Snape was after the stone._

"Answer me this instant!"

"Ron is injured, sir." Hermione swallowed. "He needs to be taken to the hospital."

Snape was silent for a long moment, studying the two nervous Gryffindors.

 _What can he do? They believe that he is the one after the stone. They aren't just going to allow him to go looking for Harry and as a teacher, he can't leave them here nor can he bring them with him. He has another option if he'll pull his head out of his backside long enough to let me be of any help._

"You had best hope that Potter is alive endure his punishment. He'll be immediately removed from the school if I have anything to do about it."

"You can't do that!" Ron objected and seemed to instantly regret it.

"Oh, can't I?" Snape arched a brow.

"Please, sir." Hermione made a show of how heavily Ron was leaning on her. "We need to see, Madam Pomfrey."

"Very well." Snape seemed more than a little reluctant as he started leading them away, not lifting a hand to help.

Valentine watched them go from her place in the shadows. Hermione and Ron hadn't suspected that she was there for even a second. Once their footsteps had begun to fade she slipped out, lighting her wand once more.

 _Snape said that the next trial should be no issue and the last was something Dumbledore decided upon personally. Well, time to get to it._

She jogged along despite her ankles protests, deciding they had already taken up too much time. They hadn't gotten anything out of Ron or Hermione so she had no way in knowing what she was walking into, all she knew was that Harry was coming away from alive.

The rest of the hall passed by quickly and soon was filling with light as she neared the end. When she did, she stepped into something she certainly hadn't been expecting.

A huge chest board sat before her, a game already played. Someone had won. And someone had lost. The board was covered in rubble and a large majority of the chess pieces that were easily three, four times Valentine's size were completely destroyed.

 _Damn. Looks it a missed quite a game._

The prodigy in her was actually somewhat disappointed. She had never lost a game in her life and was really rather lax in a decent opponent.

 _Now is not the time._

Quite like with the keys, the trial had technically been passed already. Unlike the keys, the chest pieces didn't try and attack her or block her path as she picked her way through the rubble. As interesting as that would have been, she has more pressing matters to lend her mind through.

She slipped through the white side of the board and into another corridor. If Snape had been correct, this was the last trial.

 ** _\--Pretending To Hate--_**

When Valentine reached the top of the steps, she wiped a bead of sweat from her forehead.

 _When did it get so warm?_

She kept her wand firmly in her hand and started down the steps. She quickly realised the warmth was travelling up from the hall and the closer she drew near the more she understood why.

The shadows of flames were splayed across the walls and her heart skipped a beat.

 _A fire._

She picked up the pace, hurrying down the stairs until she reached a wide space leading into a room bordered off by a wall of flames.

She wiped her face again. The room itself didn't seem to be on fire, instead, it appeared to have been encircled purposely by magic.

 _Where the hell is Harry?_

Valentine tried to peer through the flames but couldn't get close enough to see clearly and certainly couldn't see over.

She had never cast the Water-Making spell before and it wouldn't be in her curriculum until sixth year. Not that she would let that stop her from trying.

 _Sixth year or not, it's still a basic spell. This shouldn't be a problem._

She raised her wand.

 _"Aguamenti!"_

A jet of water spouted from her wand, landing directly into the flames. Steam billowed up into the air, blasting her with heat and moisture. She held the position, making sure the fire covering the walkway was completely out before dropping her arm.

Now she could see into the room perfectly. The first thing she saw was a large mirror but it didn't hold her focus. On the right at the bottom of the stairs was a pile of clothing positioned almost like someone was laying in them. Dust covered the entire area, seemingly spilling out from the clothes. At the bottom of the left side was Harry.

"Harry." Valentine breathed out, hurrying down the stairs to him.

He lay on his back, unconscious but breathing.

Valentine knelt beside him, studying the small scratches and bruises forming on his face. She looked him over for blood or some kind of mortal wound but found nothing. She let out a heavy breath.

 _I think he'll be alright._

Harry had one hand thrown above him, fingers clenched around a dark red stone. It glinted at her in the firelight.

 _The Philosopher's Stone. He actually did it._

Valentine glanced over at the clothing and dust.

 _What happened here? Is that Quirrell? Or should I say was?_

She looked at Harry once more. He would be the only one with an answer to that.

She sat on the steps beside him and pulled a hand back through her hair, pondering what to do next. They needed to get out of there but she couldn't move Harry on her own.

She looked up, catching herself in the mirror.

 _That has to have something do to with Dumbledore's trial. Why else would it be here?_

She stood, walking towards it cautiously. For all she knew, Harry has already passed the trial and now it was nothing but a mirror.

Standing before the mirror, she saw a girl with messy curls, damn near inhuman eyes and a wand clutched in one hand. She was about to turn away when something changed.

Harry's unconscious form was gone and as was the clothing and dust. A young man stood on the steps behind her, wand in hand. He was strikingly familiar. Black hair, circle framed glasses, a certain posture that Valentine had undoubtedly seen before.

Adjacent to this young man was a figure cloaked in black, a figure that was also familiar to her.

Valentine twisted away from the mirror but only saw Harry and the dust. Turning around again, Valentine frowned.

 _What is this?_

The young man raised his wand with a flash and in a bolt of white light, the cloaked figure is thrown back and vanishes completely.

Valentine turns again. Nothing.

When she looks back into the mirror she sees people, all teens to young adults, rushing down the steps towards the Youngman, all were familiar in one way or another. Several gingers, a girl with bushy brown hair, a boy with crooked teeth and a shy smile, another boy with a soot smudged face. They raced to him, smothering him with attention and praise.

Then more people came. Dumbledore and Snape, looking as they always did. More teachers she noticed, McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout, Hagrid, Madam Pomfrey. Then more students seemingly older than she had ever seen them but certainly ones she knew.

A group of five joined. Three young men, two women. A flash of pale blond hair, long caramel waves, vibrant green eyes, a wide grin on dark features, a straight back and flawless hair. She recognised them immediately.

The stairs quickly filled with faces. Each one smiling and rejoicing, radiating pure merriment. She spotted Narcissa, William and Rose Lovat, Dobby, Haley and Emma from the manor. So many faces.

"Lestrange."

Valentine blinked as though broken from a trance.

Snape seemed to break from the crowd, hurrying down the steps as the faces disappeared.

"Professor." She blinked again, turning away from the mirror as Snape knelt beside Harry as she had.

"He's alive." She said. "Just unconscious."

Snape stared at him wordlessly for a moment, expression unreadable. Then pried away the boy's fingers and pocked the stone before scooping him up into his arms.

"Professor," Valentine said before he could start back up the stairs. She gestured to the mirror. "What is this?"

For another long moment, he was silent, never looking directly into the mirror itself. Instead, he looked at her, face still an undecipherable plane.

"The Mirror Erised." He eventually replied. "It apparently shows whoever looks into it their deepest desire."

"Pity," Valentine muttered, sparing it a glance over her shoulder and seeing nothing but her own reflection, Snape and Harry.

For a moment she had hoped it told the future.

"What did you see?" Snape frowned, brows knitting together in question.

Valentine swallowed her disappointment.

"A happy ending." She looked back Snape wearing an unreadable expression of her own. She walked away from the mirror without giving it another glance. "We should go."


	22. Red

Valentine had always been aware that Draco, Leah, Liam and Blaze had been stealing from Crabbe and Goyle's sweets stash all year. The boys were too thick to realise it was happening and just assumed that the candy was disappearing because they were eating it. And the others kept their mouth shut knowing that Crabbe and Goyle would continue to restock the stash every few weeks.

Being aware of this all year, Valentine had never personally taken any of it. She didn't have a sweet tooth so ravenous that she would need to resort to stealing. Strictly speaking, this was no longer true. She hadn't taken it from the stash per say but that was certainly where Draco had gotten it from.

Valentine simply nicked it from his hands. He looked almost ready to snap and then he saw who had taken it. That wasn't a battle worth fighting. He could steal more and keep his life.

Valentine tucked the Chocolate Frog into her robes and walked away with a word. Being so utterly terrifying came with unexpected perks. Then she waited until lights out until Olivia finished brushing out Leah's hair and managed to wrangle her into bed. Only then did she slip back out into the common room and into the halls.

Sticking the shadows was something she had become very adept at and they carried her all the way to the hospital wing.

She poked her head inside. Only one bed was occupied.

Harry Potter still hadn't woken up. It had been a full day since Snape had carried him from the room of the last trial and he was yet to even open his eyes.

Madam Pomfrey insisted that for the most part, he was in good health. A little bruised but that wasn't a concern. A little scratched up but that would be fine. Valentine, however, didn't think it wasn't a concern and it certainly didn't feel fine.

 _Why hasn't he still woken up? It's been an entire day._

Valentine snuck into the hospital wing without a single sound and shut the door behind her. Harry was tucked into his bed, dead asleep. His bedside table she found, had already been blessed with a decent handful of confectionery.

Hermione and Ron had explained the situation to Dumbledore, what they knew at least. Harry had gone onto the last trial alone. He was the only one who knew what had happened but that didn't mean that the entire school didn't know that something had happened. It seems Harry had more admirers than ever before. It was easy to forget with the kind of company Valentine kept.

Valentine's best deduction of what happened that night was that the pile of clothing and dust had in fact been Quirrell as she had speculated. Professor Quirrell had completely disappeared. On the same night that everything that happened? It was certainly telling.

Valentine took the Chocolate Frog from her robes and looked at it. It was nothing to the pile that had already accumulated but she didn't think Harry would mind, it wasn't like he would even know. She set it on the tray at the end of the bed and glanced at Harry.

She turned away from him. Watching people while they slept wasn't exactly a pass time of hers.

 _He'll be fine._

That was what she told herself.

Madam Pomfrey would have noticed if something was wrong by now. Anything could have happened. He could just be in shock. He'll be fine. He's alive, that's what's important here.

Harry had done something no other student would have and when the adults couldn't help he didn't falter. He had his friends and his gall and that was all he needed. It almost seemed believed that this was the boy who stopped Voldemort a decade ago.

"Good work." She whispered even though she knew he couldn't hear her.

She hoped he could keep this up only with less intrigue and more minding his own business.

She slipped back out of the room and into the hall, sinking again into the shadows.

The walk back to the common room was proving uneventful until she heard the distant echoing of steps. She paused, holding her breath, retreating even further into the dark.

She held her position for a long moment. Then a soft voice behind her spoke.

"Why are we hiding?"

Valentine twisted violently, hand instinctively going for her wand.

Dumbledore threw up his hands as if in surrender, eyes a twinkle.

"Bloody hell, sir!" She cursed, immediately relaxed.

"I truly didn't mean to scare you." Dumbledore smiled slyly.

"That sounded so sincere of you, sir." Valentine sighed, clapping a hand over her beating heart. "Don't do that again."

"I'm sorry, my dear." Dumbledore's smiled widened, clearly finding this much more humourous than Valentine. "Though I must admit, I feel quite accomplished. I never believed you were one that would startle easily."

"I'm not," Valentine grumbled. "I'll have to get you back for that, sir."

"Oh, I shall look forward to it." Dumbledore bowed his head, blue eyes sparkling behind his glasses. "Now, what is it that you're up to on this fine night?"

"Kidnapping children from their beds and feasting on their still breathing bodies."

"You as well? Perhaps we should start a club."

"Snape would make a great president for something like that."

"I shall offer him the position myself." Dumbledore laughed lightly. "But for now, I would be honoured to escort you to the dungeon."

He offered her his arm.

"If you were a less brilliant man, Professor, they would have locked you up by now." She linked her arm with his.

"Likely, yes." Dumbledore laughed again, leading her up the hall.

It felt foreign for Valentine to walk in the light so unhindered like this. She had grown used to the skulking.

"What shall we talk about then?" Dumbledore wondered aloud. "Boys?"

Valentine made a face.

"Girls then?"

Her face dropped to a neutral slate but made no move to answer otherwise.

"Alright then." Dumbledore chuckled. "How have you found your first year at Hogwarts?"

This time Valentine smiled.

"I wish the school was open during the summer." She said.

"Surely, this place must pale in comparison to Malfoy Manor?"

"Not quite, sir." Valentine scoffed. "I'd much rather spend my time here than back there."

"But it is your home, is it not?"

"That's not how I would put it."

"Well, I'm sure time will fly and you'll find yourself back here before you realize it."

"If only." Valentine sighed. "Professor? About Quirrell. Do you still believe that Voldemort had nothing to do with it?"

"I believe that only Harry can tell us that for certain."

"But if it is Voldemort?"

"Then," Dumbledore paused to think for a minute. "he will surely be back. He won't stop until he gets what he wants, no matter who's lives stand in his way."

"Cheery bloke, he is."

Dumbledore snorted at that.

"I admire your ability to make constant scintillating remarks, my dear."

"As do I, Professor." Valentine smiled and then sucked in a breath. "And you have my word that I will be just as constant with my task."

"There's no need to give me your word." Dumbledore patted her hand. "I know you will do all that is needed. Which is why I trust you to take care of this."

Dumbledore dug one hand into his robes and pulled out a small vile filled with a shimmering red dust.

"Professor?" Valentine frowned.

"I spoke with my friend Nicholas Flamel and after what has transpired this year, we both agreed that it would be for the best if the Philosopher's Stone could not be used again."

"You destoried it?" Valentine's eyes widened as she took the vile from him."

"This way, it shall never fall into the hands of those who would misuse it." Dumbledore nodded gravely.

"What do you want me to do with this?"

"I'm confident you will be able to dispose of it satisfactorily." Said Dumbledore, twinkle in his eye.

"Of course, sir." Said Valentine, tucking the vile into her pocket.

 ** _\--Pretending to Hate--_**

 _"Kreacher's master is upstairs as he was when you left. Is there anything Kreacher can do for you?"_

 _"Now, don't judge me too harshly. Animal taming through the art of the harp isn't exactly my speciality."_

 _"I always wanted a wife."_

 _"I mean, if you do the math, she was only a baby when they locked up her parents so I doubt she even remembers them. If that's the case, who could they influence her at all?"_

 _"Do you really wish to anger me while we're down here alone, isolated from anyone who would care should you mysteriously disappear?"_

 _"You will look at me when I speak to you."_

 _"I'm getting hints of bacon, orange juice, pepper, sausage and…yeah, that's definitely milk."_

 _"Don't say that. We don't care if your family isn't rich. You're our Olivia. You're special."_

 _"I smell the blood of a well-deserved suffering."_

 _"TROLL! IN THE DUNGEON! T-TROOLLL IN THE DUNGEON!"_

 _"Do you take pleasure in infuriating me?"_

 _"Do you...do you ever miss your parents?"_

 _"If you have the power you always claim to have then you wouldn't care what people say!"_

 _"Just because you find the lesson boring does not give you the right to take a learning opportunity away from others."_

 _"This world isn't yours to command."_

 _"Merry Christmas, Professor."_

 _"I think we're going to need another feather over here, Professor."_

 _"Sir, I don't treat anyone with respect between the hours of ten PM and eight AM."_

 _"But who would choose such a life?"_

 _"Wait! Don't. Please, I was just coming here to protect the stone! I swear!"_

 _~~~_

Valentine opened her eyes and was met with the green canopy of her bed.

 _What. The. Hell._

Valentine was practically ready to seek help. These dreams were neither normal nor appreciated. She couldn't see outside as they were underground and their dorm didn't have a clock so she couldn't tell the exact time but she had no doubts that it was still early morning at the most. A time when she should have been still asleep.

She heard shuffling about and looked to her right.

Leah was crouched down on the floor beside Olivia's bed like some frog-legged goblin.

"Leah."

Leah's head slowly rotated to look at her.

"What are you doing?"

"Watching Olivia sleep. Isn't she the cutest?"

Valentine sighed, rubbed her eyes tiredly.

"That isn't something you should be able to say so casually."

"Why?" Leah blinked.

"That is not something someone like Olivia would like."

"Oh." Leah frown. "Why?"

"Because to the average person, that is exceedingly creepy."

"Like spiders creepy or naked old people dancing creepy?"

Valentine let herself fall back onto her bed, looking back up at the canopy.

"This is the kind of conversation that only Draco and Blaze should be subjected to."

Leah stood and before Valentine could say another word, she flung herself onto the bed with a loud thud.

"Leah!" Valentine hissed, eyeing Olivia who was somehow still asleep. "Get off me."

Leah was draped over Valentine's mid-section like the worlds first living blanket.

"Don't wanna."

"Leah."

"Val."

"Get off or-"

"Yes, yes." Leah sighed, shuffling off Valentine with groaning and difficulty than necessary. "I know. You'll kill me or stab me or bury me or set me on fire."

"Do you have a preference?" Valentine scowled, being forced to make room for Leah as she nuzzled her way up against the headboard.

Leah looked at her, batting her lashes prettily.

"So, what's up?"

"You're in my bed, Leah."

"Sure am." Leah sat straight so they were shoulder to shoulder, stretching out her long legs. "You didn't answer me before. Isn't Olivia the cutest?"

"If you say so."

"But she is."

"Okay, Leah."

"She is!"

"Okay, dammit." Valentine slapped a hand over the other girl's mouth. "She's very cute and if you keep shouting like that you're going to wake her up."

"I'm sorry," Leah mumbled, half smothered by Valentine's hand.

Valentine took her hand back, giving Leah a firm glare to keep her voice down.

"I'm so glad Olivia's our friend, you know? I just wanted to look at her for a bit since we go home tomorrow." Leah smiled, gazing over at the girl in question. "She's so cool and we see each other every day. It's like I get to have my own personal Draco."

"Are you ever going to say anything normal?"

"Not if I can say something interesting instead." Leah grinned knowingly.

"And I don't know how Draco or Olivia would feel about that." Valentine snorted.

"But it's true." Leah insisted. "You and Draco are pretty much always together. I mean, your practically related by now."

"That may have something to do with our mothers being sisters, but yes."

"Well, now Olivia is like my sister." Leah nodded assertedly.

"Have you forgotten that we've known each other for eleven years?"

"No?"

"By that logic, if Olivia classifies as a sisted then I must be your damn twin."

Leah gasped, eyes immediately lighting up.

"Twins? You think we're like twins!"

"That is not what I said and keep your freaking voice down."

But Leah was far too chuffed to be calmed so quickly.

"You said we were twins." She rubbed her shoulder against Valentine's with a smug grin. "You said it, you said it."

"I also threaten to murder you several times a day."

"We all hurt the ones we love, sis."

"Say that again and you will be hurt."

"Oh! But what about Draco and Olivia? If we're twins then what about them? Are we all related now? What's that word for four babies at once again?"

Valentine dropped her head into her hands, partly to show her sheer despair and partly to hide the smile creeping onto her face and get it under control.

"Go to bed, Leah."

"But I'm not tried."

"I'm kicking you out of this bed in one...two...thre-"

"Okay, okay!"

"Keep your voice down!"

"Um. Guys?" Olivia yawned, half sitting up in bed. "Is everything alright? What's with all the shouting?"

"Val! Look what you did!" Leah gasped dramatically.

Valentine just narrowed her eyes and shoved Leah off the bed and on to the floor with a loud thunk.

 ** _\--Pretending to Hate--_**

Slytherin banners hung from the rafters of the Great Hall. This put Slytherin house in a particularly good mood.

"I'm so excited! We won! We won!" Leah cheered, barely keeping herself on the seat.

"We earned it." Olivia agreed, with a smile.

"Hell yeah, we did!" Blaze added, happily slinging his arm around Liam's shoulders.

"You don't have to wring my neck in the excitement." Liam laughed trying to squirm away.

"Finally Potter gets what he deserves. Nothing." Draco grinned. "He, Weasley and that Mud Blood can do all the heroic little deeds they want. It can't change that fact that we beat them hands down."

"And don't they know it." Valentine scoffed, watching Gryffindor over Blaze's shoulder.

The Gryffindors sat in humble silence at there obvious failure. Three students, in particular, kept their heads down, having lost more points than anyone else in their house.

Valentine felt honest pity for them. After what they had been through, she didn't think they deserved to look so downcast, but at the end of the day, that wasn't what mattered. Harry Potter was alive. Quirrell was dead. She hadn't failed her task and the stone couldn't ever fall into the wrong hands again. She looked at her friends and realized how much the House Cup meant to them and how trifling it all seemed to her. There was much more important things to worry about. Still, she was glad to see them happy.

"Slytherin is the best, Slytherin is the best!" Leah sang and did a jolly little wiggle.

"Don't know who you're so proud." Blaze scoffed, though he was smiling. "You didn't contribute a single point. If I recall correctly, McGonagall actually took five points that time you tried to spend all day with your eyes closed."

"Hey! I almost succeeded!"

"That's completed beside the point."

"Guys, stop." Liam rolled his eyes. "Can you not argue for once?"

"But how else would I let Blaze know that I think he's a stinky, mean, bullfrog?" Leah frowned.

"And how else would I remind Leah that she's a stupid, loud, irritating, nutball?" Asked Blaze.

"You two do realize that you are allowed to get along, right?" Liam sighed.

"But it's such a classic dynamic!" Leah gasped.

"Exactly!" Blaze nodded.

"Well," Olivia spoke up. "maybe you could try getting along?"

Leah and Blaze exchanged blank looks, observing each other for a moment for bursting out into roarous laughter.

"It was worth a try." Olivia shrugged, sharing an almost tired glance with Liam.

"Was it?" Draco snarked. "Did you seriously think these two idiots would ever be all cordial with each other?"

"Cordial!" Leah's eyes lit up. "Where?"

The group shared a selective sigh and Olivia patted Leah's shoulder pityingly.

"Believe me." Draco continued. "Leah thrives off making people slowly descend into madness. But she's so stupid that she doesn't even feel like a proper opponent. It's just like-"

"Like releasing a pet rock into the wild?" Suggested Liam.

"Like walking a fish on a leash?" Said Blaze.

"I was going to say it's like trying to talk to a brick wall but those are all acceptable answers." Draco raised his brows, somewhat impressed.

"I am honoured by your words." Leah grinned.

"Yeah, you would be." Draco scoffed.

"I can only imagine how difficult it must be for you," Liam said to Valentine in all serious.

"Huh?" Leah made a face.

"Excuse me?" Valentine arched a brow at him.

"Well, you know. You're all," He made a vague gesture with his hands. "smart and intelligent and stuff."

Valentine held back a laugh.

 _'And stuff'._

Despite being the more level headed one of her friends and often very articulate, Liam was, when you got down to it, just as strange as the others. He managed to hide it with a practised smile and good posture but he fit far too well to not secretly be a nut.

"If Leah drives us crazy by saying and doing stupid things," Liam continued. "then I have no idea how you stand it."

"Haven't you heard all the rumours?" Valentine's smirk was worn with a dark snarl that made them all nervous. "I'm insane."

Draco scoffed, Leah cackled and Liam tried his damn best to laugh at that. As did Blaze and Olivia.

The tense moment was broken when McGonagall signalled for silence and they turned to the staff table as Dumbledore stood.

"Another year gone. And now, as I understand it, the house cup needs awarding, and the points stand thus."

"Oh, my gosh!" Leah hissed excitedly.

"I'm so nervous." Olivia bit her lip. "Why am I so nervous?"

Leah quickly grabbed Olivia's hand in hers and placed them in the middle of the table. She gave Blaze and Liam a pointed look.

"What?" Said Blaze.

"Look at her." Leah gestured to Olivia with her shoulder. "She's practically shaking."

"I really don't know why." Olivia laughed awkwardly.

"In fourth place," Said Dumbledore. "Gryffindor with three hundred and twelve points."

Draco and Valentine shared a satisfied look at the defeat of their rival house. The others were too busy to even notice what was being said.

Liam just chuckled lightly and put his hands on top of the girls.

"Come on, mate," Liam said to Blaze. "You'll just look like a jerk if you don't."

"Pretty sure I am a jerk."

"Third place," Dumbledore continued. "Hufflepuff, with three hundred and fifty-two points."

"It's fine." Olivia nodded, looking like she could pass out at any second.

"It's not fine." Leah huffed and glared at daggers at Blaze. "Put your damn hand in right this second, Zambini."

"Or what?"

"Or I will bite off your entire right leg."

"That's oddly specific. Why the right one?"

"Just do it." Liam sighed, grabbing Blaze's arm and dropping his hand on top of his own.

Blaze grumbled but didn't move.

"In second place, Ravenclaw, with four hundred and twenty-six points."

It was easy for Valentine to forget what was actually going on with a veritable circus going on right in front of her.

"What about you guys?" Liam looked over at Valentine and Draco. They each gave him dull stares. "Right. Stupid question."

"There's only one house left." Said Olivia, who was the only one paying any real attention.

"And in first place, with four hundred and seventy-two points, Slytherin House."

Cheering rumbled throughout the hall as Slytherin proclaimed their pride for all to hear.

"Yay! We win! We win! We win!" Leah chanted, thumping her free hand rhythmically on the table.

Liam and Blaze high fived one another, also having to work around the hand holding situation.

Olivia laughed, full and honest, clearly relieved.

"Take that Potter." Draco hissed under his breath triumphantly.

"Yes, yes, well done Slytherin, well done Slytherin. However,"

Dumbledore spoke and they all froze. "recent events must be taken into account. And I have a few last-minute points to award."

"Oh, boy," Olivia muttered.

 _I should have known._

"To Miss Hermione Granger, for the use of cool intellect when others were in great peril, fifty points."

"It's fine," Olivia assured them tensely although no one had spoken. "Were still over one hundred points ahead of them."

"Second, to Mr Ronald Weasley, for the best-played game of chess that Hogwarts has seen these many years, fifty points."

"What the hell is he doing?" Draco growled.

"How is this allowed?" Said Liam.

"And third, to Mr Harry Potter, for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house sixty points."

"Uh, oh." Olivia swallowed.

"What?" Blaze said expectedly.

"Olivia, what is it?" Leah asked with big eyes.

"Were tied with Gryffindor." Said Olivia.

And Dumbledore wasn't done.

"And finally, it takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to your enemies, but a great deal more to stand up to your friends. I award ten points to Neville Longbottom."

"No...that's not fair..." Leah snatched her hand away from the other.

"But we were so close!" Blaze stared at the tabletop in disbelief.

Valentine watched their faces fall into disappointment. They'd had victory in their grasp only for it to be snatched away at the very last moment.

"They can't do that can, can they?" Draco blinked, pale eyes searching Valentine's face for an answer.

"Assuming that my calculations are correct, I believe that a change of decoration is in order." Dumbledore clapped his hands a single time and then gestured to the flags hanging above the wall. "Gryffindor wins the House Cup!"

The banners ripple and change colour from green to red.

Students jump to their feet, screaming and rejoicing from every house but Slytherin.

"No!" Draco bit out, slamming his hand on the table.

"But that's not fair!" Leah threw herself into Olivia's arms, eyes glassy.

"That is so unbelievable!" Said Blaze. "Seriously. They let us believe we had this!"

"You're all idiots." Valentine sat straighter, grabbing their attention. "This silly little thing doesn't matter."

"What do you mean, doesn't matter!" Draco shook his head.

"I mean," Valentine gave him a dark stare. "that in just a few years from now, this world will be a very different place and trifling issues like this will mean nothing."

"Maybe." Olivia agreed. "But right now this really blows."

Leah pouted and nuzzled into the girl's side.

"Freaking Potter." Draco tried his best to sound angry but he was far too despondent to have that typical bite in his voice.

In that moment, he wasn't a bully raised with luxuries and a dubious disciplinary system. He was a disappointment eleven-year-old boy.

Valentine felt for her friends and yet this didn't feel entirely wrong or right to her. At the beginning of the night, this had been Gryffindor.

 _I don't suppose there is a way to make everyone happy. In any case, you earned it Gryffindor Harry, Ron and Hermione stopped what could have been Voldemort's second reign. I'll take that over the house cup any day._

 ** _\--Pretending to Hate--_**

They stood on the Hogsmead platform, huddled against the back wall as the entire school loitered about. The train had yet to arrive and the sound of the chatter and laughter was almost deafening.

"It's okay, Leah. We'll win next year. Just you wait and see." Olivia told Leah for the eighth time that morning.

The others, although still bitter, had moved on to the excitement of summer, whereas Leah was still torn up about the situation with the House Cup.

"You should stop thinking about it." Said Liam, straightening the collar on his crisp white shirt. They had all changed into their casual clothes back up at the school to save them from the experience of getting dressed in the train bathroom with twenty other students. "The more you dwell on it, the more it's going to bother you."

"Yeah." Said Blaze. "I mean, if all the stuff with the Solicitors Stones hadn't happened we would have beaten them hands down."

"It's Philosophers Stone, you idiot." Draco corrected him.

"But...but...but it's not fair!" Leah exclaimed with a woeful dramatic air that didn't quite match her silky blue dress with red lace trimming.

"Sounds like someones sick for their home planet!" Blaze snorted.

"I'm not an alien!" Leah snapped at him.

"Now, now." Olivia smiled sheepishly. "There's no need to fight."

"No?" Blaze goaded Leah. "Let me guess then. Your just a slave to the alien werewolves that live in the girl's bathroom?"

"Are we bringing that up again?" Liam sighed.

"Oh, please have mercy." Draco rubbed at his eyes.

"ARG!" Leah gritted her teeth.

"Shut up, you...you...you fat head!"

Blaze just laughed at her.

"Wow. You're so off your game today."

"Come on, we don't have to fight." Olivia tried. "Please?"

"But he's challenging me!" Said Leah.

"He does that every day." Said Olivia.

"Yeah, and I'm yet to lose." Blaze scoffed.

"Uh, uh!" Leah objected. "I've beaten you heaps of times!"

"Only when it comes to pure madness."

"I'm not crazy!"

"Eh." Liam considered it. "You kind of are."

"AM NOT!"

"Okay, that's now helping." Olivia pursed her lips.

"I figure if they're going to fight either way, which they are, then I may as well enjoy myself." Liam shrugged.

"I give up." Olivia sighed and stepped back to stand with Valentine and Draco.

"I can't wait to leave this dump. I can't believe father is making us come back here next year." Draco snarled

"We could always leave," Valentine suggested casually.

Draco stared at her, completely horrified.

"Close your mouth." Valentine rolled her eyes. "I was joking."

"That's not funny, Val." Draco practically simpered.

"I thought it was." She shrugged nonchalantly.

"Look!" A student in the crowd shouted out above the bustle. "The trains coming!"

Then Hagrid was there, motioning students to move away from the edge of the platform.

"It would seem here's our chance." Valentine leaned into Draco to whisper.

"Hmm." He hummed thoughtfully. "And I don't suppose anyone would stop us. Except maybe Olivia."

"Olivia." Valentine turned to the girl. "Draco and I have a long-standing fantasy involving pushing Leah under a train. You wouldn't try and stop us would you?"

"Uh." Olivia blinked, unsure of how to respond.

She didn't have the chance to reply when the Hogwarts Express howled and pulled into the station with a screech, sending billowing steam on to the platform.

They stood back and waited for the crowd on the platform to fade a little before shoving past people. They sent Olivia and Leah off on a mission to find an empty compartment and proceeded to take their time.

"So." Liam glanced down at Valentine. "Looking forward to the holidays?"

"No."

"Oh. Okay."

"I'm with Val on this one." Blaze huffed. "My families eighty percent nutball, twenty percent annoying. I'd rather be here."

"Yeah, where you can deal with Leah who is one hundred percent annoying." Said Draco.

"Well, at least there's only one of her!" Exclaimed Blaze.

Valentine followed after her friends letting them climb aboard first.

Harry Potter caught her eye in the crowd. He's conversing with Hagrid. She assumes they are sharing farewells.

 _Have a safe summer, Harry. I freaking mean it._

"Val?" Draco had paused in the doorway.

"You alright?" Asked Liam, offering a hand to help her up.

The three boys had gathered in the doorway. She looked up at them, ever the scowling beast.

"I'm not an invalid." She glared at Liam's hand. "I don't need your assistance."

He quickly dropped it.

"Let's go find the girls." Said Draco, leading the boys off down the narrow corridor.

Valentine took the moment to pass one last glance over at Harry Potter.

He turned away from Hagrid to rush over to the train and Valentine quickly looked away. She figured she had done enough staring for one year. She pulled herself up onto the train and started in the direction the others had gone.

 _I'll see you next year, Harry Potter. Let's try and keep the death acts of bravery and chivalry to a minimum, shall we?_


	23. YEAR ONE FINISHED: AUTHORS NOTE

Hello, my readers!

I hope you have enjoyed reading the first year of Valentine Lestrange's life at Hogwarts as much as I enjoyed writing it! I love this story and the characters so much! (why, yes I am obsessed with my own story, mind ya business) I makes me excessively happy to think you're out there, where ever you are in the world reading Valentine's story!

As always, don't be shy and leave a comment to tell me know what you think or if you have any theories as to what's coming up next. I hope you're not to fond of Lockhart because I'm sure as heck not ;)

TabithaHallows XXX


	24. Funeral

Valentine had never seen so many Dark Wizards in one place before. How was she certain that what they were? Well, they were here weren't they?

Cygnus Black's funeral, like most funerals, was not a particularly joyous affair. There was no lack of attendees although Valentine didn't know the bulk of them personally. With so many of the Black's disowned, imprisoned or dead, many who had come were friends of sorts.

All-clad in black, a tear was shed here and there, mostly for show. Valentine briefly wondered where those tears had been while the old man lay, going insane in his bed. She thought that Narcissa might have been the only one to cry genuine tears when they had gotten the news of her father's death from Kreacher four days ago. They were the only two who would honestly grieve.

They were quite in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by dense forest on either side, standing in the burial place of the Black's. The grave monuments were large and decorated with fine carvings and statues. As you walked along, you could tell, not only by the dates but by the age-worn into the stone, that Black's had been buried here for hundreds of years. The newest occupant and last, being Cygnus Black himself. Narcissa, the only daughter left to inherit anything was now a Malfoy and she would be buried alongside her husband.

Valentine didn't know when or how she would die or what her life would possibly look like when it happened. But she wouldn't be buried with the other Lestrange's or the Malfoy's and certainly not the Black's.

"Val." Draco hissed in her ear. He hadn't left her side all morning since his father had been particularly terse with him lately. "Val, everyone is staring at us."

Valentine stood staring up at the large stone figure at the head of Elladora Black's grave. It was a fair distance from where Cygnus lay beside his wife Druella. Valentine had been named after both women.

"Val." Draco tugged on her arm.

"Stop it." She snapped at him and looked pointedly over at their onlookers who immediately tried to at causal.

"Why were they staring at us?" Asked Draco.

 _I don't think it was you they were staring at._

"How the hell would I know?" Valentine sighed and looked back up at the stone sculpted figure.

She wondered what someone who think if they stumbled upon this site today.

 _A just a bunch of strange-looking people wearing all black and standing about a graveyard whispering to one another, nothing to see here._

From what she could tell, they were waiting for a few more people to arrive, then some nice words would be said and a certain few of them would go to twelve Grimmauld Place to skulk around someone more.

"Hello!" Leah bound up to them.

"Leah!" Draco hissed, looking decently mortified. "We're at a funeral, idiot."

"Oops." Leah slapped a hand over her mouth. She glanced over her shoulder at the group of people know staring at her in disapproval.

"Oops, is right." Draco yanked her in closer to them.

"I'm sorry," Leah whined. "I forgot."

"How the hell can you forget?" Said Draco. "We're in a graveyard."

"Waste of bloody time." Valentine scoffed under her breath.

"Val." Draco shot her a look.

"What?" She challenged. "Narcissa is the only one who's going to miss him."

"Not the point." He sighed. "And don't say that my mother's around."

"Look at them." Valentine passed a cold judgemental stare over the attendees. "They don't care about Cygnus Black. They're just here to see what happens next."

"What do you mean?" Asked Leah.

"Well, for starters with this many powerful families all in one place, some kind of drama is bound to happen. And of course, there is the inheritance. All of the Black families properties and their fortune has to go somewhere. Narcissa is the only one in any place to inherit so it will probably just end up being absorbed into the Malfoy fortune."

"Hmm." Leah hummed. "That makes sense. I think."

"Val." Said Draco. "What will happen if there is no will?"

"Nothing significant." She shrugged. "By law, as far as the Ministry is concerned, they're still blood relatives to inherit. It'll go to the closest blood relative and they are free to do with it what they want.

"So, it'll still all go to mother, then?" Asked Draco.

"Obviously."

"This is boring," Leah grumbled.

"Funeral's aren't known for being fun, Leah." Said Draco.

"No, I mean, this conversation."

"The fact that you'll one day be in charge of the entire Lovat Manor and all its finances is honestly terrifying."

"I think I'll have sunflowers painted on the ceiling in the main dining room." Leah decided. "That'll look cute, won't it?"

"See? Terrifying."

"You can all stop worrying now." Said Liam as he approached. "I'm here."

"Oh." Leah blinked. "I didn't know you were coming."

"Well, you're as charming as ever." Liam smiled and then stopped. "Sorry, about your grandfather. I was going to write when I first heard but-"

"Save it." Valentine rolled her eyes. "We're not particularly heartbroken."

"Oh." Said Liam. "Well, alright then. I personally hadn't met him myself."

"Not overly pleasant," Draco said carefully.

"He only got worse with age and deterioration." Valentine shrugged.

"Dear God Val, please keep your voice down." Draco glanced over at the crowd of adults.

"He was mean." Added Leah.

"Who was mean?" Josephine Lovat seemed to appear before them out of nowhere.

She was William Lovat's younger sister by several years. She had brown, almost black hair pulled back in an intricate bun and dark eyes to match. She was tall like her brother and quite literally towered over them with her stern frown.

"No one." Leah pursed her lips.

Leah had never been particularly fond of her only aunt. Which was totally fine with Josephine Lovat because she wasn't particularly fond of anyone. She rarely interacted with her family and lived in seclusion with her and William's mother, Edna. They were what one would consider the opposite of social, which is why it was a surprise that Josephine was talking to them at all.

"Niece." Josephine appraised her dully.

Leah just stuck her tongue out at her and huddled in closer between Liam and Valentine.

"Just like your mother at your age." Josephine grimaced.

"Good!" Leah huffed.

"You're Gilbert and Diana's boy, aren't you?" She peered down at Liam.

"I am, ma'am." Liam nodded politely.

"Hmm." Josephine hummed and rose her brows in judgment before moving on. "Malfoy. You still clinging to the girls, I see. May as wear a skirt yourself and blend in."

"Is there a reason why you are here conversing with twelve-year-olds instead of with those your own age?" Valentine cut in.

"Valentine Lestrange." Josephine sighed, looking her up and down. "You haven't changed at all."

"It's shocking you have a formulated opinion of me at all considering how much time you spend living under a rock with your mother."

"Val." Draco hissed.

Valentine didn't have to take care with Josephine the same way she took care with other adults in their high-class society. Josephine would take all insults back to her home in the middle of nowhere and stew over it with her mother. Most others would have gone straight to Narcissa and Lucius to complain and demand an apology. But Josephine just made a face with the curl of her upper lip.

"There's so much of your parents in you."

"Really? Perhaps I should start murdering then." Valentine raised a finger to her lips in thought. "How would you like to be the first?"

Josephine visibly stiffened under Valentine's gaze. She swallowed and forced her eyes to look elsewhere, radiating the aura of someone in an uncomfortable position.

"All you Lestrange's are madmen." She huffed.

"Madwomen." Valentine corrected. "Now, if you please, get lost."

"I'm only leaving because I'm sick of looking at your stupid faces." Josephine all but stamped her foot as she walked away, trying very much to appear like she was the one taking the high road.

"Argggggg." Leah rubbed at her face. "I hate her."

"She was rather...terse?" Liam frowned. "What's her problem?"

"She doesn't like people." Draco shrugged.

"Yeah, that would do it."

They spoke amongst themselves for a few more minutes before Rose and Narcissa came over to tell them that it was time to gather so people could say their goodbyes.

Valentine and Draco stood with Narcissa and Lucius at the head of the grave. Valentine made no attempt to even try and look interested let alone mournful.

She could hear Narcissa speaking but didn't bother to comprehend any of the words. Instead, she scanned the faces of the crowd. More then she had expected and each one shadier than the last. She thought Leah and Liam looked quite out of place standing amongst them.

Rose spoke as well and Liam's grandfather. Valentine pretended she was elsewhere.

"Val." Draco nudged her. "They're done."

"Finally." Valentine breathed out.

Lucius gave her a hard look but she turned away to find Leah and Liam again.

 ** _\--Pretending to Hate--_**

Josephine and her mother had left the moment the service was over. They weren't missed.

As strange as it had been to see so many Dark Wizards together in the graveyard, Valentine had certainly never seen so many living souls in twelve Grimmauld Place. The Malfoys, Lovats, Highcourts. Valentine recognised Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy's parents and was forever grateful that none of them had dragged their children along. Then there was her. The last Lestrange. The last one free to walk about at least.

She sat on the steps with Draco, Leah and Liam, watching the people mill about in the sitting around across the narrow hall. Dobby and Kreacher ambled past every now and then carrying food and refreshment.

Narcissa as Lucius stepped into the hall.

"Dear, I thought you spoke to the Zambini's?" Lucius leaned in towards his wife to speak quietly. "Surely Samantha and Nathaniel could drag themselves off their beach for an hour? Even Enda Lovat managed."

"You know what they're like." Narcissa sighed. "They like to stay uninvolved. And you know father never liked that about them."

"I don't think he liked anything about anyone, darling."

Valentine and the others exchanged glances.

"They're talking about Blaze's parents, aren't they?" Leah whispered.

"Blaze told me that his parents don't really mingle much unless they have to." Liam shrugged.

"Maybe they're shut-ins like Leah's aunt and grandmother?" Draco suggested.

"I don't think so." Liam frowned. "Blaze hardly ever talks about them but it sounded like they're gone alot."

"Well, they're definitely not visiting other Pureblood families then." Said Draco. "My father would know."

"Who cares what Blaze's parents do?" Leah groaned dramatically. "I'm starving."

Valentine stood and stepped around Leah's legs to get down the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Asked Draco.

Valentine didn't answer and just kept walking.

"I hate when she does that." Draco sighed.

The three stood and hurried after her as she entered the kitchen.

Haley, Emma and Penny, the maid from the Lovat Manor were inside, either cooking or scrubbing away at dishes.

"Miss!" Emma gasped, almost dropping a plate.

Haley didn't turn to look at them enter. She was faced away, slicing something on a tray, back rigid.

"We're hungry." Said Valentine.

"We'll have something for you right away." Emma nodded to the other girls.

"Penny!" Leah grinned and rushed to her maid's side.

Leah had always adored Penny and Penny had never been anything less than a friend to her. Valentine liked to think that if things had been different for her, then she could have been as close with the staff of Malfoy Manor.

"Hello, Miss Leah." Penny spared her a smile as she cut an apple into even pieces. "I hope you haven't caused any trouble. Today is a serious day."

"I remember." Leah moaned like she'd heard it a million times. "And I've been totally perfect. I'm wearing all black just like Val and look! Look at my sober face!"

"I think you mean, sombre, miss." Penny corrected her with a chuckle.

Draco rolled his eyes. They'd always been told that the help wasn't someone you should consider a friend. Not that would stop Leah who seemed to find friends everywhere she went.

Valentine watched Emma prepare an assortment of sandwiches and other finger foods that had been circulating the sitting room. It was clear the girl was doing her very best to focus and not screw it under her gaze. Luckily for Emma, Valentine was fairly certain that she wouldn't get away with causing a scene on a day like this.

"Liam!" Leah had pulled Penny away from the bench. "Meet Penny."

"Uh, hello." Liam smiled unsurely.

"Very nice to meet you, Mr Highcourt." Penny bowed her head hurriedly. "Now, Leah I really have to get back to work."

"But-"

"Leah!" Valentine snapped and like clockwork both Haley and Emma dropped what was in their hands, Haley's knife cluttering to the floor. "She has a job to do."

Leah pouted and nodded. Penny patted her head and handed her a sandwich before getting back to her station.

"Here-" Emma was cut off as Valentine all but ripped the tray from her hands.

"Penny was right." She said. "Today's a serious day. Can't afford to be so clumsy."

"Yes, Miss." Emma swallowed even though it was her that Valentine was looking at.

Valentine shoved the tray into Liam's hands and led them briskly out of the kitchen.

They went back to their place on the steps, immediately snatching whatever they wanted off the tray. Valentine just sat back, elbows on her knees, chin in her hands. She watched Narcissa in the sitting room, bordered by her husband, Rose and William as guests gave her their condolences.

 _It's not like an obligatory 'I'm sorry for your loss', is going to make a world of difference. 'I'm sorry'? No one in this room had anything to do with the old man's death. Adults do stupid things just to seem polite._

"Val." Leah tapped her knee.

"What?"

"Lookie."

Leah had taken a ham and avocado sandwich and wedged both a quiche and miniature mince pie between the small slices.

 _Oh, gross Leah._

Draco made a retching sound the back of his throat.

"Leah." Liam grabbed her wrist. "Do not eat that."

"But why?" Leah blinked.

"Because it's revolting." Draco scowled.

"And funerals are boring." Said Valentine. "I hate to have to go to another in three days."

"It won't kill me!" Leah grumbled.

"I won't do you any good either." Said Liam.

"How would you know?"

"I just know."

"How would you just know?"

"Give up, Liam." Draco sighed. "If this is how she goes, this is how she goes."

"Really." Leah huffed. "You guys always act like I'm the dramatic one."

 _You are._

They watched her down it in one foul bite and chew like it was quite satisfactory.

"Blaze was right." Liam paled. "You are an alien."

"I am NOT!"

"Leah, shush!" Draco hissed, slapping her arm.

Lucius was looking right at them from inside the sitting room. And he did not look happy.

"Oh, now you've done it." Draco scowled.

"I didn't do anything!"

"Be quiet." Liam clapped a hand over her mouth.

Back in the sitting room, Lucius was promptly dobbing Leah into her parents.

"Oh." Said Leah, finally seeing what they meant.

"He's going to be in a mood all day now." Said Draco.

"Oh, please." Valentine scoffed. "He was born like that."

"Not helping."

They watched Lucius step towards them and Rose grab his arm to whisper something in his ear. It seemed like he wanted to argue back but couldn't in their current surroundings.

Rose left him there to stew and hurried towards them herself.

"Hi, mama." Leah grinned weakly.

"I told you to behave yourself, young lady."

"But I have been! They were picking on me again!"

"Leah," Rose said tersely. "You need to keep your voice down. And that goes for all of you. I know you're probably bored out of your minds but this is a serious occasion."

"I know," Leah grumbled.

"Why don't you kids head upstairs?" Rose sighed. "Just don't touch anything that looks old."

"We can't touch the floor?" Said Valentine.

"Yes, thank you, Miss Valentine." Rose pursed her lips, trying not to smile. "Go on. Go on then."

 ** _\--Pretending to Hate--_**

Liam hadn't planned on staying but Leah just couldn't have that. She had gotten used to a larger group of friends than just herself Valentine and Draco. So, Liam, quite quickly, decided to go back to Malfoy Manor with them for a few hours at least. Anything to get Leah to stop sulking and giving him puppy dog eyes.

 _Sucker._

Valentine wasn't sure how she felt about having Liam in the manor with them. It felt like two worlds were colliding although all they were doing was playing cards. Draco, Leah and Liam were at least. She, as perusal, had her face in a book.

"Wow, Draco." Said Liam. "You really suck at this today."

"Oh, shove it Highcourt."

"Why couldn't we play Hide and Seek?" Leah pouted.

"Because we're not seven?" Liam arched a brow at her.

"And you know what would happen." Draco scoffed. "Val will either find all of us within the first two minutes or she'll hide and we won't find her until we quit."

"She really that good?" Asked Liam.

"Yes!" Leah grinned. "Val's the best at Hide and Seek."

"Well, she's damn near impossible to find anyway." Draco leaned back to study his cards.

"No, I'm not." Valentine didn't look up from her book but did allow herself a small, self-satisfied smile. "You simply don't look hard enough."

"Val's super sneaky," Leah whispered to Liam in a manner that was the opposite of covert. "We can walk right past her heaps of time but we don't even hear her breathe!"

"Leah." Liam leaned in closer to her.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you trying to whisper if you're just going to scream in my ear?"

Draco laughed so hard at that he dropped his hand and Leah as left sulking again. Liam wasn't usually so blunt with her. That was Blaze's job, but it seemed that teasing Leah was a team sport.

After that Leah refused to play and ended up face planting into Valentine's lap in despair. She grumbled and insulted them with muffled words that no one was really listening to anyway.

Valentine figured she'd let her stay there for now. Leah would only whine more if she removed her. The boys continued the game without her and several minutes passed. Then Valentine felt a strange vibration on her thigh and realised that Leah had fallen asleep there.

"She told me that her mother made her get up early this morning," Draco said when he noticed. "She gave her a six o'clock lesson in etiquette. Can't say it worked."

"Only Leah could get away with manners like hers." Liam sighed. "My grandfather would skin me alive and put me on his study floor."

"You might make a great rug." Said Draco.

"Yeah, and you'd make a perfect lampshade."

"I think I'm more of a chaise lounge."

"Could you get more posh?"

"Probably not."

 _Boy's are weird._

"So, what time are you going back?" Draco asked Liam. "If you're planning to at all if you should make your escape while Leah's still asleep."

"You sure about that? You'll have to deal with her alone when I'm gone."

"On second thought, please never leave my side."

Liam's laughter was abruptly cut off as a large dark shadow swooped in through the open window of the sitting room.

It clipped a glass lamp on a table and sent it shattering to the floor.

Draco yelped and Leah woke with a start.

Darcy perched on the high back of a chair, peering down at that with amber eyes.

"Bloody hell." Liam clutched at his chest. "Val, your bird almost gave me a heart attack."

Valentine put her book down and stood to face the large black owl. He had an envelope pinched in his beak.

She hated when he did that. He was always leaving puncture marks in her letters.

"Well?" Valentine held out a hand to him.

He dropped the envelope into her hand and gave a loud, domineering screech that made Leah cover her ears.

"Is anybody hurt?" William arrived on the scene first, Haley following close behind.

"Father!" Leah squeaked, rushing to his side. "The bird is going to eat me!"

William looked at his daughter and then to Valentine and Darcy and then to the shattered glass on the floor.

"Clean this up." He told Haley and then gestured to the children. "Now move before someone hurts themselves."

"What in the world is going on in here?" Lucius arrived next, Narcissa and Rose hoovering at his sides.

"I always told Rodolphus that bird of his was a menace." Rose shook her head.

She placed a hand on Leah's and Liam's shoulder, pulling them closer to the door.

"You." Lucius zoned in on Valentine. "What the hell are you doing?"

"He was only delivering me my mail." Valentine held up the envelope.

"Draco, get out." Lucius grabbed his son's sleeve and dragged him through the door.

"Come now, children." Said Rose. "That glass is dangerous."

Valentine stepped forward and Lucius stopped her with a cold stare.

"Get rid of that bird before I do it myself."

Darcy gave another deafening screech as though he understood the situation and didn't approve. Leah buried herself in her mother's side and Lucius visibly jumped. Haley, who was crouched down nearby and had her wand out to clean up the glass was frozen stiff.

Valentine grabbed a throw rug off the couch and wrapped it around her arm.

"Darcy." She held it out to him.

Darcy blinked at her. He had never been particularly obedient. Valentine had always felt that he only listened because he chose to, not because he was compelled by loyalty.

"Come." She said firmly.

He only had to make one little leap and Valentine had an owl half her size perched on her forearm.

He was heavy and she knew and she wouldn't be able to carry him around off long before her arm was dead.

Rose ushered everyone out of the doorway to make room and Valentine carted the owl through into the foyer.

She caught a glimpse of Narcissa's face as she did. Despite her fine clothes and perfect hair, she looked tired and aged. She hadn't said a single thing since they had returned to the manor.

Guilt streaked through her and she looked away.

 _Don't be stupid. It's not my fault that Darcy has a wingspan of almost two meters. Evolution's to blame for that. Narcissa just spent an entire day being reminded that her father is dead. What shape is she suppose to be? It's not my fault._

 ** _\--Pretending To Hate--_**

After dinner, Leah had almost immediately fallen asleep again, although this time stretched across Draco and Liam's laps.

And again, Liam hadn't intended to stay but as the day grew darker it became obvious that he would be staying the night. Word was sent to his grandfather and no one objected.

They'd moved into the library so Draco could show Liam this book on Dark Art's that had caught his eye. The Malfoy's had always had a natural inclination towards that sort of thing and Valentine had definitely recognized it in Draco. It's inevitably worried her.

Valentine had finished her book that afternoon and was simply staring into the fireplace in silence. Draco and Liam were speaking quietly as to not wake the girl in their laps.

"You should try out, you know." Said Draco.

"No, really." Liam shook his head. "No one wants to see me play Quidditch. You've seen me in class, Draco."

"You wouldn't even need to try out. Father's going to get me on the team this year. I'm sure he'd get on too if you wanted."

"You see, the difference between us is that you actually have the talent to back it up. I'd be dead within minutes. I'm happy just spectating."

"Well, suit yourself then." Draco shrugged. "...but wouldn't your grandfather want you on the team?"

"He hasn't said so. He's not really the type to go to games and stuff anyway."

"Seriously? But Quidditch is awesome."

"Not everyone loves it as much as you, Draco." Liam laughed and threw a glance at Valentine. "Has he always been so obsessed?"

"I'm not obsessed, Highcourt." Draco flicked fingers at his neatly styled hair.

"Oi!" Liam raised his hands to vainly protect his hair.

"I'm just passionate. Some of us have more things to care about than just our hair."

"Oh, is that why you spend hundreds of galleons on hair gel every year?"

"You shouldn't start a fight you can't win."

"Maybe you should leave then."

Leah stirred in their laps and they immediately fell still and silent.

 _Look at them. Trying to act all tough. They both have the composition of a marshmallow._

"Hello, hello," Rose whispered, sticking her head into the room. "Leah's it's time- Oh. Of course, she's already asleep."

"She has been for a while now." Said Draco.

"So, typical." Rose sighed although she was smiling. She disappeared for a minute and returned with husband.

He went straight to Leah, scooping her up like the dead weight she was.

Rose leaned over the back of the armchair Valentine was in and touched her shoulder gently.

"Well, it's time for us head home. It's late so you three should be off to bed, as well."

Valentine shrugged her off.

"Yes, Miss Lovat." Said Draco.

"You're mothers already in bed." Rose smiled, soft and sympathetic. "And we've all had a long day, so make sure to look after your guest and don't stay up too late."

"Yes, thank you." Valentine rolled her eyes. "We heard you the first time."

"Good night, Miss Lovat." Said Liam politely.

"Good night, children." Rose led her husband from the room.

The door clicked shut behind them and Valentine growled under her breath.

"She's worse than bloody Narcissa sometimes."

"I'm honestly so confused as to how Leah turned out to be so...so...well, you know." Liam frowned.

"It's a mystery." Draco yawned. "We probably should go to bed. Father will be upset if we're late for breakfast."

Valentine scoffed lightly at that. She supposed Draco would cling to see desperate loyalty until the last second.

 ** _\--Pretending To Hate--_**

 _"Kreacher's master is upstairs as he was when you left. Is there anything Kreacher can do for you?"_

 _"Now, don't judge me too harshly. Animal taming through the art of the harp isn't exactly my speciality."_

 _"I always wanted a wife."_

 _"I mean, if you do the math, she was only a baby when they locked up her parents so I doubt she even remembers them. If that's the case, who could they influence her at all?"_

 _"Do you really wish to anger me while we're down here alone, isolated from anyone who would care should you mysteriously disappear?"_

 _"You will look at me when I speak to_ _you."_

 _"I'm_ _getting hints of bacon, orange juice, pepper, sausage and yeah, that's definitely milk_. _"_

 _"Don't say that. We don't care if your family isn't rich. You're our Olivia. You're special."_

 _"I smell the blood of a well-deserved suffering."_

 _"TROLL! IN THE DUNGEON! T-TROOLLL IN THE DUNGEON!"_

 _"Do you take pleasure in infuriating me?"_

 _"Do you...do you ever miss your parents?"_

 _"If you have the power you always claim to have then you wouldn't care what people say!"_

 _"Just because you find the lesson boring does not give you the right to take a learning opportunity away from others."_

 _"This world isn't yours to command."_

 _"Merry Christmas, Professor."_

 _"I think we're going to need another feather over here, Professor."_

 _"Sir, I don't treat anyone with respect between the hours of ten PM and eight AM."_

 _"But who would choose such a life?"_

 _"All you Lestrange's are madmen."_

 _~~~_

Valentine sat up in bed and the first thing she saw was a dark figure coming towards her.

"Who are you?" She snarled, reaching for the wand on her nightstand.

"Val?" Narcissa blinked as she stepped into the light from the windows.

 _Bloody hell._

"It's the middle of the night." Valentine dropped her arm.

"I know. Sorry." Narcissa sat on the edge of the bed. She was wearing her dressing gown and her hair flowed freely around her face. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"I wasn't scared." Valentine bristled. "But I wasn't expecting someone to be in my room in the middle of the bloody night."

"I know," Narcissa said again.

"What do you want?" Valentine asked.

"Ah." Narcissa laughed humorlessly. "You're always so eloquent."

"You didn't answer my question."

"I just wanted to apologize." Narcissa wasn't looking at her. "Lucius has been in a mood lately."

"I can't control what Darcy does any more than anyone else."

"He knows that." Said Narcissa. "It was an accident."

 _Why is she apologizing about that of all things? Lucius was actually pretty mild all day compared to how he usually is. He had to be on good behaviour with people outside the family around._

"The owl should really stay outside, though."

"Something tells me that he isn't going to care too much about that."

"I hope you treated your guest well?"

"Liam doesn't expect to be treated like the guest of honour, you know. He only stayed because Leah threw a tantrum."

"Yes, I think maybe she's not ready for funerals and memorial services and such."

"Whatever could have given you that idea?" Valentine leaned back against the headboard of her bed.

"Well, Liam's a good young man." Narcissa nodded. "His grandfather raised him well."

"Hmm."

"I think he'll be a good influence on Draco."

 _Eh. Maybe? Liam's well mannered he's a bit of a nut. How else would be fit in?_

Narcissa yawned, covering her mouth with one hand.

"I'm sorry for waking you so late."

"I'll live."

"And I'm sorry for leaving Rose to keep an eye on you all today."

"Bloody hell." Valentine groaned. "I don't care."

"Valentine, I'm trying to apologize."

"And you have. Several times. So, are we done here?"

"I suppose."

"Brilliant. Now let me sleep."

 _If I can._


	25. Conniption

**_TRIGGER WARNING; Contains depictions of child abuse starting at the beginning of the chapter. Anyone particularly sensitive to scenes involving child abuse please take care._**

* * *

Valentine hadn't meant for things to go so far. She hadn't been planning to break the window but she was supposed to be dangerous and unpredictable after all. It had fit the mood at the time.

Haley was still on the floor trembling from the shock, not speaking. Meanwhile, Draco was losing his mind.

"Val, you're going to get in so much trouble." Draco had a hand grasping at his hair. "Seriously. Father's already upset as it is."

"Would you shut up?" She snapped at him.

They'd been walking along the hall when they came across Haley, using her wand to clean the tall windows that she otherwise would have needed a ladder to reach.

Valentine had barely looked at Haley in a week. She did this on occasion. Let the tense air build in favour of keeping her hands to herself. The problem with this strategy was that eventually, she would have to break that tension. Today that was in the form of scolding Haley for a poor job done, which in reality was actually quite a good job and then throwing a vase through the window.

"Why the hell are you just sitting here?" Valentine lowered her eyes to Haley. "Clean this mess up."

Haley nodded shakily and took two tries to get off the floor.

"Val, we should go before father or mother comes." Draco grabbed her arm. "Someone definitely heard that."

"Oh, someone definitely did." Lucius was striding down the hall towards them.

"Father-"

"Draco." Lucius cut him short, gaze cold. "I am extremely disappointed in you. I raised you better to than this."

"But-"

"You shouldn't let your cousin drag you down with her behaviour." Lucius continued haughtily. "You are my son, a Malfoy and you are above such unrefined actions."

 _Okay. I'm standing right here._

"...yes, sir." By now Draco's chin was practically glued to his chest.

Valentine's skin prickled with anger.

 _Draco had nothing to do with this and he's the one you shame? Is this the only way you feel tall? When you're making others feel small?_

"I have only ever asked you to keep her out of trouble and it seems you can't even do it. Our privileges grant us with responsibilities Draco-"

"Can you even hear yourself?" Valentine bit out,"I am not his responsibility."

"I was talking to my son." Lucius glare shifted to her.

"No, you were talking down to your son."

"Val, just don't." Draco kept his eyes on the floor.

 _Just shut up and let me help you. Can't you see how small he is? Draco, I swear, he's not so scary when you just open your eyes._

"Yes, Valentine." Lucius tilted his chin higher. "You can only make things worse for Draco. Poisoning him with your defiance."

"Pardon me, but I think you mean showing him would have a functioning backbone looks like."

Lucius grabbed her shoulders, eyes alight with rage.

By the window, Haley pressed herself into the wall like she hoped to disappear.

"We should have thrown you in a dark hole and left you there when your parents were locked away."

"Father, please!" Draco pleaded, face taut with panic.

Lucius let go of Valentine and backhanded Draco across the face. Haley gasped and Valentine gave a feral snarl as Draco crumbled to the floor.

She shoved past Lucius and knelt beside Draco, covering him the best she could. He was crying and trying to breathe, hiding his face in the floor. Valentine's chest ached from the pitiful sounds.

Lucius was trembling with that pure, unchecked rage. That one hit hadn't finished it for him. It still wasn't enough.

 _And they call me a violent beast._

He clenched one fist around the snakehead of his cane, breathing heavily.

Valentine gritted her teeth, eyes glowing with fierce anger. She'd been here before, using every inch she had to shield Draco from whatever she could. She never feared the pain. Only that Draco could take so little of it. Contrary to what her uncle would have said, she knew her place and she was already in it. So, she waited for that blow, ready to take anything if it meant Draco would be spared. It never occurred to her to do otherwise.

"S-sir!" Haley suddenly forced out, still pressed into the wall.

Lucius's furious gaze snapped to her and dread streaked through Valentine's insides.

 _Idiot! Stay quiet!_

"Your wife..." Haley stood ridge, jaw quaking as she spoke. "...sh-she's... she's going to be-be b-ack soon...sir."

That was all she needed to say. Lucius immediately recoiled at her words. Narcissa was willing to let more slide then she should have, but that cane was always a trigger for her.

Lucius curled his upper lip, clenching his fist tighter. Like a dangerous animal backed into a corner. Then his grip loosened and he grabbed hold of Valentine's upper arm, yanking her to her feet.

"Don't touch him!" Valentine wrenched herself away, covering Draco once more.

Lucius grabbed a fist full of her hair and ripped her off him.

"No!" She struggled, trying to pry his fingers from her scalp with one hand, reaching for Draco with the other.

"Do as I say and I won't hurt him." Came his murderous hiss. "Fight me and I'll make you both regret it."

Valentine stopped. Just froze. She looked at Draco, face still buried in the hardwood floor that did nothing to mask his sobs.

"Good girl." Lucius dragged her to her feet and shoved her further down the hall. "Now, move."

Repulsion ran through her veins. Her wrath screamed at her to attack and the strength behind that wrath only egged it on. But she did as she was told, biting her tongue until she swore she could taste blood.

She let him haul her down the hall, barely able to keep up with his stride. Each step cut a gaping hole in her stomach and loathing flooded her insides like blood. But she let him and she would let him. She'd take anything if it meant Draco wouldn't be touched further.

They entered the meeting hall, a space rarely used. It was dark and empty and led down into the dungeons below the manor.

Valentine's eyes widened with realisation as they reached the top of the steps. That born instinct to fight back or run was again clawing to the surface. Then she thought of Draco, lying in the hall crying and she didn't move an inch.

Lucius kicked one of her feet out from under her, the world tilted and she went tumbling.

She tucked in her chin and covered her face with her arms. Her knee smacked against a step and she let herself roll. She expected to hit the barred door but suddenly it wasn't there anymore and she was sprawled on her back on the dungeon floor.

The air was knocked out of her and the breath she sucked in was full of dust and mildew.

By the time she could get herself to sit, the bars slammed shut and Lucius was glowering at her again. She heard the door bolt shut.

"Don't you dare touch him," she wheezed.

He didn't reply, those cold eyes boring into her. Then he turned on his heel and headed back up the stairs.

 _Bastard._

Coughing racked her body and she turned onto her side.

 _That BASTARD! If he touches Draco I swear I'll kill him._

When she stopped coughing, stood, leaned against the stone wall and heaved a dry sigh. She thought of where else she could have been.

"This is all such a waste of time." She whispered and that anger was gone, replaced with discontentment.

Every second she spent in this place felt like a second lost to her. Harry Potter was somewhere else. Why wasn't she there protecting him? All of this was temporary but what Voldemort could do in power might not be. Lucius Malfoy was just a man drunk on his own power and rage even if Draco couldn't see it. Why did they have to be subjected to this when there was so much more to worry about? Why did she always have to come back to this house to watch her cousin get drawn deeper into his father's world? She didn't want to be here. She wanted to be doing what she was meant to do. This was all such a waste of time.

 ** _\--Pretending To Hate--_**

Valentine had only been sitting in the dark for maybe an hour, twisting the ring on her finger and imagining way's to make her uncle suffer when this was all over when she heard familiar voices arguing and hurried footsteps.

The door nearly flew off its hinges when Narcissa came bursting in like a hurricane, checking her over and apologizing for taking so long.

She led Valentine out and Lucius was standing in the hall, face unreadable. Narcissa didn't pause, just moved her on past.

Valentine had never seen Narcissa be so cold to him and it filled her with great satisfaction.

She sought out Draco immediately after and Lucius had been true to his word. Draco hadn't been hurt any further than the strike across the face. Not that he needed more than that to be truly shaken.

Her aunt and uncle argued for hours. Not with them around, of course. When Draco finally fell asleep, Valentine crept out from his room and pressed her ear to the door of Narcissa's sitting room. They spat words back and forth, trying to put logic into their reasoning. After about ten minutes it was fairly obvious that they were just repeating what they had already said.

Narcissa though he needed to control himself and that he was going too far. Lucius thought that he hadn't gone far enough and accused her of still being emotional about her father's death.

 _Arranged marriages everyone. Beautiful aren't they?_

Narcissa eventually decided that it was some time for some separation between Lucius and the children that he couldn't seem to stop himself from hurting. Which meant a visit to the Lovat's before someone could end up dead.

Draco was on edge all day after what had happened and Leah took full advantage of it. Valentine was the only thing standing between Draco and a complete system shut down. Or at the very least a stroke. He could only take so many cuddle attacks at this point.

They sat in the pavilion, having afternoon tea. This had always been a favourite place of theirs. It was fairly close to the Lovat Manor but well hidden by trees and shrubbery. Perfect for young children to play safely without feeling like they were being constantly watched.

A warm summer breeze drifted past and even Valentine, who had always prefer cooler weather, felt calm and relaxed. It was a welcome change compared to the day before and it might have been a startling contrast if this sort of thing didn't happen so often.

Draco was spreading jam on his scones in silence and Leah was chattering on about nothing in particular and was pulling the ham off her sandwich to feed to the dog sitting at her feet, an old basset hound named Sebastian.

Leah glanced at Draco and then at Valentine and to Draco again.

"Yes?" Valentine arched a brow at her.

"Did Draco get in trouble again?"

"Leah, can you not?" Draco sighed and buried his face in his hands.

Sometimes it was easy to forget how much Leah knew. This wasn't a topic she bought up often. Valentine had no doubt that her mother had drilled it into her to keep quiet. That's how their pretty, polished world worked. You kept your mouth shut and didn't ever expect justice.

"Did something happen to both of you then? Your father has been a bad mood for a while, hasn't he?"

"He's always in a bad mood." Valentine drawled sardonically.

"Well, you're not in trouble here." Leah elbowed him. "Stop being so weird and quiet. If I have to depend on Val for conversation I'll die of boredom."

Valentine would have smiled at that if she could. It was also easy to forget that Leah was naive in her innocence. If only saying something so simple would change things for them.

"I am not being weird." Draco stiffened.

"You so are."

"I'm not."

"You really are though."

Draco ignored her.

"Draco." She said. "Draco. Don't ignore me. Draco. Draco!"

"Oh, my, God!" Draco snapped. "For the sake of my sanity, please shut up!"

"Ah, there he is!" Leah cooed, wrapped one long arm around his shoulders. "I knew he was in there somewhere!"

"Leah, I will stab you in the throat with this butter knife."

"Oh, really," Leah grabbed another and pointed it at him, "on guard!"

Valentine then sat there in her chair and watch them fight one another, using butter knives as if they were gallant, blazing swords. One day Draco was broken and sobbing, the next he was pretending the jam of his knife was the blood of his enemies.

The basset hound looked up at her with its big eyes, forgotten in Leah's own dramatics.

Valentine sighed grabbing Leah's plate and putting it on the ground for the dog.

 ** _\--Pretending To Hate--_**

Leah had always loved attention in general, but attention to her hair was something special. Narcissa and Rose stood on either side of her, each pulling a brush through her long waves and Leah lapped it up like she was starved.

Leah looked straight into the gilded mirror, making kissy faces at herself and batting her lashes. She was wearing her mother's silk nightgown and had apparently, never seen anything prettier than herself. Narcissa and Rose thought she was hilarious, Valentine thought that if Leah's head got any bigger, they wouldn't be able to get her through the door.

They were in Rose's dressing room, easily one of Leah's favourite places.

It had been Rose's idea to have a girls days, they were even going to a tea shop in the afternoon. They'd palmed Draco off on William and one shared looked between Valentine and her cousin was everything she needed to know that they agreed. They would have done anything to swap places.

Draco, for all his swaggering, was very capable of becoming the most awkward person in the room if the mood took him. Valentine could only imagine him spending alone time with the silent and stoic William Lovat. That she could handle. And likewise, Draco would be all over a conversation about hair products and colour matching.

"Val!" Leah called to her. "Come smell this!"

"It's never good for anyone when those words come about of your mouth."

"It's perfume, silly." Leah giggled and held out her wrist.

Valentine sighed and conceded. She took a quick sniff at the girl's wrist and frowned.

"Well?" Rose prompted.

"It smells like...perfume."

"Well, naturally." Narcissa laughed, still brushing away at Leah's hair.

"Hey, Vallll..." Leah sang.

"What now?"

"Having your hair brushed is fun."

"Speak for yourself."

"You know read somewhere that trying new things is good for you."

"You can't read, Leah."

"What? Yes, I can!"

"Could have fooled me."

"Girls, please." Narcissa gave them both a firm look.

"What do you want to be done with your hair, darling?" Rose asked her daughter.

"Um...ribbons." Leah grinned at her reflection.

"Go get them then." Rose nodded to the door.

"Okay, I'll be right back!" Leah jumped up. "Don't do anything without me!"

They watched her run full speed to towards the door, slide along with the polished titles and collide with the door before remember she had to open it first.

"Oops!" She just giggled, rubbed her forehead and hurried into the hall.

"Rose." Narcissa sighed. "Your daughter exhausts me."

"I don't think anyone has ever told her that if she runs into the door too many times then she'll end up with permanent damage."

"So, how would that make her different to how she usually is?" Said Valentine.

"Come sit." Rose patted the spot on the plush bench where Leah had been sitting.

"I'm fine, thank you."

"Val, please." Said Narcissa.

They shared a long plain look before Valentine groaned loudly and sat heavily.

"So." Rose smiled. "What should we talk about?"

"How about the precise amount of force it would take for someone of my height and weight to break the neck of a full-grown man?"

"When you're older, dear," Narcissa replied nonchalantly, removing the pins from her hair to brush it.

"Pity. I guess I'll have to stick to fingers then."

"I'm sure you'll manage." Rose handed Narcissa a hairbrush and then stopped to look at Valentine's face in the mirror.

"I don't know what I would have done with myself if I was that pretty at twelve."

"I know how you feel." Narcissa hummed.

Valentine looked at her reflection. She had never given much thought to the aesthetic appeal of her face. Narcissa, Rose, Leah and Olivia told her often that she was pretty but she'd always assumed that it was a normal way for women to interact. She certainly didn't think she was ugly. Everything seemed fairly proportionate to her. She just really hadn't ever thought about it.

"Hmm." Rose was still studying Valentine. "Your mother's hair and father's eyes, obviously. But, oh! Narcissa don't you think she has your mothers brows."

Narcissa shifted to have a good look and Valentine sat there, doing her best to look bored and dull.

"Oh, look and there's her expression as well." Narcissa threw a knowing smirk at Rose and they both laughed.

They heard a loud thud from behind them and then the door opened. Leah half fell in the doorway, gasping for air.

"Dear, you really have to remember-"

"Door handles, I know but lookie!" Leah held up a handful of ribbons and lace off all colours.

Valentine got up so Leah could sit again and then stared drolly out the window as the two mothers wove Leah's chosen ribbons into her locks.

"Mama."

"Yes, dear."

"Who's prettier? Me or Val?"

"Leah." Rose tapped her forehead lightly. "That's not the type of question you ask. You girls are both beautiful young ladies and that's all that matters."

Leah giggled.

"But aren't young ladies supposed to be all elegant and breezy? You know. Like willow branches. Val's kind of like a tiger. Pretty but dangerous."

"Leah-"

"No, really! Like that time in Defense Against the Dark Arts when she wouldn't do her work and Snape had to drag her out of the classroom and kicking and screaming! I thought she was going to kill him!"

"Yes." Narcissa shot Valentine a heady side glance. "I heard all about that."

 _Thanks, Leah._

"Oh. OH! And when we had our first ever potions lesson, Val finished before anyone else because she's so smart and Snape didn't believe her and was checking her work and they started fighting and Val said she couldn't learn anything from him and she got kicked out!"

"Leah." Valentine snapped lightly. "If you recall, I was glad to leave."

"Yeah, that. And Snape was so mad for the rest of the lesson...but, you know, he's kind of always mad so."

"I'm looking forward to a clean slate when school starts again," Narcissa said meaningfully, pinning a piece of Leah's hair back. "You're far too smart not to realize how much easier it would be for everyone, including yourself, if you calmed down, Val."

"I'll calm down when Snape gets his head out of his-"

"Okay!" Rose cut Valentine off abruptly with a clap of her hands. "How about we talk about something else? Trust me, you'll need to be a good conversationalist when you're married."

 _How much conversation would you need when you're husband is basically mute?_

"I think I'll marry someone short," said Leah.

"Oh? Why's that, dear?" asked Rose, weaving a blue ribbon into Leah's hair.

"Because I like being the tall one and short people are cute!"

"Well, I guess that's Draco off the table then," Hummed Narcissa.

Leah made a horrendous hacking noise in the back of her throat and almost threw herself off the bench.

"Leah, stop!" her mother scolded her,"You'll mess up your hair!"

"I think I had a..." Leah shivered. "...a...you know a..."

"A conniption?" Valentine supplied.

"What's that?"

"It typically means you had an emotional fit of some kind."

"Oh, yeah, I definitely had one of those."

"Hold still now and let us finish." Said Rose. "So, Leah wants to marry someone short and who does Val want to marry?"

That was another thing that Valentine had never stopped to consider before. Romance and dating and marriage. Something about the words didn't fit quite right inside her. They felt unrelated to her.

"Thanks but no thanks," Valentine replied bluntly.

"Ah, you're still young." Rose nodded. "You'll feel different when you're older."

"I sure hope not."

"Val, you'll have more than a few vying for your heart." Said Narcissa. "It'd be such a pity not to find someone."

Valentine bristled at that.

"Last time I checked I wasn't put on this Earth to get married."

"Of course, you weren't. I didn't mean it like that." Narcissa said quickly. "I only meant that there's probably someone out there who's perfect for you. You know, someone who is very intelligent and likes to read."

"And make violent threats." Leah nodded seriously.

"Well, they can't be too alike!" Rose exclaimed. "Opposites attract, after all. I would know."

"You and William were always the cutest couple." Narcissa beamed at her friend. "Even in our school days. Still not entirely sure how it happened but it did."

"What do you mean?" Leah frowned.

"She means I made a perfectly romantic gesture and your father accepted." Answered Rose swiftly.

"By 'perfectly romantic', she means that in fourth year she purposely got caught passing notes in class so that the professor would read out 'Would William Lovat please meet Rose Goddard after class so they can discuss spending the rest of their life together.'."

"And we did." Said Rose pointedly.

"That worked?" Valentine had to scoff at that.

"Surprised me too." Narcissa shrugged. "Although no one was more surprised then William himself. Almost fainted, poor boy."

"He almost fainted?" A grin started to creep on to Leah's face.

"Let's just say that I'd made all his dreams come true," Rose grinned even wider.

"And by that, she means that William had been completely in love with her since the second week of our first year and was just too intimidated by her to actually say anything."

"You're telling me that Rose Lovat was intimidating?" that was not something Valentine was prepared to believe.

"Let me share some wisdom with you girls. Something that I wish I had known at your age." At that moment Rose looked more sly then Valentine had ever seen her look. In fact, Valentine was fairly certain that this was the first she had seen her look sly at all. "Girl's don't have to be intimidating. Yes, it may seem like it at times when boys put up a causal, confident front. They'll try their best to impress you without seeming like they are, but all you girls need to know is that all boys instinctively fear girls."

Valentine and Leah shared a look. The Leah grinned and Valentine wore her best devilish smirk.

"We know." They said.

 ** _\--Pretending To Hate--_**

When they returned from the tea shop, Valentine had never seen Draco so relieved to see them.

"It was so awkward, Val! He just sat there reading the paper! For hours!"

"And yet you survived."

"Just barely, I assure you."

"We had a great time!" Leah beamed. "Your mama and my mama did my hair and we talked about how my parents got together and then we got tea!"

"Why do girls get to do all the fun stuff?" Draco pouted.

"Well next time we can switch." Said Valentine. "I'd rather an awkward silence than talk about marriage and hair ribbons."

"Oh, it wasn't that bad!" Leah rubbed her shoulder against Valentine's and in her distraction, she almost ran into a side table.

They were heading to the dining hall for dinner which involved a trek across the manor. Valentine had never understood the need for a house so large. Most wealthy families were fairly small. It really did feel like a waste of space to her sometimes.

Dinner was a casual affair. The Malfoys and Lovat's often ate together so it was nothing out of the ordinary.

Valentine sat between Leah and Draco in a vain attempt to stop them from fighting, not that it helped any other time.

At first, it was just bickering until Leah flicked a spoonful of peas at him and she moved to sit beside her mother at one end of the table. Leah being Leah, made it a much more dramatic scene then it should have been. She clutched at the table cloth, stretching a hand out to Valentine as she slowly stepped away from the table. Valentine pretended she wasn't there and kept eating.

The adults spoke amongst themselves, usually about topics that held no interest for children. Valentine was vaguely listening. Politics. She could have followed if she tried but decided to tune out for her own sake. She wouldn't subject herself to chatter about Cornelius Fudge's approval rating and Leah building the London bridge out of beans and mash potato at the same time.

"You know, dear. We were talking about how we started dating today." Rose gazed sweetly at her husband.

William had been poised to drink before his goblet when she spoke and now he was slowly lowering it.

"Is that so?" He said.

 _Well, now this has caught my attention._

"It's so adorable, father." Leah grinned.

"Hmm?" Said Draco. "What happened?"

"It's a tired old story." Said, William.

"Now, don't say that." Narcissa wore an elegant smile. "I think it's quite an interesting tale."

William stared at her.

"Yeah, but what actually happened?" Pressed Draco.

"Mama sent him a message." Said Leah.

"As well as our entire Charms class." Added Narcissa.

"I'm confused." Draco looked to Valentine for clarification.

She rolled her eyes at him.

"She intentionally got caught passing notes in class so the professor would read it out."

"And guess what it said!" Leah was half up out of her chair. "You'll never guess what it said!"

"Leah, sit down." Rose eyed her until she did so.

"It said 'Would William Lovat please meet Rose Goddard after class so they can discuss spending the rest of their life together.'." Narcissa recited.

"And they lived happily ever after!" Leah nodded firmly.

"Or so they say." Valentine murmured under her breath not nearly quite enough.

"Huh?" Leah frowned.

"Well, they did end up with you, after all."

"Yeah," Draco thought on it for a momet. "not exactly what I would call a happy ending."

"Mama! They're picking on me again!"

"Don't stir her up." Narcissa gave them a meaningful glare.

"But then what else would there be to live for?" Draco frowned.

"Really?" Narcissa shook her head at him. "Just eat your dinner. Then it's straight to bed. You children can't keep taking the holidays as an excuse to stay up so late. You'll be back to school before you know it."

 _Not nearly soon enough._

 ** _\--Pretending To Hate--_**

When you're young 'straight to bed' doesn't necessarily have the meaning your parents intend it to have.

Only an hour after they were in their beds, Leah was sneaking off to get Draco and then slipping back in with him to convince Valentine to get up as well. It wasn't a difficult task. Valentine hadn't been sleeping well either way.

They scrambled their way through the halls. They tried for complete silence but Valentine was the only one actually good at that kind of thing.

 _Well, aren't we the Slytherin stereotype tonight? Skulking through the dark halls of an opulent mansion._

Leah ran straight into the same side table she'd almost collided with on the way to dinner and Draco scrambled to grab priceless glass vase before it could shatter into a thousand pieces.

He clutched it to his chest and closed his eyes for a moment.

"There have been way too many broken vases lately."

"What?" Leah frowned in confusion.

"It's nothing." Said Valentine, grabbing her arm in a viperous grasp. "Just be more bloody careful, would you."

"It was an accident!"

"Keep your voice down." Valentine slapped a hand over her mouth. "Bloody hell. This was your idea and you're going to get us caught."

Draco placed the vase back down with great care and nodded up the hall.

They managed to make it outside without another incident. Leah giggled devilishly and Valentine assumed she was feeling very cunning, doing something she wasn't allowed to do.

 _So easily amused._

They headed for the pavilion as Leah dared Draco that she could reach the top of a nearby tree before him. Now, if they had been at school Draco probably would have scoffed. He had something of a reputation himself. But this was just Valentine and Leah. When you had been toilet trained together, there was a certain amount of freedom.

They kicked off their shoes and were up that tree almost immediately. Valentine would have reminded Leah that they were all in their pyjamas and so Leah was putting herself in a somewhat compromising position, but she knew she wouldn't care.

Valentine had a book tucked under her arm and headed in the pavilion alone to read by the moonlight. It was always very bright out in the English countryside where so many wizarding families hid.

She would be interrupted every few minutes by the others shooting insults and dares but it wasn't long before her attention was completely riveted into the book. It was a potions book, or rather the published notes of a wizard who had died in the fourteenth century and almost taken his findings with him. Dumbledore had said that they'd go over it in the fourth year and she liked to stay ahead. It stopped her from getting bored and gave Snape no room to lord over her with his own intellect. Aside from being a ridiculous bully mired in obvious bias, he was actually a decent teacher. They would be learning at the very least, for some at the risk of being traumatised.

 _Hmm. Maybe I could rig a potion to blow up in his face next year. I'm certain the Weasley twins have managed it. Now, would he look better with his skin stained purple or yellow?_

Valentine was startled when Leah gave a shrill scream. She was up on her feet in seconds as Leah and Draco scrambled down the tree.

"What the hell was that?" Draco's face was taunt and paler than usual.

"How should I know?" Leah sounded like she was on the verge of tears.

They half fell out of the tree, scurrying towards Valentine.

"Why were you screaming?" She asked.

"We heard something." Said Draco, eyeing the tree apprehensively.

"No, I saw something!" Leah added. "It was in the branches! It had bright orange eyes, Val!"

"Calm down." Valentine snapped. "It was probably nothing."

"But it wasn't." Draco insisted. "I definitely heard something. It was moving around."

"Did you ever think about the fact that you were in a tree?" Valentine sighed. "Ever heard of the elusive creature known as a bird?"

"But why would a bird be awake in the middle of the night?" Leah asked fearfully.

"Fine. It was a bat then. Either way, you still panicked for no reason."

"It's perfectly natural to panic when you realize something is hiding right beside you and you happen to be ten feet off the ground!"

"Yeah, something with glowing orange eyes!"

Valentine looked at her and then looked up at the tree.

"Orange eyes?"

"Yes! I saw them!"

Valentine wiped a hand across her face.

"What?" Said Draco.

"What has orange eyes, can be found in a tree and has no qualms about scaring the living daylights out of people?" Valentine gave him a look.

"Uh...?" Draco looked at Leah.

"Oh! Oh! Maybe, um...maybe...No. No, I got nothing."

Valentine frowned up at the tree.

"Get down here. Now!"

Nothing.

"I know you heard me!"

"Um. Val?" Draco looked genuinely concerned.

"I know you're kinda nuts anyway, but..." Leah trailed off.

"Darcy!" Valentine growled.

"Darcy?" Draco's eyes widened.

They heard branches rustling and the swoop of two large wings. The owl appeared just above the tree. It flapped its wings twice and then soared down towards them with ease.

Draco and Leah instinctively took several sizable steps back.

The owl pulled it's wings in as it landed, blinking up at Valentine as if to say 'what?'.

"What the actual hell?" Draco choked out.

"Why is he here?" Asked Leah. "He doesn't have any mail."

Darcy opened his wings again, lifting himself off the ground.

Draco leapt back and Leah squeaked.

Darcy flew off into the trees once more, disappearing with a deep hoot.

"Okay?" Draco was still confused.

"What was he trying to do?" Said Leah.

"I think he did it." Valentine shrugged.

"Did what?" Leah and Draco shared a look.

Valentine looked at them both, quickly pulling themselves back together.

"Scared the hell out of you." Valentine stepped past them back into the pavilion.

For a moment the two just stood there, complete stupefied.

"I'm sorry. What?" Asked Draco incredulously.

"That is one evil bird." Leah eyed the dark sky nervously. Then she gasped. "Oh, my, God."

"What?"

"It's just like Val."

"I can hear you."


	26. Fame

"Come along." Said Lucius, not sparing a glance back at them.

This was the first time either Valentine or Draco had been alone with him in two weeks. Even then, Valentine got the sense that Narcissa only allowed it because they would be in public all day. Not that anyone in Knockturn Alley would have stepped in should he lose his temper.

If Valentine was being honest, he had been behaving himself since the last incident. She didn't know what Narcissa had done but for now, at least, it was working. She wouldn't get her hopes up. Lucius had been doing this for as long as she could remember. She doubted he would ever change and she doubted Narcissa would ever be able to make him. She just wanted the summer to end so she could return to her mission and Draco could return to safety.

Not that Draco ever seemed to hold a grudge against his father for all he did. It caused Valentine no small measure of frustration. Part of the curse of high society was the idea that this was all normal. Most everyone was raised this way, their parents and their parents before them. It was a never-ending cycle of violence to instil respect and high values. Valentine wondered if she was the only one who thought it was madness and she remembered her task and it reminded her of what she thought was really important. Her angry uncle was nothing compared to the threat of Voldemort's return.

They followed Lucius through the dark and dirty streets, narrow alleys and crumbling storefronts. Knockturn Alley wasn't the kind of place for those with innocent intentions. The entire place was essentially a wizarding black market. Valentine and Draco had been here several times before.

Draco kept close by her side, eyeing the others meandering up and down the streets cautiously. He carried a small chest that his father had instructed him to carry with care. He hadn't said what was inside or what they were doing here and asking just seemed like a way to cause trouble. As much as Valentine hated to admit it, if it meant Draco wouldn't have a repeat of the last incident, she would behave herself.

Valentine actually had a decent guess at what may have been inside the chest. Lately, the Ministry had been conducting raids in searching for items of the dark magic variety, she heard Lucius and William talking about it. She couldn't attest to seeing anything like that around the manor but it didn't seem surprising to her that the Malfoys could have had something like that in their possession. Maybe the same thing Draco now carried.

They neared the familiar storefront of Borgin and Burkes, an establishment well known for not shying away from questionable business opportunities. Draco hurried ahead to peer through the dusty windows. He opened the door and quickly headed inside. His interest in the darker elements of magic had been growing. Valentine hoped it would stay as interest and nothing more.

 _Everyone needs a hobby, I suppose._

Valentine was on his heels, heading in after him.

Draco's eyes lit up like Leah in a pet store.

"This is new," he said, spotting a wooden statue by the doorway. He placed his free hand on it, practically drooling in pure curiosity.

 _I understand the curiosity, but it's starting to get troubling. Is Dark Magic just the inevitable path for all Malfoy's?_

Valentine heard the footsteps and realised that Draco must have as well. He immediately tensed just as the silver snakehead of his father's cane missed Valentine's head by a hair and hit the wood. Draco moved his hand in a precise movement, saving himself from pain and injury in the very last moment.

"Don't touch anything, Draco." Lucius gave him a meaningful, steely-eyed glare.

"Yes, father." Draco swallowed, squaring his shoulders and trying not to avert his gaze.

"That goes for you as well," Lucius barely glanced at her as she passed.

"How nice to be considered." Valentine huffed under her breath.

Draco shot her a desperate look telling her to not rile the man up. Valentine knew she would be wise to listen for his sake in the very least. She could trust herself to keep her mouth shut if she had too, but she wasn't sure she could trust Draco to keep his hands to himself.

"Mister Malfoy, what a pleasure to see you again." The decrepit old storekeeper, Borgin, limped over to the serving counter. "And young Master Malfoy and Miss Valentine too. Delighted!"

Neither Valentine nor Draco acknowledged that he had spoken to them. He was a sly and unsettling old man that had never appeared to be anything other.

"I must tell you, just in today and very reasonably priced-"

"I'm not buying today, Borgin." Lucius cut the man off,"I'm selling. Draco."

Draco stepped up to the counter and placed the chest down before returning to Valentine's side. His attention was still firmly on the wild range of objects just within his reach.

Valentine pretended as though she was looking as well, all while watched the two men out of the corner of her eye.

"You are aware no doubt that the Ministry of Magic is conducting more raids on private houses," Lucius said with distaste. "There are even rumours of a new Muggle Protection Act..."

"Pure wizard blood is counting for less everywhere, I'm afraid." Borgin nodded gravely.

"Not with me." Said Lucius firmly. "Anyway, I've bought a few items from home that might prove, ah... embarrassing if the Ministry were to call. Certain poisons and the like."

Valentine listened discreetly, committing every word she heard to memory.

The shop keeper dug though the box hurriedly, until his watery blue eyes grew wide.

"Look at that..." Borgin hissed in utter amazement.

"That...particular item is not for sale." Lucius stopped him.

"I understand. It has unique qualities, one wouldn't want to see it falling into the wrong hands." Borgin agreed.

Valentine moved towards a metal cabinet, that looked suspiciously like a mediaeval era torture device. It sat beside the counter and she hoped to catch a look at the item in that had Borgin so interested.

Draco stepped up beside her, reaching up to run his fingers across the grim face of the cabinet, a smile twitching onto his lips.

 _I knew it. He just can't help himself._

"You can keep the box," Lucius told Borgin.

Valentine watched the store keep give her uncle a disturbing smile, then Lucius finally glanced over at them. His face twisted in anger and Valentine moved fast.

She grabbed Draco's arm and hauled him out of the way as the cane struck the face of the cabinet.

Draco's head snapped over to his father with a grimace.

"What did I say?" Lucius growled lowly.

"Touch nothing." Said Draco.

"Exactly."

"Sorry, father."

Lucius glared down at his son a moment longer before retracting his cane. His eyes passed over to Valentine she could feel the rage he fought to contain. She wondered if he always felt that way when he looked at her. She wondered if it was the same when she was only a baby and couldn't have possibly done anything to him.

"On come, we're going."

Draco's chin dropped down his chest and Valentine bit down on her tongue to keep herself quiet.

"Pleasure doing business with you, Mister Malfoy." Borgin crooned from the counter. "Always a pleasure."

And Valentine was reminded that something larger was definitely at hand here. She and Draco followed Lucius back out into the street in silence, once more staying close by the others side.

 _Something is going on here and I don't like it one little bit. What was in that box? It's not like I can just ask. Bloody hell, the school year hasn't even started yet!_

 ** _\--Pretending To Hate--_**

Valentine never thought she could possibly roll her eyes so hard. And in a situation where Snape wasn't present no less. Gilderoy Lockhart was the most ridiculous man she had ever seen. It wasn't his looks per se, according to the throng of people gathered around him, he was considered to be very physically attractive. Valentine had never had an eye for that sort of thing but she couldn't find anything attractive about the man at all.

He lapped up every second of attention like a man thoroughly starved. He smiled and winked at ladies like it was supposed to mean something. He clearly thought highly of himself, so high, in fact, Valentine saw surprised he didn't float away.

Now, Valentine had met plenty of entitled, cocky, overly confident men in her life. Hell, she lived with one. But Gilderoy Lockhart irked her in a particular way. He was famed as a great wizard and duelist, boasting a long list of selfless, heroic deeds that he had compiled into a series of books. Looking at the man himself, Valentine got the sense that he would probably run and hide if the wind started blowing a little too loudly.

 _I wonder if Leah and Olivia like him. They've never mentioned him before but they're the closet access I have to 'normal' girls. Well, maybe not Leah._

The noise in Flourish and Blotts only grew louder and Valentine could feel a headache creeping ever nearer.

"This is absolutely ridiculous." Said Valentine.

"Hmm."

She and Draco stood on a raised platform stretching around the walls of the shop creating a second floor. The rush of the excited people below them shoved and squeezed together in a space not made for so many.

"Look at him. I've never seen a creature so pleased with himself." Sneered Valentine,"it borders on sickening."

"Hmm."

"What do any of these women see in him? Can't they smell the pretention in the air? Because I think I'm about to choke on it."

"Hmm."

Valentine pinched Draco's arm and he almost dropped the book he was holding.

"Ouch! What the hell was that for?"

"Are you even listening to me?"

Draco pouted and shuffled away from her a little before turning his attention back to his book.

 _God. Am I like this when I read?_

The book had a rather questionable title. It was probably the most dubious thing that Flourish and Blotts would sell and of course, Draco had gone straight for it.

"If only you were half as committed to your schoolwork."

"Don't even start," Draco grumbled miserably. "You sound like my mother."

"Only because we happen to agree on the subject. You're not entirely stupid. I don't know why you insist on having grades to match."

"Please. It's not as if I'm failing."

"You could be excelling."

"You mean if I slaved away over textbooks for hours a day and sold my soul to the God of Academics like you and Olivia?"

"I'm inclined to believe that it would be a Goddess of Academics."

"Whatever the gender, I like my soul where it is."

"Draco."

"What?"

"You sound like Leah."

This time Draco did drop the book.

"You go too far!" He pointed accusingly and bent down to scoop up the book.

"Right. Because that's not the exact kind of reaction Leah would have."

Valentine swore Draco turned an almost sickly shade of green.

"Oh, God. You're right." He looked down at himself in horror. "I've been spending way to much time with her. I think I've been infected."

"Perhaps you could do some research and find a cure." Valentine shot him a sly look.

"Uh, no thank you." Draco frowned,"I rather die from my injuries."

"I believe this is the kind of affliction that one can live with."

"Damn."

Valentine rolled her eyes and leaned on the banister. She looked back down into the crowd boorishly and then froze.

 _Is that...?_

She spotted a familiar head amidst the crowd, surrounded by several ginger ones and another that belonged unmistakably to Hermione Granger.

She wasn't surprised that she recognised him, but she was surprised by the state he was in.

 _Why's he so dirty? Bloody hell. What's he been up to now? At least he survived the holidays..._

Valentine looked down into the crowd, keeping her eyes trained on Harry. He faded in amongst them as if he were a completely ordinary boy. She thought that he promised would have like that. Harry had never struck her has the kind of person to covet his fame. Not like another...

There was a lull in the chatter as Lockhart posed for photographs and a man pushed through the crowd, claiming to be from the Daily Prophet. Then Harry was no longer just another face in the crowd. Lockhart recognized him and yanked him into the spotlight. Harry stood there, face smudged black and grey, confused and somewhat embarrassed.

Valentine's fingers tightened on the banister and she hadn't realized at first that she was growling.

"Val?" Draco noticed first, stepping up beside her. "What is it?"

"Can we leave before I get sick?" She snarled and pretended like she didn't see Draco flinch.

He glanced down into the crowd below and saw what she saw.

"Potter." Draco immediately changed from Valentine's lazy, argumentive cousin to a bully that his father would have been proud of. "You've got to be joking? Can't he survive two minutes without being the centre of everyone's attention?"

"Potter and Lockhart is not a combination I can stand." Said Valentine and she meant it.

"Stupid famous Potter." Draco hissed through clenched teeth. "Look at him. Lapping it all up like some kind of show dog. I don't understand why people think he's so great."

 _Lapping it up? Harry look's ready to run, hide and vomit. In that order. He wouldn't have done this willingly if someone paid him._

"I thought I'd at least be free of this for a while longer." Said Draco, ",ut someone needs to put him in his place."

 _Oh. Great. Freaking fantastic._

"Draco, Potter isn't worth a single minute of our day." She stepped away from the banister.

"But doesn't it irritate you?"

"Most things irritate me, Draco. Right now, it's this conversation."

Draco took's those words to heart and stopped talking, looking back down at the scene below.

Valentine leaned back against the bookshelves and twisted the ring around her finger languidly.

She could hear Lockhart bragging about his new book and giving Harry a complete set for free.

 _How nice. Free kindling._

"Come on." Said Draco, starting making his way down the to the first floor, only to be distracted by the book in hishands for a moment.

 _Am I just not allowed a peaceful life? Did someone decide that it would be illegal to do so or is this some kind of unwritten rule?_

Valentine stepped down beside him as he tore a page from the book and quickly stuffed it into his robes.

 _Well, that was completely unnecessary. Draco, your family could buy the entire damn store._

Valentine spotted Harry pushing his way through the back of the crowd, accompanied by the Weasley's. So did Draco.

"Bet you loved that, didn't you, Potter?" Draco all but jumped the railing to cut off Harry's path.

 _Overeager much._

"Famous Harry Potter," Draco scoffed. "Can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page."

"Leave him alone." The smallest ginger, a young girl stepped forwarded without a seconds hesitation.

"Well, what do we have here?" Valentine stepped in between Draco and the girl, keeping her chin raised as if it wasn't obvious that they were practically the same size. "Got yourself a girlfriend, Potter?"

She reached out a hand and touched a lock of the girl's hair lightly, barley touching it all.

"How positively adorable." She cooed, eyes glowing too vibrant to be trusted.

Valentine could have sworn she saw all the Weasley boys move but it was Ron that grabbed his sister's arm and quickly pulled her back beside him.

"Back off, Lestrange." He barked at her with a sudden bite she never would have thought he possessed.

"Oh, calm down, Weasel." Said Draco.

Valentine's back tensed in an all too familiar way and she moved to the right of Draco, grabbing a fist full of his cloak in a movement that she only noticed Harry and Hermione catch sight of.

She'd been on high alert all day. Narcissa might have thought that they'd be safe in a public space but Valentine wasn't so trusting.

"No need to get overprotective." Draco was still sneering away and Valentine heard the sound of expensive boots hitting worn wooden floors. "As if it would help in a real fight."

She shoved Draco aside as Lucius's cane swooped down where his shoulder had been and struck Valentine's wrist with full force.

She curled her toes but showed no expression of pain otherwise.

Draco barely hid his gasp and Lucius's cold eyes burned in her direction. But alas, they were in public. That meant both good and bad things. It meant that Lucius quickly pulled back his cane and let Draco drag Valentine off to the side with him. But it also meant the punishment for defiance would come once they weren't out in the open. And it wouldn't be gently given.

"Now, now children...play nicely." Lucius's scolded them far too casually for what had just happened.

Harry, the Weasley's and Hermione all looked at one another incredulously.

Valentine's wrist throbbed but she didn't spare it a glance because Lucius's Malfoy had his gaze on Harry Potter and he was advancing like a hunter stalking its prey.

"Ah, Mister Potter. Lucius Malfoy." Lucius extended Harry a gloved hand. "We meet at last. Forgive me."

Lucius pulled Harry close and brought the cane to the boy's forehead. He used the glinting fangs to brush aside his bangs and reveal the jagged scar and Valentine's skin prickled.

"Your scar is legend. As of course, is the wizard who gave it to you." Lucius seemed to almost gleam as he spoke.

Valentine's instincts itched to stop this but somehow, she anchored herself to one spot.

"Voldemort killed my parents." Said Harry, pulling away from this stranger who had grabbed him. Valentine figured he would have had enough of that for one day. "He was nothing more than a murderer."

Valentine very nearly laughed.

Harry wasn't a pushover and she admired that.

"Hmm." Lucius's smile fell. "You must be very brave to speak his name." And returned, twitching into an evil smirk. "Or very foolish."

"Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself." Said Hermione, every bit as tenacious as Harry.

And by God, Valentine almost applauded.

"And you must be...?" Lucius looked over at Draco for confirmation. "Miss Granger. Yes, Draco has told me all about you. About your parents. Muggles aren't they?"

Hermione didn't waver in her stance, refusing to speak, but also refusing to back down.

Valentine thought she deserved a high five and a cookie but Lucius wasn't finished.

"Let me see. Red hair, vacant expressions, tatty second handbook," he reached and pulled a brown leather book from the small girl's cauldron. "you must be the Weasleys."

A man appeared from the crowd and put his hands protectively the girls shoulders.

"Children! It's mad in here. Let's go outside."

"Well, well, well, Weasley Senior." Lucius greeted.

"Lucius." Mr Weasley said stiffly.

"Busy time at the Ministry, Arthur? All extra those raids. I do hope they're paying you overtime. Judging by this," Lucius gestured to the battered book in his hand. "Obviously not. What's the use of being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even pay you well for it?"

"We have a very different idea about what disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy." Said Mr Weasley, trying his damn best to be civil.

"Clearly. Associating with muggles." Lucius slid forward dropping the battered book, along with another back into the girl's cauldron. "and I thought your family could sink no lower."

Valentine glanced at the others. Had anyone else seen that? For a split second her eyes met with Harry's. Yes. Someone had. She narrowed her gaze into her coldest of glare's and looked away.

For a moment Mr Weasley looked very much as if he was going to strike the other man and if Valentine was honest, it would have completely made her day. Her week, month. Probably her life. But he decided to be the bigger man managed a strained smile. Valentine was only slightly disappointed.

"See you at work." Lucius turned to exit the from the shop.

Draco moved to followed, grasping Valentine's shoulder to bring her along.

"My, God!" Mr Weasley suddenly exclaimed. "You're bleeding!"

"Val!" Draco's eyes widened.

Valentine finally looked down at her wrist, forgotten in the drama. Indeed, the cane had broken the skin and small droplets of blood were dripping down her fingers and on to the floor.

"Mind your business, Weasley." Valentine snarled at him and wiped her hand on her dress.

She then headed out the door before he could say another word, Draco on her heels.

Lucius didn't look back at them and they hurried to keep up.

"Val, are you alright?" Draco whispered.

"I'll survive." She grumbled under her breath.

She walked for a fair while but neither of them was about to ask where they were going. Here the streets were a little thinner on people and Lucius finally stopped, dead centre in an alleyway. Valentine made saw in always keep Draco in her line of sight.

"You little cretin," Lucius turned on Valentine with a vicious look burning in his eyes. "How dare you humiliate me like that! I've had enough with your attitude today!"

"I think you'll find I'm always like this."

Lucius didn't bother to raise his cane and simply shoved her against the wall.

"Val!" Draco quickly smothered his yelp.

"I am sick of your constant disrespect!"

They heard distant voices as a group of people wandered past the alley, throwing questioning glances their way. Lucius stiffened.

"A little too public, don't you think?" Valentine arched a brow at him. "Wouldn't want to tarnish that squeaky clean reputation."

"My reputation will survive."

"Likely." Valentine shrugged. "But will your marriage?"

They were only here today because Narcissa deemed it so. It would have been easy for her to ship them off to the Lovat's again, effectively giving her husband the cold shoulder. And Valentine knew that bothered him. She could never make much sense of the relationship between are aunt and uncle but she knew it meant something.

Lucius looked angered by her words but stepped back almost in fear of her. In this situation, he wasn't the one dealing out the consequences. Valentine knew first hand how bitter an experience that was.

"By the time you return home, I expect that you will have learned how to behave with dignity and to appreciate all the Malfoy's have done for you." Lucius took a moment to straighten his appearance and strode out from the alley, once more like nothing had happened.

 ** _\--Pretending To Hate--_**

Valentine hadn't shown Narcissa her latest injury but Narcissa saw it all the same. She just sighed and helped Valentine clean up the dried blood. No words were spoken between Narcissa and Lucius over dinner and Valentine didn't bother to hide her smugness.

Valentine and Draco's last few days of the summer holidays were fairly uneventful. Leah only visited twice in contrast to the usual daily appearances. Draco was glad for that and Valentine was glad that Lucius was largely invisible. She imagined that he and her aunt were in for an awkward start of the school year.

Valentine sat on the floor of her bedroom, surrounded by piles of books. She was making that final vital decision of what books she would be taking to school and what would be staying. It tended to be a three long affair in the least and she was currently an hour in. Her wrist still ached although Narcissa had taken away the bruises and swelling and it didn't make things easier.

She was thinking back through her memory of what she knew was already in the library at school. Those books could definitely stay. She found one book with a drawing of a goblin wearing a tiara inside the cover and made a mental note to shout at Leah for it. Then she found the books Liam and Blaze had bought her for Christmas last year and put them straight in the taking to school pile.

She was eager to get back and much more so then Draco. He hadn't stopped whining about Harry Flourish and Blotts since that day and Valentine was close to murder. She wondered why Draco liked to make himself so miserable thinking about someone he didn't even like. Leah wasn't half as bad on that topic. She'd agree with a 'yeah, Potter's a total butt' and then carrying talking about rainbows or something garish like that.

Valentine paused, momentarily distracted by a book she hadn't picked up a while. A knock at the door almost pulled her attention.

"What?" She half snapped at the interruption.

"It's ju-just Haley, Miss. Here t-t-to-to collect your laundry." Came the stuttering reply.

"Whatever." Valentine sighed, putting down the book and grabbing another.

 _I wonder if she's ever tried something to help that stutter. I suppose there isn't much you could do if it's caused by fear. I don't believe she has any troubles when I'm not present. Ah. Look at that. Seems she'll be temporarily cured once I'm gone._

Haley opened the door quickly and shut it behind her, a basket floating beside her. She barely glanced at the piles of books or the girl at the centre of them, just enough so she wouldn't trip.

She hurried into the bathroom and Valentine continued on with her book sorting.

 _Hmm. When I'm gone._

Haley moved quickly without any wasted actions. Soon she was heading for the door again and just as she opened it, Valentine stopped her.

"Haley."

"Y-yes?" The maid froze, back to her.

"Do you stutter whilst I'm away?"

Haley turned to her, confusion painted on her face. Valentine looked nothing if not serious.

"Well?" Valentine prompted.

"Uh...I d-don't believe s-s-so."

"Does it irritate to?" Valentine cocked her head to the side as if she was curious. "Do you ever get frustrated that your mouth doesn't form words as smoothly as they do in your mind? Or perhaps you stutter in there as well?"

"Please, M-miss. I have t-t-t-t-...I have to finish my work."

"I didn't say you could leave." Valentine's voice grew a sharp edge to it.

"Please-"

"I didn't say you could leave," Valentine repeated, harder this time.

Valentine stood and carefully toed her way around the books.

Haley backed up a step as she neared. Tension radiated from the small girl and filled the room like floodwaters rising.

"Will you miss me, Haley?" Valentine blinked innocently. She could have passed for innocent too if her reputation hadn't been soaked in blood. "I'll miss you. Or our little interactions at least. No one scares quite as well as you, Haley, it's a true talent. Do try and survive this madhouse while I'm away. I'd hate to come back and find you broken by someone else."

Haley's bottom lip quivered and she bit down on it, nodding.

"That's a good girl," Valentine cooed, "it's always nice and when people know their place. I hope I can always rely on you for that. I can, can't I?"

Haley nodded again.

"Val." Draco was then standing in the doorway yawning.

It took a moment for him to notice the tension in the air and he eyed his cousin cautiously.

"Val?"

"What?" Valentine sighed as if annoyed that her fun had been ruined.

"I think I left my new quill set in here."

"Typical." Valentine clicked her tongue at him and stepped aside to let him in.

She caught Haley watching her close and arched a brow at her.

"Well? Don't you have work to do?"


	27. Missing

Draco shoved a boy aside on the crowded platform to make way for Valentine and Leah. Usually, Valentine took point but Draco and Leah's ever-increasing heights compared to Valentine's virtually static state was becoming something of an issue. One couldn't exactly lead the way when you couldn't even see the way. She just tried her best to make it look like she knew where they were going.

Leah must have spotted something because she gasped so deeply Valentine thought she would pass out and scrambled off.

"Leah!" Draco shouted after her.

"Olivia! I missed you so, so, so, so, so much!"

 _Ah._

"Well, there's no stopping her now." Draco sighed and waited for Valentine to step up beside him.

"Can we just get on the damn train?" Valentine threw a scathing glare at anyone daring to stand too close to her.

Draco shoved the rest of his way towards the train were they saw Leah practically had Olivia pinned to it, wrapped tightly in one of her viperous hugs.

"I have so much to tell you! And I want to hear about every single thing you did starting from the first day to yesterday!"

"Leah," Olivia laughed breathlessly,"I wrote to you every day. I'm not sure I have anything left to tell."

"Hey, Olivia." Said Draco,"regretting this friendship yet?"

"Um..." Olivia flushed bright red.

"Heh. Her ribs might be." Blaze appeared in the window right above them.

"Hush up, you!" Leah stuck her tongue out at him.

Blaze frowned, reached down and touched the top of her head.

"Did you get taller?"

"Sure did!" Leah grinned triumphantly, finally releasing Olivia from her hold.

"That's not fair!" Blaze whined,"I didn't grow an inch!"

"You and Val both!" Leah snickered and then froze.

They fell silent as dread permeated the air and she spun to look at the girl in question.

"Uh." She bit her lip nervously, shoulders rigid. "Your...not feeling particularly violent today, are you? Please say no. I think I'm about to wet myself."

"Can we just get on the damn train?" Valentine growled and headed for the door.

She truly wasn't all that bitter about her height. There were more important things to think about after all. Like making sure Harry Potter made it to the train without dying. Her hopes weren't exactly high.

Draco, Leah and Olivia followed behind her and Blaze led the way.

"I already found Liam, left him in the compartment."

"Olivvvia." Leah clung to the girl with a dreamy smile. "I missed you."

"Awe. I missed you too."

"Are you going to do this every year?" Draco grimaced.

"Most likely." Said Leah.

"So, uh, Blaze." Said Olivia. "How was your holiday?"

"Hell."

"Oh."

"My family are completely nuts."

 _That I can relate to._

"How was yours?"

"It was alright." Olivia smiled politely. "I stayed with my cousin for a week. Oh! And I got a new friend."

"Hmm?" Leah's ear pricked up as if she was a dog.

"A cat," Olivia beamed. "his name is Tulip."

"Aweeeee." Leah clapped her hands excitedly and started looping around Olivia, patting her down. "I want to meet Tulip. Did you bring him with you? Where is he!"

"Leah, calm down." Olivia laughed. "I didn't bring him with me."

"Yeah. And what did you think?" Blaze scoffed. "That she just had a cat smuggled in her shirt or something?"

"Don't question me!"

"Your entire existence is questionable."

"Is not!"

"He's right actually." Said Draco. "Evolution has a lot to answer for."

"Olivia! They're being mean to me!"

"Already?" Liam was leaning out of a compartment door wearing a lopsided grin.

"Liam!" Leah perked up again and dragged Olivia with her to squeeze all three of them into a hug.

"Bloody hell." Blaze groaned and looked to Valentine and Draco. "What did you guys feed her this morning?"

"Not enough cyanide?" Said Draco.

"I say next time we just go with a mallet to the head." Valentine stepped into the compartment first.

"Leah," Liam croaked."Please let go."

"Oh! Sorry, about that." Olivia gently pried the girl away.

"No, no." Liam wheezed. "It's fine. Just waiting...for my lungs to inflate again."

"You guys always overreact!" Said Leah, sticking out her thin arms. "I'm not even strong. Look at my graceful noodlage."

Blaze made a loud noise that sounded like something between a groan and a scream that startled two passing students. He let his head smack against the glass of the compartment door.

"It's too early in the day for my brain to be forced to comprehend the words 'graceful noodlage'."

"Then just don't comprehend." Said Liam.

"Oh. Right. Yeah, I can do that."

"I thought that was just his natural state?" Said Draco as he sat beside Valentine and across from Liam.

"So!" Leah pulled Olivia inside with her and sat beside Liam. "Who wants to hear about Tulip!"

"Leah." Liam blinked,"did you get taller? Wait. Draco and Olivia too?"

"Just a little." Olivia held up two fingers held just a short distance apart. "You're still the tallest though."

"Hey, Val." Blaze slid the compartment door shut and slumped into the empty spot beside Draco. "Want to join me on a killing spree? We can cut them off at the knees."

"Some people just take a little longer to grow." Olivia shrugged meekly. "Just try not to worry about it."

"Yeah, Blaze." Leah waved her long arms wildly. "Just chill out. Chillllll outttttt."

Blaze slapped a hand over his eyes and sank lower.

"Right." Liam clicked his tongue. "Well, how was everyone's holiday?"

"Hell." Said Blaze.

"You already told me that."

"Just thought everyone should know. How was that death thing you guys went to?"

"You mean, the funeral?" Draco arched a brow at that.

"Yeah, the death thing."

"It was a was funeral, Blaze." Said Draco. "They're all fairly similar."

"Sorry for your loss," Olivia said softly. "My mother said she actually knew your grandfather."

"Hmm." Draco hummed non-committally.

"Um." Olivia suddenly seemed concerned like she may have said something wrong.

"Don't worry about it." Liam waved it off. "They weren't exactly broken from his loss."

"I ate a lot of bread!" Leah added abruptly."At the funeral, I mean."

"By a lot, she means too much." Draco snickered.

"Well, I kept it down didn't I!"

"Just barely." Said Draco as he remembered something. "Blaze, did you know that your parents were invited?"

"What? Really?" Blaze blinked. "They never mentioned it."

"You know, we've never met any of your family," said Liam.

"And it's going to stay that way," Blaze's expression became comically serious. "They're all nuts."

"So you keep saying."

"The nuttiest."

"We hear you."

"Like, if you had a peanut allergy, they would kill you on sight."

"Well, other than the funeral...how have you been?" Asked Olivia.

"Average." Valentine shrugged indifferently.

"Average? AVERAGE?" Leah shrieked like someone had slammed her hands in a door. "We had the best most funnest, most greatest sleepover known to wizardkind, and you say it was AVERAGE! WE WENT TO A TEA SHOP, VAL!"

"We have very different ideas of fun, Leah."

"Okay, I think we've had enough of 'how was your summer' talk." Said Draco. "Anyone got anything actually interesting to talk about?"

"Birds?"

"No, Leah."

"What about birds with really big feet?"

"Anyone besides Leah have a suggestion?"

 _Good to know they're all as ridiculous as the last time I saw them._

"You still going to try out of the Quidditch team this year?" askedBlaze.

"Oh, please Blaze," Draco practically cooed,"I don't even have to try out. My father arranged everything."

"For real?"

"You haven't even seen the broom father got me yet. And the whole team! We're going to put those stupid Gryffindors in there place this year."

"Relax." Liam laughed. "You haven't won yet!"

"Not yet." Draco nodded.

"You also haven't tried out yet," Valentine added dully.

"Come on, Val. You know that's just for show. Beside's, as if I'd ever have trouble getting on the team. You've seen me fly!"

Valentine rolled her eyes at him but she knew it was true. Draco was a very talented flyer. That didn't mean she wanted him tangled up in a game she considered a death trap.

 _It's bad enough I have to watch Harry almost get his skull caved in by a bludger several times a year._

The train lurched forward and started to pull out of the station. Valentine's mind went immediately to Harry again.

 _He better be on this damn train or I'm throwing myself under it._

Valentine stared out the window as the platform disappeared and gave way to the city.

 _Last year I had no idea where Harry was on the train. All I had was Dumbledore's word that he would be here. Why wouldn't he be here this year? What is this feeling in the back of my mind? It's like somethings wrong. I didn't see any of the Weasley's around either. Maybe I need to take a look around. Nothing overt. I just need to make sure Harry's where he's supposed to be. It couldn't hurt._

"Hey, Val." Her name beingspoken aloud caught her attention. It was Liam. "What'd the window ever do to you? You're glaring at it hard enough to break the glass."

He was trying to make a joke and Valentine scowled. She hadn't even noticed that she was glaring at all.

"Ah..." Liam paled,"that was funnier in my head, I swear."

"I'm hungry!" Leah whined. "Breakfast feels like it was three years ago!"

"The lady with the trolley, should come by soon, right?" Said Olivia.

"But I'm hungry now!"

"Do you have to scream about everything?" Blaze rubbed at his ears.

"I'm NOT!"

"Leah." Valentine snapped darkly,"shut the hell up."

"But...but..." Leah's bottom lip drip pitifully. "I'm hungry."

"I'll go find the trolley lady." Liam stood. "My treat."

"Liam!" Leah's eyes filled with grateful tears as she clasped her hands under her chin. "The gaping hole in my stomach thanks you!"

"No problem." Liam snorted lightly. "Anyone else want something?"

"I'm fine, thank you." Said Olivia.

"Liquorice Wand!" Said Blaze.

"Chocolate Frog!" Said Draco.

"Val?" Liam looked at her expectantly.

"I just come with you." She stood.

"Okay, then." Liam seemed a little surprised.

"Oh! I want to come to!" Leah started bouncing side to side.

"Not a chance." Valentine kicked at her shin.

"Ouch!"

"I'm going to escape your constant screaming." Valentine started pushing Liam towards the compartment door.

"See?" Said Blaze.

Valentine and Liam stepped out into the narrow corridor as Leah and Blaze immediately burst into an argument behind them.

 _This was the perfect opportunity to take a look inside the other compartments. If she saw Harry then she could stop worrying._

"Are you excited for this year?" Liam asked cordially.

"Not particularly." Valentine sighed.

"Guess I'm just full of dumb questions today. After all, you're not exactly the excitable type." Liam laughed somewhat awkwardly. "I'm looking forward to it actually. Much more fun than lying around at home."

"Hmm." Valentine hummed absently, as she peeked into compartments as they passed them.

"Are you looking for someone?"

Valentine blinked and then gave a cruel laugh.

"I'm scoping out the first years." She said. "Not a particularly bright bunch by the looks of things."

"I don't really know if you can compare them to yourself," Liam said pointedly. "I mean, you're probably the smartest person I've ever met. I told my grandfather about you and he even said he thinks you'll be a really important person in the future."

"Is that so?" Valentine answered vaguely, peering at two students as they slipped out of their compartment.

 _Where the hell is Harry?_

"You must be looking forward to something though. New school year, new lessons. New opportunities to make Snape wish he was never born."

"You may actually have a point," Valentine almost laughed.

"I knew that would get you. It's like from that very first class two arch-enemies were born." Liam grinned,"I can still hear you telling Snape that you could never learn anything from him clear as day."

"And I still haven't," Valentine scoffed.

"Oh, hey. The trolley lady is just ahead." Liam nodded and walked on ahead.

Valentine continued on her search hoping to catch a glimpse of messy dark hair, circle lense glasses and a lightning scar. But luck didn't appear to be on her side. As if it ever was.

The urge to storm about the train screaming Harry's name was definitely there. Maybe hunt down a Weasley and shake the information out of them. But that would never do. She Valentine was stuck with tapping her foot impatiently and crossing her arms over her chest as Liam gave his money to the trolley lady.

Liam returned with an armful of candy, hopefully enough to shut Leah up for the next hour. Leah's non-stop chatter almost seemed to somehow make the time pass slower.

"You ready to head back?"

"Yes." Valentine turned on her heel and started back towards their compartment. Her facade was smoothly worn, the perfect disguise for the screaming in her head.

They had covered nearly the entirety of the train and hadn't seen Harry or even more baffling, a single Weasley.

 _Where did they all go? And more importantly, where the hell is Harry Potter?_

 ** _\--Pretending To Hate--_**

This was bad. This was very bad. They'd made it to school, then The Great Hall, then the sorting commenced and through it all, Harry Potter was not to be seen. And for the matter, neither was Ron Weasley. It had Valentine's chest tied in knots. She stamped a foot down on her nerves and scolded herself.

 _Panicking is the last thing I need to do. I need to figure out what happened, where they are and how to get them back. Getting anxious and concerned will not bring that about any quicker._

That threat of failure was there but she ignored it. She hadn't failed until she saw Harry's body lying dead.

She ate her food at a calm pace as usual and again, as usual, hung around the fringes of the main conversation. Olivia had finally had her chance to tell them all about her new cat Tulip and Leah was ecstatic.

"He sounds super adorable! Why couldn't you bring him?" Leah pouted. "I want a new friend too!"

Olivia seemed almost sad for a moment and had to clear her voice.

"I fell behind in my studies and my mother said bringing him with me would only distract me further."

"Studies? But this was over the holidays." Draco frowned.

"My mother takes my education very seriously."

"Sounds like torture." Said Blaze.

"I really don't mind studying at all," Olivia said quickly. "But...well, my mother just has very high expectations of me."

"I really don't think you have to worry." Liam spared her a smile. "I mean, you're still smarter than all of us. You know. Except for Val, obviously."

"Val's like a freaky, super genius though." Said Leah. "I don't even know how she manages to keep her all that brain in such an itty bitty skull."

"Yeah, not exactly a fair comparison when she could probably teach the classes we're learning." Draco scoffed.

At that point, Valentine tuned out again. Her eyes wavered over to the Gryffindor table. Hermione was there, sitting with Neville and Ginny, the youngest and newly sorted Weasley. Hermione didn't seem all that calm herself and that certainly didn't help Valentine.

 _Just great. If Hermione doesn't even know where they are then this is really bad._

She peeked up at the staff table. Dumbledore was in deep conversation with Professor Sprout and Flitwick and Snape was sitting by an empty chair.

A new year, a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. And yet they had yet to appear. Dumbledore had informed earlier on that they must have been running late and it that everything was fine.

Valentine was as clueless as anyone in this and had no idea who this new Professor might have been. She supposed that no one could be worse than Quirrell with whatever was left of Voldemort attached to the back of his head.

Then the doors opened with a clang and a flourish and Gilderoy Lockhart stepped in.

Valentine stopped eating so she wouldn't choke.

 _Why? What did I do to deserve this? Why must my life consist of endless suffering? And more importantly, what the actual hell was Dumbledore thinking?_

"Sorry, I was late. But never fear. I'm here now."

 _And what I would give for you not to be._

Lockhart gave the crowd of students a wink and a smirk that Valentine assumed he thought would be charming.

The students immediately turned to whisper to one another. Some excited, others confused.

"Is that Gilderoy Lockhart?" Liam was frowning deeply.

"Why is he here?" Asked Blaze.

"Dumbledore said the new Defense Against the Dark Arts was running late." Said Olivia.

"No." Draco shook his head at her and glances at Lockhart as he walked up the centre of the aisle to greet Dumbledore. Lockhart blew a kiss and Draco made a face. "Him?"

"Well, I guess this is it, guys." Said Liam. "Dumbledore's officially lost it."

"He doesn't look like a teacher." Leah stared at the man, mouth half-open in concentration.

"Well, I supposed he's qualified?" Blaze's brain scrambled to justify this. "You know, he's done all that stuff in his books and whatever."

"Nothing about that man is qualified," Valentine spoke with such sudden ferocity that the student's around them started to inch away.

"Ah, right." Draco nodded. "I should probably mention. Val hate's him. As in loathes his existence."

"I thought girls were his main audience?" Said Liam. "Don't women go crazy for him or something?"

"That's revolting," Valentine said immediately.

"Hmm." Olivia hummed in thought. "I don't think I really see what's so exciting about him. I've read his books, and yes, they're very impressive, but the man himself..."

"Yeah..." Leah sniffed at the air. "Something about him doesn't smell right to me."

"You can't smell him from here, Leah." Blaze scoffed.

"Can too!"

"Don't even bother." Draco cut them off before they could erupt into another of their never-ending arguments.

"He'll regret taking the job," Valentine said darkly. "I'll be certain of that."

"Ohhhhh." Blaze leaned into the others and whispered. "A storms a-brewing.

"Val, please." Draco sighed. "No bloodshed."

"I won't accept being taught by such a man. I could learn more from a brick wall."

"That doesn't mean you have to cause trouble."

"I'm not causing trouble, Draco." The atmosphere suddenly shifted and they all felt it. This wasn't some joke and the sinister glow in Valentine's gaze said it all. "I'm simply not willing to waste my time without question. You should know better than to do the same."

"That's not the point." Draco swallowed.

"No. The point is you still haven't gotten it through your thick skull that your father can't reach is here."

"Draco was only joking," Liam added quickly, smiling to hide to try and hide the caution in his voice. "Right, Draco?"

"Right," Draco answered stiffly.

The way the tone of the conversation had changed so suddenly had thrown them for a loop. Valentine might have congratulated herself if she wasn't preoccupied with glaring daggers at the back of Lockhart's head as he leans down to kiss the back of McGonagall's hand.

The woman swiftly pulled her hand from his with a tight, professional smile. Lockhart only faltered for a moment before turning to Snape next.

He greeted him with a wide smile. Snape did little more than blink, give the man an unimpressed once over an return back to his dinner.

 _Oh, would you look at that? We actually have some common ground. Good to know he actually has some sense._

The others had returned to their food as well, waiting for the tenseness in the air to fade but Valentine was already riled up.

Harry and Ron were missing and now she would have to spend all year looking at Lockhart's self-satisfied smile. If not for her self control, she would have screamed.

 ** _\--Pretending To Hate--_**

"Oh, thank God." Valentine massaged the bridge of her nose. "I think I lost about thirty years off my life today."

Valentine was, to put it mildly, extremely relieved. Snape had just explained everything. Harry and Ron were safe if not a little shaken up.

"They risked the exposure of our entire existence." Snape was pacing back and forth, black eyes burning a hole in the floor. "Do you not grasp the implications of that?"

"Yes, yes. And they broke a few branches on that murderous tree." Valentine rolled her eyes, far too relieved to be truly annoyed by him. "Life goes on."

"I cannot understand why you refuse to hold them responsible for their actions," Snape growled.

"Look. Fine. They missed the train, stole a car. None of this surprises me, sir. The point is that they're here now and they're safe."

"They should have been expelled immediately," Snape clicked his tongue.

"Do you seriously wake up this disgruntled every day?"

"I have had enough of-"

"Severus," Dumbledore interjected with a raise of his hand,"I understand your frustration and concerns but it has been dealt with and punishments been set forth. Today was unfortunate, but it was handled."

"Right, speaking of unfortunate." Valentine sat forward. "You aren't serious are you, sir? Because I'm still waiting for someone to tell me that is this all an elaborate prank."

"I beg your pardon?" Dumbledore blinked.

"Gilderoy Lockhart. Imagine my horror when he waltzes in. I doubt that man could find his way out of a paper bag, let alone teach a class."

"For once," Snape sighed heavily, "I am pained to admit, that I must agree."

"Why thank you, Professor." Valentine drawled. "I'm so very grateful."

"Ah, yes. Mr Lockhart." Dumbledore sagged somewhat in his chair.

"On this matter, I'm afraid my hands are tied. He was suggested for the position by the Minister of Magic himself."

"Since when does the Ministry have the authority to pick and choose staff?" Valentine bristled.

"After the incident with Professor Quirrell, the Ministry thought it best that they have a hand in selecting the next Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," Dumbledore explained

"But, sir," Valentine stressed. "Lockhart?"

"I do share some of your reservations about the Professor." Said Dumbledore.

"He's not a professor, he's a publicity a stunt!"

"Sir, are you entirely certain that he is qualified to teach?" Said, Snape.

"I doubt he's even qualified to tie his own shoelaces." Valentine huffed.

"The Ministry was most steadfast in their decision." Dumbledore nodded. "I believe they wish to set at ease any concerns people may have with the safety of our school. After Quirrell and the Dark Lords reappearance, I'm certain they think a publicly known and well-liked figure such as Gilderoy Lockhart would serve that purpose."

"Serve a purpose? He's a show pony!"

Even Snape had to snort at that.

"Alas." Dumbledore smiled thinly. "It's out of my hands."

"Yes, and in our classrooms tormenting us." Valentine glared at the thought itself. "It seems like you'll have some competition for the least liked Professor in the school, sir."

"I am not here to be liked." Snape glowered.

"Really? But you seem so eager to please."

"It appears your attitude hasn't changed."

"I wouldn't go betting any money that it ever would."

"You insolent brat!"

"Yes, you arrogant bastard?"

"Please," Dumbledore interjected once more,"save your energy for class."

"Never fear, Head Master. I've always got the energy to remind Snape that he's a waste of oxygen."

"If only you put half as much effort into your manners." Snape sneered down at her.

"If my manners are poor then your's are none existent!"

"Perhaps it is time to retire for the night." Dumbledore sighed.

"With pleasure." Said, Snape.

"Fine." Valentine pulled a hand back through her hair. "I won anyway."

"Your immaturity never fails to astound me."

"I hardly think an overgrown bully has the right to lecture me on the grounds of maturity."

"Miss Lestrange?" Dumbledore spoke up before Snape could rebuke her.

"Yes?"

"That scar on your temple." He said it so strangely that Valentine had to reach a hand up to touch it.

"What about it?"

"You've had it for quite a time now, yes?"

Valentine thought for a moment. She completely forgot about it most days, hidden half in her hairline as it was.

"Ah, yes. I believe so. Since last Christmas." Valentine dropped her hand. "Why? What's so interesting about it?"

Dumbledore seemed deep in thought for a moment. Even Snape noticed the sudden lull.

"Head Master," Said Valentine. "is something the matter?"

"Nothing." Dumbledore smiled. "It was a simple question about your well being. Your health is very important."

The girl eyed him suspiciously. Her eyes travelled over to Snape but face betraying no emotion.

 _What is it about my scar? It's just a scar. The remains of an accident in which my face said a firm hello to some ice. It doesn't even hurt anymore. It's just apart of my face now. A scar is a scar._

"Well, I'm perfectly fine." She finally said.

This was Dumbledore, she reminded herself. She trusted him so far, why question this small thing now? If it was something important he would have told her and she doubted it could be more important than Harry returning to the school safely.

 _Who knows what's going on in that funny old head of his?_

 ** _\--Pretending to Hate--_**

When Valentine slipped into the common room that night, the two prefects immediately came into sight. Luckily for her, they didn't see her enter. Unluckily for her, they were too busy snogging each other's faces off to see much of anything.

 _Do people really enjoy that kind of thing? Gross._

Valentine held up a hand to one side of her face as she headed over to the girl's dorms unnoticed.

 _There has got to be rules about that kind of thing. I mean, really._

She kept her steps light up the stairs and down the dark hall to her room. She gripped the handle, cracked up the door and froze when she heard talking inside.

"You do have a bed of your own you know."

"I know. But I like your bed so much better."

"Only when I'm in it." Olivia sighed and Valentine could hear the smile in her voice. "Come on, then."

"Yay!"

 _They're awake? It's past midnight! Why the hell are they still up?_

Unable to enter and unable to close the door lest one of the girls hear her, she had no choice but to stand there.

 _It's so late that they'll probably fall asleep quickly. I hope._

There was muffled giggles and rustling that made Valentine smile in resignation. Maybe they would fall right to sleep. And maybe they could stay up for another two hours. Either way, they were having much more fun than she was.

 _Arg. I want to sleep too, you know. And the common room is completely out of the question because some people just can't keep their bloody hormones in check._

"Hey, Olivia?"

"Hmm?"

If Valentine hadn't been so very still and so very quiet, she probably wouldn't have been able to hear them at all. She couldn't see, but it sounded like the two might have been under a blanket. She and Leah had done that often when they were very young. In the darkness was always when girls talk about things that they didn't wish to see the light of day. People liked to make the assumption that little girls couldn't keep secrets, but little girls probably have more secrets buried inside them than any other group of people.

"I think we should get, friendship bracelets but like, sister bracelets. Cause we're even closer than friends."

"That's a really nice idea, Leah, but...Val really is more your sister than I am yours. I don't want to upset her by overstepping any boundaries, you know?"

"Don't be silly! She wouldn't care about something like that. We should all get them together because we're all sisters."

"You don't think she would mind?"

"Trust me! She'd probably just scoff and roll her eyes and say 'why would something so relevant ever matter to me?'."

"Yeah," Olivia giggled. "You're probably, right."

"Heck yeah, I am. And that butt face Blaze is always saying that I'm wrong. But if you say I'm right then I'm right. And it and it has to be true because you're so smart."

"You know...I think you might stir him up just a little."

"Hey! He does the same to me!" Valentine could almost hear Leah pouting.

"That's true. I guess you're just as bad as each other."

 _They are._

"You sound like Val."

 _Because I'm right._

"I can live with that."

"She'd probably have to kill you for that." Leah sniggered. "She'd probably be all like 'there can only be one Valentine Lestrange!'."

 _Okay. That's a little dramatic. So, yes. Obviously, it fits._

"I think that's just one of the things I admire about her, you know." Said Olivia. "She really seems like she knows who she is."

"Huh? Well, of course, she knows who she is. She's never been anyone else."

 _Oh, Leah...sometimes you really are thicker than a brick wall._

"What I mean is that Val just seems like she has things figured out."

"Yeah. Probably because she's all-knowing."

Olivia laughed.

"I don't think anyone is all-knowing, Leah."

"Then explain to me how she always knows where I'm hiding when I try to seek up on her? And how she knows I'm going to touch something before I even touch it? Explain!"

 _Because you're not nearly as stealthy as you think you are?_

"I think maybe you're just not as good as sneaking around as you think you might be?" Olivia chose her words carefully.

"HEARSAY!"

"Shh! Not so loud! You might wake the other girls."

"Oops." Leah giggled.

Valentine just eased her hand off the handle and sat on the floor beside the door. Leah and Olivia were far to distracted with their own conversation to notice anything. The floor was cold as was the entire dungeon but it didn't bother her.

"I wouldn't it be great if we really were sisters?" Leah sigh wistfully. "Then we'd get to stay together forever."

 _What is she talking about? We practically are sisters?_

"We can still be friends forever, Leah."

"I know, it's just a family thing. My mama always says that family is the most important thing in life and that you should almost always support your family."

"Almost always?"

 _It's not all glitz and glamour, I'll say that much._

"You know. Encase someone gets disowned or something. Like if they marry a Muggle or embarrass the family by being a Blood Traitor. You know, one of my great, great, cousins or some other married a Muggle lady? My parents don't talk about him though. I'm not even supposed to know about him but I peaked at a book in my father's study. I'd be in big, BIG trouble if he found out too since I'm not allowed in there."

"Oh." Olivia seemed a little taken aback,"isn't that...a little harsh?"

"Yeah, I think it is," Leah admitted. "But it's always been like that and my father says that traditions are important to societal standards, or whatever that means. Sometimes I get worried that Val might get disowned. If she did, me and Draco wouldn't even be allowed to talk about her anymore!"

"What? Why would Val get disowned?"

"...Mr Malfoy, Draco's father, doesn't really like Val. I don't think he ever did." Leah spoke with uncharacteristic care. She knew there were things she wasn't meant to say. Even to Olivia. "And one time, I heard him and my father talking about Val. Mr Malfoy was saying how she never does as she's told and is a bad influence on Draco. He said he'd love to kick her out but Mr's Malfoy wouldn't let him."

"That's horrible." Olivia sounded genuinely upset and it pulled on something inside Valentine's chest.

"I think I'll be alright though," Leah added quickly,"Mrs Malfoy is a really good person. I don't think she'd ever let Val get disowned.

"That's good." Olivia's voice filled with relief. "And I don't think she'll be marrying any Muggles any time all soon."

"Val said she never wants to marry anyone."

"What? Really? Never?"

Valentine rolled her eyes and suppressed a groan.

"That's what she said. Weird isn't it? Mama said she'll change her mind though."

"Well, I guess it would take a very special person to marry Val." Said Olivia.

"That's true. But she'd eat Blaze and Liam for a light snack in between meals."

"I think we've all got a long time before any of this is a problem though."

"Yeah, my mama said that too." Leah yawned, almost cutting off her words. "I think we should still be sisters. I guess the boys can be our brothers or cousins or something. I just really want sisters, though."

"I supposed you'll just have to make do with friends like the rest of us only children."

"But it's not the sameeeee."

"You're right, Leah. Friends are just the family you choose. I think it more than makes up for my lack of siblings."

"How did you even get this smart?"

"I'm nothing compared to Val."

 _Please. You're perfectly intelligent by a normal person standard. And saying as how you are a normal person, that's just as you should be._

"Yeah, but that's because she's a different kind of smart. Val was just born like that. She could always talk and walk and do things before me or Draco and nowadays she doesn't even have to study if she doesn't want to. You're so smart because you work hard at everything. You listen in all the classes and read all the textbooks and everything. You weren't born amazing like Val, you just made yourself amazing instead."

"Well, well. Who's the smart one now?" There was a wide smile to Olivia's words.

"Still you. I got my hair caught in the cubicle door this morning."

"Again?"

"Connolly from a couple of dorms down had to help me." Leah yawned again.

"Alright. I think it may be time for bed now."

"But Val isn't back yet."

"Val can look after herself. I'm sure she'll be here, telling you to wipe the drool off your face in the morning."

"Yeah. I guess the smart person is always right."

Valentine let her head lean back against the wall as she twisted her ring. She would wait until the girls breathing evened out and then slip inside. If she was lucky she would get an hour or two worths of sleep around that reoccurring dream of hers.

"Night night, Olivia."

"Good night, Leah."


	28. Lockhart

Herbology was not Valentine's favourite class by far, but that's not to say she hated it. Like with most things academically based, she excelled at it and didn't mind getting a bit of soil on her hands. Would she prefer to be elsewhere brewing a potion or testing out a new charm or spell and not wearing a heavy canvas coat that swallowed her whole and needed the sleeves to be rolled up multiple times? Absolutely. But Herbology as it was, was a perfectly acceptable class.

The others seemed to be divided. Liam, Blaze and Leah always looked forward to a chance to get outside of the traditional classroom setting. Though Valentine was certain Leah was just hoping there would be flowers.

Draco and Olivia did not feel this way. Draco didn't like to get dirty. He felt that digging around in the ground or even having to come into visual contact with worms was a servants place. Olivia on the other hand just didn't thrive in the garden. There were certain parts of Herbology that just couldn't be covered by studious application.

Looking around at the faces of the other second years, Valentine noted that some seemed excited to play in the dirt and others were ready to head back inside. And of course, she noted that Harry was right where he should be.

 _And he better freaking stay there._

"So, I had this cool dream last, right." Said Leah,"I was floating over water wearing these bright yellow trousers with cute little red polka dots. And like, the water was totally transparent so I could see all the way to the bottom. There was this whale smoking a pipe and it looked right at me like it knew all my secrets!"

"I had this dream over the summer that the castle was on fire but nothing was really burning and no one was in danger. There was just fire everywhere," Liam added.

"One time I dreamt I was white," said Blaze.

"You what?" Draco blinked.

"I had a dream where I was white," Blaze repeated. "and then when I woke up I forgot that I was black and totally freaked out."

"You forgot...that you were black?" Liam seemed to be struggling to comprehend it.

"That's what I said isn't it?"

"Blaze." Said Draco. "How do you just forget the colour of your skin as been since birth?"

"I was like five, okay? I thought I was turning into a chameleon or something like that."

"He, he." Leah giggled. "that's dumb."

"You're dumb."

"Not as dumb as your dream."

"You dreamt about a whale smoking a pipe, Leah."

"Yeah, and?"

"You know, they say that your dreams reflect your inner subconscious." Olivia intervened before the two could start a fight in a crowded greenhouse with walls and a ceiling of literal glass. "So, your dreams are your innermost thoughts trying to get your attention."

"Damn, Blaze." Liam clapped a hand on his friend's shoulder. "You must be really messed up then. Who hurt you?"

"I'm not the one dreaming about the school burning down."

"It wasn't burning down. It was just on fire."

Valentine glanced across the greenhouse at the other students. Just about everyone could hear their conversation.

 _Why are we considered intimidating again?_

Then Professor Sprout appeared, ready to begin the class.

"Good morning everyone."

She was unseen amidst the chatter and Valentine seemed to be the only one who noticed she arrived but as usual, didn't bother to speak.

"Good morning everyone!" Sprout repeated louder this time, tapping noisily on a plant pot.

This got everyone's attention and they quickly quietened down.

"Good morning, Professor Sprout." The class replied.

"Welcome to Greenhouse Three, second years. Gather around, everyone." Sprout gestured to them to step up to the long table. Valentine had already taken a peek on what was trembling away in the pots and knew this wasn't going to be a particularly quiet class. "Today we're going to re-pot Mandrakes. Who here can tell me the properties of the Mandrake root?"

Hermione's hand was the first and only one to shoot up into the air.

"Yes, Miss Granger?"

"Mandrake or Mandragora is used to return those who have been Petrified to their original state."

Professor Sprout gave a little nodded, encouraging her to keep going and Hermione looked like she had never been happier.

"It's also quite dangerous. The Mandrake's cry is fatal to anyone who hears it."

"Bloody shows off," Draco grumbled under his breath just behind Valentine.

"Excellent. Ten points to Gryffindor," saidSprout.

Across the table, Harry and Ron immediately lit up, sending Hermione thankful smiles. The first class of the new school year and Gryffindor was already starting to pile on the points.

"Arg. I want to vomit," Draco huffed.

"Not on me, you don't." Blaze took a measured step back.

"As our Mandrakes are still only seedlings," Sprout continued."Their cries won't kill you yet. But they could knock you out for several hours, which is why I have given you earmuffs for auditory protection. So could you please put them on, right away? Quickly."

Valentine reached for a pair on the table and hoped to all that was decent in the world, that they wouldn't end up tangled in her hair by the end of the lesson. She was supposed to be a fearsome adversary and having her friends buzz around her while they try and unknot her curls from the muffs wouldn't exactly fit that image.

"Flaps tight down, and watch me closely." Sprout tapped her earmuffs instructional and then reached for the pot in front of her. "You grasp your Mandrake firmly. You pull it sharply up out of the pot."

The Mandrake, a wrinkled, dirty, screaming thing immediately filled the greenhouse with its shrill cries. Blaze slapped his hands over his earmuffs and Draco was visibly winching. Valentine wondered why the hell no one had ever considered a Silencing Charm.

"And now you dunk it down into the other pot and pour a little sprinkling of soil to keep him warm." Sprout explained as she worked.

On the other side of the table just a few students down from Harry and Ron, the familiar eyes of Neville Longbottom roll back into his head as he tipped backwards.

Both Leah and Blaze let out practically identical snorts of laughter as other students started to giggle.

"Longbottom's been neglecting his earmuffs," Sprout sighed.

"No, ma'am." Said Seamus Finnigan,"he's just fainted."

"Yes, well, just leave him there." Sprout gestured flippantly.

T _en galleons he gets stepped on before the end of class._

"Right, on we go. Plenty of pots to go around. Grasp your Mandrake," Sprout continued on with the lesson, the students following by example,"and pull it up."

 _Give me following Potter in dark hallways any day of the week._

Valentine sighed and grasped the Mandrake in her gloved hand, yanking the squealing creature out of the dirt with a small struggle. She wasn't exactly fit for manual labour but seemed to be doing better than Olivia who had to be helped by Liam, who has already re-potted his. Valentine quickly did the same, depositing it into the empty pot and throwing soil at it as though that would shut it up.

Beside her, Draco was wearing a smug smile and Valentine knew this couldn't end well. He tickled the Mandrakes belly teasingly as though it was a small child. That smile quickly vanished as the creature bit down on his finger and he struggled to pull it free.

Leah finished in time to laugh at the scene and Draco sent her a dark glare, throwing his Mandrake into the empty pot.

"You must taste good Draco!" Leah shouted over the Mandrakes shrill screaming.

Liam and Blaze had given in to their own laughter and even Olivia was trying to hide her smile.

Draco gave Valentine a sour look.

"What? Are you going to laugh at me as well?"

"Would you like me too?"

"Yes, actually. I could do with a heart attack to get me out of this nightmare."

 ** _-Pretending to Hate-_**

"You're doing it again." Said Draco.

"Awe, crap." Blaze dropped his head onto the table.

For whatever reason, Blaze had been writing the letter 'n' as an 'h' all morning. No explanation. His hand just seemed to be against him.

Blaze scratched it out, took a breath and proceeded to make the same mistake.

"Arg! Why!" Blaze stamped his foot on the floor.

Students around the Great Hall snickered to themselves. The other second years found this particularly funny because they knew Blaze had been like this all morning. It had already driven McGonagall to the edge and Blaze had ended up with detention for disrupting the class. Even now at lunch, nothing had changed.

Valentine simply raised her head and every snicker was instantly muted. Laughing at a member of her group was bad enough, continuing to do so with her burning gaze on you? Not smart.

"Maybe you're broken," Leah suggested.

"Thank's Leah. You're so helpful."

"I know."

"That was sarcasm you freaking dim wit."

"Oliviaaaa!" Leah immediately went whining to the girl beside her. "Did you hear what he just said to me!"

"I'm sure he didn't mean it."

"No, I did," said Blaze.

"Alright, alright," Liam attempted to mediate through his own laughter. "Have you tried not thinking about it?"

"Liam." Blaze said seriously,"I never think as it is."

"Good point."

"I think I'll just give up."

"If you don't finish getting those notes down, old McGonagall will personally grill you alive," said Liam,"and probably eat you after."

"As a human or in animagus form?" Asked Leah.

"Hmm. Well, I suppose animagus form would make more sense. Being a cat and all."

"I can we please stop talking about McGonagall grilling and eating me!"

At that moment, because nothing could have been more comically and totally humiliating, McGonagall herself happened to be passing.

"Um. Blaze." Olivia warned weakly.

She paused and looked down at Blaze with an unreadable expression.

"Oh, this is golden," Draco beamed.

"I beg you, Professor," Said Blaze, dark eyes on the verge of tears,"please. For the sake of my sanity, pretend you didn't hear that."

McGonagall winked slowly.

"Hear what, Mr Zambini?"

"Um. Are you saying that because you're playing along or because you really don't know what I said?"

McGonagall blinked slowly again and walked away.

"W-wait!" Blaze called after her. "Did you hear or not!"

McGonagall ignored him and didn't look back.

"I shouldn't have gotten out of bed today." Blaze buried his face in his hands.

"Hey, Olivia?"

"Yes."

"If McGonagall did eat Blaze while being a cat, would that still be considered cannibalism?"

"Oh, um," Olivia pursed her lips in thought,"I really don't know actually."

"Good question Leah." Said Liam. "Let's discuss."

"Okay!"

"No! NO!" Blaze shook his head fervently. "Not a good question! No discussing! Keep your cannibalistic thoughts to your damn selves."

"You're just bitter because you're the one getting eaten in this scenario." Said Draco pointedly.

"So? I think I'm allowed to be against that!"

"So, Leah." Said Draco. "You've bitten Blaze. What does he taste like?"

"Ummmmmm." Leah tapped her chin deep in thought.

"Lovat, I swear on Liam's life-"

"Like hell you are." Said Liam.

"Fine. I swear on Draco's life."

"That's fine." Draco just shrugged. "I was pretty much done with it anyway."

"I swear on Draco's life, that if you finish that sentence-"

"He tastes like he's spilt ink all over his book."

"Huh?" Blaze looked down in front of him and found she was right. Somewhere along with the conversation, he had knocked over his ink well onto his open page. "Oh, come on!"

The other's were dissolved into laughter as Blaze tried desperately to salvage his notes.

"I'm dead. Oh, I'm so very, very dead. She really is going to eat me isn't she?"

"Calm down." Liam rolled his eyes and started to help him.

Valentine wondered if they'd still all be like this in ten years. Would they change at all? If they did, who would they become?

Lunch continued and Blaze was starting again. This time he was trying to leave empty spaces where the letter 'n' would go but kept forgetting and then writing an 'h'.

It was a few minutes later that Olivia cleared her voice and leaned into the decent sized cap between herself and the boy beside her.

They all exchanged questioning glances. Olivia rarely initiated a conversation with people outside of the group.

"Um. Excuse me, sorry if this comes off as rude at all, but do you need help? Please don't think I've been watching you or anything but I've noticed that you're having a little bit of trouble."

The boy she had spoken to was one that Valentine recognised as a boy from their year and house. He had sandy blonde hair that hung over his eyes and dark grey-blue eyes and probably stood around Draco's height. She knew little of him other than he seemed quiet and probably wasn't born in England judging from his accent and name.

Valentine looked down at his book. His page was eight per cent scribbles from scratching out his own writing. The text beside him was filled with notes and markers. Clearly, Olivia was right. He was having trouble with something.

"Yes, actually." The boy admitted sheepishly with a thin smile. "I can handle it though."

Olivia looked ready to immediately back off, face bright red, but she and Leah weren't cut from the same cloth.

"What's the problem?" She asked, draping herself over Olivia. "Is it Astronomy? I suck at Astronomy."

"No, it's...uh." The boy sent a glance at the others, Valentine, Draco, Liam and Blaze who sat back watching. Of course, he would have known who they were. Him being a Slytherin, he wouldn't have been the typical target for their bullying, but Valentine wasn't about to fault him for being careful. "It's just some Charms stuff. I'm sure I'll figure it out."

His accent was heavy but didn't make it difficult to understand him as he was obviously fluent in English. Valentine tried to place it but couldn't pin it down to an exact answer.

"You should let her help you." Liam gave him an easy smile. "She knows what she's doing.'

"Oh, well, I just didn't want to overstep your boundaries or anything," Olivia said quickly. "If I'm bothering you I can stop."

The boy seemed surprised with the way she practically gushed politeness.

Valentine didn't know how he would be able to turn her down without feeling guilty. Olivia tended to radiate this aura of fragility, although she wasn't really what Valentine would ever describe as fragile. Easily swayed perhaps but not breakable.

There was also the small fact of the rest of them.

She and Draco were sitting the furthest away watching dully. If he did turn Olivia away he risked them taking it as an insult and it was well-known that even the other Slytherin's were cautious of Valentine.

"How would you be bothering him by offering to help?" Leah snorted and poked at her cheek. "You're so cute, Olivia."

"Really." Liam slid along the bench to sit across from Olivia. "She just wants to help. You're Hasani, right?"

"Meriton." The boy eyed Liam for a moment and swallowed. "Meriton Hasani."

"Nice to meet you." Olivia smiled meekly. "I'm Olivia Benson."

"Leah Lovat!" Leah grinned over Olivia's shoulder. "The great and beautiful."

"And I'm Liam Highcourt." Liam pulled a hand back through his hair even though it was perfectly in place. As always. "What do you say? Want some help?"

Hasani's cheeks tinged pink. He opened his mouth but nothing came out.

"It's alright to say no." Olivia quickly jumped in again. "We're probably annoying you, I'm sorry."

"No, no," Hasani shook his head. "It's fine. I wouldn't mind some help."

"Only if you don't mind." Said Olivia.

"He doesn't." Leah nudged her further down the bench to sit closer to him.

Even she knew better than to invite him into their space. Valentine hadn't said anything and so they had no confirmation that bringing him into their circle wouldn't upset her. Or even Draco and Blaze who also hadn't commented.

Although Valentine thought that might have been since Blaze decided to take a post break down nap and Draco was more interested in drawing a crude picture of Harry Potter getting stepped on by a troll.

Liam pulled down his Charm's textbook and notes for Olivia and Hasani to use and tried to get Leah to stop telling them about her pipe-smoking whale dream long enough for Olivia to start explaining.

 _Always so capable. Which is what makes it all the more hilarious that he has no problem sitting back and watching Blaze and Leah burn._

Valentine caught Hasani's gaze for a moment and he immediately looked away. Olivia pointed to something on the page, he smiled and nodded as if finally understand. It made Valentine think about Olivia.

 _Perhaps it would have been better if I hadn't let Leah latch on to Olivia so deeply. Who knows what kind of positive influences she could have received from others if we- if I, wasn't around? We stay together and don't let others in. Ever. Maybe, if we found someone we all approved of it would be different, but as it stands, it's just the six of us. Even others like Crabbe and Goyle and Parkinson, who were there on that first day, haven't managed to find a lasting spot. I'll admit, I'm content with the friends I have. But are they? What could someone like Leah be missing out on? Or any of them? But I don't suppose I could ever make them leave. Stupidly loyal to a fault. Even if it hurts them._

Valentine's deep reflecting was interrupted by a loud screech that filled the hall. She knew instantly it was an owl and not anywhere near deep enough to have been made by Darcy.

The owl swooped down over the Gryffindor table, straight into a bowl of chips and right in front of Ron Weasley. The hall erupted into laughter, jerking Blaze awake.

"Huh? Wha...?"

"Bloody birds a menace!" Ron cursed. He reached for an envelope dropped by the owl as it flew off. "Oh, no."

"Look, everyone!" Seamus announced as though all attention wasn't already on Ron at this point. "Weasley's got himself a Howler!"

"Just what I needed," Draco rubbed his hands together in anticipation, eyes gleaming like it was Christmas morning.

Just down the table a few spots, the others were snickering and exchanging glances.

"Go on, Ron!" Said Neville. "I ignored one from my gran once...it was horrible."

Ron looked about the hall. All eyes were on him. Hands shaking slightly he turned the envelope over in his hands and pulled on the seal.

 **"RONALD WEASLEY!"**

Ron dropped it, half leaping out of his seat, pale-faced.

Valentine assumed the voice now filling the hall, belonged to his mother if Ron's terrified expression wasn't anything to go by.

The envelope lifted itself up into the air, warping itself to form the shape of a mouth.

 **"HOW DARE YOU STEAL THAT CAR! I AM ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED! YOUR FATHER IS NOW FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK AND IT IS ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT! IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE, WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT HOME!** Oh, and Ginny dear," The envelope turned towards the youngest Weasley little ways up the table,"congratulations on making Gryffindor. Your father and I are so proud."

The girl glanced around the room with wide eyes, now just as embarrassed as her brother.

The envelope turned back to Ron, stuck out its paper tongue and promptly ripped its self to shreds.

Ron sat there, utterly horrified like he'd just been told that he was adopted. Which at this point, may have been what he was wishing for.

"Oh, my, God." Draco wiped away tears of laughter. "Suddenly I don't want to die anymore."

"Did you- did you...did you see...?" Leah was trying to force out words between her hysterics.

"Bloody hell!" Blaze had to suck in a breath. "That was the best thing I've ever seen! I think I'm going to piss myself!"

No one else in the hall was laughing, save for Valentine's friends. The awkward tension seemed to reach everyone but them.

 _Maybe it's better we're a little isolated. This kind of crazy should probably be contained._

 ** _-Pretending To Hate-_**

Valentine sat back in her chair, arms crossed, bright eyes narrowed threateningly towards the desk surface. Today would not be one she considered to be good. Her head throbbed dully with an oncoming headache, she'd slept maybe three hours at the most and now she would be subjected to her first Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson of the year.

It wasn't too often that her scowling glare would be completely genuine, but today it was doing an impressive job of keeping just about everyone at arm's length.

"Is it just me, or does she look like she wants to kill a man in cold blood?" Blaze whispered to Liam. The two sat at the desk behind her and Draco, Leah and Olivia one in front.

"Well, she's not the overly cheerful type, now is she," Liam whispered back.

"I know she doesn't like Lockhart, but come on. She's making me nervous and she's not even looking at me."

"We probably shouldn't talk too loud then."

"Good plan."

"Thanks, man."

"You know I can hear you, right?"

Valentine naturally couldn't see their expressions but Blaze made a strange strangled kind of noise.

"Please, ignore us," Liam said quickly.

This time Valentine turned to face them, her smile was pleasant and humble but paired her fearsome blue eyes it turned into something sinister.

"Now, why would I ever ignore you?"

"No, really," Liam swallowed, the only one of the two able to force out words, "ignore us. We're nothing."

Liam laughed pitifully, trying to lighten the atmosphere with comedic relief.

It wasn't every day that Valentine turned her glare on a friend and knew she was probably being a bit harsh, but then her head throbbed as if on cue and she excused herself knowing that it wasn't out of character. She intended to be feared by everyone. Friend and foe. From what she had heard about her parents, a Lestrange was rarely otherwise.

"Hey, Val!" Leah had turned around in her chair. "Are you going to kill, Blaze? Can I help?"

Liam desperately tired to gestured to Leah that now was not the time for more jokes after his had fallen painfully flat.

Valentine turned to face her and when Leah saw her expression, her goofy smile disappeared.

"Just leave her alone," Draco told Leah. Valentine could feel how tense his body was beside her, even more, she could hear the control in his voice. "She's not in the mood for your nonsense."

"But-!"

Olivia quickly grabbed Leah's shoulder and pulled her to face the front.

"Hey Leah, did I tell you about the time my aunt set the couch on fire? While my uncle was sitting on it?"

Now that certainly had Leah's attention. Valentine thanked whatever higher power there might have been that Olivia was a smart girl with common sense who knew that Leah was easily distracted.

Draco didn't relax beside her and neither Liam or Blaze spoke up again. Her headache would have been grateful if not for the chatter about the rest of the class.

Valentine didn't have to put up with it for long because soon the door to the teacher office opened with a flourish.

Lockhart stood at the top of the stairs as if waiting for applause.

"Let me introduce you to your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Me." Lockhart flashed them all a smile and Valentine almost gagged.

"And so the gates of hell open," Valentine hissed under her breath,"And out steps-"

"Gilderoy Lockhart..." The man started down the steps, passing photos of him on the wall and stopping beside a floor to ceiling painting of him painting a painting of himself. "Order of Merlin, Third Class, honorary member of the Dark Force Defense League and five times winner of Witch Weekly's 'Most Charming Smile Award'. But I don't talk about that. I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by smiling at her."

Lockhart leaned against his desk and laughed as though he was very charming and personable. He wasn't. No one laughed.

Valentine glanced over at the other students. The boys all seemed decently disturbed while more than a handful of girls were staring at Lockhart in the same way Valentine had seen Liam look at a new tub of hair gel. And there, in the front row, was Hermione Granger, fluttering her eyelashes alongside Susan Bones.

 _What? What the hell am I looking at? But...but she's so smart? How can she be so blind? Why do I feel like I've been betrayed?_

Once Lockhart finally took in all the many impressed expression pointed in his direction, his smile dropped.

"I see you've all brought a complete collection of my books, well done." Lockhart picked up a pile of parchment from his desk. "I thought we'd start today with a little quiz."

The groaned that escaped Draco spoke volumes for the entire class.

"Nothing to worry about." Said Lockhart, handing a copy to Hermione and Susan.

The girls immediately began to giggle to one another and Valentine starting tapping the toe of her boot on the floor in sheer irritation.

"Just to check how well you've read them." Lockhart continued to pass out the test sheets. "See what you've taken in."

Lockhart eventually got around to Valentine and Draco. Draco took both sheets and handed one to her. She peered down at it in disgusted and her face darkened even further.

 _What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favourite colour? What is Gilderoy Lockhart's greatest achievement to date? What the hell is this? And why do I suddenly feel so itchy? I think I'm getting hives. Makes sense I'd be allergic to an extreme overexposure of narcissism and dimwittedness. You'd think after spending over a decade in the same house as Lucius Malfoy I'd be immune to this kind of rubbish._

She and Draco exchanged equally disturbed looks.

"Is...is this even allowed?" Valentine could hear Blaze whispered.

And in front of her, Leah saying;

"Awe, great. Another test I'm going to fail."

"You have thirty minutes start..." Lockhard waited for them to pick up their quills. Valentine did not while her friends did begrudgingly. "...now!

While everyone started away at the mockery of a quiz, Valentine didn't move an inch. She had her arms crossed over her chest and had yet to even touch the test set before her. It took Lockhart a moment to notice, but when he did, he paused.

Valentine was quite certain she looked like a land mine just waiting to be triggered by some heavy-footed idiot.

Lockhart gave himself a second to have a very obvious internal debate with himself. On one hand, he needed the students to behave and participate in his class. On the hand, the girl with the wild hair and murderous eyes looked very much like she would bite off both his hands if provoked. At least, this is what Valentine imagined he would be thinking.

He must have decided that he was great and amazing and could handle anything because he steeled himself with a smile and headed towards Valentine and Draco's desk.

 _Is this divine punishment for my actions? Somehow I feel as though the punishment far out ways my crimes._

"Hello." Lockhart squared his shoulders and tilted his chin in an effort to look the best he possibly could in the current lighting.

Draco looked up at the man, then at Valentine, at the man again and once more at Valentine.

"Oh, no." He said.

"Sorry?" Asked Lockhart.

"Nothing," Draco said quickly and turned his attention to the quiz.

Lockhart shifted to the other side of the desk and gave Valentine a sparkling grin.

"Is something the matter?"

The whole class seemed to freeze simultaneously as Valentine's head slowly lifted to look at him. And he did not seem comfortable under her gaze.

"Don't be nervous now," said Lockhart,"as long as you've read my books, I'm sure you'll get along just fine."

Valentine's face didn't change and Lockhart seemed to realize all the eyes now trained on him.

Valentine assumed that Lockhart was the kind of person who was accustomed to being looked at and probably expected it. She also assumed that these looks were probably often admiration and infatuation rather than the pure trepidation he was receiving now.

Lockhart glanced at the class and as if in perfect sync that rivalled the Weasley twins, the students pretended as though they were never looking in the first place, distracting themselves with staring at the walls and ceiling.

"Um, sir?" Olivia piped up, voice small and timid.

"Ah, yes?" He turned to her.

Olivia gestured him to come closer and he did so.

"Sir, that's Valentine Lestrange and it would probably be safer- I mean better. Yes, better if you just left her alone." Olivia spoke in a hushed tone but in the silence of the class, everything she said could be heard. "I promise you she's very smart. She'll get top marks even if it doesn't seem like she's paying attention."

Lockhart glanced over at his shoulder at Valentine. She still hadn't moved, glare unwavering.

"Right," he clearly had to force himself to turn his back again,"very well."

So Lockhart returned to the front of the class where he sat at his desk and pretended to look busy and act like Valentine's stare didn't make him at all uncomfortable.

Valentine was quite proud of her formidable glare. It had to stand up to Severus Snape's after all.

The time passed painfully slowly and Valentine had done little more than blink. Eventually, Lockhart was collecting the quizzes and looking through them.

"Tut, tut. Hardly any of you remembered that my favourite colour was lilac. But Miss Hermione Granger," He stood, beaming with pride. "knew that my secret ambition is to rid the world of evil and market my own range of hair care potions. Good girl."

Then Lockhart winked at Hermione and a little part of Valentine died.

She stood abruptly. Her chair flew back and smacked loudly into Blaze's desk behind her.

Nobody spoke. They all knew better. All except one.

"Yes!" Lockhart's voice came out high pitch and strangled and he quickly corrected himself. "Yes, Miss Lestrange? Is there a problem?"

"Sir, you shouldn't-" Liam started but was cut off.

"No, no. I think I understand." Lockhart stopped him and looked Valentine dead in the face. "Jealousy. It's something someone like myself is bound to cause. There is no need to worry girls. I'll try not to pick favourites."

That little piece of Valentine that had died came immediately back to life most definitely helped in catapulting herself up over her desk at him.

"Gah!" Lockhart leapt back in fear and shock.

"You think I'm jealous?" Valentine seethed. "The only person I would ever be jealous is the one who has the pleasure of putting you six feet under!"

"Now, Miss Lestrange!" Lockhart held out both hands. His voice was tight, eyes coloured with fear. "Calm yourself!"

Valentine pulled out her wand and Lockhart scrambled back behind his desk for protection.

The other students had been preparing to run the second Lockhart had approached her over half an hour ago. They were up out of their seats and huddled in the back of the classroom.

"You do not have permission to have your wand out in my class!" Said Lockhart. "I'll warn you! I don't want to take serious action, but I will!"

"Ha!" Valentine scoffed. "I doubt you could beat a squib in a duel let alone me!"

Lockhart's confidence wavered and his entire face darkened. Valentine suddenly felt as though she was looking at a real person.

Lockhart's eyes darted towards a covered caged sitting on the corner of his desk. His confidence seemed to return and Valentine ready herself to lay him flat.

"Well. Let's see what you make of this!"

In a flurry, Lockhart shoved all the test papers at her, temporarily obscuring her view. Then he grabbed the cage, ripped away the cover and pried the door open.

Easily two dozen Cornish Pixies giggled at the delight of being set free as they were set loose into the room. They were small, blue creatures with black mischievous eyes and a penchant for destruction.

 _That IDIOT!_

They immediately set about wreaking havoc. They spread throughout the room, throwing and ripping apart everything they could get in their grasp. A handful headed straight for the students.

Leah gave a squeak and Valentine instantly forgot about Lockhart that had hidden himself away under his desk.

"Come on now, Lestrange!" He called out. "They're only pixies!"

She didn't even feel enraged by that. Leah's squeal was still all she could hear.

The students panicked, fighting off the creatures as they grabbed at their clothes, hair and faces.

"Get it off me!"

A pixie had entangled itself in Leah's hair in and the others struggled to pull it out while fending off more trying to poke and torment them.

Valentine was at the back of the class in less than a second.

Blaze grabbed the pixie in one fist and ripped it free along with several hands of Leah's hair. The pixie laughed maniacally and he pitched it across the room.

Then another was pulling on Olivia's hair and Leah's glassy eyes narrowed.

"Don't touch my Olivia!" Leah growled.

Like Blaze, she grabbed hold of the small creature, pulled her arm back and flung it away.

"Let's get out of here!" Draco cried out, instantly attaching himself to Valentine.

"Quick!" Liam grabbed with Blaze with one hand and Olivia with the other.

They rushed for the door along with all the other students but Valentine's chest lurched at a familiar yelp.

 _Harry!_

She turned to see the boy in question fighting off the pixies alongside his friends, as Longbottom was being carried up into the air by his ears and left hanging from the chandelier. It was complete madness.

"Come on!" Draco shrieked, ducking away from another attack.

Valentine let herself be pulled to the and once she saw all her friends out in the hall, she wrenched her arm from Draco's and went back in.

"Val!" She heard him shout for her.

A pixie went straight for her face and she caught it in one hand and threw it away.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were still in the thick of it, Neville dangling above them all.

Valentine looked just in time to see Lockhart struggling with a pixie over one of his frame portraits. She realized that he had been going for his office and all that rage she had momentarily forgotten came rushing back.

She still had her wand in her hand and as another pixie zipped towards her she raised it.

 _"Immobulus!"_

The constant giggles and sound of destruction fell away to silence. The pixies were left frozen mid-motion, floating eerily about them.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Lockhart were left staring at her in shock.

"In answer to your question," Valentine sneered up at the breathless Lockhart. "it's a pitiful attempt at seeming like anything less than a talentless hack."

Lockhart's face darkened and then turned into something horrifyingly unreadable.

"What has happened here!"

Valentine turned at the sound of McGonagall's voice. She wasn't alone.

Professor Trelawney from Divination and Professor Burbage from Muggle Studies stood beside her, completely bewildered.

Valentine figured a student must have run for help.

"He's revolting." Valentine pointed her wand immediately at Lockhart.

"Miss Lestrange!" McGonagall gasped,"lower your wand this instant!"

"Where is she?" A voice growled and Snape pushed his way into the classroom looking furious. "What have you done now?"

"Excuse me?" Valentine bristled, jabbing her wand in Lockhart's direction. "It's him you should be accusing! We'd be better off learning defence from a broom handle!"

Snape grabbed her wrist and wrenched her wand away.

"Stop! Take your hands off me!"

She struggled as she always did and Snape just pulled her from the room and out into the hall. Now her head was throbbing like she'd been struck with a brick. She wanted a light snack, a long nap and to punch Gilderoy Lockhart right in his stupid face.


	29. Blackmail

Olivia brushing out Leah's hair before bed had become routine and Leah looked forward to it all day. Valentine knew this because more then once Leah had said as she prepared for the day, 'I can't wait until tonight'. Unlike Valentine, it wasn't the sleeping she looked forward to. Not as if Valentine was getting a lot of that these days.

Tonight Leah had requested braids and Olivia happily compiled while Valentine sat on her own bed, back against the Slytherin chest carving of the headboard, eyes on her hefty book. On nights when Valentine was actually present in her dorm, this was how things tended to go.

"-and then Darcy flew off! Just like that!" Leah exclaimed from her seat on the floor, crossing her arms over her chest with a huff. "He scared the pants off Draco."

"Somehow," said Valentine,"I seem to recall you being fairly frightened yourself. In fact, I seem to remember you screaming about something with orange eyes."

"Well, I was right wasn't, I?"

"I think sometimes as people we forgot how intelligent animals can be." Said Olivia, she sat on the bed behind Leah, her lap full of the girl's silky hair.

"I see what you mean," Valentine hummed,"take Snape for example. He can open doors on his own and everything."

Leah giggled at that.

"If he was here he would kill you!"

"If he was here he'd have a lot to answer for." Valentine scoffed. "Being in a girls dormitory near lights out when everyone's getting ready for bed."

"Well, I'm sure you'd deal with him." Olivia gave her a knowing smile.

Valentine didn't look up from her book but allowed herself a satisfied smirk, because, hell yes she would.

"I thought you were going to kill Lockhart, today!" Said Leah.

"Good. If you managed to pick up on that then my intentions must have been clear."

"He is a bit..." Olivia searched for the right word.

"Obnoxious?" Valentine suggested.

"...overconfident?"

Valentine snorted at that.

"That's the understatement of the century. He's a complete imbecile who clearly doesn't have any idea of how to teach a class with any degree of success." Just thinking about him made Valentine itch to punch something. "Trust me. We won't learn a thing from him."

"Yeah." Leah nodded,"I know I'm supposed to be an airhead and all but I'm not sure knowing his favourite colour is going to come in handy in our futures."

Everything about the man irritated her. He was really going to make them waste an entire year taking quizzes about his personal interests and achievements and Valentine wasn't going to allow that quietly. She cursed the Ministry and their choice.

 _Freaking politics. How the hell is that man qualified to teach?_

"If the moron hadn't let loose those pixie's, I would have squashed him with my bare hands." Valentine's grip on her book tightened.

"Haven't you read that like a billion times already?" Leah recognised the well worn blue cover.

"How many times have you mistaken salt for sugar?"

"That's not fair!"

"How so?"

"Because I say it's not!"

"Try not to move so much." Said Olivia, repositioning the girls head. "It must be some book."

"Hmm." Valentine hummed distractedly.

She acted like she couldn't see the knowing smirk Leah shot up at Olivia. Not everyone was privy to the more subdued, less life-threatening Lestrange. Valentine supposed to them that it was quite like a rare animal, only seen under certain circumstances. Valentine had purposely designed the situation so that much of the fear she caused was by the rumours and anticipation of what she might do and not what she did every day. This way she didn't have to walk around just constantly attacking people. She felt it was probably more terrifying knowing that she usually appeared to be incredibly sane and in control. It's what made her change to psychotic Lestrange all the more jarring.

"I can't believe Snape really gave you detention!" said Leah. "I mean, it was Lockhart that set the pixies free in the first place!"

Snape had dragged her down that hall kicking and screaming. By now it was a fairly familiar sight for the students and staff. As long as no blood was shed, they let them go about their business of arguing and forceful remove all. It wasn't as though there was any other teacher who could handle her better if you took handling literally of course. Physical strength was really the only thing Snape had as an effective weapon against her.

"Yes, actually." Olivia frowned. "Snape hardly ever gives you detention compared to how often he gets upset with you."

"That's because he agrees that there isn't a purposed in torturing ourselves further with each other's presence," Valentine grumbled. "But it appears this time he is willing to suffer."

"Well, I'm sure you won't make it easy," Olivia assured her.

Valentine spared the two girls a dark smile, showing her teeth as though baring fangs.

"When have I ever made anything easy?"

By the time the prefect knocked on the door to let them know it was time for lights out, Olivia had already finished Leah's hair and was trying to convince her to get into bed.

Valentine sat her book on top of her trunk and climbed under the covers herself, staring up at the sheer curtained canopy. Sometimes it made her laugh to think of how finely furnished their dorms were. She wondered if the dorms of the other houses were the same.

"Hey, guys?" Leah whispered. "Are you awake?"

"We've been lying here for thirty seconds, Leah." Valentine sighed. "What do you want?"

"Why aren't blueberries blue?"

Valentine didn't reply.

"Um, Leah." Said Olivia. "I think you should just go to sleep now. We'll try and figure it out in the morning, okay?"

"Okay!" Leah cheered. "Night, Olivia! Night, Valentine!"

"Goodnight Leah. Goodnight Valentine."

"Just shut the hell up and go to sleep."

After all, Leah still didn't fall entirely quiet. Every few minutes she had a new question or had to giggle at a joke she remembered. But eventually, slowly but surely, she fell asleep and Olivia followed.

That just left Valentine, still staring at into the darkness. She knew when she opened her eyes again, her brain would be flooded that dream. She had gotten used to it but wasn't used to how it made her feel like she'd slept half the amount of hours she really had.

* * *

Dream or not, soon enough she shut her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

 _"Kreacher's master is upstairs as he was when you left. Is there anything Kreacher can do for you?"_

 _"It's too early in the day for my brain to be forced to comprehend the words 'graceful noodlage'."_

 _"I always wanted a wife."_

 _"I mean, if you do the math, she was only a baby when they locked up her parents so I doubt she even remembers them. If that's the case, who could they influence her at all?"_

 _"Do you really wish to anger me while we're down here alone, isolated from anyone who would care should you mysteriously disappear?"_

 _"You will look at me when I speak to you."_

 _"RONALD WEASLEY!"_

 _"Don't say that. We don't care if your family isn't rich. You're our Olivia. You're special."_

 _"I smell the blood of a well-deserved suffering."_

 _"TROLL! IN THE DUNGEON! T-TROOLLL IN THE DUNGEON!"_

 _"Do you take pleasure in infuriating me?"_

 _"Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself."_

 _"If you have the power you always claim to have then you wouldn't care what people say!"_

 _"Just because you find the lesson boring does not give you the right to take a learning opportunity away from others."_

 _"This world isn't yours to command."_

 _"Merry Christmas, Professor."_

 _"Last time I checked I wasn't put on this Earth to get married."_

 _"Sir, I don't treat anyone with respect between the hours of ten PM and eight AM."_

 _"But who would choose such a life?"_

 _"All you Lestrange's are madmen."_

 _ **-Pretending To Hate-**_

Valentine had never had detention on a Saturday before. In fact, she hadn't had many detentions at all when compared to her behavioural track record. Last year she'd had detention with both McGonagall and later Professor Burbage, but that detention had been shared with Draco, Blaze, Parkinson and herself due to some not overly kind statements they had made about Muggles. Then, of course, there was the detention in the Forbidden Forest and a grand total of two detentions with Snape. Not including a particular incident the previous year when they had used a detention as a cover for an emergency meeting.

Snape had quickly learned that detentions weren't going to afford him any kind of respect from her, to say the least. All it meant was that they would be forced to spend more time together than necessary and that was the last thing he wanted. That's why it had surprised Valentine to receive a detention from him.

There had been some discussion on whether or not Valentine should have been serving her detention with Lockhart, but it was quickly decided that that was a horrible idea of astronomical proportions. She had already pulled her wand on the man once. And Snape, begrudgingly so, seemed to be the only teacher with a true upper hand on her. Even if it was just grabbing her by the scruff of the neck and relocating her.

Snape had told her to report to his office directly after breakfast. Instead, Valentine took an extra twenty minutes lay in bed and then walked the long way to the Great Hall. By the time she made it there, her friends were almost finished eating. They knew what she was doing though and didn't remark upon it.

She took her merry time eating and then joined Draco and Blaze in a round of shouting insults over at Gryffindor table. Then when breakfast was over and everyone was leaving, she went to the bathroom, went back to the common room as she had decided to change her dress from one with long sleeves to one with short sleeves and then, finally, and as casually as possible, started towards the potions classroom.

If she had gotten up around her usual time, eaten and then set right off, she would have been in there an hour and a half earlier than she was arriving now. That was intentional.

"Morning, sir." She made sure to slam the door into the wall as she entered.

Snape was at his desk and immediately set a dark glower upon her.

"I do not appreciate being kept waiting, Lestrange."

"And I do not appreciate a Saturday detention for making it ever the more obvious that Lockhart is a plague on this school." Valentine strode up between the desks. "What makes you think I care if I kept you waiting for a few minutes?"

"You will not be so arrogant when you have completed your punishment," Snape said far too smugly.

"What are you going to do? Dismember me? Bury me alive? I say that because death is probably the only things that is going to achieve your desired effect, sir."

"First," Snape stood,"you will give me your wand."

"Well, that sounds like a stupid idea."

"Lestrange," Snape growled her name through gritted teeth,"you will hand over your wand immediately."

"And why the hell would I do that? Surely, not just because you ask."

"Because if you do not I will prevent your cousin from joining the Slytherin Quidditch team." Snape's black gaze narrowed. "And your uncle will know precisely why."

"Draco has nothing to do with this." Valentine brow twitched in annoyance.

"He does now. Make your choice or I will contact your uncle immediately."

Valentine wanted to scream. She wanted nothing more than to tell Snape where he could shove his threat and to go right ahead and tell her uncle. But it wasn't that simple.

 _Draco's been talking about joining the team all summer. He'd be crushed if he was suddenly told he couldn't join at all, ever. Even without my uncle's connections, I'm sure Draco could still make the team but his talent all means nothing if Snape decides me handing over my wand is more important than a chance at beating Gryffindor. Not to mention all the crap I'll get the moment Lucius can get his hands on me. Why the hell did he need to bring Draco into this?_

Snape's expression was far too triumphant for her taste. He had already won and they both knew it.

She jammed her hand in her pocket and grabbed her wand. Snape held out his hand.

First, she pointed it at him as if to cast. He arched a silent brow and Valentine gave a low feral growl. Then she flipped it over for him to grasp it by the handle.

"Was that really so difficult?" Snape tucked her wand away into his own robs.

"Just hurry up and tell me what to do so I can leave."

During their first detention, Snape had made her write out lines. 'I must not disrespect my teachers or disrupt the class'. Now, it hadn't turned out quite like that. Valentine sat there for two hours instead,writing, 'I must not remind Professor Snape of his many shortcomings as an educator and human being and I must not provide the class with the daily entertainment that Snape cannot'. Snape turned so red Valentine thought he might explode.

For the second detention, he had her stand facing the wall for three hours which only allowed for her to described the entire plot of a six-book series she had read to him. Snape was unable to shut her up and end up just leaving the room, of course, Valentine wasn't just going to keep standing there. She left a message on the blackboard reading, 'The seventh book comes out next month, shall we schedule another appointment?', and then left.

That had been early in the first year and Valentine had the feeling this time there wouldn't be any line writing or standing around and staring at walls.

"You will organise the students-use ingredients stock as well as the textbook cabinet. You will wash and store all the instruments including the cauldrons. You will then replace all the candles and sweep the floor. I will return in an hour and if it is not completed to my standards then you will do it again until I approve of your work. If you do not manage to complete the work today then you will return tomorrow until you have."

"Sir. I think I'll have to remind you that child labour laws exist and breaching those laws is highly illegal."

"If you fail to comply then I shall contact your uncle and your cousin will never join the Quidditch team."

"That's blackmail, sir. Which also happens to be illegal."

"As I thought," Snape scoffed,"I doubt you've worked a single day in your life. With your servants and maids, it would be completely out of the skill set of a prodigy raised in the fine lap of luxury."

 _Oh, he is good. Evil and overtly so, but good._

"I'm upper class not an invalid." She hissed.

"We shall see," Snape smirked down at her. "I shall return in an hour, all the things you will need are in the storage closet. I'm sure you'll be able to memorize everything places for by tomorrow."

Valentine was seething, but she through her curls back over one shoulder and smiled with an air of grace that Narcissa would have been proud of.

"I'm sure I'll manage, Professor. Don't you worry about me."

Snape's smug little smile faded, shoved past her and marched towards the door.

"The door has been reinforced with a security charm and if you should leave I will be notified immediately."

"Wow. You really are all about breaking the law today, aren't you."

"Please, it would only be illegal if I locked you in, which I'm not."

"I'm not entirely sure that lessens that criminal nature of child labour laws and blackmail, Professor."

"It's also not entirely legal for me to physically extract you from one place and put you in another while you throw a fit like a two-year-old," saidSnape,"and yet it occurs with irritating regularity."

"I've been told I'm a special case."

"Yes, well. I'm sure you won't feel so special when it's revealed how useless you truly are."

"Don't you have somewhere to be?"

Snape sent her one last hateful glare before shutting to the door with a thunderous crash.

Valentine sighed, took a breath and slammed her boot into the nearest desk. She imagined it was Snape's smug face and did it again. He always managed to get under her skin and today he had done that in epic proportions. Involving Draco, insisting she was useless and incapable of anything when they both that wasn't true.

She took another breath and pulled a hand back through her hair.

 _Stop it. If you know it's all rubbish then why listen? Snape's opinion means nothing and therefore, so does he. Bloody idiot. He crossed a line by bringing up Draco. Not that I'm surprised. Bastard. Whatever. The best revenge would be to do all he demanded flawlessly and all before he returns. I sure as hell am not doing this again tomorrow. I'll kill us both and Lockhart for good measure before that happens._

She looked over at the shelves of potions ingredients that were fit to be left out in the open. Students weren't always the most careful when taking what they needed. She knew Leah definitely wasn't.

 _Well. I've got to start somewhere._

Although it wasn't something she was accustomed to, Valentine wasn't afraid of manual labour, much less cleaning and organising. She had spent enough time watching Haley, Emma and Dobby do it but then, of course, they all had access to magic and Snape had taken her wand to purposely make things as close to impossible as he could. Even then, Valentine was confident that she could handle it.

The thing about manual labour was that for the most part, all one need was some common sense. All the ingredients and bookshelves were labelled, the new candles were in the closet with the broom and other cleaning supplies. She put two and two together and went to work.

Just like with Herbology, she didn't mind a little dirt on her hands. At least the dandelion root and eel eyes couldn't scream at her like a mandrake.

She had no way to tell an exact measure of time but she was certain that she was making good time. She organised the potion ingredients and the textbooks and then moved on to the part she thought would definitely take the longest. This she knew, was completely a product of Snape's undying hatred for her.

The cleaning could be done with a quick flick of his wand and that would be that, but she could tell from one glance that the cauldrons had been used yesterday and left out untouched.

She took a sniff before touching with her bare hands and found it was just Cure for Boils potion. She still didn't touch it. It was a first-year potion and she knew that of brewed incorrectly may cause boils rather than cure them.

Valentine briefly wondered if it would be completely and totally out of character for her to approach the Weasley twins about covering Snape in so many boils it might have actually improved his face.

She went by carefully, using the sink to fill them with water and rinsing them out as much as she possibly could before daring to put her hands inside. Once that was over and done with the rest of the instruments were quick and easy. Though she did imagine that if you were someone who loathed to clean then it could take hours and feel like a lifetime. But Valentine didn't have hours, she only had one.

While everything dried she switched out the melted stubs of candles and then started on sweeping the floor. She could feel her time running and was expecting Snape to lord his fat head through the door any second now, but she couldn't afford to cut corners. She stayed calm, worked fast and sooner rather than later, she was putting everything away.

A knock at the came and Valentine's heart skipped a beat. She still had a decent amount to put back in its place. Then she realized that Snape didn't have a reason to knock on the door of his own class.

"Hello, Professor?" A voice called.

 _Oh, it's a student._

"Sir?" The door creaked open and Valentine stopped to glare at it.

In stepped an older girl with thick braids and an apprehensive look in her eye. Which could have just been because she was walking into the devil's lair.

"The old bastard isn't here." Said Valentine.

The girl jumped when she saw her.

"You scared me!"

"I tend to have that effect."

The girl's eyes widened and she clenched her fist in the hem of her oversized sweater.

"Oh...your..."

"In detention." Valentine kept working. It wasn't as though it was a secret. By now everything knew what had happened in Defense Against the Dark Arts was common knowledge.

"Um...do you know where the Professor is? I have a message for him from Madam Pomfrey."

"You mean that great big, ugly, git?" Valentine scoffed with a disgusted grimace. "No clue. He is supposed to come back to try and convince me that I haven't cleaned anything properly. Unless you want to be obliterated in the collateral damage of that conflict, I suggest you get lost."

"...okay, then." The girl wasn't entirely sure how to react. "Could you tell him-"

"No." Valentine cut her off coldly. "I'm not playing messenger for you. Now, could you leave?"

She saw the girl roll her eyes as she headed for the door and ignore it.

Valentine was on the last stretch, she was collecting all the beakers and putting them in their box to then be placed on the shelf.

Then the girl paused in the doorway.

"You know," She said, swallowing the small tremble in her voice,"everyone actually thought it was kind of cool how you told Lockhart off. He really is a rotten teacher. Maybe we wouldn't all have to hate you if you weren't so rude to everyone. You'renot any better than us."

Valentine slowly slid the box of beakers into place.

 _Why? Why did she have to be one of those brave, gutsy ones? Why couldn't she just walk out the goddamn door?_

Valentine turned to look at her. The girl looked like she only half regretted her words.

Valentine's eyes sparkled with that manic glow that always put everyone on edge. Whether she was truly a monster or not, she as hell could look like one.

"You think I care what any of you little vermin think of me?" Valentine sounded like she almost laughing at the situation. "You think any of you matter in the least? How pathetic. You're not even fit to look me in the eyes."

"S-see..." The girl was trying to sound strong but she was taking a step back. "Why do you have to say stuff like that?"

"Because it's true." Valentine pouted mockingly. "Even if you're too stupid to realize it."

"...You're a freak!" The girl's sudden shout echoed around them. Her feelings had been hurt and now she was lashing out. It reminded Valentine that no matter how complicated things got, there would always be some things that were very, very simple. "You're going to end up just like your parents!"

Valentine's lips twitched into a haunting smile.

"How kind of you to say."

The colour drained from the girls face and Valentine through she might be sick.

"Carmichael."

Valentine heard Snape's voice before she saw him step into the doorway.

She threw a quick glance around the room to make sure she hadn't missed anything.

"S-sir!"

"What do you want?" He asked gruffly.

"Madam Pomfrey wants to talk to you." She said quickly and then hurried off without another word.

Snape looked at Valentine.

"Having fun?"

"She's an adventurous one. She called me a freak," said Valentine,"I like her."

"That is not what I was referring to."

"Oh, of course, Professor," Valentine bowed dramatically.

"You're a nuisance." He growled.

"A nuisance that just completed every task you gave with time to spare."

She decided it wasn't important for him to know how much time.

Snape gave her an unsatisfied look and set about searching about the room.

"Now, can I go?" She stretched her arms up over her head.

"I have not dismissed you." He opened the storage closet.

"I did it all correctly." She planted a hand on either hip. "I know that probably makes your cold-blooded veins boil, but it won't change anything."

"You do not get to talk to me about being cold-blooded, Lestrange!"

"Don't even try it!" She took a breath to lower her voice. "At least I'm just pretending to be an awful human being. I don't know how you live with yourself as the genuine article."

"You know nothing of me!" He slammed the closet door shut, eyes blazing.

"I don't care about whatever pitiful life you've lived." She hissed lowly, nowhere near intimidated by him. "It could never make me despise you any less."

"Well," Snape matched her low tone. "the feelings mutual."

"Splendid." She didn't brighten despite her words. "Now can I freaking leave."

"Yes." Snape spat. "But I don't want to hear anything about you causing trouble again, Lestrange! I am sick of hearing your name and being expected to take responsibility for your dramatics!"

"Right." She drawled, heading for the door. "Would you also like a free pony ride with that, sir?"

 _ **-Pretending To Hate-**_

Draco had never been prouder in his life and Valentine had never been smugger in her's. Draco was on the Quidditch team. Well, he was going through the tryouts, which thanks to Lucius weren't even necessary. Not that Draco would ever pass up the opportunity to show off and boy was he ever. He wasn't just on the team, he was going for Seeker.

Valentine sat in the stands alone although she wasn't really. Leah, Olivia, Blaze and Liam were with her but they had moved to the front railing to cheer for Draco. Which in Leah's case meant screaming threats that she would shave his head in his sleep if he screwed it up.

There was a handful of other Slytherin's milling about other than the team on the field. The tryouts were a Slytherin only event and only those who were really into Quidditch had a friend trying out or just had plain nothing else to do showed up.

Draco whipped past the front of the stands. He was racing an older player, testing out the new brooms Lucius had bought the entire team.

Leah's, Olivia and Liam's hair was blown wildly as they passed.

"Woah!" Leah laughed, pulling hair from her mouth.

"Damn it, Draco!" Liam didn't find it nearly as funny, hands clamping down over his no longer perfect hair.

"Yeah, watch out!" Blaze shouted, touching his shortly cropped hair.

"Don't start with me, Zambini!" Liam slapped his shoulder.

"Here." Olivia laughed, taking off her Slytherin beanie and handing it to him. "Protection from further exposure."

"You are a literal angel." Liam took it gratefully.

Draco stopped a ways off them with an evil grin.

"Looking good, Liam!"

"Don't make me come up there! I'll sound you straight to the ground!" Liam waves his fist angrily.

"You'd have to catch me first!" And then he was off again.

Liam tugged the beanie over his hair, grumbling miserably to himself.

Valentine hid her laugh behind a cough.

 _It's just hair._

God, she knew her's must'velooked horrendous. Not that anyone would have the gall to tell her that.

She felt dark eyes on her back and glanced over her shoulder. Snape was sitting all the way to the back with his usual sour expression. She was surprised to see there but supposed he did have some say in the goings-on of the team. He had threatened her with that authority after all. And lost spectacularly.

She gave him a beaming smile and waved excitedly.

"Hello, sir! Lovely day, isn't it?"

His gaze narrowed dangerously and out of the corner of her eye, Valentine saw to students get up and move further away.

"Draco's quite impressive, isn't he?" She gestured to her cousin as he zipped past again.

Snape looked already to strangle and Valentine turned back around.

 _Ah. Sucker._

 _ **-Pretending To Hate-**_

Olivia had lost the bet and so that meant she had to carry all of their books. The problem with that was it all made them feel incredibly guilty. If it was anyone else it would have been fine but Olivia was sweet and humble and far too good for their company.

They'd been watching Crabbe and Goyle having an eating competition from across the common room. Bets were laid and Olivia, the only one who had bet on Goyle was the sole loser.

"Come on, Olivia." Blaze tugged at her shoulder. "It was just a dumb game. You don't really have to carry them."

"Yeah, I feel bad. Let us help." Said Liam.

"No, no." Olivia smiled at them, barely keeping a grip on all the books. "Really it's fine. I lost so I carry. Fair is fair."

"But Val says life's not fair and she knows everything," Leah pouted.

Everything is a bit of a stretch, but yes. Life isn't fair. And it feels like a crime to make her carry all of that.

"Guys, really." Olivia laughed breathlessly, almost dropping the books. "See? I'm fine. I can handle it."

"Okay." Draco sighed irritability. "I'm not prone to outbursts of pity of any kind but right now I feel like I'm definitely going to hell."

"See!" Leah exclaimed. "Even The Heartless Draco feels bad!"

"We made a deal and I lost. I really don't mind doing-!" Olivia was cut off as an older boy shoved past her to push through the group.

She lost her grip, the books went clattering to the floor and so did she.

"Hey!" Both Leah and Blaze were the first to react.

"Sorry, but I'm in a hurry!"

The boy was wearing Gryffindor robes and was probably a sixth or seventh year. He had dark hair, hazel eyes and a smattering of freckles over his nose and cheeks.

Valentine's insides prickled with annoyance. Olivia was easily half his size and as they were in an open courtyard he had had more than enough space to go around them.

"Watch where you're going, idiot!" Draco scowled at him.

"I said I was sorry!" The boy met Valentine's gaze for but a moment. It's all she needed to know that he knew all about her.

"Olivia?" Leah dropped to the girl's side, eyes wide.

"Are you alright?" Liam joined her.

"Ah, yes." Olivia flushed red, clearly embarrassed by the concern as she started collecting the books. "I'm sorry... I dropped your things."

"Moron." Valentine spat harshly,"you should never apologize for someone else's blunder."

"Oi!" Blaze shouted at the boy again. "Don't just walk away! Are you blind?"

"Yeah!" Draco added. "Come back and apologize!"

"Are you deaf?" The boy asked bluntly. "I already did."

"That wasn't a proper apology!" Leah objected.

"Leah, it's fine-" Olivia was cut off.

"You're bleeding!" Liam pointed to her knee.

"Olivia!" Leah gasped.

It was only a graze really, the blood was beading to the surface quickly and starting to trickle. It was nothing a little water couldn't fix, but for them, it may as well been a declaration of war.

"Crap, look." The boy said quickly, looking a little guilty now. "I'm really sorry but I have really have to go."

"Excuse me?" Draco's face twisted into a sneer. "That,'s all you're going to say? You knocked her down and now she's bleeding!"

"Well, what do you want me to do about it?" The boy groaned.

"You can standstill," Valentine pulled out her wand.

The boy immediately raised his hands.

"Come on, now! All this over an accident?"

"How could we even be sure it was an accident?" said Blaze,"you could have done it on purpose."

"But I didn't."

"Please," Olivia pleaded, eyes glassy,"I'm alright. Val, just put your wand away."

"This isn't just about you." Valentine snapped, inching towards the boy. "He still hasn't properly apologized and it's an insult to every single one of us."

"And our families!" Draco tacked on.

The boy eyed Valentine wearily. She had seen that expression too many times not to recognize it. He knew he was in trouble and was trying to keep up a strong front. His more casual demeanour was being stripped away by honest fear with every inch closer she came. He reminded Valentine of the girl who had shown up during her detention the day before.

"Listen up, you filthy little insect." Despite the boy being more than twice Valentine's size, it was clear that she was in control. Voice laced with malice, hand unwavering, shoulders squared. There was no other place for her to be in. "I want that apology and it better be damn sincere."

His eyes were wide. She could see his hands starting to move downwards slowly.

"Ah, ah, ah." Her own eyes lit on the verge of being inhuman and he froze. "Try it and you'll be on your back before you can blink. Believe me."

"Oh, I do." The boy nodded shakily. "I don't really take much notice of rumours but I do hear them."

"Good. Then you already know there's no way out of this for you."

"Valentine, please." Olivia's voice was barely above a whisper.

"It's alright." Leah hushed her. "Val is just protecting us."

"I thought you had somewhere to be?" Said Draco. "Hurry it up with the apology."

Footsteps echoed towards them from behind.

Valentine's first thought was that it was a teacher running to break things up. She hoped to God it wasn't Snape. It was always Snape.

"Oi, Malfoy!"

 _Harry._

Valentine's attention was instantly divided. They all twisted to watch Harry, Ron and Hermione running towards them.

The older boy took his chance. He knocked Valentine's wand from her hand and bolted up the hallway.

"You'll pay for that!" Valentine hissed but he was already gone.

"What the hell do you want, Potter?" Draco moved to stand before his friends, having been the one addressed.

 _Brilliant. Bloody brilliant. Just what we need. Back to back conflict and with Harry no less!_

"You three should mind your business." Liam crossed his arms over his chest, standing from Olivia's side to be at Draco's.

This was the last thing Valentine wanted to happen. She purposely made it a point to steer clear of Harry. Screaming at him and flinging insults was Draco's prerogative. And it was hers to be above it all and hold out for the bigger prey like certain Professors.

"We're a little busy if you peasants haven't noticed." Draco continued.

"What?" Harry stopped a few metres away. "Letting your cousin attack everything that moves?"

"He doesn't let me do anything." Valentine's voice came out with such ferocious venom that all three Gryffindor's took a step back. "And I'm really not in the mood for a discussion about morality."

"Morality?" Hermione scoffed. "You're smart enough to understand the word but not smart enough to employ it."

"And you aren't smart enough to keep your mouth shut. Maybe someday you'll say something worth hearing Granger, but I doubt it."

"You think you're so smart," Ron spoke up but was keeping a safe distance. "but you're just a bunch of gits on a bloody power trip!"

"You want to say that again, Weasley?" Blaze's voice was low and threatening.

He was usually such a ridiculous person that Valentine would forget all about his fiery temper. He was quick to jump into a fight, whether he could win it or not.

"Better not." Liam backed him up. "He only has a set limit of words a day. Wouldn't want to waste them all."

Liam was typically more restrained, but only in a physical sense. His words and tone were every bit as venomous as Blazes.

"I bet that guy was just walking along and you attacked him!" Harry pointed to where the boy had been. "That's what happened, wasn't it!"

"No!'' Now Leah was on her feet too. Olivia reached for her to stop her but was ignored. "You don't know anything! He pushed over by Olivia on purpose and now she's hurt! I thought you 'good guys' were all about justice? Well, what about Olivia!"

Leah didn't hold the same fearsome, dangerous energy as the rest of them but she wasn't to be ignored. She could muster anger that rivalled Blaze tenfold.

Harry looked a little taken aback at this. Leah wasn't known for her cruelty like the others. She was strange and certainly unhinged but not necessarily a liar.

"Harry," Hermione hissed lowly,"I told you we should have stayed out of it."

"Well, how were we supposed to know!" Ron jumped in before Harry could speak. "It could be anything with these psychos! They probably just made it up to try and get away with attacking people!"

"We did not!" Leah stamped her foot.

"And we can't trust you, know, can we? You're all crazy!" That was Ron's grand mistake.

 _Uh, oh._

'All' included Olivia and Olivia was not to be taunted.

"Look after her!" Leah slapped Blaze's shoulder as she shoved past him and launched herself at Ron.

 _Leah!_

She was all willowy arms and tangled hair but that didn't stop her from bringing Ron to the floor with her.

"Ron!" Harry and Hermione started for him at the same time but only one made it.

"Not so fast, Potter!" Draco hissed and in an instant, he Valentine and Liam had him boxed in.

 _I need to stop this before it goes too far!_

Hermione was struggling to pull Leah off Ron but Leah was like a rapid dog and gnashed her teeth at the other girl.

"Get him, Leah!" Blaze egged her own from his place in front of Olivia.

"Blaze make them stop," saidOlivia but again she was ignored.

"You think you're so special, Potter?" Draco sneered, looking down his nose at the shorter boy. "You think you're the Chosen One?"

"I never said that!" Harry objected. "That's what people call me!"

His words fell on deaf ears.

"You don't seem all that legendary to me." Liam sniffed, shoving at Harry's shoulder.

"He happens to be the kink in the legend actually." Valentine wore a devilish smirk. "He's been screwing things up for everyone one else since before he could remember."

Harry's eyes narrowed behind his glasses. She knew it was only a matter of time before he struck back. Harry Potter was no pushover.

 _I need to stop this._

"That's right, Potter." Draco pouted mockingly. "You've been a failure since day one. Even got your parents killed in the process."

Valentine's heart almost stopped and Harry struck.

He shoved Draco back hard enough to throw him off his feet.

Valentine felt a burst of anger that disappeared as Liam curled his fist in Harry's shirt collar. Again, the size difference was obvious and Harry had very real panic in his eyes.

 _I've had enough of this._

Valentine could hardly remember moving. She scooped up her wand and made it back to Harry and Liam before in what seemed like an instant.

 _This stops here._

She grabbed Harry by his hair and yanked him away.

Liam saw what she was doing and immediately let go.

Valentine's hand twisted in Harry's hair as she kicked out his knees from behind. He gave a loud shout of pain that caught everyone's attention.

She jammed her wand under his chin and everything rolled to the stop.

Everyone around her seemed to be breathing like they never had before. Valentine couldn't be sure that she even was breathing.

Olivia was helping Draco to his feet. They were both fine. Blaze was keeping an eye on Leah who had stopped fighting and was still dangerously close to Hermione and Ron. Liam had one hand still raised from where he'd been holding Harry.

"Honestly," she said,"I can't take you lot anywhere without causing chaos. Now, as entertaining as this has all been, there's a simple and effective way to go out this."

 _I'll knock him out cold. Then Ron and Hermione if I can. Then, as soon as possible I'll get word to either Dumbledore or Snape. I can do this. I can make this work._

She was going to stop this. And she was going to go back to covertly watching Harry from afar and not forcing him on his knees with a wand in his windpipe.

"Hey!" A gruff voice called out across the yard. "Hey! What are you kids doing? You let Harry go!"

It was Hagrid, Valentine realized. Her heart very, nearly almost sung. This was their out and far more ideal then attempting to Stupefy three people. Draco was ahead of her.

"Let's go!" He said.

He grabbed Olivia and pushed her further down the hall.

"Leah!" Blaze gestured for her to follow and she scrambled to her feet.

"Oi! You stay right where you are!"

Hagrid was rushing towards them and Valentine leaned downwards to leave a lasting impression.

"Next time you won't be getting away so easily, Chosen One."

She planted one boot on his back and kicked him away. Then Liam was grabbing her arm and pulling her along.

The others were still there, poised to run but no one would move without her. Then Draco was at her elbow and they were off, Hagrid shouting after them.

"Stop! Come back! Don't think I won't be telling Dumbledore about this!"

 _I suppose it saves me from having to explain everything myself._


	30. Sorry

"They started it." Said Valentine, letting the door close behind her.

Dumbledore just chuckled, not yet looking up from the large book he was pouring over.

It was late as it typically was when Valentine crept through the halls to Dumbledore's office. It had taken over an hour for the others to calm down after they ran from the scene they'd all created.

They sat in the common room, ranting and raving. No one dared to come anyone near them. Valentine expected at any moment, Snape would come storming in to string them all up one by one, starting with her. He never did and she started to suspect that he was going to wait until dark and smoother her in her sleep.

"Hagrid has already informed me of the incident."

"Perfect." Valentine gave a clap of her hands, stepping up to the large desk. "Then you're already in the know. So? What's the punishment? No dinner for a week? Waterboarding? Hanging?"

"Nothing so drastic." Dumbledore seemed amused, peering up at her over his glasses. "In fact, nothing at all."

"You're serious?" Valentine blinked.

"I have spoken to Harry, Miss Granger and Mr Weasley. They agreed that punishment isn't necessary."

"Did you tell them that waterboarding was an option?" She fell into her usual chair.

"I believe Harry said something to the effect of, no form of punishment would alter your mindset and the only viable option would be expulsion."

"So, when do I start packing my bags then?"

"Never fear." Dumbledore stood from his chair. "I, for obvious reasons, couldn't allow you to be expelled."

"Naturally."

"Although, if you could refrain from similar incidents in the future..."

"I'll try my best, sir," Valentine pulled a hand back through her hair."For what it's worth."

"I trust you can handle any difficulties you come across, my dear." Dumbledore smiled kindly. "I would not have involved you if I thought otherwise."

"Could you do me a favour and tell that to Snape?" Valentine grumbled. "You know, he thought he had the upper hand the other day. Had me cleaning the classroom room for my detention. He assumed I was so incapable that I couldn't organise some books and sweep the floor."

"Well, my dear." Dumbledore gave her a knowing look. "It's not as though you've ever had any trouble with proving him wrong before."

Valentine grinned.

 ** _-Pretending To Hate-_**

"Just give it back, you spaz!"

"Never!"

Leah had Blaze's tie wrapped around her forehead like a headband, cackling madly.

Valentine hadn't been present when she had originally stolen it but Blaze had been chasing Leah around the castle for the past hour now.

Leah being long-legged and much more so than Blaze always kept far ahead of him. He'd tried to tackle her several times and she had made a show of almost allowing him to reach her before spinning away.

"Leah! Just give it to me!"

"Find your own!"

"That is my own!"

"Not any more!" Leah did a demented little dance and dashed across the green inner courtyard.

A group of girls sitting on the grass squealed as Leah ploughed through them and kept going.

Valentine couldn't figure out while Blaze just didn't let her have it. She knew he had another and could always have a new one sent by his parents. She was starting to think that Blaze nearly enjoyed it all.

"When I get my damn hands on you, you'll wish I hadn't it!"

"You have to catch me first!"

Valentine and Olivia leaned against the low stone wall separating the grass and the walkway.

"I don't suppose they'll stop anytime soon." Olivia sighed. "At least Leah will tire herself out. She'll sleep well tonight."

"Right. And she'll be awake again at six AM screaming in our faces."

"I think I may need to talk to her about that."

"Good. Because if I have to be the one to do it, she's not leaving the conversation alive."

"Why do you even need it?" Blaze leaned against the wide trunk of a tree, breathless. "You already have one!"

"Yeah, but I wanted this one too!" Leah danced around him, always just out of reach.

"Why? Why the hell would you want my tie! What kind of fetish do you have?"

Leah paused and cocked her head to one side.

"What's a fetish?"

"Ah..." Blaze froze as well. "Nothing. Don't tell anyone I just said that."

"Whyyyy?"

"Because you don't need to know and I'm not telling you!"

"But whyyyy!" Leah stamped her foot. "You guys are always making jokes behind my back and not telling me!"

"Just drop it, Leah."

"No." She said stubbornly. "I want to know."

"And I want my tie back."

"I'll never surrender!"

"Then there you have it."

"Nooooooo!"

Valentine groaned and rubbed at her temples. She could feel a headache slowly building.

"Are you alright?" Olivia asked softly.

"I'd be better if they were both mutes."

"I don't know what I did to deserve a friend like you!" Leah was now pointing at Blaze accusingly.

"Maybe it's every annoying thing you've done since birth! You know, like breathing!"

"I thought the punishment was supposed to fit the crime!"

"Yeah, well, welcome to the real world."

"Meanie!"

"Idiot!

"I can say one thing," Valentine grumbled,"none of us deserves this. It's like slow torture every day and we don't even get to die."

"I wouldn't say it's that bad..." Said Olivia.

"Speak for yourself."

Leah was an enigma. Valentine didn't know anyone more nonsensical or hyperactive but that was how she had always been. Full of life, spite and weird habits.

Blaze was equally as ridiculous and yet very in denial about it. At least Leah was aware of her own strangeness. It was something she wore like a badge of honour.

These two were the resident clowns of their little group and it came with non-stop jokes, screaming and short-tempered fights. Valentine thought the only people that were worse than Leah and Blaze when it came to arguing was herself and Snape.

Leah and Blaze were like five-year-olds vying for the same toy. Valentine and Snape were like vicious beasts vying for each other's blood.

She couldn't fathom it what be like to watch all that from the outside.

 _Why do I feel almost proud?_

"Val?"

"Hmm?"

"About the other day..."

"Yes?"

"Well, uh...I..."

"Are you going to finish that sentence or are you just trying to waste my time?"

"No, I'm sorry," Olivia said quickly, lime green eyes darting around anywhere Valentine wasn't. "I just...I just wanted..."

Valentine stood straight and turned to face her. She crossed her arms over her chest impatiently.

"I just wanted to..." Olivia wrung her hands in front of her nervously.

"Olivia." Said Valentine. "You have approximately fifteen seconds before your meekness stops being amusing and starts being irritating."

Olivia nodded and took a deep, steadying breath.

"I wanted to ask you...not to start- not to get into any more fights on my behalf." Olivia could barely look Valentine in the eye. "I don't mean to sound ungrateful, I promise. I think it's amazing you guys care so much but...you could all get in really big trouble. If things get too far out of hand, one of you could get expelled or hurt and I don't think I could live with that."

Valentine could feel the guilt bubbling up from her stomach. It hurt.

"Are you completely stupid?" In an instant, Valentine had gone from vaguely irritated to seething.

"What?" Olivia's eyes widened fearfully. Valentine could practically smell her panic. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

Valentine did her best to quash down all the guilt and pity before it could reach her throat. She focused on being as frightening as possible without even having to move an inch.

Once Leah had likened Olivia to a rabbit and at this moment that's what she was. She was a rabbit and Valentine was a fox.

"Were you not listening when I said it wasn't just about you?" Valentine spoke calmly, tone patronizing and bitter. "If you haven't noticed, it's us against them. And you're one of us. That means when they screw with one of us, they screw with all of us. Do you understand?"

"I...yes." Olivia swallowed. "I understand that but I don't want any of you to get hurt."

Valentine scoffed.

"Do you really have so little faith in me?"

"What? No!"

"Then shut your damn mouth and stop apologizing." Valentine snapped. "I can take on anyone who challenges us."

"I know, but-"

"But what? The others get it. Why can't you?"

"I..." Olivia's chin dropped to her chest. "I don't know. But I do have faith in you, I swear it. You're probably the strongest person I know."

"Then why are we having this conversation?"

"I'm so- I mean." Olivia lifted her head hesitantly. "Nothing."

Valentine turned away from her, leaning on the low wall once again.

She was a fox because she chose to be. She didn't regret that choice. She knew it would mean everything when the time came. All she had to do was lie a little.

A deafening silence lapsed between them. Valentine could see Olivia calming herself down and trying to remove herself from the tension in the air, but the dark aura of a Lestrange wasn't that easy to escape

 _I'm the one who's sorry._

Valentine looked back out over the courtyard. By now Leah was up in the tree and Blaze was shaking his fist at her and cursing. She thought it was safe to say that he wasn't getting that tie back.

There were a group of students walking by, looking confused and somewhat concerned. Then Blaze screamed;

"Leah Lovat, give me that tie or I'm going to set that tree on fire with your stupid ass in it!"

The students moved on a little quicker now.

The group of girls on the grass were starting to pack up their things as well, sending Leah and Blaze annoyed glances.

Leah just stuck out her tongue at him and lowered herself so she was dangling from her hands about two feet off the ground.

Blaze seemed to get an idea and crept ever close.

"Uh, uh!" Leah shook her head. "Don't you dare!"

Blaze ignored her and brandished his fingers like claws. He slid ever closer and Leah grew decreasingly distressed, trying to kick out at him.

"Stay away, you evil fiend! Stay back I say!"

Blaze was not tall enough to reach up and grab the tie from where it was around Leah's head, but the stretched out position left her unguarded in other ways.

Blaze pounded like a kitten on a dandelion. He aimed for Leah's sides and stomach.

"Take this, you damn weirdo!" He tickled furiously.

Leah was immediately laughing and desperately trying to kick him away.

"No- no! Stop!" She bit her lip try to stop her own laughter. "That's not fair! Stop it!"

"To throw your words back in your face, NEVER!"

Blaze had seemed so gleeful and triumphant.

Valentine was rubbing at her eyes again and Olivia was giggling under her breath as if she didn't want anyone to hear.

After a decent ten seconds of Blaze tickling Leah like a mad man and Leah wiggling around like a worm on a hook, she finally got the brilliant idea to let go of the damn branch.

She released her hold and without warning took Blaze down with her as she fell. Olivia gasped. Valentine knew it would take more than that to truly injure either of them. Leah ran into doors and walls regularly and once Valentine had accidentally smacked Blaze full force in the face with a door. If they survived that to do to stupid crap like this, she wasn't going to be concerned.

The two landed in a mangled pile of limbs, mostly made up by Leah.

"Idiot!" Blaze shoved at her. "You could have killed me!"

"Shut- OUCH! Get off my hair!"

"It's not my fault you have so much of it! Gah! How do you live like this?"

"You guys alright?" Olivia hurried toward them.

"No!" Said Blaze. "Leah's about to be murdered because as soon as she gets off me I'm going to freaking lose it!"

"I'll get off once you get out of my hair!"

"How am I supposed to do that?It's everywhere! It's like a silky web of destruction!"

"Thank you."

Olivia reached them and helped Leah roll to one side and then helped Blaze detangled Leah's hair from his hands and shirt buttons.

The second Leah was free she was running again, same manic cackle as before.

Valentine's headache was steadily making itself more know.

 _Ugh. I need a nap and solid twenty-four hours away from them._

Leah headed for the walkway leading back into the castle. But she didn't get far because she ran smack, bang right into Snape.

 _Am I dreaming again? Is this a nightmare?_

Leah leapt back with a yelp. She lost her footing and went rolling to the floor where she tried to press herself as far into the stones as she possibly could.

Snape stood there, half gawking at the girl, half glowering. The impact hadn't done a thing to him and even buried under a knotted curtain of hair, Snape knew who it was. He immediately started scanning the courtyard. His dark gaze passed over Blaze and Olivia still beneath the tree, unsure of what to do. Then his gaze landed on Valentine.

"Lestrange!" He snarled across the yard.

 _Oh, piss off._

"There is no way you're blaming me for that!" she bristled. "I'm all the way over here!"

"She's your friend, is she not!"

"She's your student!"

"Come here this instant!"

"Why the hell should I!"

"Because I am your teacher! That's how it works!"

"I don't know what delusion you live in, sir, but that's not going to happen!"

Snape was grumbling under his breath bitterly as he started to march towards her.

Olivia and Blaze rushed to Leah to scrape her off the floor she was attempting to meld with. Several passers-by had stopped to observe the scene from a safe distance.

Meanwhile, Valentine lifted her chin and crossed her arms again. She dug her heels in. She fully intended to make him walk the entire way himself.

"Just begging for another detention, aren't you?" He said

"For what?" Valentine asked,"because Leah ran her stupid self into you?"

"For your dis-"

"Disrespect! I know! And for my arrogance and uselessness. Really sir. I think it's time to find some new complaints."

"You have no authority to tell me what to do!" Snape arrived before her, crossing his own arms over his chest.

"Well, now you finally know how I feel don't you!"

Blaze, Leah and Olivia were watching from the tree now, with nothing to do but stand there and hope someone wasn't dead by the end of this.

"Shouldn't we do something?" askedOlivia.

"What are we supposed to do about that?" Blaze gestured pointedly to them.

"You're constant disregard for all forms of common sense is clearly something your little friends have learnt from you!" Snape growled.

"Common sense? COMMON SENSE? Sir, I haven't seen you do a single damn thing that makes sense since we met!"

"Then perhaps you weren't looking hard enough!"

"Perhaps there is nothing there to see!"

"...right." Olivia conceded.

"Besides." Blaze grinned. "It's kind of awesome to watch, don't you think?"

"I feel endangered." Said Leah.

"Good." Blaze suddenly lunged for her head, tugging on his tie.

"Oi! Get off me!"

"Really, you too?" Olivia sighed. She looked between Leah and Blaze and Valentine and Snape, utterly lost.

"It's a good thing you'll never have to work to survive because no one would put up with your attitude!" Snape growled.

"Then it's a wonder you're still alive, isn't it!" Valentine spat.

"I know more about life than you'll ever be able to understand!"

"And how many lives is that now, sir? It's starting to show!"

"One day you'll realize how wrong you are and when you do, don't come crying to me!"

"Well, I'd agree with you just to get you to shut up but then we'd both be wrong!"

"Ah, excuse me?"

"WHAT?" Both Valentine and Snape turned in this intruder as one.

Lockhart stumbled back in surprise almost tripping. He quickly straightened himself and gave them a toothy smile.

 _Oh. PISS OFF._

"I ah, couldn't help but notice that you're both having a little trouble."

"Only now that you're here," Valentine replied snarkily.

Lockhart's mouth opened and closed uselessly for a moment.

Valentine irked a brow at Snape.

"Aren't you going to scream some more about me disrespecting teachers?"

"Teachers?" Snape frowned.

"Ah." Lockhart cleared his voice. "I believe she means me."

"Oh." Snape looked at him dully. "Right. Of course."

"So." Lockhart placed a hand on each hip and smiled. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Yes, actually." Said Valentine. "I love your hair."

"Really?" Lockhart blinked in honest surprise, touching the top of his head. "Why, thank you, Miss Lestrange."

Meanwhile, Snape was staring at her like he was trying to figure out which one of them had just had a stroke.

"Yes. Do tell me," Valentine smiled sweetly,"just how you managed to get so much of it to come out of your nostrils?"

Lockhart's eyes widened in horror and he slapped his hand down over his nose.

Behind them Leah, Blaze and Olivia were laughing loudly. Valentine turned to bow to them.

Lockhart ripped his hand away.

"Professor!"

"What?" Snape growled.

"Well, you- you can't just let her say that!"

"Please." Valentine scoffed. "I'll let you know when this old bastard has any control over me."

"But...but, Professor!" Lockhart stood there, mouth agape.

"What?" Snape was on the edge of his limited patience.

"She is from your house, isn't she?"

"Regrettably." Snape sighed heavily.

 _Jerk._

"Well!" Lockhart threw up his hands incredulously.

"Well?" Snape arched a brow at him.

"You should do something!"

"Should I?" Snape's gaze was quickly changing from indifferent to cold. "If you do not wish to punish her yourself then I can't see how it would be any of your business whether I do or not."

Lockhart was standing there again, stunned into silence, mouth not able to form words.

"You can try if you really want to." Valentine rolled her shoulders and started stretching out her neck. "I'll consider Snape the warm-up and you the main event."

"Ah, no, no, no." Lockhart was smiling and shaking his head while backing up not so discreetly.

"What?" Valentine let her lips twitch into a dark smile. "Not so strong without your pixies?"

"That was an unfortunate accident."

"I was talking about the pixies, Lockhart. Not your conception."

Leah, Olivia and Blaze could be heard laughing again.

"You little-" Lockhart's voice had dropped into a deep growl but he stopped himself.

He glanced at Snape and tried to smile again. He stepped right up to the man, and place a hand on his shoulder casually.

"Quite, the handful, isn't she?"

Valentine knew what Snape looked like when he was mad. It was the face she often caused personally on a daily basis. But this wasn't just mad or furious or seething. He was livid to the point of possible homicide.

 _Oh, my, God._

Snape looked down at the offending hand and the world seemed to slow down. Valentine thought he might stab Lockhart or punch him or bite him at least. If he didn't she would.

Lockhart seemed to realize his mistake and all the blood drained from his face. Very slowly he lifted his hand and stepped away.

Snape still hadn't moved and neither had the murderous tension radiating off him.

 _Did...did Lockhart break him?_

Valentine clapped her hands together loudly. Lockhart yelp and jumped back. Snape blinked at her.

"Oh," She scoffed,"so you are still alive. I was beginning to think that you'd died from overexposure to stupidity."

Lockhart was still backing away and ran into the wall with a thud.

"Ah..." He laughed awkwardly, brushing himself off. "I'll just...I have to...goodbye."

He turned on his heel and practically scrambled away.

They watched him, Snape disgusted, Valentine irritated and the others laughing once again in the background.

"That was anticlimactic." Valentine frowned. "I actually got excited for a second there."

"Well, I would hate to give you what you want." Snape dusted off his shoulder with a curled lip.

"You'd also get life in Azkaban for randomly murdering another teacher."

Snape cast his shoulder distasteful look.

"It wouldn't be random."

 ** _-Pretending To Hate-_**

"I wish you'd have been there, Val!" said Draco. "It was hilarious!"

"Tell me again." Blaze grinned widely.

Liam, Leah and Olivia crowded around closer on the couch as well like Draco was a grandfather telling a group of youngsters a moral tale.

"Alright. So, Snape had reserved the stadium for us. And we ran into the Gryffindor team on the way there. That idiot Wood got his broom in a knot and Flint showed him that we had permission so I could train. And you should have seen their faces when they saw it was me. Especially Potter. Oh, and if you could have seen them when they saw our new brooms. Weasley was so jealous he was practically drooling at the sight of it. Then Mudblood Granger had to go and open her big mouth,"

"BOO!" Leah cupped her hands and shouted.

Valentine's insides cringed. She hated that word.

"and when I told her to can it, Weasley got all defensive and pulled out that busted wand of his."

"Oh, this is my favourite part!" Blaze shook Liam's arm excitedly.

"He reckons he's going to take me down or something. As if. He's all 'EAT SLUGS!' and the spell completely backfires and he goes flying!" Draco had to stop while he and the others laughed as though it was the funniest thing they had ever heard. "The idiot ending up being the one barfing up slugs right in front of us! It was the most disgusting thing I've ever seen!"

"Bloody hell." Blaze was wiping tears of laughter out of the corner of his eyes. "I want that story told at my funeral."

"What happened after?" Liam asked eagerly.

"Who cares?" Draco shoved. "Potter and Granger dragged him off. I hope he's still choking on those slugs as we speak."

"Why do all the best things happen when I'm not around!" Leah pouted.

"That's probably why they happen." Blaze scoffed.

"Don't make me bite you."

"Do not even try, Lovat. I'm not a damn chew toy."

Valentine tuned put to their chatter. She had a book in her lap but a headache pounding behind her eyes.

 _I suppose this is what happens when you're several hours short on sleep every bloody night._

She also didn't want to think about Ron vomiting slugs either. That did not make a pretty picture in her head and neither did Draco sneering at Hermione as he threw slurs ather. She hoped she was still with Harry and Ron and not in a bathroom crying somewhere.

"Val?" Draco nudged her arm with his. "Don't you think it's funny?"

"Hilarious."

"You're not smiling."

"And when is me doing that a good thing?"

"Point taken." Said Draco. "But still. You would have gotten such a kick out of watching the Weasel go flying like that."

"He pulled his wand on you Draco. I would have put him down before he had the chance to screw up his own spell."

"Are you alright?" Olivia piped up from Leah's side. "You just seem...well, a little ill to be honest."

"You feeling, okay?" Draco immediately started scanning her face for some obvious sign of sickness. "You look pale."

"Um. Draco." Said Blaze. "She's always been that colour. You both are."

"Paler than usual, moron." Draco rolled his eyes.

"I'm fine," Valentine said stiffly.

"Are you sure?" Leah's face was creased with concern.

"Maybe you should go see Pomfrey before bed." Suggested Liam.

"Did none of you hear what I just said?" She growled,"I am perfectly fine and would be more so if you minded your own business."

"We're not trying to be pushy," Olivia said quickly. "But you do seem like the kind of person who wouldn't say they're sick if they were."

"Oh, she so totally is." Leah nodded.

 _Excuse me? What is that I hear coming from the Queen of Denial herself?_

"Hmm. She's definitely missing something." Blaze put a hand to his chin.

"Missing something?" Draco frowned.

 _What the hell is wrong with them today?_

"Yeah. I think I see what he means." Liam squinted over at her.

"Me too?" Leah cocked her to the side and kept going until she was nearly tilting off the couch. "It's something in her eyes?"

"Yeah, like a feeling?" Blaze thought aloud.

"She's less scary." Liam nodded decisively.

"Ah, ha!" Blaze slapped his knee. "That's what she's missing! Her scary mojo thing!"

They all stared at him blankly.

"You know! That thing she does!"

"Intimidation?" Asked Olivia.

"Yeah, kind of."

"Oh, you mean the natural air of murderous intent she gives off?" Said Draco.

"Yes! Yes! That!"

"Ohhhhhh." Leah bobbed her head in understanding.

"Not losing your touch, are you Lestrange?" Blaze asked jokingly.

Her eyes narrowed. Draco tensed beside her. In an instant, the mood has changed drastically and she was at its centre.

Blaze's eyes widened with realisation.

"Nevermind." He tried an awkward laughed. "It's back."

Her eyes glowed, and as Liam has said, murderously.

 _Damn it, Blaze. Could just keep your mouth shut, could you_?

As the reality of his words continued to set in, he grew increasingly uncomfortable.

"Care to repeat that?" She didn't have to raise her voice.

"No!" Liam answered quickly, shooting Blaze a look. "No, he would not."

"We didn't mean anything by what we were saying." Olivia watched her hesitantly. "And Blaze was only joking."

"Exactly!" Cheered Leah, obliviously playing along and sling an arm each around Blaze and Olivia's necks. "It was all just a silly joke! Blaze is full of those!"

But Valentine's gaze hadn't left Blaze for even a second.

"I said..." She shoved her book at Draco and stood. "care to repeat that?"

Even with her shorter stature, she seemed to tower above theothers. She was in control and they knew it.

"Val-" tried Draco.

"Quiet!" Valentine cut him off harshly.

He flinched and looked away. Other students in the room threw glances her way, not intervening but not taking any chances. Valentine grabbed a firm grip on her guilt, sympathy and humanity. She thought if she squeezed hard enough then she might not feel them anymore. God, she wished she couldn't feel them. She would have gladly suffered through every physical pain imaginable if only she could numb the pain inside her. Luckily, for her, she didn't need to. She just squeezed a little harder and got on with things.

"Listen up, Blaze Zambini." She had never said his name with such venom before. It sounded foreign to her. But it was her and she wouldn't run from that.

Blaze tried his best to recoil but only sank deeper into Leah's side. Leah didn't object. Valentine saw her hand tighten on his shoulder.

"Remember what I did to Melissa Snicket last year? Well, I have no problem doing it to you. Or anyone." Her bright eyes burned into his frightened dark ones and her words stoked the flames. "So, I advise you to watch your mouth. I allow your jokes and your antics. I even find them amusing from time to time. But this is no joke."

"Should one of us get Snape?" Valentine caught a voice on the other side of the room.

"Maybe we should."

"Or maybe we should leave them alone." Another hissed,"that's Valentine Lestrange. Do you have a death wish orsomething?"

Valentine turned to Draco and ripped the book from his hands.

She sent them one last cold glare.

"I'm sick of you all. Good night."

 _I'm sorry._

 ** _-Pretending To Hate-_**

Blaze had been quiet all day. Not completely silent of course, the merethought was unnatural. But Blaze had taken what Valentine said to heart and every joke was laced with caution. Everyone noticed it though no one said it allowed.

Valentine had always thought that she would enjoy a day on the quieter side of things, but knowing how she had achieved that left a bitter taste in her mouth. Thankfully, there was still Leah.

She hadn't spoken directly to Valentine more than three or four times since the night before. She too was being careful but was no less rambunctious than usual. She still ran around screaming nonsensical things and earning strange looks from people by balancing things on her head.

If possible, Olivia was even more polite. She's didn't seem wary of Valentine herself, more wary of what she or the others might say that could cause a reaction like last night.

None of the three seemed to harbour any negative feelings towards her. No one seemed mad or upset. Just cautious.

Draco and Liam handled things the best. Nothing really changed about them at all. Draco had been exposed to Valentine's mannerisms for so long that he knew that by the next day she would be business as normal again and he was right. Draco feared her as much as the next person, but he had also never left her side no matter how frightening she became. Valentine didn't know whether she should have been grateful or concerned.

As for Liam, he just sat there with his back straight and good manners. He still only touched his hair in certain ways so that he wouldn't mess it up. She could always count on him to stay calm and collected.

This was their state all day. Similar, but not the same. They came their last period. Defence Against the Dark Arts.

Now, compared to the events of the first lesson, Valentine had been very well behaved since. Her grades were impeccable in all her classes and she wasn't going to risk dropping below Hermione and inviting the storm that would come with it. Even if Lockhart was a narcissistic, airhead, he was still grading her tests. Which is what brought about her current problem.

The weekend assignment had been to write a summary of his third book which she had done. And Lockhart had given her one of the lowest marks in the entire class. The only people she came above were the ones who hadn't even bothered to do the assignment in the first place.

She felt quite similar to how Snape had felt when Lockhart had dared to lay a hand on him. Completely and utterly livid.

"Woah." Draco looked over at the parchment slowly being crushed in her clenching fists. "I never seem you get a grade so low. That's stupid. Most of the class have the same stuff written. There are only so many ways to summarize."

"I know." Valentine forced through clenched teeth.

She aimed her deadly glare to the back of Lockhart's blond head. He was sitting with his back to the class, checking himself over in a golden pocket mirror. She didn't miss how he took a quick peek up each nostril.

"Val," Draco said carefully. "We talked about this."

"I wasn't listening."

"Yes, you were. Right after you told me that Lockhart deserved all the hell you gave him."

"Was I wrong?"

"Well. No."

"Then shut up."

Draco bit his lip and sighed resignedly. That all but gave Valentine permission to raise hell.

Lockhart finally turned back to them, supposedly charming smile in place.

"Now. Seeing as you are all familiar with my third book, we shall move on to the forth."

There was a resounding groan throughout the room.

"Now, now." Lockhart scolded lightly. "There'll be something of interest inside for everyone. Trust me."

He winked at Harry and Ron. The two boys shared a disturbing glance.

"Uh...sure, sir." Said, Harry. "Whatever you say."

Today Valentine and Draco were sitting almost exactly in the middle of the room and Valentine had one side of her completely exposed to the walkway. She decided that simple tricks would work for a simple mind.

"Now, if you would all take put your copy and turn to chapter one...Mr Zambini you read first."

 _Just a little closer._

"Can't read, sir."

"I'm sorry?"

"It's true." Said Liam. "He's practically illiterate."

 _Just a little closer._

"Ah. Alright then. Miss Bulstrode-"

 _YES!_

Valentine stuck out one well-timed foot and Lockhart went down like a log.

The class erupted into laughter that echoed around Valentine almost like acceptance.

Lockhart quickly pulled himself off the floor, dusting off his bright orange robes.

"Miss Lestrange!" His voice strung high as he tried to control. "I will assume you did that on purpose."

"Then for once, you would be correct."

"Then I'm sure you wouldn't mind joining me in detention." He gave her a tart smile.

"Oh, but sir. You're not my Head of House and I'm something of a special case. I think you might have to bring this up with Professor Snape."

Lockhart turned white, hissmile quickly disintegrating.

Valentine could hear Blaze, Leah and Olivia snickering behind her.

"In fact, I'll go fetch him for you." Valentine started to stand.

"No!" Lockhart's hand shot out. He laughed sheepishly, trying to save face. "No, it's quite alright, Miss Lestrange. No need to bother Professor Snape with this."

"Are you sure? I would prefer having this all settled right away."

"No, no. It's fine. Please take your seat and we can continue."

"If you insist, sir." She sat, picked up her assignment and started to smooth it out with her hands. "And I think we'll need to have a discussion about your marking system."

"Yes..." Lockhart swallowed thickly. "Quite right."

"Well, then." Valentine gestured to the rest of the class. "Don't let me get in your way."

"Yes. Right. The lesson."

"Yes."

"Right."

"Start it."

"Perfect. Uh...?"

"Bulstrode was going to read."

"Brilliant. Miss Bulstrode?"

"That's Longbottom."

"Ah. Right, you are again. Longbottom! Start at chapter one!"

"Ugh," Neville groaned. "why is it always me?"


End file.
